Clash of the Blades
by lpmeteora680
Summary: Meg and Adam Granger are batteling their way through friends and foes. Tala/oc
1. New Team

**Chapter One: New team**

You were quietly sitting on the windowsill with your legs crossed looking out at the dark grey sky. Suddenly the sky grew darker and rain poured down. Sighing you picked up your CD player that was sitting right next to you and put your headphones on. Slowly the sound of God smack filled your ears. 'I wonder day to day, I don't like you anyway, I don't need your shit today' came Sully's voice through the headphones when suddenly you realized that someone was calling your name. After removing your right ear piece you turned to see that your brother Adam was the one calling your name. Adam has bright blue eyes very different from your dark grey eyes. Both of your hair was a dark brown with blood red tips. His hair was short and normally spiked and your hair was half way down your back with chin length bangs and layers so the red seems as if it's throughout your hair. [What?] You asked with a small yawn. [Gramps says he has a team for you and me] answered Adam. [And that would be...?] You asked just as the front door opened. [You guys need to practice more if you want to keep winning] you heard a girls voice coming from the other side of the door. Finally four guys and one girl emerged from the other side of the door. In an instant you knew three of the four guys. All of them at one point were on the beyblade team, the Bladebreakers. The other guy you knew was there to help them as they train and stuff, but you had no clue who the girl was. [I was wondering when you would get here] said Gramps as the bladers realized that you three were in the room. You were now sitting with your back to the window and your knees were up to your chest with your arms draped over them. Adam was now sitting next to you and had taken your right ear piece and stuck it in his ear. [Who are they?] Asked the one guy who you thought was named Ray. [Meg, Adam?] Asked Tyson. [Yep] said Adam as you just nodded your head. [Wow, I didn't know you guys were back in town. And you've changed so much!] Said Tyson excitedly. Both you and Adam were wearing black baggy pants, which use to be your old teams uniform type thing. You were wearing a black shirt that had God smack in grey on it, also you had a bunch of bracelets going up your wrists and three chain belts around your waist, but only one had a pad lock on it looking as if it was the belts buckle. Adams shirt was a red Independent shit, and he had on a studded belt with a chain wallet. [Were just here to get our new teams, and ya I guess we've changed a bit] answered Adam sounding excited as well. [New teams? What do you mean?] Asked Tyson walking farther into the room so he could talk you guys easier. [Its complicated] you said with a sigh. [So gramps, come on tell us our teams.] Asked Adam about to jump up from his window seat. [Well, you will be going back to another North American team called the Bandits.] Gramps said seeming to be having trouble with his words. [And Ill be?] You asked calmly knowing that gramps wouldn't put you that far from your brother, right? [You'll be here with the Bladebreakers.] Answered gramps slowly waiting for your reaction. Your eyes widened. You wouldn't even be on the same continent as you brother. [Well go get our stuff] said Adam looking at your face and knowing that it wouldn't take long for you to explode. Adam grabbed your arm and started to pull you off the window seat and towards the door. [WAIT! Adam you won't need your stuff you're leaving in an hour to catch your flight.] Said gramps as you and Adam were putting on your helmets. [WHAT!] You and Adam both scream. [Well, ya I thought that I told you about the flight.] said gramps with a big grin on his face, knowing very well that he hadn't told Adam or you about the plane trip. In on swift motion you placed your key into your motorcycles ignition, and started your black bike with silver flames. With Adam calling your name you quickly sped away through the pouring rain, anger and rage building inside of you.

***With the Bladebreakers***[Tyson, who were they?] asked Max as he saw you quickly speed away with Adam close on your trail. [Ya, I don't think I've seen them before] said Ray also staring at you receding figure. [Meg and Adam are my brother and sister] said Tyson walking out of the room and towards his grandfather to talk about what had just happened. [YOU HAVE ANOTHER BROTHER AND A SISTER!] Max and Ray screamed as they slowly followed him wanting more answers. [Grandpa, why is Meg going to be on our team? And what happened to her and Adams team?] asked Tyson wanting to know what was going on. [A terrible thing has happened and Meg and Adam can not be around each other or their other team members. Someone is out to get them, but if you want more info hommie, you need to ask Meg or Adam they are the only ones that really know what is going on] answered Gramps. [Something terrible? How terrible?] asked Ray totally confused at this point. [Really terrible, and that's all the info I have dudes] said Gramps as he walked back inside to get out of the rain. [Terrible, how terrible? Really terrible. What a big help] Tyson grumbled as he followed Gramps back inside with Max and Ray close behind him.

***With you***Rain was pounding into your helmet with full force making it almost impossible to see where you were going. Then slowly through the blurring rain drops on your helmet you could see what looked like a place where you used to come when you were a kid. Slowly you came to a stop and walked over to the railing to look out at the water. Setting your helmet aside you threw your legs over the railing and sat on the top looking out at the surface of the water. The rain drops were making rippling patterns in the surface of the water and you felt at peace here, you always had. Suddenly a memory flashed through your mind. The air is cold and the wind is biting at your skin. Your hands tremble out of cold and fear as you huddle over the figure a dieing person. The only feature of the person you can make out is their hand gripping yours tightly. The rest is just a black blurred outline of a body. Soon the persons hand is getting colder and colder until there's no warmth at all. The person had died, and you let them die right in front of you without even trying to help them. A wave of guilt splashed over you. Then suddenly you can feel the person slipping from your grasp, until finally their hand is ripped out of yours. Suddenly tears start to freely flow from your eyes as you look down and see wet crimson blood on your hands. Staining your you could feel yourself falling. You were back in the present and you had fallen off the railing. In a quick reflex you grabbed onto the railing to keep from falling the rest of the way to the rushing water below. {Fuck, how am I going to get out of this mess?} you thought to yourself still feeling kind of shook up about your little flashback. The rain was still beating down making the railing wet and your hand slippery. {Don't slip, please don't slip} you begged your hand as you could tell that your grip on the railing was slipping and you had no clue how much longer you would be able to hold on for. Looking down you could see your blurred outline in the water. Then suddenly a pair of ice blue eyes flashed through your mind. The look in those eyes was one of pain and horror. The sight shocked you, making your grip even weaker. Just as your hand let go of the railing you felt someone grab onto your wrist saving you from falling to your death. Slowly you look up to see your brothers dripping wet face looking down at you. Both of his hands were wrapped around your wrists holding you, keeping you from falling into the dark blue water below. [What the hell do you think your doing!] screamed Adam, worry filling his eyes as the rain beat down harder. You didn't say anything to him, you couldn't. Your mind was still replaying the flashback and you were afraid that if you tried to answer your brother your voice would creak and he would know you were breaking on the inside. You could then feel the grip on your wrists becoming looser as the water started to slip your wrist out of your brothers grasp. Slowly you brought your head up and looked into your brothers eyes. The look in your eyes was one of sadness and pain which shocked him making his grip weaker. Then you could feel yourself falling, falling toward the water below. [MEG!] you heard Adam scream just as you plunged into the ice cold water of the river.

***With the Bladebreakers***[They've been gone for a long time...] Tyson said as he pace the room. It was already 5:30 and you and Adam had left at 3. [I'm sure they're fine, you know Adam and Meg, they can take care of themselves] said Hiro your other brother, who had come home around 4:15. [Ya, but you should have seen Meg, something was wrong with her, I just know it] said Tyson grabbing his jacket and putting his shoes on. [I have an idea of were she went and I'm going to look for her, anyone coming with me?] asked Tyson as he opened the door letting in a blast of cold air whipping into the room. [Ill go with you] said Ray as he put his shoes on. [Me too] said Max also grabbing his shoes. [Wait for us!] called Hilary, Kenny, and Daichi as they quickly put on there shoes and ran to catch up with Tyson and the others. [So where do you think they went?] asked Max as they turned left on the street. [To the river, Meg loves the water, or at least she did] said Tyson looking down a look of depression spread quickly on his face after he realized what he had said. He really had missed you all the years you and Adam were gone. When you were little, every waking moment you spent with him and he spent all of his time with you. You two were like best friends to each other. But that all changed when your mom and dad died. He hardly even knew you anymore. [How could you not know if she likes water or not?] asked Hilary who was walking next to Tyson. [I haven't seen Meg or Adam for a long time] Tyson said a sad tone in his voice. Just then they heard Adam scream your name. Tyson froze, then quickly started to run to the place where Adams scream had come from. Slowly the sight of Adam leaning over the rail came into Tyson's view. Seeing this Tyson quickened his pace. [Adam! Where's Meg! Is she ok! Are you ok!] asked Tyson all in one breath. [She fell!] said Adam as he ran following the river hoping to save you before you drown in the ice cold water. [WHAT!] yelled Tyson as he quickly started to follow Adam down the river to help him search for you, and hopefully save you.

***With you***Numb. Numb was the only thing you could feel or really not feel. You had lost the feeling in your legs a couple of minutes ago along with your arms. Your toes and fingers had been numb since you had first fallen into the water. The strength and energy that you had saved in your body was almost completely gone. Your body now felt like a rock in the water, and rocks don't float to well. Slowly your head started to sink. Just a little at first, then your head started to completely go under. The cold water surrounded your head completely. The water quickly rushed into your mouth and into your lungs. You tried to cough it out, but more just keep coming in. {Wow, what a great way to die} you thought sarcastically to yourself silently cursing yourself for every sitting on that railing. Your lungs were now screaming at you, telling you that you really need to get air and fast, but how? You were in an ice cold river, your legs and arms are numb and feel like rocks, and now you can't see. Yep now your vision was now going. Instead of see a rich deep blue around you, you could now only see little black dots. Again through the darkness you could see a pair of ice cold blue eyes. The eyes were looking at you with anger, pain, and most of all sadness. You wanted to scream something to the person the stare belonged to, but you just couldn't. Not in reality, not in your mind. Suddenly you could feel two strong arms surrounding you breaking your concentration and thoughts. Slowly you were pulled to the surface of the water. Once the air hit your face you started to cough like crazy trying to get rid of the water that had entered your lungs. Soon you could feel land under your feet as your rescuer placed you on the shore just out of the waters reach. Out of reflex you turned on your side and choked up some more water that found its way to your lungs. Soon your vision again started to disappear. You fell on your back breathing heavily as you tried to make the dizziness and blindness go away. [Take an easy] came a cold voice. Slowly you turned your head to face your rescuer. The only thing you could make out of your rescuer was his cold gray eyes before you passed out from exhaustion and lack of air.

***With the Bladebreakers***[Tyson... can we... please take... a... break...?] questioned Max as he followed Tyson and Adam who had taken off right when they reached to the bridge. They had no clue what was going on and had no clue what they were running for. Just then Tyson spotted someone on the other side of the river. [MEG!] Tyson screamed as he got closer and could make out your features. Tyson quickly jumped in the river and swam over to the other side. Dripping wet he kneeled down next to your body. He then turned his attention to the person who had saved you. [Kai, thanks] Tyson said softly as he picked up your body and started to carry you back to town with everyone following him. In a couple of minutes they had reached their destination, the hospital.

***With you***A bright white light was the only thing you could see as you woke up. After blinking a couple of times your eyes finally adjusted to the light in the room. Even after your eyes were fully adjusted still the only thing you could see was white. Confused you slowly started to sit up. Your ribs were screaming in pain and you had a pounding headache, but pain didn't bother you, showing pain had hurt you more then dealing with it so now you just deal with the pain. Once you were fully sitting up you could now get a better look at the room, and everything was white. White walls, white floors, white curtains, even a white bed spread. Your ribs were still in a lot of pain making you look down to see what was wrong. All you could see was bandages from your chest to your stomach. Another bandage was also on your left wrist. The only thing other then bandages that you had on was a black bikini top and a black pair of surfer shorts with silver flames circling the bottom. {White everything, and the bathing suit must be at a hospital} you thought still examining the room. The reason you were wearing a bathing suit is because you freak out if anyone puts you into one of those hospital gowns. Out of the corner of your eye you finally saw some colour in the room. Turning so you could get a better look you could see that your clothes were laying on a white chair neatly folded. Again you looked down at your ribs and figured that you must have broken a rib or two when you feel along with your left wrist. {Fuck that's my fret hand} you thought pissed that you wont be able to play guitar for awhile. Just then you heard the door knob turning and the door slowly opening. Slowly a person walked in their head down towards the floor looking depressed. [Tyson?] you asked in a small voice barely above a whisper. Quickly the persons head shot up. [MEG! YOUR AWAKE!] screamed Tyson as he ran over to your bed. He then gripped in you a bone crushing bear hug. You flinched in pain, but Tyson didn't seem to notice he was to happy to see that you were awake. [Tyson, what's with all the screaming?] came a voice from the hall. Soon someone emerged from the hall and into the room. [Hey, Mr. D! Look, Megs awake!] shouted Tyson as he finally let you go. [Its great to see you again, Meg. You've really grown.] said Mr. D with a huge smile on his face. [Right back at you] you said looking at him thinking {You've grown too, fatter an older}. [Hey, Mr. D, how's Tala doing?] asked Tyson. [He's doing great, he's actually signing out right now.] said Mr. D his smile never leaving his face. [Really? You have to take me to see him!] shouted Tyson as he dragged Mr. D out of the room and down that hall. You were now left alone with your own thoughts. A million questions were buzzing in your head, but one thing was bugging you the most. {Who saved me?}. The last thing you saw before you blacked out was a pair of cold gray eyes. They had looked so familiar like you had seem them before, and not just the colour but the look in the eyes. That cold stare you had seen before. Just then the shouting of your brothers voice brought you out of your thoughts. [Meg, I would like you to meet Tala!] he shouted as he dragged someone into the room. [Tala, this is my sister, Meg!]. The person looked so familiar, but you couldn't place where you had seem him before. He had cold blue eyes and red hair. As you were looking at him you noticed something behind him. Standing in the hall was a shadowy figure. The only detail you could make out about this person was their bright green eyes. Just then you could see a smirk forming on the persons face as they held up a bloody dagger. Your eyes opened wide with a shocked expression. Your blood started to run cold as another flashback started to come.

***Flashback***Black. Black was the only thing you could see. Until you got an urge to look down. Lying at your feet was a person coved in shadow, but this person seemed to mean a lot to you. At once you feel to your knees and started to cry gripping onto their hand. [Your next] you heard whispered from the distance. Quickly your head shot in the direction the voice had come from. Standing next to a tree was a figure. The figure was completely covered in darkness except you could still she their eyes. Their bright green eyes looking at you tauntingly.

***End Flashback***[Meg... Meeeg you in there...?] said Tyson as he waved his hand in front of your face. Quickly you snapped out of your own world and focused on what was happening around you. Again Tyson asked his stupid question and the only response you gave him was a small head nod. You had your attention focused on the person in the corner of the room in the white lab coat writing something on a piece of paper. [Oh, ya, that's your doctor. He said that if you can stand you can go home today] said Tyson as he followed your gaze to the doctor. [Really?] you asked not sounding happy at all, even though you were you just didn't show that emotion. [Yes you seem to be fine as long as you can walk out of here, you may leave] said the doctor as he smiled and left the room to check on another patient. Hearing this you slowly pulled your feet over to the other side of the bed and placed your feet flat on the floor. Taking in a deep breath you forced yourself to stand up. A raging pain was emitted from your left ankle signalling that it was sprained and badly, but you would ignore that until you got home and could wrap up the wounded appendage. [Looks like were going home!] said Tyson as he grabbed your things and headed for the door. As you reached the door you realized one thing, the red head was still here. Again you stared at him. You knew him from somewhere, but where? [Meg, Earth to Meg.] came Tyson's ever annoying voice breaking your thought once again. [Ya?] you said trying your best not to sound to annoyed. [I just wanted to make sure you were still with us] he answered you with a big grin on his face. You rolled your eyes, so he turned his attention to Tala. [So do you want a lift to the house, were going up there anyway] he said. [Whatever] was the only response Tala gave. [Wait, why would we be going to the same place?] you questioned as you stopped right in the middle of the hall waiting for your answer. [Oh, ya about that. Were going to be staying with a couple of other teams. Tala here is from the Blitzkrieg Boys] said Tyson. Now it clicked you had seen Tala blade with his team before that's were you knew him from or at least that's only place you think you saw him from. Then Tyson lead you to the parking lot and stopped at a red Beemer. [Tyson, is this your car?] you asked carefully eyeing your brother to see if he was going to tell the truth or not. [Yep, she's all mine] said Tyson with a huge smile on his face. Just then you heard a beep coming from the car. [Are we going or not?] asked Mr. D with the car keys in his hand. [Mr. D, is that your car?] you asked looking at Tyson seeing his huge grin turning into a cheesy I-just-got-caught-lying-really-bad smile. [Yes it is, why?] questioned Mr. D. [No reason] you answered not really in the mood for explaining the true reason you had asked. [So Meg are you ready to meet everyone?] questioned Tyson as you and Tala jumped in the back seat while Tyson sat shot gun and Mr. D sat in the drivers seat. [How many people...?] you asked hopping that it would just be the Bladebreakers and the Blitzkrieg Boys. [Well, lets see... Threes the Blitzkrieg Boys and us, then there's the White Tigers and the PPB All-stars, then there's the Majestic's,... so there's about 24 people] said Tyson as he counted on his fingers all the people that were on each team. [Are you... being serious?] you asked your voice full of hatred. [Ya, when did you become so anti-social?] asked Tyson. [I'm not] you said staring out the window trying real hard to tell yourself that your not.

***Tala's Point Of View***{I know her, but she doesn't seem to remember me. I wonder if Tyson knows about her past} you thought listening to Tyson annoying Meg. [TYSON! SHUT UP!] Meg screamed as she punched him in the head. [HEY, YOU DINDT HAVE TO HIT ME!] screamed Tyson. [IF YOU WOULD SHUT UP I WOULDNT HAVE TO HIT YOU!] Meg yelled back as her and Tyson got in a screaming fight. {I wonder if I should tell him?} you questioned yourself.


	2. New Home, New People

**Chapter 2: New Home, New People**

{Wow there goes another tree} you though sarcastically to yourself seeing a tree pass the cars window for what seemed like the millionth time that day. [Mr. D, are we going to be there soon? I'm starving] whined Tyson as he lazily looked out the window making you roll your eyes. {He still thinks about food all the time} you thought as you sighed. [Yes as a matter of fact were here] answered Mr. D as he pulled into a dirt road. Lazily you looked out the front window to see the house you were going to be spending the next six months at while you trained for some special event. What that event was you had no clue. Through the windows glass you could see a huge cabin that looked big enough to be a mansion. Surrounding the house was a bunch of evergreen trees making it so the house couldn't be seen from the street. Slowly the car came to a stop in front of the red wooden front door. Slowly you got out of the car along with everyone else. Soon you were all standing in front of the front door as Mr. D searched for his key. [Mr. D hurry up I'm starving over here] said Tyson as he looked as if he was going to pass out. Finally Mr. D pulled a silver key out of his pocket and put it in the key hole. As soon as the door was open Tyson ran in followed by Mr. D and you and Tala were last. As soon as you stepped into the house you were slammed into the wall. A pulsing pain was sent through your ribs and wrist. Slowly you looked up and glared at the person, pure anger and rage running through your veins. Looking back at you was a pair of bright blue eyes, with a cold expression in them. The person had butt length blond hair with blue streaks in. She was wearing black baggy pants with zippers everywhere and a dark navy blue top that had System Of A Down written on it. [What the fuck was that for Jess?] you asked with hatred in your voice as you started to stand up the pain getting worse with every small movement you made. [That was for jumping into a river and almost getting yourself killed.] Jess answered you coolly as she glared at you. [Sorry you know how much I liked jumping off that building I thought that it would be as much fun to jump in to the river] you answered her your glare getting worse as the venom dripped from your words. She just glared at you in return. [Same old Meg] you heard someone say to your right. Slowly you turned to see a boy with ear length light brown hair and emotionless brown eyes. He had on black baggy pants with a studded belt and a bright lime green shirt that had Chevelle written on it. [Devin?] you asked totally shocked to see him and Jess here. [What are you guys doing here?] you coldly asked Jess and Devin. [Well we heard what had happened and asked our teams if we could stay for a little bit, but now we have to leave tomorrow. Boy did you sleep for a long time.] answered Devin who was use to your attitude and ignored your tone most of the time knowing how you really meant what you said. Devin and Jess are part of you old team. Out of the whole team Devin is the only one that can express emotions other than your brother. Just then you turned to see a shit load of people behind you, looking at you. [That's a lot of people] you said just loud enough for Jess and Devin to hear you. [Yeah, Miss Anti-social, and you have to spend six months with all of them] Devin laughed into your ear. You turned to him and gave him one of the worst glares in the world making him laugh even more. Then something was nagging you, telling you to look down. When you did, you saw that you only had on the black suffer shorts and black bikini top with the bandages around your chest and wrist. [Umm, do you know where my room is?] you asked Jess and Devin. [I do] you heard familiar a voice say coming from behind you. Slowly you turned to see Adam sitting on the windowsill his back to you. [Then take me there] you said sounding pissed. [Since you asked so nicely I'll take you.] Adam said as he turned towards you. When he was facing you, you could see that his eyes had a different emotion in them then the emotionless stare they normally have in them. They were sad. This shocked you and everyone could clearly see that on your face, well the people that knew you anyway. Slowly Adam stood up and walked over to the stairs that were to your right with you following him closely behind. Once you had reached the stairs and were out of everyone else's sight, Adam bent down in front of you. [What are you doing] you questioned him. [Your ankles sprained. Get on or I'll throw you on my back and not give a shit if you get hurt or not] he answered sounding emotionless. That was something Adam never does to you, threaten you. And the only other people he has ever threatened were people that had hurt you in some way. Totally shocked you climbed on his back piggyback style. After a couple of minutes you and Adam were on the third floor. Since you weren't climbing up anymore steps you had expected Adam to put you down, but he hadn't. [Adam, you can put me down now] you said quietly completely confused by your brothers actions. [NO I CANT SO SHUT UP AND STOP TYING TO DO EVERYTHING YOURSELF AND EXCEPT HELP FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!] Adam yelled back at you. This completely shocked you and showed in your eyes which Adam could see because he had turned his head to see you. This made Adam look down as he stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall. On the door it had you name in fancy black letters. Adam now placed you on the floor right in front of the door, and opened it for you. He then stood back and let you enter the room. After you had fully stepped into the room you could hear Adam say your name as if he was going to apologize. [Don't bother] you said as you slammed the door in his face. {What's wrong with him? He never acts that way to me.} you questioned yourself still confused about your brother, but more pissed now. Looking around you can see a room the size of an apartment. Since your room was the last room on the left side you had a window in the back of the room and on the right side. Also the window in the back had a window seat with a black velvet cushion. The walls were painted a light grey and the trim was painted black. Band posters and guitar/motorcycle pictures that you had drawn were hanging all around the room. Your bed was a black velvet comforter with red sheets. The pillows were red when you looked at them one way and black when you looked at them another. Same red and black material made up the curtains covering the windows. Black roman shadows were under the curtains so you could always have the curtains pulled back if you wished. Also in your room was a couch and two chairs facing a TV looking as if it was a living room. The couch was a black velvet matching your comforter with red pillows at each end. The chairs were both a grey velvet with black pillows. In the right hand corner of the room was a small raised portion of the floor that had two steps leading up to the raised part of the floor. The floor there was covered in a lightly stained wood. A chair and mic stand sat there as well as your guitar, with another guitar hanging on the wall not that far away. They had made you a little stage. Then you spotted a stereo in the back right hand corner of your room. Walking over you pushed play and blasted what ever came out. Disturbed was what happened to come you turned to one of the doors that were on the left wall of your room. The doors were also painted the same black as your trim. Opening one you could see your own personal bathroom. The floor was a black marble along with the countertop including the sink and the shower. The shower door was a frosted glass door that opened like a regular door. The walls were painted a crimson red, and the trim was the same gray as your rooms walls as well as that side of the door. The rugs and toilet seat cover were a black and gray mix. Then the towel colours were, the biggest towel was black, the floor towel was grey, and the smallest towel was red and they all hung on a rod next to the shower. On the walls were some more bands posters, but they were the ones with out the peoples pictures on them, just the logos. After you were done looking in the bathroom you opened the door next to it which happened to be a walk in closet. Deciding that you should finally change you walked in and search of something to wear. Finally you found a pair of black baggy pants that had a zipper going up each pant leg that when you un-zippered it the pants became baggier and the colour material that you unzip to see is gray mesh, your chain belts, and a black Static x shirt that said This is not my life, This is not my home, This is not me, I HATE THIS on the back. After changing you went into the bathroom and grabbed bandages to re-bandage your wrist and bandage your ankle. Then after you were done bandaging yourself, you slipped on your black and gray vans and thought about whether you should go downstairs or not. {There really is a shit load of people down there} you thought as you slipped your blade and launcher into your front pocket not that anyone would be able to tell that its in there your pants are to baggy.

[Don't bother] Meg said as she slammed the door in your face. You sighed and started to walk back down stairs. {Great now she's pissed at me} you thought as you reached Jess and Devin who were in one of the three living rooms. [What's wrong with you] asked Jess looking you right in the eyes so you couldn't lie to her. Again you sighed and said [I snapped at Meg and now she's pissed at me] you answered walking back over to the window. [Wait a minute. You snapped at Meg. You bit my head off when ever I do that and now you do it.] said Jess sounding pissed. You turned and glared at her, you really weren't in the mood to fight about this. [So what did you yell at her about?] questioned Devin as he took a bite of the apple he was eating. [Nothing] you mumbled as you got up and left the room. [Wow touchy] said Jess once you were out of the room. [I think he's still beating himself up about the hole fact that he let her fall] said Devin as he talked with food in his mouth. Jess gave him a look of disgust before saying [If he's sorry he dropped her then why would he be yelling at her]. [I don't know] answered Devin with a shrug.

Slowly you walked down the steps with your ankle in an almost unbearable amount of pain, but you pushed the pain out of your thoughts. Showing pain has and will never do you any good. {Just forget the pain} you thought to yourself half talking about your ankle and the other half talking about your past. Sighing you looked over the railing to see that you had two more flights of stairs to make it to the main level. Glancing over your shoulder to make sure no one was there you jumped over the railing and landed gracefully on your feet, on the main floor. Again you looked around to see if anyone had seen you. [You know Adam would've killed you if he saw that] said Devin as he walked out of what you were guessing was the living room with a half eaten apple in his hand. You said nothing but walked into the room and sat down next to Jess. For along time both of you just sat there in silence. [Do you want a tour?] questioned Jess as she stood up and walked out the door not waiting for your answer. Slowly you got up and started to follow her. You and Jess had know each other for what seemed like ever. So by now you knew what the other one was thinking without even hearing the answer and sometimes without a question. It was the same thing with your whole team. You guys had basically grown up with each other. All of you knew that emotions where useless so the only people that every saw your emotions was them, and it was the same with them. For you it was a trust issue. Your childhood had made it harder for you to trust people or to forgive them. Forgiveness was something that not many people got from you, not even your own team and they knew you and Jess reached the bottom of the stairs you were climbing down. [This is the basement. It has five beydishes, a swimming pool, weights, and an inside running track] said Jess as she started to walk back up the stairs, but something caught your eye before you could follow her. Standing around one of the dishes was the guy you had met earlier, Tala and what you were guessing was his team the Blitzkrieg Boys. But they seemed so familiar like you had met them before and not just seem them on TV. [Meg, move it] said Jess without even turning to face you. Slowly you turned and started to climb the steps behind Jess. [This is the first floor. There are five kitchens here, one for each team. Since your on the Bladebreakers, yours will be the very last one. Its all blue you cant miss it.] said Jess and again she started to walk up the stairs. [What fun] you said under your breath, thinking about sharing a kitchen with Tyson. {I wonder if there's even any food left in there} you thought to yourself [This is the main floor] started Jess as she reached the next floor up, [These are the living rooms. There is one for the boys, one for the girls, and one is for both] said Jess . This time she waited a second before going to the next level. [This is the first floor of rooms. The All-stars and White Tigers are on this level as well as one of the Bladebreakers.] and again Jess started to climb the steps again after she had explained the level. The next floor she didn't stop at but kept right on walking up the stairs. [That was the second floor of rooms the Blitzkrieg Boys along with the Majestic's, you, Tyson, and some other Bladebreakers are staying on that floor] she said as she reached the top of the stairs which was a door. [And this is the roof] she said as she opened the door. The bright sunlight flooded past the door into the hallway. Quickly you and Jess walked out onto the roof. The view was amazing. Trees everywhere, you couldn't even see another building. But the most amazing thing was the river flowing right behind the house. The water was reflecting the sunlight which was a mix of deep purple and red from the now setting sun. You walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down at the river. Watching the waves slowly craw onto the sand then slowly retreat. The water was calming you, taking everything that was bothering you away. [I wonder, if you jump would you make it in the river?] you questioned yourself, but out loud. [I don't know, lets see] said Jess as she picked you up and threw you off the building before you could react. With the wind blowing your dark brown and red tipped hair all around your face and the scenery flying by as you came closer to the ground you screamed [JESS IM GOING TO HURT YOU!]. Soon the water surrounded you as you plunged into river. In a matter of minutes you emerged from the depths of the water and you were swimming to the river bank looking very pissed. With all the strength you had you pulled yourself out of the river. For a minute you sat there soaking wet and breathing heavily. [Are you ok?] you heard someone ask from behind you. The only thing you could do was nod your head. Just then you heard someone screaming your name. Suddenly you were surrounded by Adam, Tyson, and Hiro. [Meg, are you ok?] asked Hiro. [We should get you inside and changed, are you hungry] said Tyson. [Who did this to you?] asked Adam through gritted Hiro's question you just nodded, and Tyson's you ignored. Then for Adams question you pointed up towards the roof. Where Jess was laughing like crazy. Adam and Hiro then placed one of your arms around their necks and slowly stood up and supported you. For once in your life you didn't resist the help. Your ribs felt like shit along with your ankle and wrist. But once you were standing you found that you weren't only surrounded by your brothers, but a bunch of other people as well. Some of them you recognized from beyblade tournaments and others you had no clue who they were. Suddenly you heard a loud splash from behind you. Quickly Adam and Hiro spun around giving you whiplash and not making your ribs feel any better. Just then Jess's head popped out of the water. [ILL GET YOU FOR THAT DEVIN!] she screamed toward the roof. [HEY, MEG'S HURT. YOU GOT WHAT YOU DESERVED! ID HATE TO SEE WHAT SHES GOING TO DO TO YOU LATER.] he screamed down making you smirk. Which Jess saw and froze. She knew that if you could move later on you were going to kill her or worse. Adam and Hiro then brought you into one of the living rooms and it seemed like everyone followed. [Ok Meg since you cant move right now, I'm going to introduce you to everyone] said Tyson as he walked into the centre of the room. [Over here is the White Tigers. This is Lee and his sister Mariah. Then this is Gary and Kevin and over there is Ray] said Tyson as he pointed to everyone. They all said their his and you just nodded your head. Ray was the one that had asked if you were ok when you had pulled yourself out of the river. [Then over here is the PPB All-stars.] started Tyson, but you interrupted him saying, [Michael, Emily, Eddy, Steve, and Max]. [How did you] Tyson started to ask but again you interrupted him by saying [I lived in the US. We've met]. They said there his and again you just nodded your head. [Ok then, over there is the Majestic's. Robert, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver.] Tyson said as he pointed to who they all were. Again they said hi and you nodded your head in response. [Here are the Blitzkrieg Boys. Tala who you already met, Bryan, Spencer, and Kai] Tyson said. This time Bryan and Spencer nodded their heads as well as you, but Tala and Kai did nothing. [Then this is Daichi, Hilary, and Kenny] said Tyson and the same thing happened again. [A shit load of people] whispered someone from behind you. You quickly turned and punched the person in the nose with your left hand/wrist, which was your broken wrist. Jess quickly pinched her now bleeding nose with her right hand. [WHAT WAS THAT FOR!] she screamed. [That, was for throwing me off the roof] you replied calmly as you stood up and walked out of the room to get changed into dry clothes, leaving everyone speechless.

[Wow Tyson she's worse then Kai and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys!] said Daichi as they watched you walk up the stairs and out of sight. Which made Kai and Tala give him a death glare. [Shell get better. That was her way of dealing with the amount of pain she's in, and for what Jess did to her] said Devin watching you walk up the stairs. [That little bitch, Ill get her, LET ME GO!] screamed Jess as she tried to get out of the tight grip Devin had on her. [You threw her off a roof. She has three broken ribs, a broken wrist, and a badly sprained ankle. You knew this and still threw her off the roof. You got what you deserved] said Devin calmly as he acted like nothing was going on as Jess tried to punch him. [COME ON IT WASNT THAT BAD. AT LEAST I DIDNT LET HER FALL IN A RIVER!] she screamed out of frustration. Just then Adam came up to her and punched her in the stomach making her double over in pain. [Don't joke about that] he said venomously. Everyone in the room just watched this very confused. [Sooo, who wants cake?] asked Tyson making everyone look at him as if he was from another planet. [What I'm hungry]

Once you were changed you walked back downstairs and headed for the door hopping to get a look around the outside of the building only to be stopped by Gramps. [You need to come with me into the living room. We have something important to discus.] he said. He only acted this way around you and Adam. The roles were kind of reversed between you two and him. You called him dude and he has never said dude or hommie to you or Adam. You always thought that it was because you didn't live with him or that he felt responsible for your past. Sighing you followed him into one of the three living rooms. The only seat that was left for you was in between Tala and Kai. Slowly you sat down. Once you were sitting you could see both Tala and Kai stiffen up which made you wonder why, but as quickly as the question popped into your head it was gone as you realized you really didn't care. [Dude, duddetts, there is going to be some new arrangement of the kitchens. Me, Mr. D and Hiro all believe that you should get to know one another better.] started Gramps and Mr. D took it from there. [So we will be picking from a hat to see who will be with who. Since there is 23 of you two group will have five people instead of four.] Then Hiro walked in with a black top hat that had the names in and Mr. D started to pick the names. {Why are they splitting up us into kitchen groups?] you wondered thinking that was totally moronic. [Ok our first group will be Lee, Michael, Johnny, and Oliver in the blue kitchen. Next is Mariah, Ray, Max, and Emily in the natural colour kitchen. Then its Gary, Bryan, Tyson, Kenny, and Hilary in the green kitchen. Kevin, Eddy, Spencer, and Robert will be in the crome kitchen. And Finally Meg, Tala, Kai, Enrique, Daichi will be in the black kitchen.] said Mr. D as he wrote the names down on a piece of paper. [These people will also be your training partners] said Hiro and just as he was about to say something else Jess, Adam, and Devin came running into the room. They were all holding there bags in there hands. [I'm sorry to interrupt, but we were wondering if Meg could come to the airport with us] asked Devin as a smile formed on his lips making you raise and eyebrow. Even though he could show emotions smiling was something he normally didn't do. [I don't see why not] said Hiro. With that Jess and Devin came over to you and picked you up and threw you on Adams back piggy back style. You just glared at them but they didn't care as they ran to the door grabbing all of your helmets. [What was that for?] you asked coolly as you put your helmet on and started up your bike. [I don't know, just felt like doing it] answered Jess which made you roll your a quick ride you were all at the airport and saying your goodbyes. [Ill miss you] said Devin as he held out his hand. You took his hand and said [Never going to be the same without you here, mister emotional.] which surprisingly made him smile again. The next person to say there byes was Jess. [Guess this is goodbye] she said as she picked up her bag and gave you a two finger solute as she started to walk off. [Later] you said doing the same solute. [You say that as if I'm going to see you tomorrow] she said. [Hey, you can always call. Unless you forget the number] you called back just before she totally disappeared but not without her yelling back [Never]. Now last was Adam. Slowly you turned around not sure of what you were going to say. But you were caught in a hug. Which caught you totally off guard. [Adam] you said softly. You were wishing this day had never come. Adam had watched over you ever since your parents had died. He was always there for you, and now he was gone. [Don't forget me, Meg. I'm not good at saying goodbye ever no matter who it is but Ill give it my best try. Ill miss you, you're the only person that I've let close to me even though you are just my sister. Take care of yourself, and be sure to answer my phone calls now that were oceans apart.] he said as he whipped away the one tear that had escaped your eye. You hadn't cried one tear since your parents had died, but it felt as if you were losing your brother today which for you was a greater lose then loosing your parents. [Oh, ya this came for you while you were in the hospital. Well later Meg] he said handing you a letter. You took the letter and managed to mumble out a bye Adam before you headed toward the door. Once you were outside you opened the letter to take your mind off your friends and brother leaving._Meg,Hey! I haven't talked to you in so long. Knowing you, your still the same old emotionless person that I knew when we last saw each other. But guess what I'm going to the be in a tournament around you soon! You have to come and see me! My bladeing skills have greatly improved, and I want to challenge you again. And guess what else is great I got out of that hell hole. You were right its great on the other side. So much I was missing all those years! But it took some getting use to again with the sunlight and all (that was suppose to be a joke). Well I have to go my boats leaving!_

_Steavy_

This made you smile. Steavy was and old friend of yours. She was the only person you knew that could have a smile on her face even when she was in the most unbearable pain. Then at the bottom of the letter she had written sloppily . Which meant, Mistress of darkness. This made you smirk as you put your helmet on and started your bike. Quickly you sped threw the quit night streets. After a couple of minutes you were again in front of you new home. Sighing you removed you helmet and made your way to the door. Just then the depression hit you. Again you lost everything that meant something to you. Your brother and your friends, the only people in the world that understood you. Slowly you opened the front door and walked up the stairs to your room. As you opened your door you noticed something weird. Your room light was on. Once you were fully in the room you scanned the room to see if anyone was in your room. Then you spotted on your bed four boxes. Curious you walked over to them. There were four wrapped boxes that were wrapped in your favourite black wrapping paper the one that wasn't shinny. They were presents for you. A small smile creped its way on your lips as you started to unwrap the smallest gift. This one was from Jess. Once all the paper was off the gift you could see a clear box full of black, blue, and gray picks. They were all heavy Fenders and each one had a different design on it. On the back of the box was taped a little note: _Since you always loose your picks and these are your fave. This is my goodbye gift to you, Jess._ You then picked up the next gift that was the second smallest. It was a DVD and a sticker from Devin. The DVD was one of a concert that you were it. Devin was the rhythm guitarist and singer, you were the lead guitarist, Jess was the drummer, and Adam was the bass player. Then the sticker said I'm not anti-social, I just hate being around people. This made your small smile widen a little bit. Devin had written on it: _Don't forget us, ps you were knock out for about six day if you wanted to know, that's long for you_. Next you opened up the biggest cause you couldn't take the suspense anymore. After you had unwrapped it you were amazed at what you saw. It was an acoustic guitar. A hand made black Fender guitar. It even had flames on the frets, your favourite style with a black fret board and even black tuning pegs and strings. On the inside of the case it had written: _Well never forget you_ in Adams hand writing. Now you had a real smile on your face. Then you picked up the last gift and opened it. Inside was a dog collar necklace that had chains coming off of it. On a piece of paper next to the necklace in the box said: _Welcome to the team_. Then you took a look at the clock and it read 1:30. {Shit Gramps said we have school tomorrow.} you thought as you climbed it to bed wondering how tomorrows school day was going to be.


	3. Hell Hole Called School

**Chapter 3: Hell Hole Called School**

Slowly you walked threw the mist that was covering the ground and surrounding you. Your vision was blurred from the tears that you had been crying. Tightly your hands clutched a blood red rose. Blood trickled down your hand from where the thorns had punctured your skin. For what seemed like ever you walked down a dark path, mist surrounding you, tears in your eyes, blood staining your hands, and the rose in your hand. Walking as if you were possessed. There was no sound at all except your slow breathing and steady heart beat. Then suddenly you dropped onto the ground and brake down into a sob. Violently you started to shake. All the emotions you had kept in had finally came rushing to you. In front of you was a mist covered gray stone. Slowly you reached out a trembling hand and placed the rose on the stone. Looking down you read the writing on the stone. Two names were carved into the smooth stone. The names were...

Beep, beep, beeeeep! Suddenly you were jerked from you sleep by a loud annoying beeping sound. Lazily you reached over to your alarm clock and smashed your hand down onto the top of it. Nothing happened which surprised you. Again you tried to hit the top of the clock and again nothing happened. Half asleep you reached out to pick it up. THUMP! In one quick movement you had fallen on the floor in an attempt to reach your clock. Again a pain erupted from your ribs and wrist, but you just ignored it, the pain was going away. Soon your injuries were going to be good as new. Muttering a few colorful words you reached up and picked up your dark metallic red clock and turned the switch that controlled the alarm. You then looked at the time the clock said. {4:30!} you screamed in your head reading the red glowing numbers. Just then the phone started to ring. Each person has there own personal phone line in their room. [Hello] you managed to say into the phone as you prepared to climb back into bed. [Hey, Meg! Are you ready to train.] shouted Gramps happily into the phone. [Its 4:30 in the morning.] you said dully as you were about the hang up the phone. [Yes, I know. You and the Blitzkrieg Boys will be training in to morning starting at 4:30. Then the White Tigers will come after you. So get some training clothes on and come down to the basement.] said Gramps as he hung up the phone. It took a moment to realize what Gramps had told you. Finally you gave in and sighed. Again, you muttered a couple colourful words as you got out of bed for the second time that morning. Slowly, while dragging your feet, you made your way to the closet. Sighing you put on black sweatpants along with a black tank top that stops right above your bellybutton then turning to blood red almost the same thing that you had worn to bed. You threw your hair up into a messy bun, put on your black Vans and walked out the door and down the steps. Once you reached the bottom of the steps you could see Kai, Tala, Spencer, and Bryan standing there along with Gramps and Hiro. [Hey!] said Hiro as you walked up next to Bryan. You just looked at him with an emotionless stare. [Still not a morning person I see] he said as he widened his smile. [Hn] was the only response he got from you. [Ok, this will be your training schedule] said Gramps as he pointed to a chart on the wall. You and the boys just stared at him half asleep really not wanting to be there. [Well go and look at the chart we don't have all day] shouted Gramps waking you all from your day dreaming state. Slowly you all made your way over to the chart. The chart had split the team into one pair and one group of three. You were in the pair with Bryan. Kai, Tala, and Spencer were the group of three. The first thing that you and Bryan would be doing was running three miles on the track. Then you would be lifting weights. Kai, Tala, and Spencer would be doing the weights first then they would do a five mile you walked over to a CD player that was on the table and grabbed it since it was for who ever was working out and wanted to listen to music. You then popped in a mixed CD that you used when ever you had to listen to music for a long time, and it just happened to be something you didn't want to do. Not Falling by Mudvayne started to pulse threw the speakers of the headphones. You then slowly walked over to the track where Bryan was standing. He also had on head phones. Just then Gramps blew a whistle signalling that you should start running. So you and Bryan started to run.

Soon you and Bryan were done with your three miles. It had only taken you twelve minutes to do the whole three miles. About four minutes per mile. It was a slow pace for you since you were barely breathing hard but Bryan seemed as if he couldn't catch his breath. Now it was time to do the weights. [So, do you remember us?] asked someone from behind you. Turning you could see that Bryan was the one that had asked the question. [I remember you, but I cant remember where I remember you from] you said as you picked up some free weights and started to curl them. [We met you in America. You battled us, then we stayed with you guys for a couple of months training.] said Bryan as he also picked up some free weights. Slowly you started to go threw your memories trying to remember that couple of months. Just then your dream filled your head again. Quickly you tried to push the memory out of your head, but it wouldn't go. The mist slowly started to surround you as the room became black. A loud clank was heard as the weights hit the floor. Soon the same grey stone was sitting in front of you. You threw you head into your heads and brought your head to your knees. {This is the past, its not happening} you kept telling yourself over and over again. Soon you were trembling all over and the memory wouldn't leave. Just then you felt someone shaking you. You eyes flew open. The memory was finally gone. Looking up you could see Hiro holding you in his chest trying calm you down. Out of reflex you pushed him off of you. [I'm done training] you said in a low emotionless voice. Hiro looked at you with worried filled eyes. Gramps was also giving you the same look, since he was standing right behind Hiro. You could then see that everyone was surrounding you. And since they were in a circle you couldn't just walk away. Not caring anymore you pushed your way out in between Tala and Kai. Tala and Kai both gave you looks of surprise. [Meg] you could hear Hiro call as you made your way for the stairs. But you didn't answer him. To many emotions were fighting inside you. They wanted to escape. You needed them to escape. But you just couldn't let them. Sighing you turned on the water for a shower. You then stepped into the freezing cold water and relaxed. Your emotions seemed to melt away with the cold water rushing over your body. Soon all your emotions were back the way they normally are. Locked deep inside of you, where no one could ever find them. After you had turned off the shower you wrapped a towel around you and walked to your closet. {What should I wear?} you questioned yourself looking threw your mostly black , grey, and red clothes. Finally you decided on a pair of black baggy cargo pants with huge pockets halfway down your leg. Then for a top you picked a plan red shirt that had Dead and Broken written in black on the front. You put on your shoes and a ball chain necklace then headed you had made it to the kitchen floors you decided that you were hungry. Slowly you walked down the empty hallway and then into an all black kitchen. But surprisingly you weren't the only one there. Kai was sitting at the round black table with a cup of coffee in his hand, and a book in the other one. As you walked into the room he looked up from his book. You stood still. Those eyes, you had seem them before. But where? He then looked back to his book as he took a sip of his coffee. You then snapped out of your daydream/trying to remember thing that you were having just then. Looking around the kitchen you found what you wanted to find. Ice coffee. After you had made your morning wakeup drink you started to walk out of the room. [You don't remember us, do you?] you heard Kai question as you stepped into the hall. [I don't know yet] you answered truthfully as you continued to walk down the hall and into the both living room. Sighing you walked over to the windowsill and sat down. The view from the window was amazing. The rising sun was reflecting in the water of the river turning the water different shades of red and orange. For a half hour you sat there looking out at the river and sipping your ice coffee.**THUMP! BANG! BOOM! BANG-BANG-BANG!** You heard from upstairs. [Tyson's up] you heard someone say as they walked into the room next to someone who was laughing at that comment. Slowly you turned your head to see who they were. One was Hilary and the other one was Mariah. [Hey Meg!] Hilary called as she noticed that you were sitting there. [Hey] you said lowly just to be nice. [What a great morning!] she said trying to start a conversation. [I guess] you said as you looked back out the window as they walked over to the couches. Just then two people came rushing down the stairs so fast the only thing you could see was blurs. You then stood up and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Tala, Enrique, and Kai were all sitting around the table when you walked in. [Hey] Enrique said to you with a mouthful of eggs. [Hi] you said as you passed him and took a seat next to Tala and an empty seat. Just then it seemed as if a tornado had entered the room. Food went flying everywhere. A piece of egg was heading right for you, but luckily you dodged it and it landed safety on the floor behind you. Once you had straightened out again you noticed that Daichi was sitting next to you and he was stuffing his face. Totally disgusted you, Tala, and Kai all left the room. Once you three had walked into the living room you were surrounded by everyone. Well except Tyson and Daichi. You again headed for the windowsill and sat down as Kai leaned against the wall and Tala sat down next to Bryan and Spencer. {I wonder why Kai isn't sitting with his team?} you thought just as Gramps walked into the room. [Listen up! Thanks, now that you dudes are all quiet we can talk bout the whole school deal. All your schedules are by the front door. And hommies you have to find your own transportation to school having a bus take you there is to easy. Walking, bikes, anything. And one last thing, you have to leave now, good luck one your first day dudes and dudettes!] said Gramps. Hearing this everyone ran out of the room and out the door, except you and the Blitzkrieg Boys. After they had left the room you slowly walked to the front door. On a small table near the door was a white envelop with your name on it. You picked it up along with a black book bag that was on the floor and walked out the door. Once you opened it up you found your schedule, locker combination, and homeroom number. Folding up the paper you put it in your pocket as you walked into the garage to get your bike. Inside was Tala, Kai, Spencer, and Bryan all on bikes as well. You walked next to Bryan and got on your bike since it was next to his. You put on your headphones which were blasting System of a Downs album Toxicity. You then put your helmet over that and started up your bike. Dust flew up from your tires as they grinded against the pavement leaving the boys shocked.

Once you got to school you parked your bike. Taking your belt with the lock off you chained your bike up so no one could take it. Normally you wouldn't chain it up, but you were at a school and you had no clue what type of kids went to this school. You then slowly climbed the steps and entered the building. {332} you read on you schedule looking for your homeroom. Looking around you noticed that all the rooms on this floor were in the 200s so you walked up the stairs. {There it is, room 332} Once you stepped into the room you could see a bunch of people sitting around talking. [You must be one of the new students] you heard someone say from behind you. Turning around you could see a tall man who looked to be in his forties. He had short brown hair with matching brown eyes. [Yeah] you said while handing him a yellow piece of paper that was with your schedule telling him who you were. Just then Kai calmly walked in followed by Spencer, Max, and Hilary. [You must be the other new students. Only five of you? I thought that there was going to be one more?] said the teacher, but just as he had finished his sentence the door flew open and Tyson ran inside. [Sorry, I'm late] Tyson panted. [Class we have some new students. This is Max, Spencer, Meg, Tyson, Kai, and Hilary.] the teacher said to the class, then he turned around and spoke to your group of people, [Find an open seat for today, tomorrow will get you to assigned seats]. You, Kai, and Spencer headed for the back, while the others sat in the , bang, bang came a sound over the intercom. Suddenly everyone in the room started to pick up their books and walk out the door. {That's one messed up bell} you thought to yourself as you grabbed your books and headed out into the halls. A whole mess of students were walking in every direction moving to their first period class. Taking one last look at your room number you started to walk down the hall. Finally you found your English room just as the late bell rang. [You must be the new students] said the teacher from the corner of the room. She had blond hair, blue eyes, and wore glasses. {Students?} you questioned as you turned to see Ray standing behind you. [Class this is Meg, and Ray make them feel at home here. You both can sit in the back by the window] she said pointing to two open seats. After sitting down you took out your English notebook to copy down the long list of notes the teacher was writing on the board. After a couple of minutes you got bored with the notes and started to draw. Soon the bell had rung again and you were off to find your next class.{Finally lunch} you thought as you closed your locker and headed down to the cafeteria. Sighing you thought back to your early periods. Second was math. You had math with Bryan and Spencer, and you sat right next to Bryan who enjoys drawing as much as you do. Next period was science. In science you had Tala and Hilary in your class. What a fun class especially when you have to sit next to Hilary who doesn't shut up and Tala who sits on the other side and smirks at you when he can tell your pissed. Then forth period was a study hall with Max, Kai, and Tala. With you sitting between Kai and Tala it was a very quiet period. [Meg!] you heard someone scream breaking your train of thought. You heard your name being called again, and spotted Mariah and Hilary waving at you from the other side of the cafeteria. Not having anyone else to sit with you walked over to them. Once you got there you noticed that everyone was there. The White Tigers, Blitzkrieg Boys, All-stars, Majestic, and Bladebreakers. And lucky for you the only open seat was near Bryan, who you didn't mind sitting next to at all. The little time that you had spent with Bryan was surprisingly enough to make him your friend. But something nagged at you. You had known Bryan before, he even told you so, but you really couldn't remember at all. Was it something you tried to bock out of your memory? And if so why?Finally you were walking down the schools steps, your day finally done with. That shitty place really was getting on your nerves, and you had only been there for one day. [Hey, Tyson. Could you tell Gramps that Ill be home round five or so] you asked him as you unchained your bike and put on your helmet. [Where are you going?] he questioned. [Someplace] you answered as you sped off down the street. You were happy to get away from that hell whole. Your last four periods were hell with you having health, art, gym, and social studies. In your health class was Tyson and Hilary. Tyson kept laughing at everything the teacher was talking about, even though it was just a talk about tobacco. Then Mariah and Hilary were in your art class which was more stressful then it was suppose to be. Kai was the only one in your gym. And you both had to run five miles since you were new to the school. A shit load of fun that was. And then in your social studies class was Lee and Michel with you learning about the boring study of geography. And since they were learning where each state in the United States were you were bored as crap have been to all of them at least once.

Slowly your bike came to a stop in front of a custom guitar shop called Rabies. [Mike!] you called as you walked in. [Meg?] came a call from the back of the shop. A guy with a blue Mohawk and his eyebrow pierced walked out of the back room. He was wearing tan cargo pants with a chain wallet, and his shirt said Learn how to keep a retard busy (see back of shirt) with the same thing written on the back. [What are you doing here?] he asked while pulling you into a chair behind the counter. [Living here] you said like it was nothing. His eyes widened making a small barely noticeable smirk appear on your face. Mike was a friend that you had met before you had even moved to the United States, but he had moved with you to the states. A year ago he had moved to Japan, but you still kept in touch. [Really?] he said while getting a huge grin on his face. The only thing you did was give a small nod to say yes. [Hey, can I use the back to custom a guitar?] you asked carefully, knowing how protective of his shop he was. [Sure] he said as he walked to the front to help a customer. {Wow that was easier then normal} you thought wondering if he was just in a good mood. But whatever you got to use his shop, and you really couldn't care less as long as you could. Walking threw the back door to the shop you found yourself in a brightly lit room. Guitar bodies and fret boards were everywhere along with paint cans and brushes. {Nothing changed about Mike a bit} you thought to yourself with a small smirk on your face. Everything was out on the tables except pickups, tuning pegs/knobs, and strings. Seeing a block of wood in the back of the room you walked over to it and started to design and build your a couple of hours later you finally had all your pieces cut out of the wood. [Later Mike] you called as you left the shop and jumped on your bike to head home, but not before hearing a [Later Meg] calling threw the glass door. As you were passing a bank you read the time on the digital clock. {9:45! Gramps is going to kill me!} you thought speeding up. As you neared the house you slowed down hoping that no one would notice that your home. Carefully you opened the door without making a sound. Creeping towards the stairs you thought that you were in the clear once you had made it halfway there, but you were wrong. [MEG!] you heard someone scream from behind you and they didn't sound to happy. Slowly you turned and were face to face with Gramps. [Hey, Gramps] you said sound as if nothing was wrong. [I CANT BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD BE THIS LATE AND ON A SCHOOL DAY! WE ALREADY HAD DINNER AND DON'T EXPECT TO GET ANY OF THAT!] he yell turning bright red. [That's fine I'm not hungry, and you should know better then to think that you can expect me to come home on time] you said as you walked up the stairs leaving Gramps dumfounded. But someone was waiting for you at the top of the steps. Standing at the top of the steps was Tyson. He was looking at you with a confused look. [What?] you asked as you started to climb the other set of stairs to your room. [You've really changed, Meg. Your not the happy fun loving little girl that I once knew. Where is she?] he said in a low emotion filled voice. You froze. No one had ever asked you that question. Most of the people that you talked to knew your past or new better then to ask. But really why was he asking? [She died] you said in a low hate filled voice as you continued up the steps without even looking back at your brother. After you had walked into your room you changed then went straight to bed, the early morning and stress finally taking an effect.A dark shadowy figure was standing over you. Holding there fist ready to strike you. Lowly you were crouched in the corner. Blood was pouring from your arm and nose. Your body was violently shaking out of pain and fear. Tears were pouring down cheeks from your black and blue eyes. [Stop crying you baby] the shadow bellowed. Just then the fist that the shadowed figure was holding came swinging towards you. A painful sting exploded on your right cheek from the impact of the punch. The taste of blood now filled your. [Stop] you cried out of desperation. [Your such a baby] the figure answered you. An unimaginable pain erupted from your leg where the person crushed your leg with their foot. A sickening crack was heard as a scream of pain escaped your mouth. [Oh, shut up] the figure said as they kicked you again. This time you flew across the floor and landed in a pile on the other side of the floor. A pool of your own blood was now forming around you as you lay on the floor. You could no longer move. Your leg was broken and the last kick had broken your rib even worse then it was before. A violent cough came forcefully threw your system. Looking down you could see that you had coughed up blood. Your broken rib had punctured your lung. Soon the pain was too much to bare and blackness slowly started to surround heavily you woke up in a cold sweat. Quickly you looked around the room to make sure you weren't back in that nightmare that you once had lived. Finally you calmed down and told yourself you that you were safe. For now anyway. {WHEN THE HELL WILL THESE MEMORIES JUST GO AWAY!} you screamed in your head as you laded back down hoping that your nightmarish past wouldn't haunt your dreams anymore that night.


	4. Blade Battle

**Chapter 4: Blade Battle**

The warm golden rays of the sun were beating down on you as you walked down the cold gray steps that led to your schools front doors. A light breeze was playing with your hair as you placed your helmet on your head. [Meg!] you heard Tyson scream as you started your engine. You just looked at him so he continued knowing that you weren't going to answer him. [Grandpa said that he wants you home by five tonight, and with him being that mad about last night I wouldn't tick him off] he said looking at Bryan who was walking up to you as well. The two of them just stood there not saying anything, but looking at the oh so interesting dirt covered ground. Completely annoyed you asked [So is anyone going to say something, or can I leave yet?]. [Well I'm going to go home and training, bye Meg, Bryan!] Tyson said as he started to walk off towards Hilary and the rest of that gang. [I, umm, was wondering if I could have a ride back home. My bikes kind of broken right now] said Bryan as he stumbled with his words still not looking at you. A small smirk appeared on your lips as you turned your bike off. A small tint of red was appearing on his face, out of embarrassment. [Show me to your bike] you said as you took your helmet off. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't question you. He started to walk towards the back of the school, and you followed. Soon you were standing in front of his red bike, which was surrounded by the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys and there bikes. Well except for Kai. Without being asked he handed you his keys as the other boys stared at you with confusion clearly written on their faces. Putting the key in the ignition you turned the bike on. Carefully you listened to see what was wrong with the bike. After five minutes you knew exactly what the problem was. You reached into your pocket and pulled out a wrench and started to mess around with the engine. The boys were staring at you like you were nuts for having that in your pocket, or for having that in your pocket without anyone being able to see it there. Four minutes passed and you turned the bikes key again. This time the bike started to way it should. [Its as good as it can get for what I have here. If you want you could follow me and I could fix it the right way.] you said as you whipped the grease on your black pants, not that it was going to show anyway. All the boys were giving looks of amazement. Rolling your eyes you walked back over to your bike and started it up. Taking one last look at the guys you started off down the road knowing that they would follow you sooner of bike finally stopped outside Mikes shop. You were chaining your bike up to the metal post outside the shop as Bryan and the others showed up. [Pull you bike around back] you told Bryan. Bryan quickly sped off towards the back of the shop followed by Tala and Spencer as you walked in the front door. Eraser by Smile Empty Soul was blasting as you walked in. But surprisingly Mike had heard you come in. [Hey Meg! I would like you to met the best bass player around.] he said as he pointed to a person in the corner. Then slowly the bassist turned to you. Your eyes locked and you had a flash back. Water was surrounding you. Desperately you gasped for air, but none came. You were falling into the dark blackness of the depths below. Soon something was pulling you towards the surface. Air finally entered your lungs, but the darkness was still pulling you in. With one last ounce of strength you looked up at your rescuer. You saw cold eyes staring back at you. The same ones that were staring at you now. Kai was the one you were looking at. Kai was the one that had saved you from drowning that day. But why hadn't you remembered that before?

Just then the front door opened up. Tala, Bryan, and Spencer then walked up next to you. [Hey Mike, can we use some tools to fix a bike?] you asked finally taking your eyes off Kai. [Well, you know what. Ill fix the bike, and you can sit here and pick out a guitar.] he said a smirk on his face. [A guitar for what] you asked looking at his suspiciously. [For playing of course!] he replied with a huge grin on his face as he walked out the front door with Tala, Bryan, and Spencer close behind him. For a couple of minutes you stood still, not able to move. [She heard it all before, She had a grand design, Barely living on borrowed time] boomed Static x as the song changed. Waking from your frozen state of mind you walked to the back of the store. In the back right corner of the stop was a coffee machine, which you were heading right for. You poured some of the black liquid into a Styrofoam cup. After mixing in your creamer and sugar you walked out of the back room and into the store. Slowly you walked over to the glass counter where the cash register sits. Inside the glass case were pickups, tuners, knobs, strings, anything you needed really. And they were all custom to make your custom guitar just the way you want it. You hopped up on it and took your seat, with your legs Indian style and your coffee in your hand. [When did you start playing bass?] you finally asked as you opened a guitar magazine that was sitting next to you. Fender electric guitars is what the first page had on it. [Why do you care?] he questioned coldly not taking his eyes off to the gray wall he had fixed his gaze on. [I don't] you said as you turned the page and was now looking at the custom electric guitars Fender had done. [When I was eight] he said lowly. You were surprised that he really answered your question but you didn't show it. [Why did you save me?] you asked lowly kind of hoping that he didn't hear your question. After a few long minutes he said [Because I couldn't let you die]. Just as you were about to ask him another question the front door opened. [LUCY IM HOME!] shouted Mike as he walked up to the counter you were sitting on. He walked behind you and looked over your shoulder at what you were looking at. [You didn't pick a guitar did you?] he questioned giving you a glare. [Nope] you said casually as you turned the page and were now looking at acoustic guitars. Just then you went flying from the counter. As the ground came closer to your view you placed your hand on the ground and flipped in the air. Once you had landed on your feet you turned to Mike with fire in your eye. [WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!] you screamed. [Well since your brother is gone you have to listen to me now.] he said a huge grin on his face. [Well I believe that I have three brothers and two of them happen to be here, sooo, you have no right to do anything to me.] you said calmly as you threw your coffee at him which you surprisingly still had in your hand. The burning hot liquid hit him in his chest. [Ow! Fine, fine be that way. OW! But go and pick out a guitar now. Before I get the whole damn pot of coffee in the back OW THIS SHIT HURTS!] he threatened as he ran into the back to the shop to get a new shirt. Slowly with a small smirk on your face you walked over to the wall which had all types of guitars lining it.[Now does anyone here play the drums?] Mike questioned as he came out of the shop. [Cause were looking for a good drummer. Everyone around here that plays sucks] he continued explaining the need to find a drummer. Tala slowly raised his hand. [That's great! Come over tomorrow and Ill have a set up for you to play on to see just how good you really are.] said Mike excitedly. Mike then walked over to an all black bass and picked it up. Walked back over to you he handed you a CD player. [Pick a song and play, Ill follow. But since you pick you sing, at least some part] Mike said as you turned on the cd. You glared at him. And he just smirked back at you knowing that you hate to sing. Finally you put the headphones on a listened to the songs. Once you found one you like you started to play the lead guitar part on the black V-Type made by Peavey you had picked from the wall.

[Yeah, you have created a rift within me, Now there have been several complications, That have left me feeling nothing, I might say, you were wrong to take it from me, Left me feeling nothing] you sang your last part of Disturbed's Numb. You continued to strum out the guitar part though as Mike sang the rest of the song as well as playing his bass along with the song. Soon the song was done and surprisingly you heard clapping. Turning you could see that Bryan and Spencer were the ones that were clapping. Tala was looked at you surprised and Kai looked as if he couldn't care less. Just then you heard the town clock ringing the time. You started to run out the door once you realized that it was five and you were suppose to be home AT five. [Shit] you muttered under your breathe as you sped up the street nearing your and quietly you walked in the front door. Only to be greeted by silence. Confused you walked into on of the living rooms. Still no one. Just as you were about the walk out you heard someone calling your name. [Hiro?] you questioned looking at him from the corner of your eye. [Where is everyone?] you asked. [Downstairs. Why are you late! You should have been here fifteen minutes ago! Now get downstairs and train!] he said as he walked towards the steps. Grumbling a few words you followed him. Just as you two reached the stairs the front door opened. In walked Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Kai. Bryan and Spencer are both fighting about something while Tala and Kai are just staring at them. Bryan then spots you on the steps [Meg! Where are you going?] he questioned seeing you go down into the basement, knowing that you hated that room. [To train] you said emotionlessly as you continued to walk down the steps, but now you were followed by the Blitzkrieg Boys. [Now that everyone's here well split into our training groups and have a group battle. Then the winners from each group will battle and well have a champ out of you hommies!] said Gramps as you and the Blitzkrieg Boys walked into the room. Looking around you could see that everyone that lived in the house and even Mr. D was down in the basement. Now since you were more awake you could get a better look at the basement. The walls were painted a light blue and the floors were hard wood that was lightly stained. Five beydishes sat off to the right. Then on the left was all the weights that anyone could imagination. Then behind that was the indoor track. [The groups are Lee, Michael, Johnny, and Oliver. Mariah, Ray, Max, and Emily. Gary, Bryan, Tyson, and Hilary. Kevin, Eddy, Spencer, and Robert. Kai, Tala, Meg, Daichi, and Enrique.] announced Hiro. Once you heard that Hilary was going to be bladeing you really started to wonder if she could even launch a beyblade. Slowly you walked over to your groups beystadium. The dish was regular blue one. [Ill go first!] shouted Daichi. [Ill battle you!] shouted Enrique. And that's how the first battle started.

Finally the first two battles were over. The first battle between Daichi and Enrique, Enrique had won. Then he had challenged Tala, who had won easily. Now Tala had challenged Kai. During all of this you had zoned out listening to your CD player. Soon Tala and Kais battle was over and it was a tie so you had to battle both of them. {Easy} you thought as you walked over to the dish. First you were facing Tala. With a small yawn you reached into your pants pocket and brought out your beyblade and launcher. Your blade was totally black except for the edges which were sliver. The same thing with your launcher. Your ripcord was just black. Everyone was looking at you as if you were nuts, because you keep pulling stuff out of your pockets or because no on could even tell that you had anything in your pants let alone a beyblade, launcher, ripcord, and a wrench. But of course you couldn't care less. [3... 2... 1!] shouted Max who was now the ref since everyone else's battles had ended. Neither you or Tala said a thing, but launched your blades into the dish. For a while it looked as if Tala would win with your blade taking most of the hits. Just then you decided that you were bored with this battle. [Eclipse] you said calmly. Soon a blinding light filled the dish making everyone cover their eyes except you. Soon the light was gone and everyone was looking at your bit-beast, Eclipse. Eclipse is a totally black wolf except for one silver spot looking like the white part of a yang-yang on his forehead. Black bat wings surfaced from Eclipses black. And black flames encircled his paws and his tail along with the tips of his wings. Everyone looked in amazement at your beast. You smirked and calmly said, [Eclipse, shadow illusion]. Suddenly a black mist was coming out of your blade, and soon the mist was completely covering the dish. Then as soon as the mist had come it was gone, but your blade was no where to be found. Tala looked around franticly in search of your blade. You smirk, and closed your eyes. [Attack] you said calmly, with you eyes still closed. Your blade appeared out of what seemed like thin air. As soon as your blade hit Tala's his went flying out of the dish. Making you the winner of the battle. With your eyes still closed you called your blade to your hand. {I know that blade} thought someone. {There looking for it right now along with the other one. The other one must be her brothers. Stealing this blade should be fun}. Finally the person jumped away from the window that they had been standing at watching all of the matches. Trying to find one blade. Your blade. But why? Just then your cell phone started to go off. Godsmacks Whatever was your ring tone.[(hel)Lo?] you said as you answered your phone as you were walking up the steps. [But Meg who's going to be the winner of your group!] shouted Hiro as you walked up the steps. [Just say its Kai!] you shouted back as you continued up the steps to the living room. [Meg? Its Mike] said the person on the other line. [O, hey] you said as you flopped down onto the dark blue sofa and grabbed the TV remote. [Do you remember those boys that were at the shop today. Like you've met them before coming here] asked Mike in a hushed voice. [I remember them, but I cant remember where I know them from] you said as you continued to flip there the channels. [Well I do,] he said. [And] you said as you finally found a music video to watch. Once he had said where you knew them from you dropped the phone in shock. Your eyes were wide as you stared into space. [Do you think that they remember that?] you asked after you had picked your phone back up. You only knew what Bryan had told you about them training with you in the US. [I don't know] he answered you started to head downstairs. A million questions flying threw your head. But no answers in sight. Once you got to the bottom of the steps you could hear everyone cheering. Looking around you could see that Ray and Lee were fighting each other. Both of them seemed to be enjoying the match. Finally they both called out there final attack at the same time. A cloud of smoke was created as their blades hit with so much force causing a shock wave to pulse threw the entire building. Once the smoke from the collision had cleared you could see that it was another tie. [Since there was another tie, and its getting late were going to continue this tomorrow] said Mr. D as he got up from the metal bleacher style bench he was sitting on. [I have an important announcement though] continued Mr. D, [This Friday there will be a ball, the BBA Bladers Ball. All of the bladers have to come. This is going to be a formal ball, the girls must wear dresses and the guys must were nice pants and shirts. And the rest of the judges and me have come to a decision.] at this part Mr. D started to stumble over his words. [Since we only have a couple of girl bladers, we think that all of the girls should have dates] he finished nervously. Your eyes widened. First of all you have to wear dresses, then you have to go with a date! Now your pissed. [So Hilary, Mariah, Meg, and Emily you all have to have a date preferably from this house] said Mr. D as he ran towards the steps. But not without him seeing your death glare that you were giving him, which made him run faster. [Wow, this is going to be fun!] shouted Hilary. [YA!] screamed Mariah and Hilary at the same time. [What about you Meg?] asked Hilary. [Woo-hoo] you said sarcastically as you headed towards the steps. Just as you put your foot on the first step someone grabbed your arms and dragged you up the steps. Hilary was holding your left arm while Mariah was holding your right arm. Soon you were in the girls living room, which just happened to be in all pink. The only colour that you totally hated. [I think we should pick a date for Meg!] announced Hilary. You gave her one of the worst death glares, but she didn't care. [I think she should go with Lee!] said Mariah. [No, she should go with Michel!] said Emily. [No she has to go with Johnny. Everyone knows he likes her!] said Hilary. As they continued to talk about who **YOU **were going with, as you zoned out in your own world.

A darkness was surrounding you. Yet you still had a sense that you knew where you were. The sound of clashing blades was heard off in the distance. Slowly you started to walk towards the sound. As you got closer you could hear a voice. You couldn't tell what the man was saying, but for some reason you knew the man. Fear ran down your spine. Just then you were kick hard in the stomach. Doubling over in pain you fell on the floor. The voice now bellowed at you [Only weaklings show pain. Only weakling show emotions. GET UP!]. Slowly you started to stand, but just as you got to your feet you were throw down again. The person had back handed you. You check stung and you could feel tears threatening to fall from your eyes. [STAND UP!] the voice bellowed again. Again you tried to stand. Again you were hit back down. [Your grandmother was right, you are to weak] the voice said as it disappeared. Once the voice had left you broke down crying. But you weren't crying from the pain the hitting caused, you were crying from emotional pain. To much has happened to you in your life. Suddenly you could see a hand stretched out towards you. Slowly you tried to reach for the hand, but it only moved farther away. No matter how hard you tried you could never reach the hand.

[Meg, Meg are you alright?] questioned Hilary as she sat down next to you. [Just peachy] you said emotionlessly. [I'm going to bed.] you said as you stood up and walked over towards the steps. [Were going shopping for dresses tomorrow] called Mariah as you reached the top of the steps. [Whatever] you called back. Soon you were in your cosy bed. Happy to get away from your reality for at least a couple of hours. Happy to forget your past for a couple of hours, happy to be able to show your emotions, happy that no ones around. But you weren't happy as soon as your dreams came...


	5. Breakdown and Annoying Girl Time

**Chapter 5: Breakdown and Annoying Girl Time**

Slowly you walked through the darkness down a path that leads you to nowhere. Mist surrounded you. A light breeze blew your hair. This was like no other dream you had, had before. This was not a memory but a true nightmare. Quickly the wind started to grow stronger, and stronger. Images were flashing in your head. You're standing over a dieing person, your hand stained with their blood as you pleaded that they wake up. In a pool of your own blood, you lay with a broken leg and punctured lung, slowly and painfully bleeding to death. [You're a weakling!] A dark voice bellowed. A grey stone stood in front of you. On the stone was a blood red rose stained in your blood. A pair of bright blue eyes staring at you. The look in them one of pain, confusion, sadness, and hatred. By now you were crouched on the ground with your head in your hands wishing this would all go away. Wishing everything would just leave you alone. Wishing the past would stay in the past. The wind then grew stronger as the sky grew darker. [YOUR NOTHING! YOU NEVER WERE AND NEVER WILL BE! DO US ALL A FAVOR AND JUST DIE!] Screamed the wind. A trembling fear washed over you as you heard this. Only one person in your life has every said that to you. Fear was the only thing the came to your mind as this woman slowly crept into your thoughts. You went numb and all of your senses shut down. [YOU REALLY ARE WEAK, GO HEAD THE KNIFE IS IN THE SINK JUST TAKE IT. THE PAIN WON'T LAST THAT LONG. NOT LIKE IT PAINS ME TO SEE YOUR FACE EVERY MORNING] the voice shouted again, but this time a haunting laugh was added. [SHUT UP!] You screamed burying your head further into your hands wishing for this to all go away for once and for all. Something you had been wishing for years.

You realized that you had screamed shut up aloud as you woke up. Sitting bolt straight you franticly looked around in hope to banish your dream. A cold sweat was drenching you as you trembled out of fear and shock. After so many years why did that voice have to haunt you now. Suddenly your door flew open. A bright light flooded into your room from the hallway. Looking up you could see that Hiro was rushing towards you. [Are you alright?] He asked franticly looking all around the room to make sure there was nothing in the room that was going to harm you. The only thing you could do was look at him, having nothing to say that would make him feel better without you having to lie to him. And lying just wasn't something you felt like doing right now with all of the different emotions mixed up inside of you fighting for your attention. A mix of shock and pain was in your eyes, which Hiro noticed. Shock took over him as his own grip of fear took a hold of him. He had no clue what would be bad enough to make you react this way. Slowly he brought you towards him and he hugged you while rocking you slowly back and forth. Then he slowly brought his hand up to your face and whipped away the single tear that had run down your face. He was the only one that had seem you cry other then Adam. Just thinking of Adam made the emotional pain you were in worse. Just then you heard your name being screamed from your doorway breaking your thoughts. Slowly you turned your gaze towards your door. Standing there was Bryan and Spencer both of their faces were pale with fear. Just then Kai and Tala came running up behind them the same look spread across their faces. They were talking to you, but you couldn't hear them. Your mind had wondered back to your dream. Tears were suddenly pouring out of your eyes and you couldn't stop them. The pain that been built up over the years was finally coming out. Hiro hugged you closer and you cried silently on his shoulder. The Blitzkrieg Boys watched in shock. Surprisingly they all wanted to comfort you, but their pride got in the way and only Bryan would have allowed himself to comfort you. [Shhh, its ok] Hiro said in a calming voice. After a couple minutes the tears slowly stopped falling. [I'm going to take a shower] you said lowly as you pulled yourself out of Hiro's grip. Quietly you walked over to your bathroom. [Ill tell Grandpa that your staying home today] said Hiro as you opened the door. The only response you gave him was a small head nod, still in shock from your dream. Steam filled the room as you turned on the water for the shower. Once the water was burning hot you finally stepped into your shower. Hopefully the hot water would melt away your dream or at least keep your mind from reliving it.

[I'm going to tell Grandpa that you're not going to school either. Would you mind watching over her? I have no clue what's wrong with her] said Hiro to the Blitzkrieg Boys. [Sure] said Bryan since he was the one that cared for you like you were his own sister, even though all of the others did care for you, they just wouldn't allow themselves show it. [It was her past] said Kai to Hiro once everyone else had gone away. [Her past?] Hiro questioned himself since Kai walked away right after he had said that.

The hot water pulsed over your body as you stared off into the distance not even feeling the water anymore. A dark cloud was blocking your mind. And it seemed as if a haze was following your every move. Sighing you turned off the water. Slowly you made your way over to the mirror. Bringing your hand up to the glass you whipped away the film on surface that had formed there. Distant and confused grey eyes stared back at you as you peered into the glass. Anger build up inside of you as you saw those eyes looking back at you. Years had been spent getting ride of those emotions, why are they coming back? All the pain and suffering to get rid of those emotions. They shouldn't have come back! In one quick movement you whipped everything off of your counter. Glass went smashing everywhere. Loud crashes were heard as heavier objects came into contact with the hard ceramic floor. Slowly you sank to the floor with your back against the wall as you breathed heavily. Blood was trickling down your arms and legs; even your check was cut by the glass. Shards of the glass lay all over the floor. Some of the pieces were stained with your blood, looking as if they were little needles. For some reason seeing your blood and feeling the pain helped with the emotional pain you were now feeling. Feeling better, somewhat, you drew in a deep breathe and slowly stood up. Taking a towel you dipped it into the water and brought it to your wounds making the blood disappear, until more was pulsed out. Finally the blood stopped pouring out and you changed into black baggy pants and a dark blue long sleeved shirt that had I'm dead inside written on it in black. Taking a deep breathe you stepped out of your room and started to walk down the hall to face everyone the only thing that you heard other then your own foot steps was silence. Looking on the clock that was on the wall you saw that it was ten in the morning. {Everyone's at school} you thought. Now you wouldn't have to face anyone until later. Finally you found the first thing that was going to make you happy today. Soon you were turning the corner into the kitchen. But you weren't alone. Kai, Tala, Bryan, and Spencer sat around the table. You froze for a second unable to move. But then you quickly snapped out of it. Causally you walked over to the pot of coffee on the back counter by the sink. Grabbing a mug you started to pour yourself some of the steaming hot drink. [What happened?] Asked Spencer as you gently touched your check where the glass had cut it before. Out of reflex you spun around quickly and punched him in right in the face. Spencer went stumbling backwards not expecting you to hit him. Your eyes widened. A loud crash was heard as you dropped your cup of coffee on the floor sending the liquid everywhere along with pieces of the cup. The reality of what you did sank in as you saw everyone eyes on you. Quickly you ran out of the room. {NO! Why did I hurt him, he was only trying to help!} You yelled at yourself. Your lungs were hurting you as if you couldn't get any air. Partly from running, but mostly because you were felling as if your emotions were suffocating you. If you didn't break away from these emotions and soon they were going to suffocate you. You didn't stop running until you were outside. Breathing heavily you looked around and saw a rock in the middle of the river. Without a second thought you jumped and landed gracefully on the rock. For a while you just sat there with your eyes closed. The warm sun beating down on you chasing the darkness in your mind away. The cool breeze twisting and turning your hair around your face blowing the haze that surrounded you away.

[WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!] Screamed Spencer as he picked himself off of the floor. Bryan was staring at the door that you had just run from. [DID YOU SEE HER THIS MORNIING! DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT SHE WOULD BE OK AFTER THAT!] Screamed Bryan as Spencer continued to complain about you. [I know someone that can help her, maybe even get her back to being herself.] Said Tala as he walked over to the phone. [Who?] Asked Bryan and Spencer. [You'll see] answered Tala. All the while this is going on Kai is staring out the window watching you on the rock.

The sun was now right above you telling you that it was around noon or later. {Guess its time to go in} you thought sadly as you jumped back over to the river bank. {Here it goes} you thought as you walked in the door. Suddenly you were slammed into the wall. Looking up you saw the blue mohawked Mike standing in front of you. Quickly he reached down and grabbed your arm pushing your sleeves up. Looking up from your cut arms he looked into your distant eyes. [Damn Meg, what happened] he asked sounding a little shocked at how bad you were **this** time. You said nothing but looked him in the eyes, with the distant look that had replaced your normal non-emotional look, but a pleading look emerged from it and screamed out to Mike. [Fine, remember you asked for it] he said as he sighed and let go of your hand. Soon you were flying across the room a stinging pain in your chest. Mike had kicked you in the chest. Just then an unimaginable pain erupted from your check as he punched you. After a couple more hits you started to come out of your haze. [WHAT THE FUCK MIKE!] You screamed as you jumped on him throwing punches at him. Quickly strong arms wrapped around you holding you from attaching Mike. Looking behind you, you could see that Tala was the one that was holding you. Slowly you started to calm down. [Thanks] you mumbled as the front door opened. {Great} you thought. Quickly Tala let go of you so you walked over to Mike and helped him to his feet. [MEG!] Shouted Hilary from the doorway. {Shit} you thought hearing that. Suddenly a stampede of Hilary, Mariah, and Emily can into the room. [You're going shopping!] They all screamed as the latched themselves onto your arms. [MIKE! GUYS HELP!] You screamed as you fought to get them off of you. Mike was watching this with a raised eyebrow as Bryan and Spencer chuckled, while Kai and Tala were doing the same thing as Mike. But sadly you were shoved out the door.

[I can't wait to get the mall and look around. This is going] started Hilary, but you just tuned her out. [Oh, Meg what happened to your face] Hilary asked you as she handed you a mirror. The reflection staring back at you in the mirror was not one that you didn't see that often. Your left check was turning a light brown the first signs of the big black and blue mark that you are going to have tomorrow. Then your lip looked as if the top was split in two as blood slowly leaked down from the wound. Then there was the cut under the burse on your left check from where the glass had cut you. [What? Me and Mike got into a fight] you said as you handed the mirror back to Hilary. She looked at you as if you were nuts for not caring that you like that, or that you were fighting with Mike, maybe both. Then she suddenly turned to look at Mariah and continued their conversation. After about five minutes and nothing coming out of the others mouths but babble you reached into your pocket and grabbed your CD player. Again everyone was looking at you as if you had another head because you keep pulling random things out of your pocket. [What?] You asked annoyed. [Nothing] they all mumbled. Soon you were listening to Mudvayne and not paying any attention to them at all. [I don't want to be, Want to want to be, I don't want to be here, Want to want to be here so lets go] sang Chad in Mudvaynes TV Radio. [WERE HERE!] Shouted Hilary clashing with the vocals of the song. After a long minute of just sitting there trying to pretend you weren't at a mall you finally got out of the car. Looking you could see a huge three story mall sitting off into the distance. Painted on the side of the mall were Hundreds of great stores! One for everyone!. {Yeah right} you thought after reading that sign. For the longest time you just sat there looking at the building wishing that against all odds the mall would just disappear. Suddenly the building was coming closer to you. Looking you saw that Mariah and Hilary were pulling your arms while Emily was pushing you. [Now where do we go first?] Asked Hilary as she looked around the mall when they had finally gotten you into the door. The three of them looked around the mall, in search of the perfect store to go to first. [I GOT IT!] Shouted Mariah as she started to pull you and Hilary down the hall. [WHAT ABOUT ME!] Screamed Emily as she ran to catch up with you three. {Why didn't she leave me, and pull Emily along like the dog?} You thought pissed you were shoved into the store Mariah was running to. Princess's Ball was what the sign above the store had written on it. Surrounding you was frilly, puffy, pink dresses. You looked around in disgust, but Hilary, Mariah, and Emily looked around as if this was the best store on the plant. All three of them screamed as they ran in different directions in the store. Slyly you looked around to see if any of them were looking as you. Since they weren't, you quickly spirited for the door. Just as your foot had left the store you were pulled back in. {NOOOOOO!} you screamed in your head as your chance of freedom had just gone out the window. [Meg! Where do you think your going!] Screamed Hilary as she pulled you to the back of the store. You didn't answer her, you just didn't feel like answering her. [Now stay put. Or shop] she said as she shoved you into a chair. Rolling your eyes you reached into your pocket to get your CD player. But just then your cell went off.[Lo?] You said as you answered it. [MEG ARE YOU OK!] Shouted Adam panicky. [Umm yeah] you said wondering why he would be asking you that question, or why he was even calling you at all. [YOUR NOT FINE MEG! MIKE TOLD US WHAT HAPPENED!] Shouted Jess into the phone, sounding pissed but worried. {Told them what} you questioned yourself, but asked them, [What how are you] you started but were soon cut off. [Three way, and answer the damn questions already!] Said Devin who was also sounding pissed. {Wow all of them, damn this sucks they're not going to leave me alone until I give them some sort of explanation.} You thought to yourself. Silently you sat there thinking of what you were going to tell them. What they weren't going to freak out over. [It was just a dream..] You started, but yet again you were cut off. [JUST A DREAM! TALA, KAI, BRYAN, SPENCER, AND HIRO TOLD US THAT YOU WERE CRYING NOTHING MAKES YOU CRY EVER!] Shouted Adam. Your eyes widened. Why, how did they talk to ALL of them. [It was a dream, and its my life so fuck off] you said as you hung up pissed and, not wanting to explain anything to them because it would just make them worry more then they already are, or for you to have to relive your dream. It was bad enough the first time.[WERE READY TO GO TO THE NEXT STORE!] Shouted Mariah happily as she walked out of store with a bag. {Great only Mariah got a dress} you thought glumly as you wondered how long this trip was going to take. Finally they were done! Emily had gone shopping in an all blue dress shop called Simply Blue, and found her dress there. Hilary had found a white dress in an all white dress shop called Angel. [Now it's your turn] Hilary said as she turned towards you. Her face had a disturbing smirk on it, making you wonder what was going on. Just then you looked at Emily and Mariah who had the same look on their faces. [NOW!] screamed Mariah. {What the?} you thought as something suddenly covered your eyes. Just then you were being dragged threw the mall, towards you have no clue where. After a couple of minutes of struggling you just gave up, and decided that it was just going to be easier on everyone if you just stopped. {1..., 2..., 3..., 4..., 5...,} you started to randomly count in your head as the boredom of being dragged somewhere started to set in. {596, dude how much longer!} you shouted in your head now totally bored and ready to hurt someone severely if they even attempted to piss you of at this point. You were now in no mood to be in this mall, not that you were in the first place. Mariah, Emily, and Hilary are surly going to pay for this. [Make sure she finds a dress] said Hilary to someone as they finally let you go. Soon the blind fold was off of your eyes and you could see your surroundings. The walls were painted a dark grey and band posters hung on them. Spread all over the floor were black dress of all styles. Then standing in front of you was the person that was going to help you find your dress. She had short black hair that was spiked in the back and went down to her chin in the front. Her pants were grey and baggy with chains all over the place and her top was a Sloth one. {Finally a store I can look in} you said as you started to go threw the racks of clothing. Then finally something caught your eye as you passed a rack. [There] you said as you paid after you had tried on the dress and found that if you had to wear a dress this was going to be the one you were going to wear.

[That was interesting] said Bryan, with a confused expression on his face, once the door had slammed closed leaving them alone in the house once again. [What was that?] asked Mike as he stood there with the same expression plastered on his face. [That was Hilary, Mariah, and Emily] answered Spencer as he walked over to the couch in the boys living room. All of them soon followed his lead and picked different seats throughout the room. [What really is wrong with Meg?] questioned Tala who still wanted to know what made you spaz out this morning. [It was her past. It's just something that haunts her. Not something that a person can easily get over.] answered Mike as he looked down with a look of shame on his face. [We know what you mean] said Bryan thinking about their experiences with the abbey. [Is there anything that we can do to help her?] asked Spencer with a little hope in his eyes. [Nothing at all. Me and Adam have been trying to help for years, but I didn't experience all of the stuff in her life and most of it haunts Adam just like it does Meg, so he really can't help others fix what he can't fix himself.] said Mike while running a hand threw his hair, but surprisingly it didn't fall down. [Hey, where were they taking her?] asked Mike realizing that he had no clue why Mariah, Hilary, and Emily had abducted you. [To the mall] said Bryan as he started to flip threw the channels. [Wow they're going to have a hard time with that. She hates shopping not to mention malls.] said Mike as he placed his feet on the dark stained wood table in front of him. [They're shopping from dresses for the ball on Friday.] said Spencer explaining why they had to take you to the mall. [Ball!] said Mike as he fell on the floor laughing. Tears were forming in his eyes laughing to hard. The funniest pictures to him had popped in his head: you in a dress, dancing with some guy you hate at a ball, as he stepped on your feet, then you beat the shit out of him. [First your getting her to go to a mall, then your getting her into a dress. WOW! That's something we could never do!] said Mike in between laughs. [And she has to go with a date, too.] said Bryan who was still flipping threw channels. [WHAT!] at this Mike had stopped laughing. [Yeah all the girls have to have a date] said Spencer as he took the remote from Bryan and hit him in the head with it as he put on something about motorcycles. [You're going to have one pissed off Meg on your hands the day of that ball] said Mike as he stared at the TV mesmerized by the custom motorcycle that was being shown for an upcoming show.

Slowly you peaked your head out of the store looking to see if you could see any signs of the others. A smirk slowly appeared on your face as you quickly sprinted out of the store. Soon after a quick walk you were in the Music Shop at the other end of the mall. With a quick scan of the store you found the Rock/Metal section and headed straight towards it. [Hey Meg! Did you find a dress, yet?] asked Mariah from behind you. {Why cant I get away from these insane people?} you shouted in your head, but you managed to turn to her and say as nicely as you could that you had found a dress. [GREAT! Now we can go home] she shouted as she took your arm and dragged you out of the store and threw the mall. {Damn I wanted a CD!} you shouted in you were back at the house. The whole car ride you had listened to your Mudvayne CD again. Once you had entered the house you headed straight for your room. Taproot blasted threw your speakers as you collapsed on your bed. [This song is a poem to myself, It helps me to live, In case of fire break the glass, And move on into your own] you sang along with the song. Just then the instrumental version of Godsmacks Whatever clashed with the song. You sighed as you picked up your cell. [Lo?] you said into the phone dully. [Meg, look I'm sorry bout earlier] said Adam into the other end of the phone. [Its ok] you said with a small yawn. [Did I call at a bad time, I keep getting this time zone thing all messed up] asked Adam. {Same old worrywart} you thought, but said [No, I was just dragged to the mall today.]. [Wow the mall! You hate the malls why were you there] he said sounding shocked. [First I said DRAGGED! And I had to get a dress for this ball that the BBA is holding] you said as you sat up on your bed and turned down your music so you could hear your brother better. [YOUR GOING TO A BALL!] he shouted at you but you could tell that it was hard for him to keep his laughter in. [Yeah, and look I got to go. Later] you said as you hung up the phone cause you had heard a knock on your door. [Come in!] you called to the person in the hall that had knocked on the door. Slowly the door opened and revealed Hiro on the other side of it. [Hiro?] you asked surprised to see him there. [Yeah, umm everyone's downstairs and we need you to come down too] he said avoiding your gaze. [Ok, anything else?] you asked knowing very well that he didn't just want to tell you that. [Meg, we really need to talk] he started finally getting off of his chest what he had wanted to say all day. [What made you spaz out this morning? What is in your past that haunts you? I really want and need to know.] he finished looking at you for the first time. But you had moved your gaze to the floor. [You don't want to know Hiro] you said lowly. [Yes I do!] he said sounding like he wouldn't let you alone until you told him, and you knew that was what was going to happen. [Fine, Ill tell you. But not now.] you said as you stood up and headed for the door. [When?] he asked blocking your path so you couldn't leave the room. [After the ball] you said as you pushed him out of your you got down the stairs you could see that everyone was in the living room for both boys and girls. {Who thought that up} you questioned yourself about the stupid sorting of the rooms this house had. Slowly you walked into the room and took a seat in between Tala and the arm rest. [Ok since everyone is here were going to get started!] said Hilary as she stood in front everyone in the centre of the room. [Today we will be talking about the ball] she continued. {Wow, her voice is really getting to me} you thought as you tried your best to listen to her. [As you all know everyone in this room has to go, but only the girls have to go with dates. We will be telling you today who we are going with] she said with a huge smile on her face. [Mariah, why don't you tell us who your going with first?] she asked turning her attention to Mariah. [No why don't you!] said Mariah as her face became a light shade of pink. After a short argument they both turned towards Emily and said [You go first Emily]. [Fine, I'm going with Max] she said quietly as a deep red seeped on to her checks. Max also turned a deep red and stared out the window in hopes that no one would notice his blushing face. [AWWWWWWW! That's so cute!] shouted Mariah and Hilary making Max and Emily blush a deeper red then before. [Now its your turn Mariah] said Hilary giving Mariah a glare telling her to just say it already. [Ray] whispered Mariah as a deep crimson flushed her face. Ray turned just a light shade of pink, not being afraid of showing that he cared for her. [AWWWWWW!] screamed Hilary since Emily was still blushing so she couldn't join in. [Now its your turn Hilary] said Mariah with an evil grin on her face. [I'm going with Tyson] said she quietly as she turned beat red and stared at the ground. [TYSON!] shouted Mariah and Emily as they both started to laugh. [WHAT'S SO FUNNY] shouted Hilary and Tyson. [Your face] you said to your brother as you sat with your legs crossed and your eyes closed. [WHAT DID YOU SAY MEG!] he screamed at you. [Nothing] you said teasingly. He then got a smirk on his face which you saw since you had opened your eyes. You raised your eyebrow. [Who are you going with?] he questioned you as his smirk got wider. Out of the corner of your eye you could see Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Kai turn to look at you, but you quickly turned your attention back to Tyson. Your shrugged. [I don't know, ask them] you said as you nodded towards Hilary, Mariah, and Emily. Everyone turned their attention towards the girls who were on the floor fighting. [GIRLS!] shouted Tyson. [WHAT!] they screamed at him as they got off of each other and stood up. [Who's Meg going with] Tyson asked sounding annoyed. Hilary then said [She's going with...]


	6. BBA Bladers Ball

**Chapter 6: BBA Bladers Ball**

[She's going with..] started Hilary but she was cut off by Mariah who shouted. [NO! I'm the one who picked her date.]. [No I did!] screamed Emily. [Fine you know what, where going to ask the guys and the one that wants to go with her, gets to go with her.] said Hilary as she crossed her arms and ended the argument. You just sat there with your legs crossed and eyebrow raised. [You sound like a piece of meat] whispered Tala into your ear. [I feel like one] you said to him making him smirk. [Ok were going to tell you who we think would be best for her, then you guys get to tells us if you want to go with her. Got that? Good, Mariah you can say your choice first.] said Hilary as she stepped aside so Mariah could talk. [Well, I think that Meg should go with LEE!] she said happily. You sat there and stared at her for the longest time thinking to yourself {Why the fuck would Lee want to go with me? Why the fuck would I want to go with Lee?}. Everyone turned their attention to Lee. Lee turned a light pink and looked down at the floor. [Well Lee, what do you think? Do you want to go with Meg?] Mariah asked as she walked towards her brother. [Yes.] he mumbled so only Mariah would hear him. [YES! HE SAID YES!] she shouted as she jumped up and down while running towards Hilary while doing an I-told-you-so dance. [Ok, well I think that Michel should go with her!] said Emily as she pointed a finger at Michel. {WHAT! I DO NOT WANT TO GO WITH THE JOCK!} you screamed in your head, but your face remained the whatever-look it typically has on it. Michel looked down towards the floors so you couldn't see his face because of his hat. [Sure] he said trying his best to sound as if he really didn't care, but he failed and badly. [SEE! MICHEL SAID YES TO!] screamed Emily. [Well we all know that Johnny is the best person for Meg to go to the dance with!] screamed Hilary as she grabbed Johnny. [He's the only one that likes her] she continued as she shook him. [So what to do you say, Johnny?]. [Id like very much to go to the dance with you Meg] Johnny said as he directed his answer towards you. {Wow he actually knows that I'm in the room} you thought, thinking about how the others didn't seem to care that they were talking about you as if you weren't in the room. [I know why don't we have a contest between these three to see who gets to go with Meg!] shouted Tyson as he joined into the fun. Suddenly you stood up and headed towards the door. [Where are you going] asked Tyson as he noticed you walk out the door. [Somewhere] you said as you continued on your way, but not without looking back into the room one more time. Tala was glaring at Johnny from his seat along with Bryan and Spencer. {Why?} was the last thought you head as you walked up the steps into your room. Bryan and Spencer you could understand they treat you like you're their sister, but Tala? Why would he be upset about Johnny wanting to go with you.

Your amp buzzed as you plugged the long blue cord into your guitar. After throwing your grey strap over your head you walked over to your table and picked up a black heavy Fender pick that Jess had given you. Soon you were strumming out power cords and anything that came to your mind. You were in your own little world. Then you started to find that making your own songs was boring you so you started to play Mistress by Disturbed. This was one of the songs that you could play in your sleep cause you have played it so much with Adam and the others. Everyone in your old team had a song that belonged to them, and this was your song, for many reasons. This had been your song since the CD had first come out. You sighed deeply after you had finished and all the memories of your old team came flooding to you. Then you heard clapping from behind you. [How long have you been there?] you asked Bryan once you had turned around to face him. [Long enough] he answered you with a smirk on his face. [I just wanted to remind you that we have school in an hour.] he said as he turned to leave. {What we haven't even gone to bed yet} you thought as you turned to look at the clock. 6:13 was glowing in bright red numbers. {6:13!} you screamed in your head as you ran to your closet to get dressed. After throwing on random clothes you ran downstairs to get breakfast. Slowly you skidded to a stop by the kitchen table, where Tala was sitting. [Was it only me or was everyone down here really late?] you questioned him as you grabbed some coffee. Hopefully this would be enough to keep you awake in your first period English class. That class could make you fall asleep no matter how awake you were before the class. [It was everyone] he answered you while he took a sip of his coffee. [What were they talking about?] you asked as you took the seat across from him. [You] he answered while turning the page of the paper he was reading never taking his eyes off it. [Me?] you questioned with a raised eyebrow, [And why were they talking about me?]. [They were talking about who you were going to the dance with, and the contest to decided who gets to take you.] he answered finally look up at you, but there was something in his eyes. What, you couldn't tell. You sat there for a moment trying to figure out what the difference in his eyes were. After a couple second you grew bored with that and continued to sip your coffee. But then what he had said sunk in. [And I don't have a say with who I go to the damn ball with] you said pissed off. Just then Bryan and Spencer walked in. [Hey] they said and you returned there you walked into the garage in search of your bike key. The night before you had put it by your helmet, but now it wasn't there. After a quick yawn you scanned the perimeter of the garage. Your eyes widened. Something was missing. And that something just happens to be your bike. Quickly you walked over to where you always park your bike. The only thing there was a piece of paper._Meg-Hey! What's up! Well since you were dragged to the mall yesterday, and the whole thing that happened that morning, I thought that I would fix up your bike of you. Paint, tune-up, gas, the works! You'll get it back sometime soon. How soon, have no clue ^_^. Hope you don't need your bike for anything!_

_Mike_

{DAMN YOU MIKE! NOW HOW AND AM I GOING TO GET TO SCHOOL!} you shouted in your head as you crumbled the note up and threw it towards the back of the room. [Where's your bike?] asked Spencer from behind you as he and Bryan walked into the garage. [Mike took it] you said with hatred in your voice. [Wow that sucks, how are you getting to school?] said Bryan looking at you with a smirk playing on his lips. {Great, now I have to ask for help cause its to late to walk} you thought to yourself. After taking in a deep breathe you said [Could I have a ride?]. [Umm, well I think that Tala would be the best person to get a ride from] Bryan quickly said as him and Spencer jumped on their bikes and headed of towards school. Dust flying in the air making little clouds behind their back tires. {What was that about?}[What are you doing?] Tala questioned you as he walked into the garage seeing you there. You were sitting on his bike backwards so your elbows were on the handles. [Waiting of you] you replied not even bothering to look at him but staring at the back wall which had extra bike parts spread all over. [Why?] he asked as you got off of his bike and stood in front of him. [Cause Mike took my bike and Bryan and Spencer wouldn't give me a ride and Kai had already left. Soooo, I need a ride and you're the last the person that is here to ask] you said refusing to look at him well really avoided his gaze, but your voice sounded as it always did. You hated asking for help and you got this way with everyone. [Whatever, hop on] he said as he got on his bike and started it up. {Wow, he's giving me a ride} you thought in your head as a shocked expression appeared in your eyes. Slowly you climbed on the back of the bike and wrapped your arms around Tala's waist. You could feel him stiffen at first, but then he started to relax. And to your surprise you felt safe in Tala's presence. He was one of the only people that you felt that you could truly trust. Soon the bike was speeding off down the highway towards your shitty school.

{And, I wanted a ride to school why?} you thought bitterly to yourself as slammed your locker door after you had thrown your books into it. Now you headed towards the front of the building to leave this shitty hell hole. Your whole day had sucked, and now you had to walk two miles home, and then you had to go to the BBA Bladers Ball wearing a damn dress with your annoying as hell brother. A cloud of hate-filled thoughts were floating in your head as you walked down the front steps and towards the road. You were so consumed in your own thoughts that you weren't paying any attention to where you were going, until you ran straight into someone. A numbing pain erupted from your ass as you fell on it. Looking up the only thing you could see what a shadow of a person created by the glare of the sun which was shinning right behind them. [Need a ride?] the person asked coldly as they held out their hand and helped you up. [Tala?] you questioned the person. He said nothing but tossed you your helmet and walked off towards his bike. For a minute you stood there frozen. The sudden kindness had shocked you. Snapping out of it you walked over to his blue bike and hopped on behind him. This time he didn't stiffen at you touch, but he relaxed. You found this strange, but forgot about it as soon as the bike picked up speed as you sped off towards the house.[Where's Meg!] screamed someone as soon as you walked in the garage door. [Over here] you said confusion filled your voice as raised an eyebrow. [THERE YOU ARE!] screamed Mariah as she ran into the room you were in. [What's going on?] Tala asked you as he stepped into the room. [Don't know] you said to him quietly before Mariah had come any closer to you. She gave you a quick smile before she lunged at you. To shocked to do anything you just stood there. After latching your arm in a death grip she pulled you to the stairs, up the stairs, and down the hall to her room. Her room was in the same spot as yours, but on the level below it. Once the door had opened your eyes grew wide. The walls were light pink matching the hot pink trim. Her bed was a baby pink with white frilly pillows. The chairs that surrounded her TV were white with pink cushions. Pictures of flowers, butterflies, puppies, and hearts hung on the walls. {Too. Much. Pink.} you thought to yourself as the pink was coming closer as Mariah dragged you into the room. You then noticed that Hilary and Emily were in the room as well. Hilary was sitting on the floor with a shit load of makeup surrounding her. Then Emily was sitting on the couch with a shit load of nail polish. {Shit what are they going to do to me?} you thought as you surveyed what they had surrounding them. Mariah then pushed you down on the chair. [Put this on] she said as you handed you a black spaghetti strap top. You slipped the top over your head once the others had looked away, wondering what the purpose of this was going to be. [Its so you don't mess up your hair when you take off your top] explained Emily. [But its only 4:30] you said as you looked at the clock, wondering why in the seven hells you were getting already getting ready for the ball. [Yeah... so] said Mariah as she also turned to look at the clock. [The ball doesn't start until 8] you said as if they were going to realize this and let you go for another couple of hours. [Its going to take us that long to get ready!] said Hilary as if it was some fact that you should have know. [Yeah... ok] you said while you were secretly thinking they were psychos. [Do you have your CD player?] asked Emily as she walked into the bath room and came back out with a foot stool. [Yeah...] you said as you pulled it out of your pocket. Again they looked at you as if you had a loose screw and Hilary opened her mouth to say something. After giving her an evil glare, she shut her mouth not daring to make you madder then you already were. [You might want to listen to that as we get you ready for the ball] said Hilary as she gulped while picked up a brush and Emily put a mask over your eyes. Without even asking what the heck was going on you put on your head phones and drifted off into your own world knowing that you really didn't want to know what they were doing to you. Hopefully you wouldn't hurt them if you didn't know what they were doing to you. Suddenly it felt as if your head was being pulled into every direction. Your hands were spread out so whoever could paint them. The same thing with your toes. Just then Hilary lifted the blindfold off of your eyes, but she told you to close your eyes. Without a word you did what she said, to bored to really care at this point what the hell they were doing to you. You could feel the brush that whoever was using to apply your makeup on your eyelids. Finally after an hour of them fixing your hair, putting on your makeup, and painting your nails they were done. [Now here's your dress, go get changed] Hilary said as you handed your dress. Again without question you took the dress and headed towards the bathroom. Looking into the bathroom mirror you could see your makeup job. They had put sliver eye shadow on along with black eye liner. Then your lips just had a gloss on them. Also they had covered up the bruises that Mike had given you the day before. Your nails were painted a metallic crimson colour that was going to match your dress. Once you had come out of the bathroom all of the others had done their makeup and put on their dresses as well. [Here you go] said Hilary as she handed you a pair of shoes. Looking at them you saw black high heals that showed your toes, which were also painted the same colour as your hand, and had only a thin strip for a back. Reluctantly you put them on. {This sucks} you thought, thinking about the _great_ night you were going to have.

Slowly you walked down the steps following Mariah, who was behind Emily and Hilary. The voices of all the boys in the living room grew louder as you approached them. After taking a deep breathe you walked into the room along with the others. Once you were all in the room, everyone stopped talking. Amazement spread on their faces as they looked at you guys. [Wow, you guys look great!] said Hiro with a huge grin on his face. Hilary was wearing a long white dress. The dress was sleeveless and had red roses swirling around the bottom. Her hair was down like it always was. Emily's dress was a short blue one. It was spaghetti strapped and had sparkles all over it. And like Hilary her hair was down. Mariah had on a long all pink dress. The dress was strapless. The top of the dress was a dark pink and it faded into an almost white towards the bottom. Her hair was up in a clip. [You too!] said Hilary as she looked around at the guys in the room. You then surveyed what the boys were wearing. Most of them had on tan kaki pants with a different colour top. Tyson was a dark blue button up top. Max was wearing a light green button up top. Ray was wearing a white button up shirt. But some of them had on different colour pants you noticed. Johnny was wearing dark blue kaki pants and a black button up top. Lee was wearing dark green kaki pants and a white button up top. Michel was also wearing tan kaki pants and a yellow button up top. You then looked towards the corner of the room and saw the Blitzkrieg Boys standing there, not looking to happy at all. They all had on black kaki pants, but the shirts were all different. Tala's was grey, Bryans was electric blue, Spencer's was dark green, and Kais was a crimson. [Meg! You look great!] said Johnny as his mouth was open wide and looked as if it could hit the floor at any second. You were in a long black dress. You couldn't even see your shoes. It was strapless. It was plain black until you saw the bottom of the dress. Twisting around the bottom was a red and silver dragon. Your hair was up in a messy bun with your chin length bangs hanging out. [Thanks] you answered Johnny trying to sound as nice as you could. You liked Johnny, but not the way that he liked you. And you really didn't like the fact that he was trying to suck up to you.[Oh, we have to pick the winner of the contest!] shouted Hilary as she grabbed you and dragged you towards the centre of the room. A look of irritation quickly spread on your face as she shoved you into a chair. [Michel, Lee, and Johnny would you please come here] she said as they all surrounded you making a circle. [So, Tyson who do you think is best for your sister?] asked Hilary as she turned towards Tyson. {Best for your sister? He doesn't even know me how can he choose someone for me?} you thought angrily in your head. [Well, I think that Lee is the best for Meg. She seems to stand him the best, and I think that he would do anything to protect her] answered Tyson as a look of concentration spread on his face. {Wow, it sounds like he really thought about this} you thought after hearing Tyson's reasons. [Hiro who do you think is best for Meg?] asked Hilary as she turned towards Hiro. [In my opinion I think that Johnny is the best person for Meg. He shows that he cares for her, and he is polite.] said Hiro with a huge grin on his face. {Shit, I hate this} you thought to yourself as you started to zone out and not pay attention. [Now the judges get to decide. Bryan, Max, Ray, and Robert think about who is the best person Meg should go with.] continued Hilary as Max, Bryan, Ray and Robert created a little circle (not real willingly on Bryans part) to discuses. {I feel like on one of those stupid TV shows} you thought getting very bored. [We think that Lee would be the best person for Meg to go with] said Ray after their conference had ended. [YA YOUR GOING WITH MEG!] shouted Mariah as she hugged her brother in a death grip. {Great} you thought sarcastically to yourself. You then stretched, but something caught your eye in the back of your room. Tala and Spencer were glaring at Lee. Then you turned to look at Bryan and he was doing the same thing. {Weird} you thought thinking back to when they were glaring at Johnny.[Ok, we have a problem] started Hiro as you all walked out side to whatever ride Mr. D had provided. Scanning the drive way you could see three black limos sitting there. [There's only three limos and each limo seats six people. So that makes room for eighteen people and we have twenty-three. Five people have to find their own way there] continued Hiro who had a ride either way, cause he was sitting next to one of the drivers in the limo. [We can ride our motorcycles] said Bryan as he looked around at his team to make sure that was ok. They all nodded their heads in agreement to what Bryan had said. [Ill be the fifth person] you said not really wanting to go with the others. [Ok if your fine with that] said Hiro as he started to show everyone where they were going. Lee stood there not really sure if he should leave you, but you nodded your head towards the others and he got the message. [See you there] he said as he walked over to his team. [Is it ok if I ride with one of you, Mike still has my bike] you said as you entered the garage, hoping against all hope that your bike would somehow magically appear and be in its normal spot. No such luck. [Sure] said Tala as he handed you your helmet, which you had left on his bike. Grabbing your dress you held it in your left hand so it wouldn't drag on the ground or get stuck in the back tire. Slowly you got on the bike and for the third time that day you wrapped your arms around Tala's waist. You were starting to get use to this. Bryan and the others (not including Kai) gave Tala a strange look, but he just shot them a death glare making them quickly turn around. {What's this about} you thought as you metal raised and eyebrow. Soon you were flying down the highway towards the BBA building. To celebrate the grand party they were throwing.

After meeting up with the others you all walked into the tall building. Amazingly you all fit into on elevator and rode it up to the twentieth floor. Slowly the doors opened revealing the party. The walls had streamers hanging on them. The lights were low and strobe lights flashed every now and then. Six tables were spread throughout the back of the room. Five chairs where at each table. Then behind the table were doors leading out to the balcony. All of the other guest were already there and dancing on the dance floor that was in the middle of the room. About a hundred people you were guessing. Four people came walking up to you as all of you walked into the room. They seemed familiar. [Hey Miguel!] called Tyson to the guy with blond hair. [Hey Tyson! Who's this?] he asked looking at you, who just happened to be standing next to Tyson. [Oh, this is my sister Meg! Meg this is the Barthez Battalion! Miguel, Claude, Aaron, and Mathilda. Theyre going to be staying at the house with us in the extra part of the house where Mr. D and Gramps are staying.] Tyson said as he pointed at them when he announced them names. Just then a slow song started to play. [Would you mind dancing with me?] asked Miguel as he held out his hand for you to take. [SHE'S MY DATE!] screamed Lee as he ran in front of you, shielding you from Miguel. This quickly become a huge argument. Slowly you crept away from them, hoping that they wouldn't see you retreating from them. Quickly you sat down at the table that Tala and the other Blitzkrieg boys were sitting at. [Hiding from someone?] asked Bryan amusement in his voice. You just glared at him, completely pissed.[And it seems that we have a famous guitarist here tonight everyone!] shouted the lead singer of the band that was playing. [Meg Granger, please would you come up here]. You almost dropped your drink as shock took over. Bryan pushed you out of your chair to help you towards the stage. [I'm sorry, but would you mind singing instead of playing?] whisper the lead singer, who also played the rhythm guitar. [Sure, Nothing Else Matters by Metallica ok with you?] you asked. They all agreed, so you started to sing. [So close, No matter how far, Couldn't be much more from the heart, And nothing else matters. ] you sang the last part. An eruption of applause echoed threw the room. Slowly you walked off the stage and back to your table. When you arrived at your table, you couldn't even stand five feet away from it. Girls were completely surrounding it. A smirk slowly spread on your face as you could see Tala looking pissed and girls hanging on his shirt. Now this was a new sight. One that was hilarious to you. [GO AWAY!] shouted Tala as he pushed his way threw the crowed of girls and headed in your direction. [THIS IS WHO IM GOING TO DANCE WITH!] he screamed to them as he dragged you onto the dance floor. You raised your eyebrow at him in question. [Shut up, it was to get away from them] he growled to you as the song switched to a slow song. Good Riddance by Green Day to be exact.

[Another turning point, A fork stuck in the road] the song went. Tala slowly took a step towards you. [Time grabs you by the wrist, Direct you where to go]. Slowly you put your hands on his shoulders as he placed he hands on your hips. [Its something unpredictable, but in the end is right. I hope you had the time of your life.] Slowly both of you started to sway with the music.

[They make a perfect couple] said Bryan as he watched you dance with Tala. Both of you looked stiff and on edge as if you would run off at any moment. [I cant believe Tala's going soft] said Spencer as he shook his head and took a sip of his coke he was drinking. [Your still pissed at her for punching you] said Bryan with a smirk on his face. Spencer glared at him but said nothing. Kai just sat there glaring at Tala. He wasn't jealous, or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

[Why is Meg dancing with Tala?] questioned Hilary as she looked at you two dancing. [Probably cause she's tired of dancing with Lee and we already forced her to dance with Miguel.] said Tyson as he also turned to look at you. Just then an idea popped into his head. After whispering his plan to Hilary they slowly danced over to where you were. They then bumped into you causing you to fall into Tala. Turning you glared at Tyson but didn't step away from Tala. And Tala didn't back away from you. {Is there something going on between them?} thought Tyson as he smirked at you.

[Its something unpredictable, but in the end its right. I hope you have the time of your life.] Slowly you took your hands off of Tala's shoulders and he removed his hands from your hips. [Well, its time to go folks. This has been a great night! Thank you all for coming!] shouted the lead singer into the mic. You all headed down to the parking lot in silence. Again you rode with Tala, but this time him as stiffened at your touch. You were completely confused by his actions, but said nothing. {Was it because of Tyson} you questioned you walked into your room. A thousand thoughts were buzzing in your head. Many of them questions that you couldn't answer. Maybe there wasn't any answer to find, for some of them. With a sigh you fell on your bed wearing black sweat pants and a grey tank top. {Tomorrow I have to tell Hiro about my past} you thought as you turned out the light and got under the covers. {This is really going to suck...}


	7. Haunting Past

**Chapter 7: Haunting Past**

Slowly you sat up and rubbed the sleep from you eyes. Yawning you looked around your room dully just to wake yourself up. A small amount of light was coming through your shades telling you the sun is shining outside. Finally it was Saturday. No school. No training. Anything that you wanted to do today you could. Looking over at your digital clock the red numbers flashed 11:30 at you. For a minute you just stared at the clock deciding if your really wanted to get up now or not. After a sigh, you dragged yourself out of bed and towards the steps. The first room you headed for was the kitchen. Once you had gotten a steaming cup of coffee and your laptop from the table where you had left it yesterday, you headed out to the porch. The sun was shinning brightly and the birds were chirping. You took a seat on the far left hand side of the deck. No one in the house could see you from here. Not that they would see you anyway, they were still sleeping. For once you were the first person up. Something that will probably never happen again. You folded your legs Indian style, then placed your laptop on your lap. Opening it up you pressed the on button and sipped your coffee as you waited for it to load up. Looking around you could see that it was going to be a nice day. The sun was shinning brightly and the birds were singing in the trees. White puffy clouds were high in the sky above the birds that were flying you had signed on line a message popped up saying: **Yes, No, would you like to accept a web cam conversation.** A small smirk appeared on your face because you knew that it was Adam. [Wow Meg your up early!] he shouted at you after the connection had loaded. Looking at the screen you could see that it was dark where his was. [What do you mean its 11:45] you said as you looked at the clock in the right hand corner of your screen. [Really? Wow I really have this time zone thing screwed up.] he said as he scratched the back of his head, what he always does when he's thinking about something. [I thought that it was around 6:30 where you are] he finally said as he brought his hands back down to his sides. [Where did you think I was?] you asked him, cause you knew that he was thinking of a certain time zone. [England] he said thought fully. {That's where Jess or Devin must be} you thought to yourself. [I have a question for you] you said carefully as you turned your gaze out to the river which just happen to be reflecting the sun and trees giving off a breathing taking sight. [And that would be?] he asked with an eyebrow raised, and was refusing to take his eyes off of you. [I have to tell Hiro about our past today] you started but where cut off by his shouting, [WHAT! WHY! YOU CANT! HE WONT UNDERSTAND! THEYLL LOOK AT US DIFFERNTLY!]. [If they do, then its their fault] you said calmly your eyes still focused on the rivers reflection. [What? You don't care what they think of you? You don't care if they'll hate you or even worse give you to them?] he asked sarcastically trying to test you. You just sat there and looked out at the river. You didn't want him to know that he was starting to piss you off. [Just don't come crying back to me or Devin when they start to hate you. It was your choice to tell them. It was you that made them hate you.] he said as he took a bit of an apple that he had sitting on the desk next to him. He had now pissed you off and you couldn't take it anymore. [DO YOU THINK THAT I REALLY WANT THEM TO KNOW! DO YOU! HE WANTS TO KNOW WHAT MADE ME FREAK OUT, I CANT NOT TELL HIM! YOUR SUCH AN ASS!] you screamed as you shut your computer and stormed off the deck and into the house. Once you entered the living room you could see everyone there in there pjs. Well everyone except the Blitzkrieg Boys. They were all looking at you as you walked in. Not wanting to speak with anyone you just stormed out of the room and up the steps. As you passed the first floor of rooms you saw the Blitzkrieg Boys walking down the steps, minus Kai. They all looked at you, but you just passed them without even looking at them. They knew better then to talk to you when your pissed so they just kept walking. {Time to see what they really think of me} you thought as you saw Hiro walking out of his room. [Do you still want to know?] you asked him with out even looking at him. Your hair was covering your eyes, so he couldn't tell how pissed you were. [Yes] he said in a calm, but firm voice. [Ok then] you said lowly sounding pissed, as you opened your door and motioned for him to come in. After you got changed into gray baggy pants and a deep crimson colored tank top you sat in the chair that was next to Hiro who was sitting on the couch. [Grey?] he asked raising an eyebrow looking at your pants. [Ya? So what?] you said pissed. Black baggy pants was your old teams uniform type thing, and right now you were a little pissed at your team. If they didn't want you back, why would you want to wear something that was once there's. Slowly you took in a deep breath thinking about what you really should tell him. {Does he really need to know the truth?} you questioned yourself. You fought with yourself about this for about ten minutes. In the end you decided that he needed to know the truth. Maybe you wouldn't tell him the whole truth, but you had to at least tell him some of the truth. But no matter what you were going to tell him you knew that- This was going to be one painful story to tell.

***Age Six***

A playful wind was blowing your shoulder length brown hair as you twirled and spun in your new blue summer dress. Your mother had just finished making it for you, and you had insisted on wearing it that day. After a couple of minutes of arguing she gave in and let you wear the dress as long as your promised not to get it dirty. The smell of newly bloomed flowers was heavily scenting in the air. Soon you grew dizzy and fell to the ground. Small childish laughs escaped of your mouth. For a while you just laid there looking up at the big puffy clouds that were hovering high above your head. Picking a bright yellow flower next to you, you started to sniff it. {I should pick flowers for mommy!} you cried in your head. You were always thinking of ways to repay people when they had done something for you, even though you were just six. Quickly you ran all around the field picking flowers of every colour, shape, and size. Suddenly the sky was filled with deep reds and oranges signalling for you to head home before it got dark. You didn't want to worry your parents. As quick as your little feet would carry you, you ran home. Passing familiar houses and streets. A huge smile was on your face the whole way. You had the flowers clutched tightly in your right hand ready to give to your mom as soon as you opened the door. Soon you slowed your pace to a walk as you neared your house. Three figures were standing in front of your lawn on the side walk. [Tyson, Adam, Hiro!] you screamed as you recognized the figures as your brothers. Slowly they turned to face you. A sad expression was covering all of their faces. [What's wrong?] you asked once you had walked up to them. Worry was starting to fall on you. They were never like this. Especially Tyson, he always had a huge smile on his face. [Meg] softly cried Tyson as he gripped you in a hug. Tears soaked your dress from his eyes. [Tyson?] you questioned as you returned his hug. Your fear started to rise. [Theyre gone] he whispered. [Who's gone?] you asked completely confused and scared to find out. [Mom dad they're gone] he said before he broke down into more sobs. [Mom and Dad] you said looking to your older brothers looking at their faces. Slowly steady tears poured out of their eyes. Shock took over you. [NO!] you screamed as you pulled yourself out of Tyson's grip and ran. Ran from the truth. Ran from the pain the truth brought. A numbing sensation washed over you. A chilling cold washed over you. Your parents weren't really gone, were they? You didn't stop running until you reached the beach. Hopefully the water would wash away your pain and confusion. Slowly you placed your flowers that you had picked in the water and made a wish. A wish that your parents would be just fine when you got home. That it was just a joke. But it wasn' clouds were covering the gray sky as you stood next to Hiro and Tyson. Tears stained your check and new ones feel from your eyes. You were in an all black dress, surrounded by other people in black. Everyone had on black even Grandpa. In your hand was a blood red rose. [Go ahead..] said Hiro his voice cracking as he pushed you toward the gray stones that stood off into the distance. Slowly you started to walk towards them. Every step seeming as if it was getting you now where. Fear gripped you as you came closer to the stones, as if it was going to be real if you walked any closer. As if your parents would really be gone if you walked another step. Blood slowly dripped onto the ground from your hands. The roses thorns had punctured your skin from your tight grip. Then the stones were right in front of you. Dizziness fell over you as you feel towards the ground on your knees. Short sobs excepted your mouth as the reality of what happened really set in. Your mom and dad were really gone. You would never see them again. Ever. No more helping your mom cook dinner. No more helping your dad build some beyblade that he was working on. No more food fights with your whole family. No more family. That day your world seemed as if it ended. Nothing could ever make your world any worse, or so you thought.

***Age Seven***

[Where are we going Gramps] you asked your grandfather as you headed towards a big open door. Tears gleamed in his eyes as he was about to waved good bye to you. [Your going for a plane ride. Its going to be fun. Don't forget to send me postcards, and to write and tell me how everything's going] he answered you in a cracking voice as he pushed you towards the plane. [Watch out for her Adam] you could hear Gramps quietly tell Adam as he followed close behind you towards the plane. Just before you walked onto the plane you turned to your grandfather one last time, and waved to him with a huge grin on your face. Tears finally fell from his eyes as he returned your wave. Just then Adam pulled you onto the plane leaving Gramps behind. [Adam where's the plane taking us?] you asked him once you had found your seats. [The U.S.] he said lowly as he sat down next to you. {Wow that's across the ocean!} you thought excitedly as you watched the ground leave you behind as the plane took off towards the sky. Clouds passed the window and looking down you could see the ocean. This was one of the greatest things that has happened in your life since your parents had died. It seemed as if the plane landed as soon as it had taken off. Slowly you and your brother exited the planed and walked to the baggage claim. Finally you saw your black and blue bag come off the shoot and onto the conveyer belt. You grabbed your bag as Adam grabbed his red one which was right next to yours. [Here you both are! My how you've both grown] shouted a woman from behind you. Looking you saw that the lady had greying brown hair that was held in a tight bun. She was wearing a light green dress and had glasses. But there was something wrong with her smile. A twisted smirk was hidden in it. But of course what seven year old would notice something like that. [Who's that?] you whispered to Adam. [Our grandmother] he whispered back giving her a cold glare. But you gave her a big smile. She was your grandmother after all, how bad could she be?[LEAVE HIM ALONE!] you screamed at your grandmother as you stood protectively in front of your brothers unconscious body. After being with your grandmother for three months you had found out who she truly is. And that's a bitch. A cold hearted bitch. It seemed as if she beat your brother up everyday for nothing. She could always find something that he had done wrong, even if it was just looking at her some days. But she had never hit you, she had yelled at you instead, causing emotional pain instead of the physical pain your brother was receiving. [Your standing up to me?] she asked as a chuckle escaped her mouth along with her twisted smirk. [Don't do it again] she sneered as she smacked you across the face with the palm of her hand. Dots appeared in your eyes as you stumbled into the corner. You had never felt such pain. Lowly you crouched in the corner as she neared. Fear rose in you stomach with every step she took. Thump, thump, thump... A shadow slowly covered you telling you that she was standing in front of you. Blood ran down your nose and arm from her hitting you and you hitting the wall. Slowly she brought her fist up to strike you again. Tears ran slowly down your face from fear and pain. [Stop crying you baby] she bellowed. But you couldn't you knew that she was going to do something else whether you stopped crying or not. Suddenly she brought her fist down. A painful sting exploded on your right check where her punch landed. The metallic taste of blood filled your mouth. [Stop] you cried out of desperation. [Your such a baby] she answered you with a look of disgust clearly spread on her face. Just then an unimaginable pain erupted from your leg where she crushed your leg with her own foot. A sacking crack was heard as a scream escaped your mouth. [Oh, shut up!] she shouted as she again kicked you. This time the force of the kick was so great it sent you flying across the room. Your whole body was in pain. Tears where falling from your eyes as if it was a water fall. You couldn't control them anymore, the pain was too much. Slowly a pool of your own blood was forming around you as you lay there in the middle of the floor. You could no longer move. Your left leg was broken and the last kick had broken your rib even worse that it was before. A violent cough came forcefully threw your system. Looking down you could see that you had coughed up crimson colored blood. The broken rib had punctured your lung. You were slowly and painfully bleeding to death. Soon the pain was unbearable and blackness slowly started to consume you. Just before your world went black you could see your brother running towards you. [Meg!] he shouted, but his voice sounded so distant. But before he could get to you, your grandmother hit him in the back of the head with a baseball bat. Your world faded and blackened to a haunting black that teased you. This was not going to be the last time that this blackness has greeted you.

***Age Nine***

Slowly you walked down a long stone hallway. Your foot steps echoed with each step you took. You were wearing dark blue baggy pants that had many rips everywhere. Your shirt was a skin tight surfer shirt that was black around your stomach and chest and an electric blue on the sleeves. A lot different from the little dresses that you use to wear. You had come to hate dresses and anything that even resembled a dress. A cold distant look had filled your once joy filled eyes. Your smile had turned into a frown. A couple of months ago your grandmother had gotten tired of you and Adams fighting back, so she shipped you off, to here. This hell hole beyond all hell holes. Over the two years you had spent with your grandmother you had become distant and cold, and this place wasn't helping. A darkness seemed to surround this place. Not even the rays of the sun could lift it. Soon you could hear the clashing of beyblades from the direction you were headed in. As you got closer you could hear voices. Just then one directed a question towards you. [MEG! WHAY ARE YOU LATE!] the person bellowed. [Sorry, Boris] you said coldly with out looking at him. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at you two. But your eyes stayed fixed on the wall and Boris's on you. [That's sir to you] he said sneering. Suddenly you were kicked hard in the stomach. Doubling over in pain you feel on the floor. [Only weaklings show pain. Only weaklings show emotions. GET UP!] he screamed as a smirk appeared on his twisted face. Slowly you started to stand trying to forget about the pain that was being emitted from your stomach. But just as you got to your feet you were thrown down again. Boris had kicked you in the back of the knees making you fall onto your knees. The pain of the impact went pulsing threw your body. Your vision started to blur from the pain. Just then he back handed you. Your check stung and you could feel tears threatening to fall from your eyes. [STAND UP AND PROVE TO ME THAT YOUR NOT AS WEAK AS YOU SEEM!] he bellowed again, his smirk growing. Again you tried to stand. Again you were hit back down. [I ONLY WANT STONG PEOPLE TO BLADE FOR ME! NO GET UP, WEAKLING!] he bellowed yet again as he kicked you in the back of the neck. And to your surprise, and his disappointment, you didn't black out. Slowly and shaky you stood up and faced him, your eyes burning with hatred for him. He only smirked at you. Then he punched you in the face sending you flying across the room. Again you tried to stand, but couldn't. You had used all of your energy up, and could barely move anymore. [Your grandmother was right, you are weak] he said as he walked out of the room. Once he disappeared from your sight, you broke down silently crying. But you weren't crying from the pain that the beating had caused, you were crying from emotional pain. Emotional pain that had been built up over the years, and was still being built up. To much has happened in your life. To much is happening in your life. Suddenly you could see a hand stretched out towards you. Slowly you took that hand and they helped you to your feet. The person brought you towards them into a comforting hug. [Its alright Meg] the person whispered into your ear as they held you tighter. [Thanks Tala] you mumbled into his white, blue, and orange jacket. You then passed out in his arms from pain and lack of strength.[Come on Meg! Were escaping tonight!] hissed Tala as she sunk into your room and sat on your bed next to you. He didn't get a response from you so he gently shook you. [Five more minutes] you moaned was you rolled over on your other side. [No, we have to go now and I'm not going to leave you behind] he said as he threw off your blood stained covers. It had been a couple of years since the fierce beating that Boris had given you. But everyday you were beaten. They had said that it was to make you stronger and to harden your emotions, but you knew it was because they wanted to break your spirit and to stop you from fighting back. Well it was working, well at least on the fighting back part. With no strength you couldn't fight back. You would still never give in to snakes like them. You would rather die. Black and blue marks covered your body. Standing for you was a difficult task anymore. Scars covered your legs, arms, and back. Slowly Tala sighed. He then picked you up bridal style. [Tala, are you sure you want to carry her. We could just come back some other time and] started Spencer as him and Bryan followed Tala down the hall. [We cant just leave her! Her life was worse then ours, she deserves to get out] said Tala as they tip toed around the halls. After fifteen minutes they came to the front door. Bryan looked around to see if anyone was around, then turned and quickly punched in the code to unlock the door. Then quickly they ran threw the door and into the cold night. Into you woke up the next morning with the sun was sighing in your eyes. Tightly you closed your eyes and snuggled closer to the warm heat that was being given off from your right. You then could feel two strong arms holding you. Opening your eyes and turning you could see that Tala was holding you protectively. For once he had a comforted look on his face. He was sitting under a tree asleep. Bryan and Spencer were sitting on either side of him. They also had comforted looks on their faces. Looking around you could tell that the tree was in a field. Snow was covering the ground, not very unusual for this time of year in Russia. You were finally free. After two years with your grandmother and three in the Abbey, you were finally free. A light breeze flew threw your hair. You closed your eyes and just enjoyed the felling of the wind. Something that you haven't felt in years. For once you were happy. You then noticed other people sitting around the tree across from you. Looking closer you could tell that those people were Adam, Jess, Devin and Mike. They had escaped too. For once you thought that your life was going in a good direction. That was until Tala, Bryan, and Spencer left. [You don't have to go. We could stay here with you!] you pleaded at them, but they left saying that they had to. [Ill never forget you, don't forget me] was what Tala had said before giving you a tight hug and walking off. Once again tears came to your eyes.

***Present***

[Is that all you have to tell me?] questioned Hiro once he noticed that you had stopped and had no plans of going any farther. [Yes] you said quietly. There was more that he should know. Things that had happened after you had left the Abbey. But you just couldn't tell him. Adams words were coming back to you. {THEY'LL LOCK AT US DIFFERENTLY! Don't come crying back to me or Devin} rang Adams voice in your head. Over and over again. You were starting to wonder if he was right. No they wouldn't look at you differently! They wouldn't care! Right? All of these questions were spinning in your head. Every single one was fighting for your attention. But you couldn't give your attention to all of them at once. [Meg, are you ok?] asked Hiro. Worry was filling his voice as he noticed that you were fighting with yourself about something. {Great now he pities me} you thought as another thought was added to the cluster already in your mind. [I I'm going for a walk..] you said quickly as you suddenly stood up and walked out your door. [Meg!] you heard someone scream your name as you walked past the living rooms towards the front door. But you didn't turn around. You didn't call back to them either. Right now you couldn't care less who it was and why they wanted to walk to you. Once you had made it out the door you headed towards a path that lead into the woods. After the house had left your view you again felt all of the questions and thoughts appear in your mind again. {NO!} you screamed in your mind, as you started to sprint down the path in an attempt to get rid of the thoughts. But it didn't help. Memories started to surface. Things that you hadn't thought of for years were suddenly filling your mind. But the only thing that wouldn't leave your mind was your conversation with Adam. [WHAT! WHY! YOU CANT! HE WONT UNDERSTAND! THEY'LL LOOK AT US DIFFERENTLY!], [Just don't come crying back to me or Devin when they start to hate you. It was your choice to tell them. It was you that made them hate you.]. {SHUT UP!} you screamed in your head. You then closed your eyes and violently shook your head to try and banish the words. The words that were seeming oh so real to you now. {What was I thinking! I cant tell anyone about that!} you screamed to yourself. {But he does deserve to know} you thought thinking about Hiro and how he was only trying to help you. {NO!} you screamed again. You didn't want him to hate you. Suddenly you were sent hurtling threw the air. A painful sting surfaced on your check as it met with the ground. Your whole body ached from the impact of the fall. Slowly you started to stand up. Once you placed all your weight on your feet a roaring pain pulsed threw your right ankle. You winched, but continued to walk down the path away from the house. You didn't want to go back so soon. You just need to be away from other people. After about five minutes you came to a clearing. Going through the middle of the field was a small stream with a waterfall. Slowly you walked, with a slight limp, over to the waterfall. Completely tired you laid down on the grass. For some reason the sound of the rushing water was calming you and taking your mind off of your hurt ankle and disturbing thoughts. Just then a drop of water landed on your check. Then another landed on your arm. It was raining. {Just great} you thought knowing that you couldn't walk home. {This just sucks}

[Has anyone seem Meg?] questioned Hiro as he walked into the room. You had walked out of the house three hours again and it had started to rain two hours ago, but you hadn't come back. [No] answered everyone with their eyes glued to the TV screen like it was the greatest invention in the world. Hiro sighed and walked out of the room. But unknown to everyone in the room, Tala followed him. [What's wrong?] Tala questioned once he was sure that he was alone with Hiro. [Megs missing] he answered sadly. [What happened?] asked Tala who was now glaring at Hiro. [She told me about her past I guess it got to her and she quickly left saying she wanted to go for a walk.] said Hiro looking down as if he was guilty of something. [When was that?] Tala asked beginning to fear what you would do, knowing your past. [Around six] answered Hiro not taking his gaze from the window where he had rested it. Tala looked at the clock and it now read 9:12. [Which way did she go?] asked Tala as he started off towards the door. [Into the woods] called Hiro as he finally looked at Tala. Tala then ran out the door. {You better be ok, Meg} thought Tala as he started to walk down the same path that you had taken earlier.

You were now shivering all over out of cold and pain. Your ankle had gotten worse. Mostly it was because you kept trying to walk on it. But you never made it that far. The farthest you had gone was only to the path which lead back to the house. From the many falls of your failed attempts to make it home you have cuts and bruises on your arms and face. You were just about to give up hope of getting home when you heard something other then rain farther down the path. It sounded like running. And it was coming your way. You fixed your gaze to the last twist in the path that you could see. Just then you could see someone coming towards you. Once they had gotten closer you could tell that it was Tala? {What is Tala doing down here?} you questioned yourself. At that moment Tala spotted you and ran faster. [What are you doing out here?] Tala hissed at you as he started to take off his jacket. [I sprained my ankle] you answered him coolly while you looked at him with questioning look. {What's he doing?} you thought seeing him take of his jacket. He then wrapped it around your shoulders. [Can your walk?] he questioned avoided your gaze. [No] you said lowly also avoiding his gaze mostly out of embarrassment. He then picked you up bridal style. You gave him another questioning look, but said nothing. You were stuck in Tala's arms for forty-five minutes until you would reach the house. But for some reason you didn't mind. You felt safe in Tala's arms. You knew that he would never do anything to hurt you. Slowly you could fell yourself falling into a much needed sleep. [Don't ever scare me like that again] whispered Tala to your sleeping figure. {Why do I care so much if she's in pain or not?} he questioned himself as the house came into view.

[Tala what happened to my sister!] screamed Tyson as he noticed you laying limply in Tala's arms. You had bruises and cuts on your face and were totally socked with Tala's jacket hanging on your shoulders. [She sprained her ankle in the woods] said Tala coldly. A look of fear quickly spread on Tyson's face. [She probably just tripped] snapped Tala, [Now take her] he finished about to push you into Tyson's arms. [No, you can bring her upstairs] said Tyson with a smirk on his face as he walked back into the living room. {He likes her why else would he go looking for her, but does she like him? Well find out soon enough!} thought Tyson as he thought of ways to find out if you liked Tala while taking the remote from Max. They both then got into a fight over watch to watch. Tala glared at the back of Tyson's head, but took you up stairs all the same. Gently he laid you on your bed. He left his jacket on you and also placed a black wool blanket over you. Just before he left he pushed a strand of hair out of you eyes. Closing the door he whispered [Good night... Meg]


	8. Steavy

**Chapter 8: Steavy**

Slowly you started to stir from your deep sleep. Once you were fully awake, a numbing pain spread throughout your body. You were confused by this at first. However, you then thought back to yesterday's events. Slowly you threw off the black blanket that was covering you for warmth. Looking down you could see that Tala's jacket was still draped around your shoulders. A small smile came to your lips. Taking in a deep breathe you pushed yourself off the couch. A huge amount of pain exploded from you ankle, but you wouldn't give into it. Not again. You slowly, but steadily walked over to your closet. But something on the way there caught your attention. It was a white envelop that was sitting on your end table. Walking over to it you could see that the only thing written on it was your name. Your rose your eyebrow as you opened it to find a carefully folded piece of paper.. Once you had unfolded it you found a letter._Meg!We have a lot a catching up to do! Meet me today at 10:30, down by the pier! Oh, don't be prepared for a beybattle, I just want to talk today! And make sure that your alone, I just want it to be you and me today. Just like the good old times that we never got to have! Cant wait to see you again! Hope you feel the same!_

_Steavy_

A small smile slowly appeared on your face. Finally you would be catching up with an old friend. Again she had written at the bottom of the letter. Quickly you took a glance at the clock on your end table where you found the letter. 8:44 read the bright neon red numbers. {Great I have enough time to get ready} you thought as you headed towards your closet. You then realized that you still had Tala's jacket around your shoulders. {When do I give this back to him?} you questioned yourself as you sifted through your clothes. Finally you found another pair of gray baggy pants that had zippers everywhere and black details. You then picked out a black tank top that had a skull and crossbones on it. You then put on the choker that Tyson and his team had gotten you. Finally you were ready to go downstairs and face everyone that was up. Surprisingly everyone was awake and downstairs in the living rooms or kitchens. [Hey Meg!] Tyson greeted you as you passed his kitchen. You just nodded in response to him. [You ok Meg?] asked Bryan once you had walked into your kitchen. [Ya] you said as you got a glass of orange juice instead of coffee. [What?] you asked Bryan coldly after you had noticed that he was giving you a confused look. [Grey? Orange juice?] was all he said never taking his eyes off of you. Tala was also staring at you from his set across from Bryan. [Ya so?] you said as you walked out of the room and towards the front door. [Hey Meg! Your brothers on the phone!] shouted Mariah from the living room. You just glared at the white wall in front of you. Even though he was your brother he was still and ass to you yesterday. [Meg?] Mariah said as she walked up to you. [Tell him I'm dead] you said in a cold emotionless voice, but for anyone that knew you they could hear the hatred in it. A look a horror spread on her face. [You cant say something like that to your brother!] she shouted still giving you the same look. [You say what ever you want to your brother. But that's what Id say to mine. I really don't care if you just hang up the phone on him] you said in the same tone as you continued to walk towards the door. {ADAM YOUR SUCH A JACKASS!} you screamed in your head as reached the door. [Where do you think your going?] came a voice from behind you. [Out] you said simply as you reached for your keys. But just as you had your keys in your grasp a hand was put on yours. [No your not] Hiro said as he ripped the keys out of your hand. You just glared at him with pure hatred. All but one of your brothers had officially pissed you off today and it was only nine in the morning. But you didn't think that it would be that long for Tyson to piss you off, he's pretty good at it. You knew that Hiro wasn't going to let you go easily. [How bout I can go if I beat you in a Beybattle?] you asked coolly with your eyes boring into his. [You wont, but you can try] he said with a smirk as he followed you towards the basement stairs. [Don't follow] you said deadly once you had noticed that the whole house was following you. Well except certain people. They all froze in their tracks afraid what you would do to them if they followed you any farther.

[Lets see how good you really are a beybladeing] said Hiro with a smirk. You just glared at him, refusing to give him a response. [Three... Two... One... LET IT RIP!] shouted Hiro as he launched his blade into the dish. You on the other hand just launched your blade into the dish with out even saying a word. For a while your blades just chased each other around the dish. You were starting to grow bored and quickly. Hiro noticed this. [Are you getting bored? Bad thing] said Hiro as he commanded his blade towards the ceiling. A loud clash was heard as his beyblade came in contact with the fire systems water sprayers. A mist of water was sent raining down onto both of you. Hiro smirked as his blade spun circles around yours. Just then it appeared as if a bunch of blades were surrounding yours. [Cant hit what's not real] said Hiro with a smirk. But you just returned his question with a smirk of your own. [Shadow illusion] you said calmly to your blade. Again shadows covered the dish. And again as soon as they had come they were gone. [Cant hit what you cant see] you said to Hiro your smirk growing. Hiro just looked at you confused. When he had watched your battle with Tala he thought that it was just an illusion as you said when commanding your blade. But your blade had really vanished. [FINISH HIM OFF ECLIPSE!] you shouted at your blade. Again it seemed to come from thin air and attack Hiro's blade. In one hit Hiro's blade was out of the dish. Your blade flew into your hand as you caught it and shoved it back into your pocket. [Guess I get to go now] you said as you headed for the stairs leaving a shocked Hiro behind.

[Umm she said that she doesn't want to talk to you right now] said Mariah into the phone. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him what you really wanted her to tell him. [What did she really say] said Adam with a sigh, knowing you to well to take that as your answer. [That she was dead] Mariah whispered to him. She thought that it was better not to lie to him anymore. He did seem to know you better then anyone else. Or at least that's what she thought. [Could you give her a message] Adam asked after a long pause. {Damn she really is pissed at me} he thought to himself as he yelled at himself for being so stupid to say that stuff to you. [Sure!] said Mariah happily as she grabbed for a pen and pencil. [Tell her that I'm sorry and could she please call me later. I don't want her mad at me, not with us being thousands of miles away. Thanks and bye] said Adam as he hung up the phone to pissed at himself to talk to Mariah let alone anyone right now. Mariah quickly took down his note to you and hung up the phone. She then saw you walking up the steps.

Walking up the stairs you saw Mariah heading towards you. A bright pink note was in her hand. [Here! This is from Adam!] she said happily as she handed you the note. [Thanks...] you said as you took the note. Without even reading the note your ripped it up and threw it onto the floor. Mariah gasped and looked at the pieces of pink paper that was once the note lying on the floor. You just walked out the door with Bryans bike keys in hand. [Hey Bryan I'm taking your bike] you called as you shut the door. Your bike was still with Mike so this was the only ride you was 10:15 once you made it down to the pier. Since you had fifteen minutes to look around, that's just what you did. Steavy had written at the bottom of the letter to meet her in front of the fish place at the very end of the pier. Joes Fishy Friends was the sign above the restaurant. A weathered wood siding was on the building. Along with a light blue rusted door. This place was making your stomach turn. You didn't want to eat here. Hopefully Steavy wouldn't want to either. After you had done all the looking around you wanted to do you looked at your watch. 11:45 if flashed at you. {Late? Steavy's never late} you thought as you looked down the pier in search of her. Just then your cell phone went off. [Lo] you said as you picked it up as you were now walking down the pier. [Meg, can I talk to you. Mariah said that you just ripped up the note I left for you without reading it. Come on Meg! I'm sorry! Really I am.] Adam said into the phone desperately trying to get you to talk to him. You just let him talk on and on until he finally realized that you weren't talking. [Meg? Are you there?] he said into the phone. You just hung up your phone and placed it back into your pocket. {It'll take a lot more then that Adam} you thought as you headed back towards the fish house. Adam had really screwed up and no simple apology was going to make up for what he did. Just as the fish house came into sight your phone went off again. [WHAT!] you yelling into it expecting your brother to be the caller. [Meg? Are you ok?] came Bryans voice on the other end. [Umm... ya] you said lowly to hide your shock and confusion. You weren't expecting him to be the caller at all. [Ok then. WHY DID YOU TAKE MY BIKE YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN SPENCERS OR TALAS BUT YOU TOOK MINE! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!] he shouted into the phone. It was hard for you to keep your laughter in. Bryan was never the one to explode, and when he did it was funny. At least to you. [Well you're the nicest to me] you said sweetly just to piss him off. [Oh really? I'm not the one that ran after you yesterday and carried you back home. Why didn't you take his bike!] Bryan said pissed by your comment. {Tala ran after me? I thought that he was going down the path for another reason} you thought to yourself. [And that make makes him the nicest how?] you asked to farther piss Bryan off. [You're very annoying] he said with a sigh. [Ya I know] you said as you hung up the phone in once last attempt to pissed him off. For some reason you just found it fun to piss of the people that you normally you don't see pissed.

[Meg?] came a voice from Joes Fishy Friends s door way. Standing there was a girl. She looked to be around your age. She had shimmering green eyes and flowing light brown hair. Her pants were tan caprices that were baggy and had huge pockets. Then she was wearing a red Independent shirt. [Steavy?] you asked her. Her face lit up as she ran over to you. [Meg it really is you! I cant believe after four years here you are again!] she said as she gripped you in a tight hug. [Me either] you said kindly as you returned her hug. {Same old Steavy, never going anywhere without a smile.} [So, how did you get out?] you asked as both of you started to walk down the pier away from Joes. After looking at the building again you both decided that it was better to just get pizza somewhere else. [Well Voltaire was shut down. And that made everyone free. Well Tala was the one person that freed me] she said looking down towards the ground. The Abbey was a hard subject for anyone that was there to talk about. Or at least that was why you thought her reason for acting that way was. [Tala? How did he help you?] you asked totally confused. Tala had escaped with you. Well really he had gotten you out of that hell hole. [He was captured about three mouths after you guys had all escaped. Along with Bryan and Spencer. Then I don't know he just helped me] she said with a saddened look in her face. [Ok, we don't have to talk about this anymore. So when is that battle that were going to be fighting in?] you asked remembering her letter from before. [Oh, that's in a couple of months. Don't worry though, Ill go easy on you.] she said with a smirk. [You wont need to. I think you'll need all the help you can get.] you said returning her smirk. Just then you both spotted the perfect place to sit. You just looked at each other and nodded knowing what the other one was thinking. Quickly you both walked over to the railing. In one fluent motion you brought your legs over the railing and were sitting on it. It took Steavy a little longer to get up, but she did. The view from your spot was one of the harbour. The bright golden rays of the sun where reflecting in the water giving off a peaceful view. A calmness washed over you. Soon a couple of ship were passing your view in the distance as they went searching for fish. [Hey Meg?] asked Steavy breaking your thoughts. [What?] you asked without taking your eyes off the view. [LOOKS LIKE YOU NEED A BATH!] she screamed as she pushed you into the ocean.

Deep blue water surrounded you as you plunged into the ocean. A burning sensation came to your eyes and nose as the salt started to irritate them. Slowly you floated down to the bottom of the bay. Once you had registered what had happened you were pissed. {Damn you Steavy!} you thought angrily while thinking of ways to get her back. You then went to push off of the bottom of the bay. But you couldn't move. Something had attached itself to your ankle. Looking down you could see that your foot was stuck in an empty crab trap. You tried to pull it out, but it was stuck. Taking your other foot you placed it on the trap and tried to push it off of your foot. No good. The trap wouldn't budge. {Shit!} you thought thinking about the mess you were in. Your lunges were now starting to burn. Since you had fallen in unexpectedly you didn't have that much air. {Shit not again} you thought think back to when you fell into the river.

[Steavy?] Bryan asked as he spotted someone familiar sitting on the railing. She was laughing and looked as if she was going to fall into the water. Quickly before she could fall Bryan ran and caught her. [Bryan?] she asked surprised to see him there. [Ya. Hey have you seen Meg around here anywhere?] he asked after he had set her down. [Ya, she fell into the water. Give her a sec. She's probably just going to stay down there longer to scare me.] she said with a huge smile on her face. [She...just fell?] said Tala as he glared at her. He never liked Steavy. Someone who always smiles just cant be all together in the head was his opinion. [Well... no... I kind of pushed her in...] she said looking down towards the pier in sham. Finally she was starting to feel guilty for what she did. Tala just glared at her more, but didn't move. You would come up any minute now. Wouldn't you?

In one last attempt to free yourself, you bent down and pulled on your leg. You pulled with all your might trying to detach the trap from your leg. But it didn't work. Your leg was stuck. For good it seemed. Slowly little black dots filled your vision. {Why does this always seem to happen to me?} you thought totally pissed at your situation. Your vision then started to totally disappeared. Just then Adams words came back to you. [Meg, can I talk to you. Mariah said that you just ripped up the note I left for you without reading it. Come on Meg! I'm sorry! Really I am.]. {No Adam. I'm sorry. Too bad I wont get to tell you that} you thought. Your brothers face then flashed threw your mind. Along with your old team. Then everyone at the house. And finally the Blitzkrieg Boys. But why them last? You would have thought about that more if you weren't using all of your energy just trying to stay awake. Suddenly you could feel two strong arms around your waist. As you turned you expected to see the same cold gray eyes that saved you before. But you didn't. It was Tala that was holding you. He pulled on you, but again you wouldn't budge. Giving you a confused look he looked around for what was wrong. You then turned your gaze to the trap below. He followed your eyes. Then he spotted the trap your leg was caught in. Quickly he let go of your waist and swam down to the trap. In a second he broke the trap and freed your leg. He then grabbed you by the waist again. Slowly he began to swim up towards the surface. Soon you could feel the air on your face for the first time in what seemed like hours. Next to you, you could hear Tala gasping for air as well. [Tala!] shouted Bryan who was on the pier. He then reached his hand down. [Grab his hand] Tala gasped into your ear. You were a little unsure about leaving Tala in the water, but still you reached out your hand towards Bryans. It took all your strength just to reach up towards Bryans hand there was going to be no way that you could help him pull you up. But he didn't care. Pulled as hard as he could he tried to get you out of the water. It pained you more then it did him that you couldn't help him. Finally you were on the pier. Tala was soon pulled up with help from Spencer. Just then a forceful cough came threw you system. Water came flying out of your mouth and to the already wet pier. You then laid down on the pier in hopes to regain some energy. For awhile you just laid there on the pier breathing heavy. [Are you ok?] asked Bryan. You just nodded your head. Still you were unable to move. This was starting to piss you off. Feeling weak and defenceless was something that you never liked. Then suddenly you could feel yourself being lifted into the air. Looking to your right you could see Tala's cold blue eyes staring back at you. {What's he doing?} you questioned yourself, but said nothing to Tala. He then started to walk towards the parking lot. [Where's the key to unlock this?] asked Bryan as he pointed to the chain that you had around his bike. Slowly you reached down towards your other chain belt. You then showed him the key that dangled from it. He just gave you a look that said give-it-to-me. But you being you just stared at him. That was until you could see Bryan coming closer and closer. But he wasn't walking towards you. Tala was walking towards him. They all just looked at you so you just unlocked his bike without being asked. [Thanks] Bryan said as he picked up your helmet. He then placed your helmet on your head. [What are you doing?] you gasped still winded from your little bath experience. [Your riding home with Tala] he said simply as he put on his helmet along with Spencer. They both then started their bikes and took off down the road. Leaving you and Tala behind. Without saying a word Tala walked over to his bike. Gently he placed you on his bike while he put his helmet on. [Can you hold on yet?] he asked with out looking at you. [No] you said lowly, but he seamed to hear you. He then picked you up and placed you on his lap as he sat down on the bike. [This easier?] he questioned you. All you could do was look at him in shock. Your brother had done this all the time when you were injured, but you never expected Tala to do it. Slowly you wrapped your arms around his waist and held as tight as you could. He then wrapped his left arm around your back. Then he started the bike using his right arm to steer the bike down the road.

[What happened this time?] shouted Tyson as he saw your dripping wet figure in Tala's arms for the second time in two days. Bryan and Spencer were on either side of Tala. [Nothing] said Spencer as he seemed to growl at Tyson. The fact that he was trying to say something bad about Tala was getting to him. Or was it the fact that he was trying to say something bad about you? [Meg!] shouted Hiro as he walked into the room. You just looked at him. It still felt like you had no energy. Tala just brushed past both of them and up the steps. Bryan and Spencer followed close behind. [WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!] shouted Tyson up the steps to Tala, Spencer, and Bryan. [Were taking her to her room, or would you like her to pass out in the living room?] questioned Bryan without stopping. Tyson said nothing but let them take you to your room. The walk to your room was a silent one. Finally you were at your room. Once Tala had walked in with you in his arms, he looked at you as if asking where you wanted to go. You just nodded towards the couch. Gently he placed you on the couch. Then surprisingly he sat down next to you along with Bryan and Spencer. For a while you just sat there. No one said a word. Until a question kept haunting you, and you had to ask it. [Where you guys captured and brought back to the Abbey?] you said lowly looking out the window. You could feel their surprised eyes on you, but you wouldn't look at them. Not until they answered the question. [Ya...] said Bryan as he changed his stare to the wall. Spencer also looked away. But Tala wouldn't. [How did you know?] he asked harshly. This surprised you. Making you look at him. You weren't expecting his mood change. [Steavy] you said simply again returning your eyes to the window. His stare turned into a glare as he looked at the wall. You then took a deep breath. Slowly you pushed yourself off of the couch. You stood on shaky legs. But you wanted to walk, so you were going to. The boys were staring at you with worried expressions. But you didn't really care. Slowly you walked over to your guitar that was sitting on the other side of the room. Carefully you picked up a black Jackson Dinky that Adam had given you for Christmas the last year. You then sat on your bed and started to play. Recognize by Flaw was the song that you picked. [I hurt myself today, Not knowing why, it seems so easy to leave it all behind, and avoid the truth I think Id just rather go blind. Then everything erupts, my life has come unglued, And the ties that bind have left me, What am I to do. Cant seem to recognize, That stare behind those eyes, Who is this man I see? Who's looking back at me? Cant focus through the gray, And I am fading into nothing, The reflection must get clearer.] you sang softly. This song has always reminded you of your life. Your screwed up life.

Dark stone walls surrounded this unknown room. The floor was covered in a darkly stained wood. Blood stained the floor creating horrible memories of past times. Back in the corner sat a desk. Someone sat behind that desk. A dark and horrible person. A blanket of evil seemed to surround the room. No it seemed as if it was embedded in to room. Never to be washed away. [Come in] called the man behind the desk. Slowly the old wooden door creaked opened. A shadow of a person slowly creped crossed the room as a cloaked person entered the room. The only thing that could be seen of this person was their glowing green eyes. [Have you been watching our target?] asked the man behind the desk. The other person just nodded. [Has anything happened that I need to know about?] questioned the man. Slowly the other person reached a gloved hand out towards the man behind the desk. For a while the man just looked at the cloaked person. Finally he fixed his gaze on the picture. Sitting in the middle of the picture was a two girls. One had light brown hair and tan caprices. The other one had dark brown hair with read tips and gray pants with a black tank top. It was you and Steavy from earlier that day. The person then handed the man another picture. In this picture you were flying towards the water with Steavy's hand in mid air, looking as if it had pushed you. [Is she dead?] questioned the man. The cloaked figure said nothing but handed him another picture. Slowly the man took the picture and examined it. In this picture you were soaking wet in Tala's arms. Rage can to the mans eyes as he saw you in Tala's arms. Was it that you were alive, or that you were with Tala? [Well at least we can still use her for our plans] said the man trying to keep the anger out of his voice as he ripped up the picture. The other person just stared at the man. [You may go now] said the man as he returned to his paper work. The other person just left as quietly as they had come.

[Wow... I didn't know you could play that good...] said Spencer as he stared at you in shock. You just smirk at him along with Bryan who had heard you sing before as well as play. Tala was just staring at you. To amazed to say anything. Slowly you placed your guitar on the floor and stood up. You felt weaker then before, but you pushed yourself to walk towards the couch. Then suddenly your strength gave. You were sent crashing towards the floor. Closing your eyes tight you braced yourself for the pain that the impact with the floor would bring. But it never came. Slowly you opened your eyes to find that you were once again in Tala's arms. A worried look was in his eyes. [When will you stop being so danger prone?] he questioned in a harsh tone. [When I'm not in dangerous situations] you replied your eyes on the window again. He eyes softened knowing that you were talking about many things that happened in the Abbey. Sighing he picked you up and placed you on the couch again. [So... what happened the second time at the Abbey?] you questioned them. All of them turned away from you. [We... were trained for and fought in the World Championships. We were supposed to be an unbeatable army and take over the world. We faced Tyson and his team... But while doing that Tala was...] started Spencer but stopped once Tala had given him a death glare. You just turned and looked at Tala a questioning look on your face. [I was turned into a Cyborg] he half whispered to you. But you just looked at him. [So... your not a cyborg now are you?] you questioned him trying to make him feel better. [No... I guess not...] he said, but still he wouldn't look at you. [I think you should get some rest, its already eleven] said Bryan looking at your clock. You prepared to stand. But Tala picked you up and placed you in your bed. Where Bryan and Spencer had folded down the blanket. You just looked at them in totally surprise. [Night] said Bryan and Spencer as they walked out of the room. [Night, Meg] Tala whispered to you as he slowly walked to your door. [Night Tala] you said as you laid down and got comfortable. For a moment Tala hesitated. Debating whether he wanted to tell you something or not. In the end he just slowly shut your door and walked to his room which was right next to yours.


	9. Tala's Battle

**Chapter 9: Tala's Battle**

Ring,... ring,... RING! Screamed the phone into your ear waking you from your deep sleep. [What!] you shouted angrily as you picked it up. [Ummm, hey Meg!] shouted Adam into the phone. {What the fuck does he want!} you screamed in your head as you tried not to explode at your brother for waking you. [I was asleep] you said dully about to hang up the phone. [Well ya I know... but I really need to talk to you] he said lowly almost sure that you were going to hang up on him. [How did you know that I was asleep?] you asked as you decided to give your brother a chance to talk to you. On the other end you could hear him sigh out of relief before he said, [I called downstairs first and Bryan told me that you were asleep]. {Bryan? Why Bryan he never picks up the phone?} [Ok and you wanted to talk to me about?] you questioned as you laid on your back and stared up at the ceiling. [Well I just wanted to say that I was sorry again. And that you'll always have a place here to come back to. I just thought that you needed to hear that.] he said sounded somewhat hesitant to tell you that. [I know, and now I'm going to go] you said as you hung up the phone. {Why cant I just say Adam I'm sorry! And why did he have to tell me that right now! I was sleeping!} you shouted at yourself. Slowly you got out of bed and headed towards your closet. Taking a quick look at your clock on the way. 10:03 is the time that it read. {Jackass} you muttered talking about Adam and him waking you. Again today you wore grey baggy pant. You weren't really in a black pants mood for some reason today. Your shirt was a black tank top that had gray stitching around the edges. Then you headed downstairs to get some breakfast. [MEG!] screamed Tyson as he ran full speed towards you. You just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. As he came closer he held out his arms showing you that he was going to hug you. A slight smirk came on your face as you sidestepped just as Tyson was about to hug you. He went toppling into the wall behind you. [Tyson!] you said sarcastically as you walked away towards the kitchen. Once you got there you could see Bryan, Spencer, Tala, and Kai all sitting at the table. [What was all the screaming about?] asked Spencer as he watched you walk over to the refrigerator. [Tyson] you said simply as you rummaged around in search of something to eat. Finally you found an apple and decided that it would work for your breakfast. After grabbing it you headed towards the table. The only open seat was in between Tala and Bryan. So you sat there not really minding the seat at all. [Are you feeling better?] asked Bryan concerned once you were almost done with your apple. [I guess] you said taking the last bite. [Mike called, your bikes ready. You can pick it up anytime he said] Spencer said as he watched you throw your apple across the room and into the trash. [Can I have a ride?] you asked to no one really. Tala just stood up and walked towards the garage. For a minute you just stood there looking at his retreating figure, then you decided that you should follow him before you got left was already sitting on his bike with his helmet on and his bike running when you walked in. Seeing you, he threw your helmet to you. With ease you caught it and walked over to him. Again you got on the back of the bike next to Tala. Again you wrapped your arms around his waist. Again you felt safe in his presence as you both went speeding down the highway towards Mikes shop.

The second you got off the bike Tala went speeding down the road. Since you knew Tala and his attitude it didn't really bother you that he did that. [Mike!] you called once you walked into the store. Just then you were caught in two strong arms. Your bones were being crushed in a hug. Looking up you could see Mikes blue Mohawk telling you that it was him. [Great to see you to] you said sarcastically looking at him in confusion. [Don't give me that look!] he said as he took a step away from you. [Bryan told me everything that happened. Your lucky Tala was there] he said shaking his head. {I know Tala saved me twice in two days} you thought as you stared down at the floor in thought. [You alright?] asked Mike after about three minutes. [Ya, where's my bike] you said as you pushed past him the mushy stuff he was talking about getting to you. He said nothing but lead you around the back of the store. Sitting in the small parking lot was your bike. He had re-painted it for you. Now instead of being just plain black, it looked as if the black was being ripped off by some unseen force and under the black was silver. The chrome parts of your bike were polished and looked like new. [Ok?] asked Mike searching your face for a look of approval or disgust. You turned and smirked at him. [Depends. How does it runs?] you asked as you walked over to the bike. [You'll see] he said as he threw you the keys With out another word you were speeding down the road. Your newly redone bike riding like a dream.

You were loving the feel of the bike as you rode down the main street leading to the town. A shadow was covering you created by the trees high above the road which was keeping you cool. Calmness rushed over you. Nothing seemed as if it could go wrong. But something was nagging at you. Telling you to look in your rear mirror. Finally you gave in and looked. Behind you was another person on a bike. But there was something strange about this person. The one thing that caught your eye though was the black flowing cape that they had draped around their shoulders. Being a little freaked out you picked up your pace a little. So did the guy behind you. You then knew that this was one of the people after you. Looking around you searched for some place to throw the guy off your trail. You then spotted a dirt path. Quickly you speed down the dirt path that was to your right. Once you hit the dirt you clicked threw the gears and speed away as quickly as you could. But the guy followed close behind. A slight panic started to rise in your stomach. {This isn't going to be easy} you thought seeing that the guy kept a close distance all the time. Finally you saw a turn in the road and took it. From the speed you were going you had to lean over just so you wouldn't crash. Your knee almost touching the ground from the sharpness of the turn. Straightening after the turn you looked to see if the guy was still behind you. He was. And now he was even closer. {Fuck} you thought going threw all the moves in your mind you knew that could help you out of this mess. You knew that you were going to have to trick this guy and soon. Before he could get you. Soon you saw your opportunity. The path become wider and you quickly spun around and was now facing your follower. Again your revved your engine and came at him full speed. This was now a game of chicken. Both of you seemed determined to win. But you had played this game more then once. An unnoticed smirk appeared on your lips as you drew nearer and nearer. Just as you were about the hit each other the person turned their tire so you wouldn't hit. In one quick movement you kicked their bike making them topple over. No way would they be able to catch you after that. You then sped off in the direction you had come from. {What was that all about?} you thought as you headed back towards your house. {Who was that? What did they want? Do they know where I live? Do they know where Adam is?}. All those questions and more where running threw your mind as you neared the house. Slowly you stopped your bike and parked it in the garage. The chase had made you jumpy and you were watching your back now. Opening the door you bumped into someone who was coming out the door. The force from the hit sent you falling down towards the floor. Pain went shooting threw your legs, ass, and ribs as you collided with the hard concert floor. Pissed you looked up to see Tala, Bryan, and Spencer all standing there. They just looked at you then walked over to their bikes and took off down the road. But there was something wrong with them. They looked more pissed then they normally do. But you just shrugged it off being pissed at them, and walked into the house.

Walking into the living room you found that everyone else was sitting there. Even Kai was there. {Must be something important} you thought looking around. No one was talking. They were just watching something on TV. {And then again, maybe not}. Sitting down on the couch next to Kai and Tyson you started to watch what they found so interesting. It was about Beyblade. How very surprising. But it had nothing to do with the BBA. It was about something called Bega. You sat there confused as heck trying to figure at what everyone else in the room already knew. Just then a special announcement came flashing on the screen. [Just in! A battle between one of Bega's own bladers, Garland, and the team caption of the Blitzkrieg Boys, Tala will be battling! Right here, right now! Quickly come buy your tickets.] shouted AJ Topper into his microphone. You eyes widened. {Tala...} you thought as you ran to your bike. For some strange reason you felt that Tala was in danger. Real danger. And since he had helped you out of your situations, you were going to be there for him. If he needed you. Just as you started up your engine on your bike you heard your name being called from behind. [I'm coming with you!] shouted Tyson as he grabbed a spare helmet in the back of the room and hopped on the back of the bike. Without time for any arguments you sped off down the road towards the place where BBA had been. Where Bega now was.

Once you got there the battle had already begun. Quickly you and Tyson ran towards the front door. Standing outside were guards along with many other people trying to get inside to see the battle. You and Tyson just ran to one of the doors that no one was standing at. [Where do you think your going?] came a voice from behind you as a hand pushed the door that you were trying to open closed. Looking to your left you saw a guard standing in your way. He was going bald and was fat. [Why would a pretty thing like you, want to watch a beyblade battle?] he said adding a laugh after he had finished. Anger and rage was building inside of you as you turned towards the man. [Move] you said with venom in your voice. [What if I don't?] he asked with a smile on his face. A small smirk appeared on yours as you swung your knee up and hit him where it hurts. The guard doubled over in pain. Quickly you and Tyson ran into the building without the other guards even caring. Tyson said some smart-ass comment about what you did to the guard, but you just ignored him. You knew that you had to get to Tala and soon. The feeling that he was in danger wouldn't leave you alone. By the loud cheering you knew the way to the battle. Finally you saw an opening in the hall that looked as if it lead to an open room. Seeing this your ran faster your hopes of finding the battle sooner. Soon you and Tyson had ran threw the opening. Looking down you could see Tala and another person standing around a beydish. The other person had long blond hair that was held back in a low pony tail. His shirt was tight and green and his pants were black and tight as well. To you he almost looked like he was trying to be a girl, but that was something to think about later. Tala looked as if he was getting beaten, and badly. Every one of the attacks was making contact with his blade. And hard. With every hit Tala was being thrown around looking like a rag doll. It was painful to see this happening to Tala of all people. Just then Tala's blade went flying out of the dish. [TALA!] screamed Tyson as he raced down the steps and towards Tala. But you were frozen where you were. Your feet seemed rooted to the floor. A feeling of danger came washing over you. But it wasn't for Tala it was for you. Someone was in this room that wanted you dead or worse. And you could feel their eyes on you. Suddenly mental bars came flying around the dish knocking Tala's blade back into the dish. A shocked expression appeared on everyone's face even Tala's opponent. The blond dude looked up into the stands. As if he was looking for someone. But you couldn't peal your eyes off of Tala to see what he was looking at. He looked so weak, so defenceless, so not Tala. Then the blond guy attacked Tala again and again. With every hit Tala took he got weaker and weaker. You knew that Tala was only barely standing anymore. Even though Tala was in bad shape he called on his finale attack. [Wolborg, Novae Rog] Tala shouted as ice and mist came out of his blade. The other guy just smirked. He then ordered his blade to attack Tala's again. A powerful collision happened when there blades made contact. You could feel the ground pulsing where you were standing above the crowd. [Tala!] you called as you finally found the strength to run down the stairs. Once you reached the bottom of the steps you jumped over the wall that was keeping you away from the floor. As you ran you could see Tala falling backward off of the platform. This made your run faster, but you couldn't reach him in time. But luckily Tyson caught him before he could hit the ground. Quickly you rushed to Tyson's side. Looking down you could see that Tala had many bruises and cuts all over. {Tala...} you thought sadly as you looked at him. Just then you heard the sound of running from behind you. Looking you could see that everyone was there. White Tigers, Majesties, PPB All-stars, BBA Revolution, and Bryan, Spencer all standing behind you. Bryan and Spencer quickly surrounded you to get a better look at their fallen leader. Just then you heard a deep chuckle coming from the platform that Tala had just fallen from. Slowly you ripped your gaze from Tala to the person the chuckle came from. You froze as soon as you saw the person. It was Boris. Bryan and Spencer took a step closer to you like protective brothers. But you were fine with that. Boris gave you the creeps. The only person that did. [I look forward to next month] Boris said as he looked at you and your brother. {What does he mean?} you thought as you glared at him. He then went to say something else, but Tala coughed cutting him off. Quickly you looked at him. Spencer took Tala out of Tyson's hands. [Were taking him to the hospital] said Spencer as he and Bryan started to walk away. You just stayed where you were, knowing that they didn't need another person there to get in the way. But Bryan grabbed your arm and pulled you along with them. [He needs you there] said Bryan in your ear as you looked as him in question. {What?} you thought, but followed silently to worried about Tala to ask Bryan what he meant.

Quickly you, Bryan, and Spencer ran into the hospital doors. [We... need a doctor... and quick...] said Spencer the miles that you had run to the hospital taking there toll. The receptionist slowly pulled her eyes away from a magazine she was reading. She looked at all of you. Her eyes resting on you. Examining you. This was starting to piss you off, but you let it go there was more important things to worry about right now. Then her eyes rested on Tala. Blood was pouring from his arms and legs, burses were covering his body, and he was knocked out in Spencer's arms. But she didn't seem to care. [You'll have to wait, and fill out paper work before any doctors can see him] she said as she returned her attention to her magazine. This really pissed you off. They were suppose to be here to help people, not tell them to wait while you sit on your ass reading a magazine and they wait there and bleed to death. [Are you still here? The waiting area is down the hall] she said as she flipped the page. [WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WE NEED TO SEE A DOCTOR AND NOW! NOT IN AND HOUR, NOW! GET YOUR DAMN LAZY ASS OFF THE SEAT AND GET A DAMN DOCTOR!] you screamed at her, your rage finally getting the better of you. A shocked look spread on the receptionists face quickly followed by one of fear. Soon she was off her ass and running down the hall in search of a doctor in matter of seconds. [Stupid lazy ass people] you muttered under your breath watching her run down the hall. Spencer and Bryan just smirked at you. [Good job, Meg] Bryan said also watching the woman franticly running from room to room in search for the doctor. You said nothing but looked at Tala. He looked like he was getting worse. {Hell be up in a day or two. Hopefully. Nothing can keep him down. Can it?} you thought looking at him. You had never seen someone get that badly hurt in a battle before. Well not someone that you cared about. {But he was in the hospital when I was} you thought back to when Tyson ran into your room dragging Tala behind him. Just then a person in a white lab coat came rushing down the hall. He stopped right in front of you and the boys. Quickly he looked at Tala who was still in Spencer's arms. [Follow me, you two fill out the information] he said quickly as he started back down the hall. Spencer quickly followed him as you and Bryan took the information pages and walked to the waiting room. [Ill fill this out] said Bryan as he took a paper out of your hands. [Whatever] you said as you looked out the window. The sky had darkened and it was now raining. A painful sadness washed over you. The only thing you could think of was Tala and if he was going to be ok or not. The image of him falling off the platform kept replaying in your mind. {I should have done something!} you yelled at yourself. {I was there! Why didn't I do anything} you just kept beating yourself up about that. Those thoughts never leavening your mind. Spencer then came walking into the room. You and Bryan just looked at him silently asking him if he knew anything. He just looked down towards the floor silently telling you that he knew nothing more then you two did. Slowly you returned your gaze to the window. A bright flash of lighting light up threw the sky. Followed by a deep rumble of thunder. A storm of was coming. All of the thoughts in your head were now ones of memories with Tala.

The wind flew by as you fell. The floor coming nearer and nearer with every passing second. Blood was slowly dripping down from the corners of your mouth. Deep cuts and dark bruises covered your arms, legs, back, and stomach from days of beatings. Pain went soaring threw your body as it made contact with the hard concert floor below you. For a second your vision was blurred from the immense amount of pain. Slowly a shadow started to cover you. Carefully you brought your eyes up and looked at the person. He had light blond almost white hair and bright green eyes. A sadistic smile was plastered on his face as he peered at you. [I see your still to weak to stay on your feet] he laughed as he kicked you in the gut. A soft grunt escaped your mouth as you rolled over in an attempt to protect yourself. [Not going to work] he said as he kicked your back along the spin making you scream out in pain. For a second your vision totally disappeared the pain becoming to much to bare. [Now, now no screaming] he laughed again as he kicked you. This time you went flying across the room. A loud snap was heard when your arm came in contact with the floor. Your body had fallen on top of it. A roaring pain soon followed. But you didn't scream out. You had learned better then to scream twice in the same beating. Tomorrow you would only get one scream again. Then you heard slow steady steps walking towards you. {Not again} you though thinking of a way to defend yourself. Just then the steps stopped. Confusion took over as you tensed up expecting him to be right about you. A loud noise was then heard next to you. Slowly you turned your head to get a better look. The person who beat you up was being held up to the wall. A look of pain spread on his face. Someone's arm was at his throat slowly choking him. That person just happened to be Tala. [Do you like the feel of pain?] asked Tala calmly but dangerously. [No no!] shouted the guy as Tala refused to let him go. [Good, now never touch her again] he warned as he dropped the guy to the floor. Quickly he sprang to his feet. He took one quick look at you then ran towards the door. Tala then walked over to you. Slowly he bent down and carefully picked you up. He said nothing but walked out of the room which was now stained with your blood from all the beatings you had endured there. Quietly he walked down the hall. His footsteps echoing in the stone hall. {Why is he doing this?} you thought taking a quick glace at Tala. He was always one to keep out of other peoples business. To cold to help others. His eyes stayed focused in front of him. He then walked into a room at the end of the hall. It was his room that he shared with Bryan and Spencer. The only way you could tell that is because clothes were thrown everywhere. Gently Tala placed you down on a bed that was close to the small window that allowed little light in the room. [Bryan get bandages. Spencer get rubbing alcohol.] shouted Tala to the other boys in the room. They looked up at Tala from what they were doing, then looked at you. A look of confusing came to their faces. [Now] growled Tala. Bryan and Spencer then jumped up to get what they were told to get. Tala then turned to you and reached for your arm. At the slight touch he had on your arm pain went shooting up it. Slightly you flinched. [Don't worry well help you] said Tala lowly sounding almost like a growl.

Another loud crack of thunder sounded making you come back to reality. Slowly you headed towards the couch that was in the room. Bryan was standing at the coffee machine ordering some and Spencer was sitting in a chair watching the TV. You sighed deeply and sank into the cushion. [Here] Bryan said as he held out a cup of steaming coffee. [Thanks] you said as you took it from him and started to sip it. [Is there anyone here named Meg?] asked the doctor as he appeared at the door way. [Ya] you said looking at him. [Will you come with me please] he said as he walked out of the room. Your raised an eyebrow confused, but maybe it was someone calling for you or it could be news about Tala. Quickly you followed him hoping against all hope that it was news about Tala. [Tala asked to see you] the doctor explained seeing the look on your face as you both continued to walk down the hall. [He's awake?] you said amazed but happy all the same. [Well he is now, but he will probably black out soon and with his injuries might be in a coma.] he said grimly as he stopped at a door. [Call for help if you need any] he said as he opened the door. You just nodded and slowly entered the room. A bright white light greeted you as you entered. The familiar white walls, floor, well almost everything was there you noticed once you walked into the room. Slowly the door closed behind you leaving you in the room alone with Tala. In the middle of the room was a small white bed. You slowly made your way over to it. Laying in the bed was Tala. He looked as if the battle had really taken its toll on him. The right side of his face was wrapped up in a bandage along with his arms and probably his legs as well. {Tala, what did you get yourself into?} you thought sadly looking at him. Then another question popped into your head. Why was he fighting? He really had no reason to be fighting at all. You were now at his bedside. But you had no clue what to do now. You were never in a hospital room unless you were the one in the bed. He looked like he was sleeping and you didn't want to wake him. You sighed and looked for something to sit on to wait until he was awake. [Meg?] came a small weak voice from your left. Your head shot in that direction. Tala was awake and looking at you with half open pain filled eyes. [Ya] you said softly trying to ignore his look so it wouldn't make you sad. [You need to] he started but drifted off. His eyes slowly started to close and his head turned to the side a little. [Tala?] you asked in a panicked voice. No response. This isn't normal is it? You were never around a hospital before you didn't know what to do. Was he just sleeping? [Tala!] you said as you realized that this was serious and he wasn't just sleeping. [Doctor!] you called as you ran out of the room. Quickly the doctor appeared by your side before you had even moved away from the door. [What happened?] he asked looking at you. [He,... he just stopped talking and then he wouldn't wake up] you said hoping that you didn't call him in for something stupid. The doctor quickly rushed into the room. He took a quick scan of Tala. His eyes widened. [NURSE! NURSE!] he screamed out the door. Shock and fear gripped you. {What's going on?} you thought as the doctor pushed you outside the door. [You need to stay out here. Hell be just fine don't worry] he said in a calming voice. Soon two nurses came running down the hall and went in Tala's room. Looking around the hall you found a wooden bench right behind you. Slowly you made your way to it. Fear, shock, sorrow were all griping you. Fighting for your attention. The emotions were becoming to much for you, you need something to comfort you now. Reaching into your pocket you pulled out your cell phone. Flipping it open you pressed number one until it started to call. [Hey] came Adams voice over the speaker. [Adam] you said lowly trying to keep the sadness out of your voice. But you didn't succeed in that. [Meg? What's wrong?] he asked frantically. [Just tell me everything's going to be fine] you said lowly. You couldn't explain what was going on. Not now. [Everything's going to be fine. But what's wrong?] he said sounding worried. You then felt someone sit down next to you. Turning you saw Bryan sitting there looking at you with a comforting smile. You just handed him your cell. Confused he took it. Adam was screaming at him. Shouting at him to tell him what was wrong with you. He then went on to explain what was going on. [GUYS YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!] shouted Spencer as he ran down the hall towards you. He then grabbed your arm and pulled you down the hall. [What?] you asked looking at him as if he was nuts. [You have to see what's happening with...]


	10. Choosing Sides

**Chapter 10: Choosing Sides**

[GUYS YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!] shouted Spencer as he ran down the hall towards you. He then grabbed your arm and pulled you down the hall. [What?] you asked looking at him as if he was nuts. [You have to see what's happening] he shouted as he continued to pull you down the hall. Bryan was following close behind you still talking to Adam on your cell phone. Finally Spencer stopped running. You were at the waiting room. [Wow, a waiting room. So great] you said sarcastically as you walked towards the door going to see how Tala was doing. Spencer just grabbed your arm and spun you around. [What!] you growled becoming testy as your worrying for Tala increased. [Just shut up and look at the TV!] shouted Spencer. This made you glare at him, but shut up all the same. Slowly you turned your attention to the TV screen.

[So Tyson, would you like to become one of my bladers? Would you like to join the best beybladeing team around the world? Would you like to join Bega?] Boris asked his beady eyes staring at you. [Never!] you shouted. He had just made his blader keep beating up Tala for no reason after Tala was already down and had lost. [I'm sorry you feel that way. Maybe we could get your sister to join.] Boris said as a twisted smile appeared on his face and a disturbing laugh escaped his mouth. [Leave my sister out of this!] you growled. {What the fuck does this guy want with my sister?} you though glaring at him. Hatred pulsing threw your veins. [To bad you wont be allowed in anymore world competitions.] laughed Boris playing at your nerves. [I CHALLENGE YOU! MY TEAM AGAINST YOURS! WHO EVER WINS, WINS THE CONTROL OF THE BBA, OR BEGA WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT!] you shouted out of anger and rage. Boris looked taken back for a second. He then looked deep in thought. The whole room was silent for a long time. Silence was getting on your nerves. [ARE YOU ACCECPTING OR NOT!] you shouted making everyone looking in your direction. [Yes, Tyson, I will accept your challenge.] said Boris with another one of his twisted smiles. [But,] he continued, [I would like to offer that anyone standing near you, if they would like to come to my side, you may.] A look of disgust appeared on your face. {What does he think! My friends would never betray me like that!} you thought as a confident smirk appeared on your face along with the glare you were giving Boris. Just then you saw movement from your side of the stadium. Slowly out of your little group emerged someone. [Kai...?] you said as you watched him walk farther and farther towards the other side. Everyone just watched in amazement. [Kai! What are you doing!] you shouted. Pure anger and hate was now pulsing threw your veins. [I'm joining a stronger team] he said with out even turning to look at you. You were shocked. No words would come to you. No true feelings were coming to you either. You were mad, pissed, angry, but that's not the worst. You felt betrayed, sad, and hurt. {Why, Kai. Just, why?} you thought, but you didn't say that. You wouldn't allow yourself to let Kai know how you truly felt. [Fine! I don't need you!] is what you said. Suddenly you could see another movement from you little group. This time you whipped your head around to see what was going on. Slowly down the stairs walked your brother. Hiro. {Yes, he's here to help me.} you thought as a smirk appeared on your face as you again turned to Boris. But Hiro didn't stop next to you. Instead he kept going. Your smirk faded. [Have you met our new trainer, Tyson?] asked Boris looking at you face. Finally you ripped your gaze from Hiro to Boris. [Hiro... WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!] you shouted at Boris. [Exactly what it sounds like. Your brother, Hiro, is now the new trainer of my Bega team.] Boris said with a laugh. Hearing this made your blood boil. First Kai left, now your own brother. Boris just smirk at you. He loved making you feel this way. Taking your secure little life and ripping it up right in front of your face. But then the fact that your brother had just betrayed you, hit. A small pang of sadness hit your heart and hard. Why would he betray you? What have you done to him? Was there anything for him on the other team? Boris just stood there looking at you. Loving every minute of your pain. [And you know what the best thing is?] started Boris gloating over the one card he held left in his hand. You just looked up at him. Nothing could be worse then what you already knew. [Hiro had signed up to be my trainer a week ago. But I doubt that he told you. With the surprise in your eyes and voice I'm sure that he didn't tell you. But he was still living with you wasn't he? Are you two even close?] laughed Boris in a teasing voice. You froze. Sadness and confusion washed over you. Hiro wouldn't do that, would he? Would he really betray his brother, his sister, his grandfather, Mr. D, everyone at the house? Would he really join up with Boris? [But I do have one last thing to say to you] said Boris. You just glared at him. Nothing this man could say would ever be anything good. [I will still give you the choice to join your brother on my team.] A look of disgust spread on your face. [I will never join your team, no matter what. And for my brother, he made his choice, but its not mine. I hope he's happy being on your team. You both deserve each other. You're both backstabbing assholes. Just remember that.] you said as you headed towards the door. Anger now filling the confusion and sadness you had once had in your heart. [WE'LL BATTLE IN ONE WEEK! HOPE YOUR READY! BRING WITH YOU FIVE BLADERS!] shouted Boris as he watched you and your group leave {Don't worry we'll be ready}

Shock and confusion washed over you as you watched Tyson leave the Bega building. Had Hiro really betrayed you, everyone? And Kai, what about him? What is Boris really up to? What the fuck is going on? Your little world was falling apart and quickly. Just then you felt a warm hand being placed on your right shoulder. Jumping your mind exited from your deep train of thought that it was just in. Slowly you turned around to face whoever touched you. Looking you could see the doctor standing behind you. His face was grim. But why? [You can all go see Tala now.] he said lowly, avoiding your gaze. [So... what's wrong?] you said looking at his face knowing damn well that something was wrong and you didn't want any surprises when you walked into the room. [Tala... has slipped into a coma. He should recover from it, but we aren't sure at the moment. But you may go see him. It might even do him some good to hear some familiar voices.] the doctor said before he silently left the room. You and the boys just stood there not daring to move. It felt as if a ton of bricks had hit you square in the chest. Your breath was caught in your throat. Shock and confusion was clearly seen on your face as well as Bryan and Spencer. Something like this could never happen to Tala. It was Tala. Their strong leader, your well I guess you would call him a friend, but still he would never be this hurt. Never! Just then you took off from the waiting room. Sprinting down the hall to see if it was true. To see if Tala really was in a coma. You slowed as you reached his room. Foot steps were heard farther down the hall as Spencer and Bryan followed your lead. But you didn't wait for them. Slowly you opened the door and entered the eerily white room. Something you were becoming to hate. The door gave a little creek as you pushed it open and slowly walked into the room. Nothing had changed in the room. Again you started to walk over to the bed. Laying in the bed was Tala. He looked so fragile. So broken. The sight was heart breaking. Now he had a breathing mask over his face so he could breathe. Also many wires were hooked up to him. His face was in a twisted peaceful look. Slowly the door opened from behind you. Foot steps came closer and Spencer and Bryan walked to your side. They two looked at Tala in disbelief. For some reason or another a silent tear found its way down your check. Soon you found yourself in someone's arms. Slowly you looked up to see Bryan holding you into his chest in an attempt to comfort you like a brother would do. But it didn't comfort you. [Bryan?] you questioned him lowly as you stared blankly at the white wall behind Tala's bed. [What?] he asked in a soothing voice as in an attempt to comfort you. [Is it my fault that Tala's like this?] you asked you stare never moving from the wall. Bryan looked at you shocked as well as Spencer. [No! Why would you think something like that?] he asked shock in his voice. [Because I was watching his fight. I could have helped him, but didn't... I didn't even run to him when Tyson did...] you said as another tear escaped your eye. Bryan slowly lead you to a chair and pushed you into it. [You did more then you know for Tala by just being there] said Bryan looking you in the eye. For some reason this comforted you. [Visiting hours are over] came a nurses voice from the doorway. You and the guys slowly made you way over to the door. With one last look at Tala's injured face you closed the door.

[What happened to Tala?] asked Tyson as you, Spencer, and Bryan walked threw the door. [He's in a coma...] you said emotionless as you brushed past him and heading towards the stairs. [What?...] Tyson started but was cut off. [WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HOMIES! YOU HAVE SCHOOL NOW GET A MOVE ON IT AND GET DRESSED!] shouted Gramps from the kitchen where he was now making breakfast for everyone. That was his way of dealing with the whole Hiro thing. Or at least that's what you were guessing. You just silently walked up the stairs and to your room to get ready for the new school day ahead of you. You threw on black baggy pants with chains everywhere and a black top that said in red, "PURITANISM: The haunting fear that someone, somewhere, might be happy." Everyone was silent when you walked downstairs for many different reasons. But that was just fine with you. You were not in the mood to talk to anyone about anything. The only one that was doing something was Kenny who was, as always, on his computer typing something. Slowly you headed for the door and to your bike. It was only seven and that meant you had fifty minutes until homeroom started. But you couldn't handle the silence in the house. Everyone was sad or mad about one thing or another. Thankfully it was only going to be a half day due to finals. The school year was coming to an end. And that was just fine for you. As soon as you started your engine someone come into the garage. It was Bryan and Spencer. They had the same idea as you to get out of the house.

[So what was it you had to tell me?] you asked as you grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen then walked into the living room where Tyson was sitting. [Well I thought that you needed to know] started Tyson. It looked like he was having trouble finding the right words. [Boris had been offering for me to join his team and go pro for a long time. But I kept turning him down. I knew it was wrong and that he was a bastard in the past. Really I didn't believe that he had changed and now I know that he hasn't. But I heard the Blitzkrieg Boys talking, and I knew that they were going to be fighting him and his team... I'm sorry that I didn't tell you...] he finished lowly. You were pissed that you didn't know before it happened that Tala was going to be a dumb ass and battle someone from the Bega team with out telling anyone. But why was Tyson telling you this. Why would he think that you care? [That's great... but why are you telling me that?] you said emotionlessly as you took another sip of water and moved to sit on the windowsill. He looked surprised by your answer. [I thought that you and the Blitzkrieg Boys were good friends.] he said the shock never leaving his eyes. [What is your question?] you asked him avoided his silent question, not know yourself if you were considered the Blitzkrieg Boys friend or not. [Oh, ya! We need a fifth member for our team to battle Boris. If you are willing to try to pass the test you will be our masked backup] he said a small smile now forming on his face. For a while you just sat there looking out the window, having nothing to say. [Backup?] you finally questioned him with a raised eyebrow. [Well... ya I was hoping that someone else was going to be on the team... and... Well... you see...] he stuttered. You smirked at him. For some reason it amused you to see him or anyone else trying to make up and excuse and failing badly at it. [Its ok, I'm sure Kai will come back sooner or later] you said as you stood up your smirk still plastered on your face. [Where are you going!] shouted Tyson as he ran to follow you. [To the basement, that's where Kenny's holding the test right?] you said not looking at him. [Ya... but how...] he started but you cut him off. [You talk to loud] you said as you started to descend the steps. He was still confused but followed anyway down the steps. Once you got to the bottom of the steps you saw Kenny as well as Max, Daichi, and Ray standing there. [About time you got here Tyson! We need to start our practicing!] shouted Daichi as you reached the floor. [Glad you could make it Meg!] said Kenny as you started to walk over towards him. You just looked at him. Then something caught your eye. Sitting next to Kenny's laptop was six beyblades. But something was different about them. They were smaller then normal beyblades were. Kenny followed your gaze to the blades and smiled. [These are the new blades that me, Miguel, and Emily made. You do know that Boris isn't selling parts to anyone that isn't a Bega member right? Well anyway these are called the hard-metal system beyblades. Even though they're smaller, they're faster and all around more powerful.] said Kenny while looking at the blades. For minute you just stared at him. The concept of a hard-metal beyblade was nothing new to you, but you had never seen one. [So the test is...?] you asked since no one else seemed to have anything to say. [Oh! Yes! Well the hard-metal system is a harder system to control then the system you normally blade with. Everyone in the house is going to try and master the system. Who ever can master the system will blade in the match against Boris's team.] answered Kenny as he pushed his glasses even farther up his head. {He talks to freaking much} you thought as you stared at the blades. [You only have six blades and we have more then six people living in this house] you said looking at the six blades sitting on the bleacher style bench. [There is Dragoon, Dranzer, Driger, Draciel, Strata Dragoon, and Eclipse. One for every blader that I thought would be able to master the hard-metal system.] he said looking at the stairs as more people started to come down them. You just looked at him. {He only thinks that six people can master these blades... why...} you thought, but said nothing. Spencer and Bryan slowly walked over to you. By looking at their faces you could tell that they didn't want to be here either. [Here is the test! Whoever can control the beyblade that I assign to them will be put on the list to battle in the match against Boris and Bega. If there are more winners then we will have battles between the winners to see who gets to go.] Kenny shouted making everyone look at him. [Lee, Mariah, Gary, Kevin and Ray will be trying Driger. Michael, Emily, Eddy, and Max will try Draciel. Bryan and Spencer will try Dranzer. Robert, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, and Tyson Dragoon. Miguel, Claude, Aaron, Mathilda, and Daichi, Strata Dragoon. Then Meg and whoever can try Eclipse, but that's going to be the hardest to control. GET TO WORK!] he finished. Quickly he ran over to his laptop and set it up to collect the data from the battles. Everyone slowly walked over to the dish where they would be battling. [First up will be... Tyson] said Kenny readying his computer and handing over the new Dragoon to Tyson. [Three... two... one... LET IT RIP!] shouted Tyson as he pulled the rip cord. The beyblade when flying off the new launcher. Dragoon went flying into the dish with what looked like no problems. But then it started to spin out of control. And soon came to a stop. Tyson just stared at his blade. A wave of shock and surprise washed over his face. {This is going to be one long day} you thought as you grabbed your cd player and prepared to go to sleep.

[Meg, its your turn.] Kenny said with a loud sigh. You were the last person to blade today. Everyone else had lost control of the blades much like Tyson. But some lasted even less time then Tyson's great record of five seconds. Lazily you yawned as Kenny handed you Eclipse. [Good luck] Kenny said as he walked over to his computer again to record your data. You loaded the new hard-metal blade into the launcher. Effortlessly you pulled the rip cord. A powerful shock wave came off your blade. Eclipse went flying into the dish at an amazing speed. Perfectly it landed into the dish and continued to spin. You could feel the great amount of strength and power being given off from your blade. It did take more concentration to keep the blade spinning, but it was nothing to you. For a minute or two you just made Eclipse spin around and around. Then you silently called him back to your hand. Everyone was staring at you once you turned around. Amazement and shock was clearly written on their faces. [What? Was that suppose to be hard?] you said emotionlessly as you headed back to your seat. [I WANT TO TRY YOUR BLADE!] Tyson screamed as he ripped Eclipse our of your hand. You glared at him, but let him try anyway. He would learn soon not to touch your blade. [LET IT RIP!] he yelled as your blade flew from his launcher. Eclipse went flying, but missed the dish. It was more out of control then Dragoon was. Quickly Eclipse changed direction and started to chase Tyson around the room. Tyson, being Tyson, ran around the room scared of your blade. {Eclipse} you said mentally to your blade. Quickly your black and silver blade flew to your hand. [What was that! She didn't even launch it and can control it!] shouted Tyson. [It seems that Meg has a special connection with Eclipse. That no matter who launches it, only Meg can control it. I think its the same with her other blade too, right?] Kenny said as he looked at the data that was being shown on his computer screen. You just nodded your head. You and your bit-beast had a special connection. A connection that put you in danger. But they didn't need to know that. [That cant be true! Let me see your other blade!] Tyson shouted at you. Being bored you reached into your pocket and threw him your regular blade. You then sat down next to Bryan on the bench and prepared to be amused by your brothers failed attempts. Again Tyson loaded his launcher with your blade. And again it went out of control. [Eclipse.] you said emotionlessly. At once your blade straightened out and spin normally. You then called your blade back to your hand. Tyson just glared at you. But you didn't know why. But then again you didn't care why either. Just as Tyson was going to say something, Mr. D came running down the stairs. [The tryouts for Bega's team are on now!] he shouted out of breathe. Everyone quickly sprinted up the steps and to the living room leaving the worn out Mr. D behind.

[WELCOME TO BEGAS TRYOUT MATCHS!] shouted DJ Jazzman as he appeared on the screen. He was now wearing glasses and a Bega logo on his jacket. {Jackass} you thought looking at him. Not that you didn't think that he was a jackass before. He was just more of one now. The camera they turned towards the matches. About five or six dishes where set up and had people bladeing at them. All the bladers except six were in the Bega uniform. Which was a totally black almost karate looking outfit that had Bega written on the back. The battles seemed to be going quickly and to be almost over. [AND THE LAST BATTLE IS BETWEEN KAI, THE FORMER BLITZKREIG BOY AND BLADEBREAKER, AND BROOKLYN AN UNKNOWN PERSON IN THE BEYBLADING WORLD HOPING TO MAKE AN IMPRESSION!] shouted AJ Topper into his mic. The camera focused in on Kai and his opponent, Brooklyn who were standing around a blue dish waiting for their match to start. Brooklyn had wild looking orange hair. Also a white jacket and pants. Kai looked like he always does. A carefree look was on Brooklyn's face. Kais normal pissed battle look was on his face. {This is going to be interesting} you thought looking at them. You had seen Brooklyn blade before. It was a long time ago, but he could only have gotten better. [Go Kai!] Tyson shouted to the screen, not that Kai was really going to hear him though. [Three... Two... One... Let It Rip!] shouted DJ Jazzman as he started the match. Kai and Brooklyn's blades went soaring towards the dish. For a while Brooklyn's blade just danced out of Kais reach. This was pissing Kai off. [DRANZER! BLAZING GIG!] shouted Kai as he prepared his attack in hopes to finish the battle off quickly. Brooklyn just smiled and moved his blade out of Kais reach again. Brooklyn's style was to wait out his opponent. It always had been. This infuriated Kai who knew exactly what he was trying to do. [BLAZING GIG!] Kai shouted again trying the move for a second time. Again Brooklyn just moved out of the way. [Your never going to beat me Kai. Why even try?] Brooklyn said as his blade started to pick up speed. [I can and will] said Kai his eyes looking as if they were burning with fire. [Zeus. King of Darkness] Brooklyn said calmly. Brooklyn's bit-beast finally showed it self. Kai and Brooklyn's blades collided. The force caused one blade to fly out of the dish. That one blade just happened to be Kai's. At that moment Kai went flying backwards and off the stage. [There's no place for you in Bega Kai] said Hiro who was standing there watching the fight the whole time. The cameras then quickly turned to Brooklyn the winner. But you couldn't see what had happened to Kai. [KAI!] screamed Tyson as he ran to the TV screen. Not that it was going to do any good. But inside you felt bad for Kai too. [AND THERE WE HAVE IT! BEGAS LINE UP! MING-MING, GARLAND, CRUSHER, MYSTEL, AND THE NEWEST BEYBLADER AROUND BROOKLYN! TUNE IN THIS WEEKEND TO SEE WHO WILL WIN! BEGA VS. TYSON IN THE JUSTICE FIVE MATCH!] shouted Brad Best as the screen went blank showing that the show had ended. [Were going to win Boris. For every beyblader out there, well win. Your just tarring their dreams up and using them for your sick and twist deeds. NO MATTER WHAT WE WILL WIN!] shouted Tyson as he turned around. {Who the hell is he talking to?} you questioned yourself looking at him as if he had gone nuts. But that had happened a long time ago, so he should be use to that look by now. [Now Meg, were going to have to pick out your outfit for the match] Tyson said with an evil smirk on his face. [Why...] you said glaring at him. [Cause you're the masked blader. Cant be seen or known and you have to look different] he said as he started to advance on you as well as all the girls. [NO WAY IN HELL!] you screamed as you ran from their grasp. [GET BACK HERE!] the girls yelled as they started to chase you. Just as they were about to catch you, Spencer stood in front of you. Blocking you from them. [Leave her alone! Were going to see Tala] he said, sounding pissed as he pulled you down the hall. Bryan followed close behind. {That's odd...} you thought as you revved your engine and took off towards the hospital.


	11. Old Memory

**Chapter 11: Old Memory**

[Stupid jackass how did you let this happen to you? You better get well soon.] you whispered to Tala's sleeping figure. But he couldn't hear you. Not that you really wanted him to hear that. Carefully on the pillow next to him you placed the hard-metal Dranzer. Tyson had pleaded with you to do that one favour for him. To stop his whining you agreed. But you had no clue why you would place Dranzer in Tala's room. Then again it was Tyson who we were talking about who thought that up. Then slowly, regretfully, you walked out the door leaving Tala for the night. Tomorrow was the Justice Five match with you being the masked fifth member of the team. And even if you did have to battle it was the day after anyway. Once you walked away from the door you felt as if someone's eyes were watching you. Quickly you took a scan of the hall. Nothing. So you walked down the hall to Bryan and Spencer who were waiting for you. [What took you so long?] Bryan questioned you with a smirk on his face. You just glared at him. Then you heard a door closing behind you. You turned around just fast enough to see a door close. Tala's door close. {Finally. Kais back} you thought with a smirk as you walked down the steps with Bryan and Spencer in the lead.

[Guys... who... wants to... battle...] Tyson panted as sweat ran down his face. [Tyson! We've been training for five hours! Give it a rest!] shouted Max who was about the only one that had enough strength to yell at him. [Meg, you want to blade. You haven't bladed at all today.] Tyson said he launcher pointed at your face. You stayed laying in the grass with your eyes closed. [You cant beat me] you said emotionless and bored. [I just think your scared! BATTLE ME!] he shouted never lowering his blade. [No.] you said calmly never opening your eyes. Everyone just sat there. Most of they feared that Tyson would really launch his blade and hit you. The others just thought that Tyson was being an ass. [If you want a battle. Battle me] came a voice from on top of the hill. Everyone, not including you, looked up at the person. The only thing they could make out was a white scarf blowing in the wind. [KAI!] shouted Tyson as he ran up the hill. Soon everyone else follow, well except you again. For a minute or two they talked to Kai. Then Tyson noticed that you weren't there. [Do you think she's asleep?] Tyson questioned after a minute or two more of you just sitting there. [I don't think so...] said Ray who knew very well that you were awake and going to get pissed at Tyson if he tried anything. [Shhh...] Tyson said to the group as he quickly crept down the hill. Just as he was about the jump on you to tickle you, you kicked him. Hard. And where it hurts. Tyson doubled over in pain. [Jackass] you muttered as you got up. Everyone was staring at you shocked, except for Kai who was smirking and Ray who was shaking his head. Not caring you just walked away.

[That looked like it hurt] said Hilary looking at the still fallen Tyson. [He deserved it] said Ray while shaking his head in disbelief at Tyson. [I agree with Ray. He knows how Meg is] said Max looking at Tyson trying to hold back his laughter. [Especially how she's been acting. All distant and stuff] said Lee looking in the direction you had walked off. [Yep ever since Tala's been in the hospital] said Mariah as she laughed openly at Tyson's pain. Kai just stood there listening to their conversation. Anger came to him from the many questions he had in his head. But why? They were all questions about you. None of them had answers. Some of them never would.

Carefully and quietly you walked in the front door. You had been gone for about and hour just walking around. Never really being mad at Tyson, but giving you a reason to be gone. Now it was time for you to get the masked make over for the battle. And you were going to try as hard as you could to prolong the time you had away from Hilary, Mariah, and Emily. Not that you minded them, you minded the make over they were going to give you. Slowly you reached the stairs. Looking around you were about the sprint up them. [MEG! GET BACK HERE!] shouted Hilary as she saw you about the run up the steps. You froze reluctantly. At least you would get this over with. Emily and Mariah were soon at Hilary's side as they walked towards you. Everyone came out of the living room to see what the hell was going on. Most of them smirked seeing your face or thinking of how much pain you were going to cause the other girls. Mariah and Hilary attached themselves to your arms and dragged you up the steps. This time they dragged you to the room at the end of the hall. Hilary's room. Everything was white and baby blue. You just sighed and sat down in the chair they told you to. [Here is your outfit. We already picked it out, so get changed and fast! We only have an hour to get you ready!] Hilary said as she stuffed a pile of cloths in your hand. Annoyed as hell you walked into the bathroom and changed. A minute or two later you walked out in the outfit. And you hated it. But it wasn't as bad as you thought it was going to be. You were wearing a skirt that had a red liner with a see threw black going over the top that went down to your mid thy. Your shirt was a black button up with only one buttoned since you had been yelled at by Hilary when more were buttoned and a red cami underneath. Black fish net stockings were going up your legs [Sit] Mariah commanded once they saw you. You being bored just sat down with no arguments. Not that it would have gotten you very far. [Close your eyes] said Emily in a less commanding voice. So slowly you closed your eyes. You could feel the brush that whoever was using to apply your eye shadow. [Ok] said Mariah and you opened your eyes. They then tied a mask over your face that only covered your eyes, but had slits for your eyes. {Wow, what a great mask} you though sarcastically knowing that it wasn't covering much of your face. [Here] Hilary said as he handed you your shoes. You sighed inwardly once you saw them. Black two inch heals. And the only thing that kept them to your feet was straps and none in the back. {Shit} you thought as you put them on. [YOU LOOK GREAT LETS SHOW THE BOYS!] all three of them screamed the same time as they pushed you out of the room and down the steps.[Here's your fifth masked member!] shouted Hilary as she pushed you into the living room. Everyone in the room froze and looked at you. [Wow] said a bunch of them as they looked at you up and down. By now you were ready to punch half of them put somehow managed to keep your cool. [You should dress like that all the time, Meg] said Enrique. You glared at him, making him shut up. [Ok! Were ready to go now!] said Tyson as he stood next to you. {Guess he's not mad anymore} you though thinking about what you had done earlier. [What about Kai?] you whispered to him. [Were going to switch him and you right before the match tomorrow. We don't want them to know that Kai is on our team until he fights.] Tyson answered you back as all of you started to walk out the door. You were surprised at what Tyson had said. Not that it was a bad idea, but it was a smart one. And Tyson wasn't a smart person. {Must be Kenny's idea} you thought as you headed for your bike in the corner. [Meg you cant ride your bike. Everyone knows that you ride a bike so we cant take the risk of someone putting that together with our masked blader on a bike] yelled Kenny as you were about to place your helmet on your head. [There's no room for me in the car] you said plainly as you placed the helmet on your head and prepared to start your bike. [Well... then you have to ride on the back of someone else's bike.] said Kenny not going to let you ride your own bike. Turning you glared at him. Not that he could see. The black plexie glass of your helmet hiding your face. [So who do you think that I should ride with?] you said your voice full with false niceness that could easily be heard. [I'm sure Spencer or Bryan wouldn't mind giving you a ride. Right boys] Kenny answered refusing to give in and let you drive a bike. Both of them just turned to look at you. Not sure of what to say. Of course they didn't mind letting you ride on their bikes, but they didn't know if they should say that and get you pissed at them. For a couple of minutes everyone was silent. You because you were pissed, Bryan and Spencer because they had no clue of what to say, and Kenny because he was waiting for an answer. Everyone else was silent because they were enjoying the show. [Hommies we have to go! Battles bout to begin!] shouted Gramps from the car as he honked the horn. Pissed you sighed as you walked over to Bryan and Spencer. [So who's giving me a ride, and who's going to help me beat the shit out of Kenny late] you said hatred in your voice. [Ill give you a ride] said Bryan as he got on his bike and started the engine. [Count me in the beat the shit out of the four eyed freak] laughed Spencer as he jumped on his bike. You just got on Bryans bike. Reluctantly you reached around him and grabbed on to the gas tank instead of him. Not that you wouldn't mind holding on to him... well... no that was the reason. But he didn't seem to mind. Actually he seamed to like it better that way.

A huge crowd was surrounding Bega as you pulled up to the building. Kids and people of all ages were buying tickets and running threw the doors to see the matches today. {Great} you thought sarcastically looking at all the people. Your anti-socialism coming back to you. Bryan parked the bike and you got off quickly. Spencer pulled up next to Bryans bike shortly after you had gotten off. Slowly all three of you headed for the back door. When you got there the others were already standing there. [WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!] shouted Tyson as he jumped off of the step he had been sitting on. You just looked at him. It seemed as if his nerves were getting the best of him. The weight and presser of these battles had just hit him. Not that you felt sorry for him. He should have realized what he had done after he had made the bet with Boris. Or even before he opened his mouth. But Tyson was never one to think about his actions. [Hey! I just thought of something! What's her name!] shouted Hilary as she pointed towards you. {Now she's officially go insane} you thought looking at her with your normal non-emotional expression. [Hilary are you ok?] asked Tyson as he waved his hand in front of her face. [OF COURSE IM OK!] shouted Hilary as she exploded at Tyson. [Oh! I know what you mean Hilary! Her name is... umm... Shadow!] shouted Kenny as he snapped his finger. You now knew what was going on. They couldn't call you by your name or the mask would be useless. [What do you mean? Her name is...] Tyson started, but his mouth was covered by Hilary. [Shhh! We cant call her by her real name or Bega would know who she really is!] Hilary whispered in to Tyson's ear. For a minute he just sat there with a blank expression on his face. {Dumb ass} you thought as you mentally shook your head. Then a spark of understanding flashed on his face. [I GOT IT!] he shouted as his face lit up even more. [Took you long enough] Hilary said as she rolled her eyes as him. [WHAT DID YOU SAY] Tyson shouted as he turned to look at Hilary. [Nothing. Just that you're an idiot is all] she said in a carefree tone. [ Oh, ok... WAIT!... YOURE THE ONLY IDIOT I SEE AROUND HERE!] shouted Tyson taking offence to her comment. [THATS CAUSE YOU DONT HAVE A MIRROR] she screamed back at him. [Assholes] you mumbled just loud enough for Spencer and Bryan to hear you. Both of them snickered at your comment. [IS SOMETHING FUNNY HERE!] shouted Hilary and Tyson at the same time to Bryan and Spencer. Eminently they stopped snickering. Making you about to start. [STOP DOING THAT!] shout Hilary and Tyson again at the same time, about the copying thing.

[Well, well. So glade you could make it] came a voice echoing from behind all of you. A shadow then slowly came casting over you all. Turning you could make out a shadowy figure of a man. [Boris] growled Tyson from behind you. [Yes, Tyson] said Boris as he stepped out of the shadows. [The matches are about to begin. We should be heading inside. Follow me to your preparation room] he continued as he scanned your team. For a minute you just studied Boris. He had changed. Before he was mean and ruthless. Now he seemed kind and caring. But appearances can always be deceiving. And you were sure that this time he was just putting on an act. Tyson, Ray, Max, and Daichi were already heading towards the door. Hesitantly you followed them as their figures disappeared into the shadows of Bega. [Only the five bladers behind this point] said Boris as he held his hand in front of you, keeping you from joining your team. Glaring you opened your mouth to say something. [She's our fifth blader] said Ray before you could say a word. Boris rose his eyebrow hearing this. He then scanned you. Looking to see if you were strong or weak. Or maybe looking to discover your secret. [What's her name?] slyly said Boris thinking he's going to be taking your team by surprise. {He knows something} you thought as you glared at him. {But how}. [Shadow] said Tyson as he brushed past Boris's arm. [And she's our fifth blader so she's coming in] he continued as he grabbed your arm and dragged you into the building with the others. [WHAT ABOUT US!] shouted Hilary from outside the door. [You'll have to buy your tickets and watch in the stands just like the rest of the people.] Boris answered closing the door. [THATS NOT FAIR AT LEAST LET ONE PERSON FOR EACH BLADER IN!] Hilary called just before the door was closed. The door stopped just an inch away from closing as Boris considered what she had said. [Fine, but only five. Each of you pick one and now] he said as he opened the door again. [Hilary] said Tyson, knowing that if he didn't Hilary would surly kill him later. [Kenny] said Ray knowing that the team needed him. [Mariah] said Daichi since she was bugging him to say her name. [Emily] said Max saying that it was so she could help out Kenny if he needed it. {Ya right} you thought seeing Max blush as Emily stood next to him. [Bryan] you said in and colder voice. Boris looked at you. Intentionally you had changed your voice to throw him off if he thought that it was you. Confusion spread on his and Bryans face after hearing that. But Bryan quickly walked up next to you shaking off his confusion. [Why did you pick me?] he whispered in your ear as your little group started to move down the hall. [To watch my back] whispered back to him.

[Here is your preparation room] said Boris as he stopped in front of a white door in the middle of the hall. [Someone will be sent to get you when the battles are ready.] he said just before turning around and coming the way you had come. Without hesitation Tyson opened the door and walked in. Everyone soon followed with you and Bryan last. Once you had entered the room you started to scan it. It was amazing. In the centre of the room was a big screen TV. Surrounding the TV was three couches with a coffee table in the middle of all three. A small room branched off of the main room at the right. In this room was two normal sized beydishes. One was blue and the other was green. Then in the back of the room was three giant windows. All of them had window seats. Everyone quickly spread throughout the room to do there own preparation for their matches. You with your match not being until tomorrow didn't have to do anything. Slowly you crossed the room and headed for the middle window seat. Bryan sat on your right. [Do you think he knows?] Bryan asked out of the blue after a couple of minutes in silence. You tilted your head to look at him. He was just staring at the window a worried expression clouding his face. [No] you said calmly as you turned your head back to the sites of the city. [If he did... Do you think he would do anything to you?] he asked worry now filling his voice. This shocked you, but you didn't show it. [Not with this many people around] you answered in a carefree tone your eyes never leaving the glass. But you could feel Bryans eyes staring at you. [How can you be so calm about this!] he asked raising his tone as his anger rose. Quickly you gave him a side glace. [This isn't the place or the time to be talking about this] you said lowly. You could tell from the silence that everyone in the room was staring at you two. And nothing you were talking about was for them to hear. Bryan got your drift and changed the subject. [So, when do you think that Andy's going to come back?] he said in a now carefree tone. {Andy? Who the hell is Andy?} you thought giving him a questioning look. He sighed and showed you his cell phone. {Oh! Adam!} you thought realizing that he couldn't just come out and say your brothers name. You were suppose to be the mystery person on the team. [Have no clue] you said looking around the room now thinking of something you should be checking. {There} you thought as you crossed the room and headed towards the TV where the boys were watching it. [Did you guys talk about the line up yet?] you questioned as you kept walking. Not stopping until you were right in front of the TV. [Yep all planed out] said Tyson sounding confident. {SHIT!} you thought as you reached your hand behind the TV. Carefully you reached around and pulled out a black tub. [What's that?] asked Max staring at the little tub in your hand. [A MICROPHONE!] shouted Ray as he jumped off of the couch to get a better look at the mic in your hand. You just nodded your head and handed it over to him. [Shit! They now our line up now!] said Tyson as he started to pace the room anger and resentment pulsing threw his veins. [Well at least we didn't say anything about] started Kenny but you quickly covered his mouth. [There might be more] you whispered in his ear. Shock came to his eyes as he took in what you said. It was true there was probably four of five in the room. What if they heard you and Bryan talking. {Fuck! Fuck! Damn this sucks!} you swore at yourself. Beating yourself up over how stupid you had been. You knew this guy. You should have know the stupid shit he was going to pull. Just then a knock was heard at the door. The pissed Tyson slowly walked over to get it. [WHAT!] what he screamed in their face. A shocked and scared boy looking to be around eight or nine was staring at him with big eyes. [Oh, sorry kid] said Tyson regaining his composer and smiling at him. The kid returned the smile getting over the fact they Tyson had just yelled at him. [Mr. Boris is ready for you to come down. Just follow me!] the kid said as he started to bunch off down the hall. {Guess we follow the hyperactive kid} you thought with a sigh as you all exited the room.

After many turns and flights of stairs you were finally at the stadium. [Here you are! The stadium! Good luck with your fights!] said the kid as he ran off down the hall. {To. Much. Energy.} you thought thinking about how he was jumping and singing on the way here. [AND HERE IS TYSONS TEAM!] shouted DJ Jazzman as the door in front of you started to open. The lights of the stadium and the cheering of the fans flooded into the hallway that you were standing in. Slowly everyone walked out towards the platform that DJ Jazzman was standing on. Bryan, Hilary, Kenny, Emily, and Mariah took a seat on the bench while you and the rest of the team were standing. [HERE IS TYSONS TEAM! TYSON OF COUSE, THEN IT LOOKS LIKE... RAY FROM WHITE TIGER X,... OVER THERES MAX AND DAICHI. THEN WHOS THAT? IT THAT A GIRL?] DJ Jazzman surveying your team. [That's Shadow! She's going to be our fifth blader.] said Tyson glaring at Hiro who was at your team. [OK THEN! LETS GET THE FIRST MATCH STARTED THEN! WILL THE FIRST BLADER FOR EACH TEAM PLEASE COME UP TO DISH!] Jazzman said as he stepped backing away from the dish so the bladers could take their positions. [Ill go first] said Daichi as he walked towards the dish. Tyson just nodded and the rest of you took a seat on the bench. Well what little room was left on the bench. [Was that your original line up?] you lowly asked Tyson keeping your eyes glued on the opposing team. Watching to see who their blader was going to be. [No, Max was going to go first but we changed it since you found the mic in the room.] Tyson said his eyes also fixed on the other team. They were talking among themselves. Then someone started to walk up to the dish. It was a short girl. Ming-Ming. [FIRST UP IS DAICHI WITH STARA DRAGOON AGAINST MING-MING AND VENUS!]

[MEG GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!] called a girl from the side of a cliff. You were sitting under a tree a notebook in hand and a pencil in your mouth. Sitting there you were trying to make up lyrics to the new guitar part you made. [WHAT!] you screamed to her never taking your eyes off of the paper in front of you. [Just come here!] she answered your question in a smug tone. Slowly you brought your eyes away from your jumbled words. Looking up you met the gaze of your long time friend and team mate. She had light brown hair with lime green tips and bangs which were chin length. Her eyes were an amazing emerald green. She had on black baggy pants with chains criss crossing in the back and a plan green top on. Inwardly you sighed as you got up to see what see was talking about. [What?] you asked annoyed once you reached the cliffs edge. [Look] she said pointing towards the water below. Turning your gaze you saw the water crashing against sharp rock below. After a second you turned to look at your friend. Calm and amazement was spread on her face. Water calmed her just like you. But you only needed it to calm you when something was wrong. [Ya.. And] you said looking at her bored. She glared and opened her mouth to say something but a pained expression quickly flooded her face. Confusing filled you. You didn't know if this was a joke or for real. She was always a joker. As if in slow motion she started to fall towards you. Quickly you grabbed her saving her from falling off the cliff. You then scanned her body to see if you could tell what, if anything, had caused her pain. Slowly a red liquid was seeping threw her green shirt. Shock filled your eyes as you carefully turned her over to look at her back. Right in the middle of her back was a dagger. The hilt was dark green and had a diamond in the middle. [Meg...] you heard her whisper. [Hold on!] you said reassuringly. You let go of her so you could run for help, but something held you there. Your friend laid there gripped your hand with all the strength she could manage. You squeezed her hand hoping to make her feel better. Slightly she smiled. But it started to fade. Along with the look in her eyes. [NO! WAKE UP!] you shouted as her eyes slowly closed. But she didn't. And she never would. [Your next] you heard someone sneer from behind you. Quickly you turned around. There standing at the tree you were sitting at moments ago was a man. He was clocked in darkness. The only thing you could make out was his bright glowing green eyes. [Your next] he repeated as he brought up and identical dagger. Just then a cloud passed over the sun creating the affect of night on the cliff. Then as soon as he had come he was gone. Leaving you with your dead friend. Her blood staining your hand. Showing the world you hadn't helped her. That you let her die.

[Meg, you ok?] came Bryans voice breaking you out of your memory. You just turned to look at him. You eyes hollow and empty of all emotions. He then noticed the dagger sitting on the table. [Boris] he growled knowing that he had done something to hurt you. But what he had no clue. But you didn't hear him. Your thoughts were still with your memory. The day all your emotions had disappeared {I'm sorry...}


	12. Justice Six?

**Chapter 12: Justice Six?**

[I'm sorry] you started but were cut off with some ones hand covering your mouth. Keeping you from saying the name that now haunted your memories. Brining your eyes up they stared it to the vibrant violet of Bryans. [Don't say that name Shadow] he said to you not letting go of your mouth so you couldn't answer him. Confusion spread to your eyes. {Shadow} you thought. Then you took a look around the room. Remembering the Justice Five battle and Boris. {Shit! If there's a camera in here they know who I am!} you shouted at yourself forgetting your daydream from a couple minutes ago. Bryan slowly brought his hand away from your mouth and smirked at you. Surprisingly you smirked back at him. A silent thanks for him saving your ass back there. Just then the door to the room flew open. A loud bang was heard as the door slammed against the wall. In walked a very pissed looking Tyson. [What's wrong Tyson?] questioned Hilary shocked by Tyson's actions. [Nothing really. Boris just told me that if we lose the tournament we cant beyblade again. Ever. No matter where it is or when.] He said anger visible in his eyes and voice. [Well we just cant lose then] said Ray giving his team mate a reassuring smile. [Ya] Tyson said lowly not sounding to confident.

[Meg. Meeeg. MEG GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED NOW!] someone screamed in your ear. You being you, just turned over and buried your head in the blankets in an attempt to make the annoying voice disappear. Only to have them torn off minutes later. Now you buried your head in the pillow not about to wake up anytime soon. [LAZY ASS GET OUT OF BED!] shouted Mike as he pushed you out of the bed and on to the floor. A loud thump was heard as you connected with the hard ground. A chill went threw your system from the rush of cold air. For a minute you just sat there trying to register what happened still not fully awake. [Why are you here?] you asked emotionlessly never removing your gaze from the floor. [Cause Tyson and Gramps asked if I wanted to come to the battles. Hey you look like a zombie.] he said laughing as he was wiping his hand in front of your face. But you didn't do anything. You were still half asleep and didn't feel like dealing with his stupid shit right now. [Ok, be that way] Mike said with a sigh as he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. You stared at him with your half awake eyes, now wondering what the hell he was going to do. Whatever it was, you didn't have a good feeling about it. [WAKE UP!] he screamed as he threw you in the freezing cold water streaming out of the shower. A shock went jolting threw your system removing all sleep that was once in your body. [MIKE YOU DAMN BASTARD] you screamed at him as you ran towards him. Water puddles were forming on the floor from your soaking wet pyjama pants and top. Mike was laughing his ass off as he ran to get away from your soon to come beating. Not that he could out run you for long. Soon he was sent toppling towards the ground. You had jumped on his back and tackled him down to the floor. [Damn...] Mike said lowly as he looked up to see your smirking face. But it wasn't the smiling smirk it was the ha-ha-your-in-deep-shit smirk. [What's going on in here] came Spencer's voice from the doorway. [Nothing] you said in an innocent voice as you got off of Mikes back. Who sighed in relief thinking that you weren't going to do anything to him. Wrong. Then just as Mike turned over, you kicked him where it hurts. Mike let out a low groan of pain as he curled up into a little ball. A pained look spread quickly on his face, as a smirk spread on yours. You then just walked over to the closet acting as if nothing happened. Spencer just watched from the doorway shocked and confused. He then quietly closed the door muttering [Crazy shit heads] under his breathe.

[Morning Meg, Mike!] shouted Hilary as soon as you two had come down the steps. You gave a small head nod towards Hilary and Mike just grunted. He was still pissed at you, but was going to take it out on the rest of the house instead. Like he always does. [Meg!] Hilary shouted again as she ran to catch up with you and Mike who were heading towards the kitchen for breakfast. [Why aren't you in the masked fighter outfit!] she asked since she didn't really expect an answer from you. Quickly you took a look at your dark gray almost black baggy pant, deep crimson top, and black vans. [Cause I'm not the fifth blader anymore] you said pouring yourself a cup off coffee only to have the cup taken away by Mike. He just smiled once you glared at him. Pissed you just grabbed another cup out of the cabinet and pour yourself a cup. Thinking about pouring it on him. Then deciding that you didn't want to know what the pay back for that was going to be. [I still think that you should be in the masked blader outfit!] Hilary continued refusing to leave it alone. [Well you keep thinking that] you said giving her a false smile as you left the kitchen. Only so you wouldn't have to listen to her complaints anymore. But that didn't happen. [What if your life is in danger now!] she persisted. [That's my problem not yours] you growled growing angrier by the moment. [You're my friend, so its my problem to!] she shouted as you took a seat on the couch next to your brother and Mike. [Hilary. I. Don't. Care.] you said slowly so she would understand you. Walking to the window seat you plopped down to enjoy the view and getting farther away from Hilary. Mike sat next to you, his big ass taking up most of the seat. [But...] she started again but was cut off by Mike. [SHUT THE HELL UP! SHES NOT CHANGING SO GET OVER IT!]. By now everyone in the room was looked at you three. Sitting there calmly drinking your coffee you tuned out Mike and Hilary's new argument about who knew you better. [HOMMIES! ITS TIME FOR THE FIGHT! GET YOUR BUTTS A MOVEN!] shouted Gramps as he ran into the room waving his arms around as if he was a mad man. [I think Gramps is getting worse] muttered Mike lowly to you giving gramps a weird look. You just shrugged and finished off your coffee. Slowly everyone in the room walked to the front door or garage in your case.

You and Mike slowly and casually climbed the white stairs inside the front doors of Bega. The seats that you were assigned to where in the balcony. Very last row to be exact. Not that you minded. Less people to deal with, and an easier way to leave. The rest of the teams were in the middle. Once on the balcony you spotted your seats. Yours was the last one by the steps. Then Mikes was next to yours. The seats didn't look to uncomfortable. Everyone had their own pull out seat with a light blue cushion. But you, being you decided to sit on the gray railing behind your seat instead of the seat. [WELCOME TO THE FINAL BATTLES OF THE JUSTICE FIVE MATCH! THESE ARE THE DECIDING BATTLES OVER THE NEW BEYBLADING CONROLER! TYSON AND HIS G REVOLUTIONS AGAINST BEGAS OWN BLADERS! WHO WILL BE THE WINNER! LETS GET THE FOURTH BATTLE ON THE WAY! WILL THE BLADERS FOUR EACH TEAM PLEASE COME TO THE DISH!] shouted DJ Jazzman into his mic. Kai slowly walked towards the dish along with the blond, named Garland, who had beat Tala. Your anger rose with just one look at him. It was because of him that Tala was hurt and in the hospital. Suddenly before the battle began Kai was shouting something to the other team. Although you couldn't make out what it was due to the loud cheers of the crowd all around you. Garland looked taken back by Kais shouting. But soon he was smirking. [IT SEEMS THAT KAI HAS CHALLANGED BROOKLYN TO A BATTLE! WILL BROOKLYN ACCEPT THIS CHALLENGE? DOES KAI EVEN REMEMBER THE LAST TIME HE FACED BROOKLYN? WHAT WILL HAPPEN?] DJ Jazzman boomed into the mic. The crowed was silent. Eagerly waiting for an answer. Brooklyn looked disappointed, but walked towards the dish none the less. [READY YOUR BLADES!] shouted Jazzman. Both bladers took out their launchers and snapped their blades on. [Ill be right back] you said to Mike as you flipped over the railing. Mike just nodded his eyes glued on the battle that was about to begin. But you couldn't watch. For some reason you had a feeling that you shouldn't stay there. Quickly you walked down the hall and towards the steps that you had come up not that long ago. Darkness covered you as you opened the door and went into the dimly lit stairwell. The eerie yellow from the dim bulb above flooded over you. A sense of something amiss was in the air. You tried to ignore it though as you took a step towards the steps. [Well, well. Look what we have here..] came a voice threw the darkness. Frozen in mid-step you metal kicked yourself for not listening to your feelings. Slowly your eyes scanned the darkness. Looking for the sigh of the person that had spoken. A shadow to your left slowly started to move. Quickly you spun around to face who ever it was. [Meg I have a deal for you.] came the voice again. But now you recognized it. [Boris what the fuck do you want.] you sneered at him standing your ground showing him no fear. It wasn't faked though. You really had no fear towards this man. Just hatred and loathing. [Just a little deal. How bout you have a beybattle with one of my bladers. If you win I go away no matter what happens in these last two battles.] he said reaching out a hand. {Why would he put this all on the line? There must be a catch. But I cant just miss this opportunity to destroy Bega. But then I can never blade again no matter where or when. WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!} you thought fighting with yourself to find an answer. [Fine] you finally said reluctantly shaking his hand. [Excellent] he said as a creepy smirk appeared on his lips. You could already tell that there was something seriously wrong here.

Boris then abruptly turned and walked down the steps without another word. Slowly you followed his lead. Wondering what you had gotten yourself into all along the way. Every now and then a dim light was flash over your head sending and eerie glow to the steps below. Other then that it was completely dark. Almost as if it was already night. Just then Boris stopped at a door. Turning to look at you, he gave a disturbing smirk before opening the door. A dull amount of light flooded into the door. Reluctantly you followed him out the door. Taking a look at your surroundings you could tell that you were outside. In an alleyway right behind the Bega building. A gray blanket of clouds covered the sky. A black beydish was placed in the middle of the alleyway. Slowly you walked to the side of the dish. Another person already stood on the other side. They were covered him a dark cloak. Nothing showing except their eyes. Their bright green eyes. Anger and fear rose within you. Was this really the person that had killed your friend and team mate? [Meg, I would like you to meet your opponent.] laughed Boris as he gestured his hand towards the cloaked figure. A haunting laugh escaped the cloaked figure. This pissed you off, but you wouldn't show that. That monster didn't deserve to know how much pain they had caused you. Slowly they reached their hand up towards the hood. [I think that you would like to know who I really am] said the figure. {No shit} you screamed in your head, but said nothing. The figure laughed wickedly bringing your blood to a boil. Slowly the hood feel to their shoulders. Shock froze you in place and confusion filled your mind. [S... Steavy...?] you stuttered. She just laughed. [Aww, Meg you look hurt.] she said with false hurt in her voice an a sadistic smile on her face. [Why... WHY WOULD YOU KILL HER!] you shouted wanting answers. [Oh... That. Well it was my orders to do so. You see I've never stopped working for Boris. I actually enjoy working for him. That's why I was always so happy at the Abbey. The pain and suffering of other people bring me joy.] she answered you a twisted smile on her lips. [Ladies, ladies. You can chat later. Now we have a battle to get under way.] Boris said while clapping his hands. [So, Boris I never asked. What happens if this bitch here wins?] you asked him in a smug tone your eyes never leaving Steavy's. [Then you work for me. ] she said in a sing song voice. Your eyes widened. It had been years since you had heard your full title. Of course it was in Russian but in English it more or less meant Mistress of Darkness, the wolf. That was you. A title that you didn't like but had no choice to carry. [Lets get this battle started] said Steavy sounding bored. But she seemed to be bothered by your title. Who wouldn't be, if they knew what it meant.

[Three... Two... One... Let It Rip!] shouted and official ref that was brought out to watch the battle. Without a word from you or Steavy, both of your blades went soaring into the dish. Her silver blade immediately started to circle your black and red one. But this didn't worry you. Steavy would never be as good as you. And you had always known that. Boris was stupid to ever think differently. [Valcon!] she screamed at her blade. Already she was calling out her bit-beast. You smirked. Once you brought out Eclipse this battle would be done for. A bright silver light surrounded her blade as her beast emerged from the chip located in the centre of the blade. Valcon was a mighty falcon. His feathers were a bright green with silver outlining. Other then that nothing was special on him. {I'm shaking} you thought looking up at this pathetic beast. Your beast was much strong then any of the sacred bit-beast possessed by the former Bladebreakers. [Eclipse!] you called on your mighty bit-beast. Black smoke shot from your blade. Slowly the smoke materialized into your winged wolf bit-beast. Shock and fear quickly flashed across Steavy's face as she looked at your beast. Smirking you commanded Eclipse to attack. [Dark Ember!] you called. Eclipses wings spread as he prepared for the attack. The black fire circling his wings and paws increased as the white symbol on his head shown black. A mighty roar escaped his throat. Quickly he flapped his wings. As he did this burning black embers shat as Steavy's Valcon. Valcon screamed in pain as the embers burned its feathers. [Quicksilver!] shouted Steavy attacking you with Valcon's strongest move. Valcon screeched before opening its mouth and shooting out burning hot mercury. Eclipse roared in pain as the liquefied metal connected with his fur. But recovered quickly. Valcon and Eclipse then started to circle each other. Below your blades crashing against each other. Sparks flying from the contact. By the look on Steavy's face you could tell that she was running out of power. Soon this battle would be yours for the taking. You just had to wait for the right time. And there it was! [Ecli] you started but was cut short when a sharp pain exploded on your shoulder. For a minute you vision blurred. Once it had cleared you could see that Steavy was once again attacking you blade with full force. {What was that?} you thought, but had no time to check out your shoulder. Now you had to wait again to find the perfect time to attack. In the mean time your blade was getting slammed and hard. Then you saw the perfect timing again. Just as you were about to command Eclipse to attack a sharp pain whipped across your arm and leg. This time you took your eyes off the battle to look at your wounds. Deep cuts were going across your left leg and right arm. Then you heard something other then yours and Steavy's blades. Looking you saw three blades surrounding you. Then you looked towards Boris. Standing next to him was three more bladers. [Cheater!] you screamed at him. [Now, now. I never said this was going to be a fair battle did I? Boys would you like to show Meg what you can do.] sneered Boris. The three boys grinned as they looked at you. [Attack!] they all yelled at the same time. {Shit} you thought seeing the blades begin circle fast around your feet below. Just then the blades started to attack you with full force. Pain erupted everywhere as your vision blurred. Your body was being thrown back and forth by the force of the impacts. [ECLIPSE!] you screamed out of desperation. Quickly Eclipse looked over towards you forgetting about Valcon who he had been fighting on his own. Seeing that you were being attacked, he quickly smashed the blades. Using only his spirit so you wouldn't lose the battle. {Thanks..} you silently said to him once he had returned to the battle along with your attention. Fire was now burning in your eyes. Fear spread across Steavy's face as she saw that you were still standing and able to finish the battle. [HELLS END!] you screamed to Eclipse ready to finish this battle off quickly. Shadows and flames encircled his body as he charged towards Valcon. Once contact Valcon was burned by hot flames and attached by shadows. Valcon was thrown out of the dish. Steavy looked at her fallen blade amazed and shocked. Then realization hit her. Quickly she picked up her blade and ran. What Boris had done a long time ago. Quietly you called Eclipse back to your hand. Once Eclipse was safely in your pocket you collapsed. Blood was flowing everywhere. A pool of it had already collected at your feet. Deep cuts were across your legs, arms, back, and stomach. Then one lucky shot had hit you in the check. You were in some much pain that your body felt numb. Unable to take all the pain it reverted to nothingness. Not something you weren't familiar with. The sky then turned a aged yellow. The colour in old photographs. Sighing you slowly and painfully pulled yourself towards the wall. Finally after a couple of minutes you could rest our back on the brick wall. A violent breeze picked up blowing your hair all over. A dark gray now covered the sky. The rumble of thunder was heard off in the distance. {Shit. Why me?} you thought taking a deep breathe knowing that you had to make it to the door. But it seemed miles away now. Especially since you couldn't walk with you badly injured legs. Rain then started to pelt you. {Dose everything hate me?} you shouted to yourself frustrated. Slowly and painfully you pulled yourself up on your legs. Pain shot threw them once you put pressure on them. But you had to get to the door some way or another. The rain water was making your cuts sting with each drop that landed in them. Limping you slowly made your way towards the door. {Finally} you thought as you were just a foot away from the door. Then suddenly you were sent toppling towards the ground. Your legs had finally given out on you. A burning sensation erupted from your cuts as dirt dug deep into them. Winching you pulled yourself to your knees. Refusing to give up. Slowly you crawled the rest of the way to the door. Winching every time the pain become to much to handle. Shakily you reached your hand up towards the knob. Water was dripping from your face making your vision blurred. Blindly you grabbed the knob and turned it. But the door wouldn't open. {What now!} you yelled pissed as fuck. The wind then grew stronger whipping the rain droplets against you harder. Making them feel like bullets pelting your skin. This almost caused you to scream in pain. But you were stronger then that. Pushing with all your might you attempted to open the door. And surprisingly it worked. Quickly the door flew inwards as you collapsed on the floor. Then the door quickly coming towards you caught your attention. Out of reflexes you rolled to the left to escape the doors path. The door closed with a loud bang just barley missing you. A slight sigh of relief came from your lips as you rested your back on the stone wall. Water dripped from your body to the floor causing a dripping sound. Drip, drip, drip. Was the last thing you heard before you were consumed by the on coming darkness.

Bryan and Spencer sat at Tala's bed side watching the battles intently. Kai had just won his fight with Brooklyn. Happiness was on Bryan and Spencer's face for once. They felt that the Justice Five Challenge was G Revolutions for the taking. It was just a matter of time. The constant beep of Tala's machines was the only sound in the room. Beep, beep, beep. Jazzman was now announcing who would be fighting in the last fight of the challenge. Just then the beep of the machines quickened. Beep, beep, beep. Bryan and Spencer quickly brought their attention to Tala. His hands were moving. A pained expression was on his face. Then suddenly his eyes opened and he sat up in bed while ripping of his oxygen mask. [Something's wrong] he said as he jumped out of bed and grabbed his jacket that was on the seat behind Bryan. Bryan and Spencer had confused looks on their faces. How could Tala just suddenly wake up, and be fine? But at least he was awake and fine. Or so they thought he was fine. [But, Tala you should stay in bed] argued Spencer looking at his leader with worry in his eyes. [We need to go] is all Tala said as he ran out the door. Giving Bryan and Spencer no choice but to follow him. Finally they stopped running in front of the Bega building. They had run the ten blocks in the pouring rain to get there. [What's wrong Tala?] questioned Bryan finally noticing Tala's worried expression. [There's just something wrong here. I can feel it.] he said as he ran into the building and up the steps. Bryan and Spencer close behind him. Finally they had reached the balcony. Bryan and Spencer looked at Tyson's match against Garland, but Tala scanned the crowed. Finally he spotted the person he wanted to see. He sprinted towards Mike who was across from him. [Mike, where's Meg?] Tala gasped out of breathe and in pain. [Tala! Your awake! I think Meg went to the bathroom. Just sit here until she comes back] answered Mike his attention already back on the battle below. Tala sighed but sat down anyway.

Dust filled the air blocking the view of the dish. Keeping the winner a mystery for a couple more minutes. Finally the dust had settled. [AND THE WINNER IS] started DJ Jazzman surveying the arena looking for the winning beyblade. [THE WINNER IS TYSON OF THE G REVOLUTIONS! THAT MEANS BOTH TEAMS ARE AT A TIE! WHO IS NOW GOING TO BATTLE FOR THE TIEBREAKER!] shouted Jazzman. The crowd went wild hearing this. That meant they would get more for their moneys worth. But to the G Revolutions and everyone that live at you house it meant another chance to beat Boris. Then for Boris it meant another chance to rune his plan. Just then a boy ran out on stage. A black tape was in his hand. For a minute he whispered something in Jazzman's ear. Shock filled Jazzman's face. Not that you would be able to see his eyes which were being blocked from the dumb ass shades he was wearing. [IT SEEMS THAT THE SIXTH BATTLE HAS ALREADY BEEN FOUGHT! THE FOOTAGE IN THIS TAPE WITH WILL SHOW US THE WINNER!] he shouted holding up the tape to show the crowd. Everyone cheered except for the bladers in the crowd. One question was on everyone's mind. On both sides. Who were the bladers? Jazzman placed the tape in the VCR and pressed play. The image of the alleyway appeared on the giant screen. [IT SEEMS WE HAVE MEG FIGHTING FOR G REVOLUTIONS! MEG IS THE NUMBER ONE AMERICAN AND NORTH AMERICAN BLADER, BUT HAS NEVER COMPETED IN THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS! SHE IS ALSO WORLD CHAMP TYSON GRANGERS SISTER! THEN IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE STEAVY ANOTHER ONE OF BEGAS OWN BLADERS FIGHTING FOR THEM!] announced Jazzman. Everyone one from G Revolutions were shocked. [At the bathroom? Really?] said Tala to Mike up in the stands. Mike just smiled at him stupidly. They then showed the battle. The battle flashed by just as it had happened. Everyone seemed to be getting into the battle. But then the random blade attacked your shoulder. Shock filled the room. No one said a thing. Even the cheering stopped. The camera then focused on the blades around your feet that you had just recently discovered. [Cheater!] you screamed at him. [Now, now. I never said this was going to be a fair battle did I? Boys would you like to show Meg what you can do.] sneered Boris. The three boys grinned as they looked at you. You glared back at them. [Attack!] they all yelled at the same time. Pain came to the eyes of the people that knew you best. They couldn't stand to see you being beat up unfairly. The tape stopped with you falling down unconscious or so they thought after Steavy had ran away. [FROM THE THINGS FOUND ON THIS TAPE THE BEGA TEAM IS DISQUALIFIED FROM THIS CHALLENGE! THAT MAKES THE G REVOLUTIONS THE WINNERS! ALSO BORIS YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR HARMING A BLADER INTENTIONALLY!] Jazzman shouted pointing towards Boris. In an instant policemen were surrounding Boris ready to hall his ass off to jail.

You watched Megs limp body fall to the ground on the screen right before it grew black. You eyes widened. You had to find her! You knew that Boris wouldn't have helped her in anyway. Quickly you ran out of your seat and down the hall. Knowing exactly where to go you headed for the stairs to your right. That alleyway should be right out the door at the bottom. Footsteps echoed behind you as Mike followed you down the steps. You were glade he was here. He seemed to know Meg better then anyone and could probably help her take away some of her pain. Then you stopped dead you in your tracks. There at the bottom of the steps was Meg. She was laying limp on the floor with her back leaning against the wall. A mix of blood and water surrounded her on the floor. But it was mostly blood. And more blood just kept pouring out of her deep wounds. It pained you to see her this way. She was always so strong. Never taking any crap from anyone. And now she was there lying in blood and water passed out on the floor. And she thought that Steavy was her friend. How fucked up was that. Carefully you picked her up. Mike opened the door so you could leave the building. Finally the rain had stopped. But it was still dark and gray out. Mike and you walked in silence towards the hospital. {Hold, Meg... Just hold on...}


	13. Damn It, Not Another White Room

**Chapter 13: Damn It, Not Another White Room**

The dull beats of So Cold by Breaking Benjamin echoed softly to your ears. You were confused by that. A week ago you had given that CD to Mike so he could burn it. And he hadn't given it back. Which had pissed you off. Slowly you opened your eyes deciding that it was probably sometime in the middle of the afternoon and time to get up. Only to shut them quickly once a bright light flooded into them. {Shit} you thought knowing that you weren't in your room. Nothing was that bright in your room. The sensation of a headache was at the front of your forehead causing you great pain. Throbbing pain was shooting up and down your arms and legs with every small movement you made. With every breath your chest screamed in pain. {What's wrong with me?} you thought. Just then images of the battle with Steavy replayed in your head. {Those fucking assholes are in for one bad ass kicking} you thought as you opened your eyes again refusing to shut them this time. White. White was the only thing you could see. Only meaning one thing. You were at a hospital. {Greaaat} you thought not to thrilled to be there. Where ever there really was. Taking a deep breath you attempted to push yourself into a sitting position. But you couldn't. Someone was holding onto your hand. And tight. Looking to your right you saw a mass of tangled blue hair spread over the bed. Mike was resting his head on the bed with your hand still in his. [Mike] you called softly hoping to wake him up so you could move. But nothing happened. He didn't even stir. Annoyed you sighed, but continued to try and wake him up. You then shook your hand moving his. This time he brought his head up and he looked at you. His eyes normal bright blue eyes were dull and red. Was he crying? No, Mike was never one to cry. But he had been crying. His hair was down with no gel and went to right under his eyes. It was weird to see him looking like this. [Meg] he said softly as he embraced you in a hug. Slowly you brought your arms around and gave him a small hug. [Damn crazy asshole you had us worried] he said as he slowly let go of you and sat back in his chair. You said nothing but slowly pushed yourself into a sitting position. Pain sparked everywhere. Making you give off a small growl, not that you wanted to. Looking down you saw that random places on your arms were covered in gaze. But what hurt the most was your chest. Since it was only Mike in the room, or that's the only person that you noticed in the room, you lifted up the black cami you had on. From your shoulder to your stomach was a deep cut. Stitches were holding the torn flaps of skin together. {Was I really hurt that badly?} you thought looking at it. You couldn't even remember being hit in the then the door creaked open. In walked a young lady. She had blond hair that was held up in wooden chopsticks at the back of her neck. A white lab coat was the only part of her outfit that you could see. In her hands was a clip board that she was staring intently at. Mike let out a light cough to get the woman's attention. Quickly she shot her head up. Looking at you she gave a warm smile. Quietly she walked over to you and Mike. [I'm glade to see that your awake. I'm your doctor, Miss. Tenishki.] she said as she held out a hand. Slowly you brought your hand up and shook hers. [This young gentleman has been here for one full day.] she said smiling towards Mike. {Well at least I wasn't out that long} you thought looking towards Mike to see him blushing. [But he cant outdo our top visitor here. He didn't leave your side for four full days. Wouldn't eat, barley slept. You have some great friends, Miss. Granger.] Doctor Tenishki said as she walked over to one of the machines by your side. {Wow, that's at least five days} you thought looking at your white sheets. [You've been out for ten days] said Mike seeming to know your thoughts. [Ten days] you said shocked. It really didn't seem to you that you had gotten hurt that bad. And if you were out for ten days why weren't people with you for all ten days. [For three days no one was allowed to see you not even your family. The lose of blood that you had received had left you very weak and we didn't believe that anyone should be visiting you. Then two days after that we allowed your family to come and see you, only for short periods of time. After that friends were also allowed to come and see you as well as the family. It was going to be only for a short period of time until three young men wouldn't leave. So we decided that it wouldn't do any harm to you and allowed them to stay. One of them didn't leave for four days. Nothing would make him leave. Then, this young man had taken his place for about a day.] she said telling you about the whole visitor thing for the past ten days. Not that you really cared. You just wanted to know who where the three young men that had stayed. You were in deep thought about this as Mike and Doctor Tenishki talked. After a couple of minutes you stopped your thoughts cause of the headache that you had woken up with had gotten much worse making it hard to stay conscious. Now you decided to listen to Mikes little conversation with your doctor to keep your mind off your pounding head. [When will Meg be allowed to go home?] Mike asked his eyes intently staring at your doctors. {Damn flirting people} you thought about to go to sleep after you heard her answer. [She may leave as soon as she feels that she can] answered your doctor. [And now I must go check on my other patients. I hope to see you again. Mike] she continued as she left closing the door quietly behind her. [I want to go now] you said to Mike without even opening your eyes. You could feel Mike staring at you as if your nuts. [Fine, if you can walk, you can go. If you cant you have to find someone that'll carry you out] he said with a sigh knowing that you weren't going to stay one more night at the hospital. [Fine by me] you said with a smirk as you opened your eyes. You threw off the white covers to revel that you were wearing black sweat pants. Taking a deep breath you threw your legs over the side of the bed. This caused you more pain. But you just ignored it ready to go home. After another deep breath you pushed your self out off bed and onto your feet. Just then the door opened. Footsteps echoed in the room as a group of people entered. [Meg!] you heard different voices calling your name. Bringing your head up you looked at your visitors. But that was a bad idea. Since your concentration was broken you went toppling towards the floor. All your muscles stiffened bracing yourself for the impact awaiting you. You could hear the footsteps rushing towards you. But they were to far away. Another wave of deadening pain exploded as you connected with the hard tile floor. Your vision blurred as your body went numb. Burning sensations when threw every nerve and muscle of your body. Slowly you tried to move your hand. Hoping to free it from being trapped under your body. This only cause more pain to go shooting up your arm. You could then feel yourself being lifted into the air by a pair of strong arms. The person was gentle, careful so they wouldn't hurt you. Slowly they started to walk, but not towards the bed. They walked towards the door. Looking up you saw Mikes blue eyes staring straight in front of him. He looked pissed but worried at the same time. [I guess you found your way out of here] he said coldly, but you knew that he was just worried about you. That was the last thing you saw and heard before you passed out due to the extreme amount of pain you were in.

This time you woke up to Demon Hunters Not Ready To Die playing softly somewhere in the room. [I'm not ready to die, Not ready to live, I'm not ready to fade.] were the words vibrating softly threw the speakers. For a minute you just laid there with your eyes closed. Listening to your music and relaxing. Trying to forget the pain that was throughout your entire body. Your left wrist now felt as if a truck and run it over. {I guess that's what you get for falling on it} you thought bitterly as you slowly opened your eyes. A light gray ceiling is what you found yourself looking at. The light gray ceiling of your room. A thankful sigh escaped your mouth. Slowly you pushed yourself into a sitting position. Which caused a dull pain, but it wasn't as bad as earlier. Looking around you could see no one in your room. This made you smirk. Mike should have know that you weren't going to stay put, but oh while that was his fault. Again you pushed yourself out of bed and onto shaky legs. But this time you felt better. You knew that you weren't going to fall. Slowly you walked over to your closet so you could change out of your hospital clothes which were really your pyjamas. After changing into black baggy pants and a long sleeve gray top, you walked to your door, then down the hall.

Once you reached the stairs you knew that you weren't going to make it down them. So you jumped over the railing instead. But before you hit the floor you landed in someone's arms. Looking up you saw [Devin!]. He just smirked at you. [What the hell are you doing here?] you questioned him with suspicion in your eyes. [Mike told us.] he said with a shrug his eyes never leaving yours. [Was it just you that came?] you asked happy to see him, but annoyed with him at the same time. He should have known not to come. [DEVIN! YOU DUMBASS BRING HER IN HERE ALREADY!] came Jess's voice from the living room. [Guess not] you mumbled as you let out a sigh. {Why did they have to come?} you thought pissed yet worried. They were now in danger being around you. Since the motorcycle chase you had know that _They_ knew where you were. Bringing Jess and Devin into this is going to make everything harder on you. Devin causally walked into the living room with you still in his arms. [Hey Meg!] yelled Jess as she pulled you out of Devin's arms and into a death grip hug. This didn't help your pain any, but you didn't show that her hug was hurting you. One quick look into Jess's blue eyes sent a memory flashing threw your head that _They_ had caused. Instead of the bright blue her eyes were now they were clouded with tears and fear. [Meg! Help!] her voice called, but you were to far away to help. Shaking your head you tried to banish the memory. [Why are you guys here?] you asked sternly looking Jess in the eyes. [We were worried about you] Jess said looking at you hurt. You just turned your attention to the window. Rain was pouring down from the clouds making the world outside gray. [You shouldn't have come] you said lowly not looking at Jess or Devin. Then out of nowhere Jess slapped you. Right on the cut you had on your check causing it to open again. A horrible sting exploded on your check as blood slowly ran down your check. But you didn't even flinch. [UNGRATEFUL BITCH!] Jess screamed at you as she punched you in your stomach. She hit your stitched cut, but again you didn't even flinch. But now you looked in her eyes. [You could have died] she said lowly as tears formed in her eyes. She then threw her arms around your neck. Slow tears were rolling down her checks. [I don't want to lose you too] she whispered in your ear. Your eyes grew softer seeing Jess's reaction. But she still shouldn't have come! Devin quickly came over and pried Jess off you as he feared that she would hit you again. Which most likely she would have if Devin hadn't stepped in. But you seemed unfazed, again looking out the window. Watching the rain. A million things flying threw your mind. But the main question, where's Adam? Bringing you back to reality was a sharp gasp. Quickly you turned your gaze back to Jess and Devin. Worry was in both of their eyes as they stared at you. Looking down you saw what they gasped over. A long line of blood was forming along your shirt. The stitches had been torn out after Jess's punch. Devin and Tyson rushed over you, who was still looking a the crimson liquid soaking threw your shirt. Devin picked you up while Tyson yelled at Ray, Max, and Lee to get off the couch. Jess quickly ran out of the room and into the downstairs bathroom retrieving the first aid kit. [GET OUT!] Hilary shouted as she shooed the boys out of the room. But you just sat there. In your own little world of pain. Mostly because of your wounds, but then another part because of Jess and Devin. Of course you were happy to see them, but you couldn't risk them getting hurt. Not again. [Hear put this on her. It helps her with the pain] you could hear Devin say. He had seen you and Jess injured many times so there was no reason to kick him out of the room. Suddenly you could feel head phones being slipped over your head. At the same time you could feel your shirt being lifted. A strong stinging sensation burned unexpectedly over your cut. You bit your lip in an attempt to block out the pain in your stomach and to stop you from screaming. This only cause you to break open your lip. The warm metallic tasting liquid quickly flooded into your mouth. In another attempt to block out the pain you focused all your attention on the music. If only you could watch me fall,I cannot feel it anymoreThe soul you cut the soul you adoreCannot feel you anymoreCause you've run through me with destructive forceI think somehow I got to get it straightI got to get you out of meBut I cannot get through to youSee me I'm down and I get deeper with every breathSee me I'm over the edge farther with every stepSee me I'm down and I get deeper with every breathStanding over the edge I'm taking my last breathPulsed Starless by Crossfade. But the music couldn't keep your attention for every long. A roaring pain exploded causing you to give a little muffled yell as you bite harder on your lip. This caused you to cut your lip right in two. {Shit} you thought as even more blood flowed into your mouth.

After about an hour of pain, they were finally done fixing up your cut. But you didn't know that. About a half hour ago you had slipped into unconsciousness. The pain being to much to handle. While unconscious you watched a horrible memory unfold. One that you had tried to block out for years. One that you hadn't told Hiro about. One that happened after you had left the Abbey and even Russia.

[Hey Joe!] you called to the man behind the counter. He had sandy brown hair, blue eyes and looked to be in his forties. Medicate by Flaw pulsed threw the store since Flaw was Joes favourite band. [What can I get for you today, Meg?] he asked a bright smile beaming on his face. You took a quick scan of the guitars and basses lining the wall behind him. [I have a show in fifteen minutes and need a bass and guitar. The best. Black and red.] you said not finding anything you wanted on the wall behind him. He smirked at you and quickly disappeared into the back shop. Within minutes he came back out front. One bass and guitar in his hands. The guitar was a deep metallic red and the bass was a un-shined black. [Perfect] you said as he cased them and handed them over. [No charge] he said with a smile. You smirked at him, nodded, and quickly left the shop. Rhythm Control was painted on the sigh above the store. Had been for years. After walking a couple of feet you walked into a dark green door. [Good afternoon, Meg] called the receptionist. You gave her a quick nod and carried on walking to your apartment. Finally after three staircases you had reached your floor. Walking down the hallway you passed many other rooms. All the door painted the same dark green as the front door leading to the street. Then near the end of the hallway was your room. Number 562. Taking a deep breath you prepared to walk back into Jess and Devin's constant fighting. But you didn't hear anything. {Strange} you thought reaching down to open the door. But the door was already ajar. This only farther confused you. Slowly you pushed the door open. Darkness was the only thing that you saw. Walking farther into the room you got a feeling that something was out of order. Something just wasn't right. As you reached the kitchen area in the back of the apartment you heard a whisper. It sounded like Jess. [Jess] you called softly so you wouldn't alert the intruder, if there was one, that you were there. Well that's at least what you were hoping for. [Meg] came another whisper threw the darkness. But this wasn't Jess. It was Devin. But it sounded as if it was coming from Jess's room. Walking towards the back of the house you placed the instruments in the hall way to pick up a bat. Gripping it firmly you slowly and quickly opened the door. A small stream of light flooded into the room. A quick scan of the room revealed Devin and Jess in the back of the room. Both bleeding badly. Jess was knocked out in Devin's arms who was holding her protectively. Quietly you took a step into the room. Then suddenly an unimaginable pain shot threw the back of your head as a bat or crowbar or something came in contact with the back of your skull. They bat flew out of your hand as you were falling towards the floor. [MEG!] called Devin. Your vision was blurred, but you were still awake. Slowly and painfully you pulled yourself into a kneeing position. You then brought you head up to hopefully see something. Which you did, but it wasn't something you wanted to see. A shadowy figure stood over Devin and Jess. His arm was raised with a metal crowbar in his hand. [NO!] you cried as the crowbar swung at Devin's head. A loud crack was heard as it made contact with Devin's skull. As if in slow motion his unconscious body fell towards the floor Jess still in his arms. The metal of the crowbar gleamed in the small amount of light. Crimson now covering it. [BASTARD!] you yelled at the mysterious figure standing in the corner. [My dear wolf.] called the man as he slowly walked towards you. This made your eyes narrowed. [How do you know that?] you hissed at him venom dripping from your words. [What don't I know about you.] answered the man. {Freak} you thought glaring daggers at him. [You better not think about doing anything.] he warned you, not that you were going to listen. The second he came into reach you planed to grab the crowbar from him. [If you try something I will be forced to kill one of your friends and I don't think you want that to happen again.] the man said smirking. That made you freeze. Someone had just killed your other friend a month ago. A dagger in her back while you were standing right next to her. [What do you want?] you growled your patience wearing thinner and thinner. [Last time, our representative left you with the wrong message. I came myself to give you the right one] he answered skipping around the real answer. He then brought a white handkerchief from his pocket and whipped the crowbar clean. The white was now completely crimson tinted. Slowly he brought the handkerchief up to his nose. [Aww. What a lovely smell blood has] he cooed making your skin crawl. [And your message would be?] you growled hoping to get this weirdo to leave you and your friends alone. [My are we in a hurry today?] he said continuing to play with the bloodied piece of cloth. [Well?] you sneered growing more and more inpatient as well as trying to block out what ever he was doing with the bloody cloth. [Fine I guess I should just tell you] he said with a sigh. Then in a instant he was by your side. [If you don't follow our wishes you friends are as good as dead] he whispered in your ear causing a wave a frost to run down your spine. [We want the wolf of darkness and the dog of light. And well do anything for that. Just remember that. Anything.] and with that you were hit again in the back of the skull by the crowbar. This time darkness consumed you as you went tumbling towards the floor. Unconscious before you even hit the ground.

Trembling in a cold sweat you woke up. The nightmarish memory still replaying in your mind. That is why Jess and Devin cant be around. The reason you needed to get away from your team. But way hadn't these people threatened Adam? Or maybe they threatened him with something else? A flash of lighting light up the dark room. You were still in the living room. A red blanket was covering you. Keeping you warm. No one was in the room and you were thankful for that. You didn't think that you could stand if someone saw you that way. Just then you heard foot steps at the entrance of the room. Looking up the only thing you can make out is the out line of a man. Then another flash of lighting illuminated the room making the features of the man clear. Hiro. Quickly Hiro strode towards the you. [Meg I was so worried about you!] you said gripping you in a hug. You said nothing. Did nothing. You just sat there waiting for him to let you go. After a minute or two he let you go. [Are you feeling better?] he asked as he looked you over. This only farther pissed you off. Unable to control yourself anymore you brought your hand up and punched him hard across the face. Shock spread on his face as he brought a hand up to his check. [Bastard] you growled at him. But he just gave you a confused look. Which only infuriated you more. [What did I do?] he asked confused. [Are you really that dense?] you asked not believing how brainless he could be. By the look on his face you could tell he really had no clue why you were mad at him. [After all I told you about my past. About Boris. You still leave us for him! You are such a dumb ass. A jackass, complete asshole. A fucking loser!] you growled at him as you stood up. Dizziness quickly took over you but you pushed that out of your mind as you walked out of the room and towards the steps. Thankfully you heard Hiro walk out the front door. Probably to think about what you said. Hopefully you wouldn't have to deal with him for a while now. Next time it might not just be a little punch, but much worse.

{Shit} you thought looking at the huge staircase in front of you. No way in hell were you going to make it up the steps. You now felt like shit after having your stitches broken. And just the fact that you had been punched in the stomach. But just then someone appeared at the top of the steps. Bringing up your eyes to look at them you were shocked. [T... Tala?] you questioned the person. [Meg?] Tala answered. You were completely shocked to see him standing there. For a moment you both just stared at each other. Until he ran down the steps. Quickly you were caught up in a stiff hug. Which shocked you. Why would Tala, ever hug you. Even if it was just a barley touching one. But then another thought came to you. [Tala, when did you get out of the hospital?] you asked expecting him to let you go and answer the question. But he didn't let you go he held you tighter. But not tight enough to cause you pain. [The day you went in] he answered into your hair refusing to let you go. [You dips hit. Why did you think that you could fight without anyone being there] he said to you. Which shocked you even more then him not letting you go. [Like your fighting Garland wasn't the same thing] you answered back still shocked. For a couple of minutes you just stayed in Tala's arms thankful that he was awake and fine. [Tala?] you asked softly. [What] he said in his regular cold voice. But you knew that it was just an act. Hopefully. [Would you mind carrying me upstairs?] was your question. Without an answer Tala picked you up bridal style. For some reason your dizziness was getting worse as you went up the steps. Laying your head on Tala's chest and closing your eyes, you tried to rid yourself of the dizziness. Finally after a couple of minutes Tala had carried you to your floor. But the dizziness wouldn't go away. [Tala... I'm going to throw up] you said as the dizziness become even worse. Tala quickly darted into his room without hesitation. Soon you were in his bathroom leaning over his toilet. Tala stood behind you holding your hair as you threw up. [Its ok. Your going to feel better soon.] said Tala in a surprisingly calming voice as he rubbed your back. It was nice that he was trying to help but the thing was you were feeling worse. Finally the dizziness was at the worst it could get as your vision started to grow black. Slowly you went toppling towards the floor. On the way down hitting your head on the brim of the toilet causing you to blackout. The perfect ending to such a great day.


	14. Helping Hand

**Chapter 14: Helping Hand**

Lazily you reached out towards your night stand still half asleep. The smooth wood rubbing against your fingers as you tried to find what you were looking for. Thump! {And there it is} you thought grumpily as your ringing cell phone went tumbling down towards the floor. Throwing the warm blankets off your body you reached down to pick up your cell. [Lo] you said tiredly into the phone your eyes still closed and head still on the pillow. [Hello, is this Meg Granger?] came a deep male voice on the other end of the phone. [Ya] you said barely paying any attention to him. [I'm Jake Adams and I was just calling to remind you about your race today.] came his cheery voice again. [What race?] you said finally paying attention to Jake. [A motorcycle race. It starts in two hours. Mike signed you up.] Jake answered being more patient than most people would have been. {Damn it Mike} you thought angrily, but you shouldn't take it out on this guy. You let out a sign. Mike had signed you up for many races in the past without him telling you. Why should this one be any different. [Ok, Ill be there] you said as you hung up your cell without waiting for a reply. With another deep sigh you picked yourself out of bed. You still had a small amount of pain from your cuts, but it wasn't that bad. The worst was the large bump that had formed on your head after hitting your head on the toilet yesterday. Tala must have brought you back to your room, cause you sure as hell don't remember walking back. After taking a quick glance at your clock you mentally made plans to kill Mike the first time you saw him today. 7:11 was the time that the clock face flashed. Slowly you made your way to your closet. You picked out one of your less baggy black pants with a black long sleeve shirt that had the number 21 printed in red on the back.

[Your up early] said Jess brightly as you grumpily walked into the kitchen. You just growled at her in response. [Hey, why are you wearing your racing outfit] questioned Devin as he looked up from the morning paper he was reading. [Three guesses] you growled pouring a steaming cup of coffee. [Mike] Jess and Devin said at the same time, and just as Mike walked into the room. [What?] he said to them. Both of them just turned there attention to you. Mike followed their gaze. Only to be met by a fist. Mike stumbled back couple of inches. [You better already have my bike fixed up] you growled as you sat down next to Devin at the table. [Shit is that today] Mike said as he frantically looked around for a calendar. [Yep, and you now have an hour and a half to get my bike ready to race.] Mike quickly ran out of the room and opened the garage door. [DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT MESSING WITH MY BIKE!] you shouted at him. The new paint job was not going to be ruined by an accident, if there was one. [OH COME ON MEG JUST THIS ONCE!] called Mike from the garage. [YOU MADE THE RACE, YOU FIX YOUR OWN DAMN BIKE!] you called back taking a sip your coffee hoping to wake up before the race started. Hopefully that would keep you from crashing. A faint sigh was heard as Mike gave in and started to fix his bike up for your -five minutes later Mike walked back into the house. Small spots of grease covering his cloths and face. [Guessing you're my mechanic today] you said trying hard not to laugh at his pissed face. But then again it would be fun to piss him off more. He sure as hell already pissed you off. [Ya, me and Devin will be. Maybe one of the guys at the house if they know anything about bikes.] Mike said while scratching the back his head. [Try the Blitzkrieg Boys. They have bikes too.] you said as you stood up. [Guess we should tell everyone where well be and ask them if they want to come] you said dully as you walked out the door and to the living room. Cause if Tyson found out that he wasn't invited to come, he would piss you off more then him being there in the first place. [Hey everyone!] called Mike once he had walked into the room, and before you could even open your mouth. Which didn't bother you at all. You probably would have said something to piss someone off. Not that you minded that at all. Less people would have come then. [I'm sponsoring a racer in a motorcycle race down the street today. Would any of you want to come and watch? You could stay right behind the pit area, and you get in for free.] Mike announced. Everyone in the room cheered happily. [One more thing. Does anyone here know enough about bikes to help out in the pits if anything would go wrong?] called Mike over the cheers going throughout the room. [We do] said Tala as he gestured to his team. Although they didn't look to happy about being in a pit crew. [Ok, what one of you wants to help?] asked Mike. [I will] Tala answered in a carefree but cold tone. How those two tones could mix, no one will ever know. [Great! Everyone head out to the cars and well get going!] Mike said excitedly. You, Jess, and Devin were just looking at Mike as if he had gone nuts. He was never this happy around other people. Normally it was only around you, Jess, Devin, and Adam, and even then he was never _this_ happy. But he just smiled at you. Freaking you out even more. [I'm not going] you could hear someone say behind you. For a minute you turned to see that Hilary had said that. Since it was just Hilary you just shrugged it off and walked to the garage. You really didn't care if she came to the race or not. [Your bike has been taken to the track already] Mike said to you as he too walked to the cars. {Whatever} you thought as you pulled out of the garage and followed the cars to the track on your bike.

[So Mike who's the rider?] asked Tyson after everyone had made it to the pit. Tyson was looking all around for someone in a biker suit to walk over to them. Well not just Tyson, almost every one was looking around for the rider. [Stop looking around, she's already here] Mike said with a light laugh. Tyson took a quick scan of the group. He seemed to be thinking really hard about who could be the racer. Which for him was a hard thing to do. His eyes then resting on Jess. [The racer is Jess! I just knew it!] called Tyson as he started to do a victory dance as if he had won something. [Wrong] said Devin a smirk slowly appearing on his face. [Well who then?] asked Mariah confusion written all over he face. {Dense} you thought as you mentally rolled your eyes. [Megs the rider] said Mike with a sigh. Tyson stop his dance mid-step. Shock was clearly written all over his face. [But your still injured] he said shock and worry in his voice. [So] was all you said as you picked up your black helmet. Tyson opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by an announcement over the speakers. [WELL ALL RIDERS TAKE THEIR POSITIONS]. [Got to go] you said as you jumped over the wall and walked over to your bike along with all the other riders. Mike, Devin, and Tala jumped over the wall as well and got into their spots at the pit. [Be careful] whispered Tala in your ear as you passed him. You said nothing but continued on to your bike. {Thanks Tala} you thought before putting on your helmet. [You have the music?] you asked Mike before you slide the plexie glass down. [Yep] he said. You smirked at him as you pulled down the black see through plastic and drove your bike towards the staring line. You were in the second row, forth bike in. A great starting position for not even running in a qualifying race.

The red light flashed. [Music] you called to Mike over the radio system you had in your helmet. The yellow light flashed. Determined by Mudvayne started to pulse into your speakers as you revved your engine. The green light flashed. Thunder erupted as the forty some bikes took off. **[GO, SO FUCKING DETERMINED, YEAH]** Chad's voice boomed. Your first turn showed up. You leaned in to the right. Quickly your bike went almost vertical as your knee was only inches from the ground. Wind rushed past your helmet and rippled your shirt and pants. Shortly after straitening up you leaned in for another turn. **[YEAH GO, YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT CONFIDENCE]** Quickly you sped up passing the blue bike in front of you. But the rider quickly caught up to you. You were now in the straightway. He pulled up next to you. But you weren't going to let him pass you. As soon as the turn came up, you took the inside and left the other rider in the dust. **[I'm tired of holding' up the weight, the weight of the motherfuckin' world.]** Your tires grinded the pavement as you come to another turn. The position you were now holding was fifth. Behind you sped up a green bike. You could tell that he was going to try and pass you in the next turn. So you turned close to the edge of the pavement and grass. The guy tried to follow, but ended up spinning out in the sand after loosing control of his bike. [All I want is to just get right, HERE RIGHT NOW !][Clock's ticking on my 15 minutes of fame Come on now 1 2 3...] The white and black finish line pass under your tires as the first lap comes to an end. Now's your time. Quickly you took the right side of the rider in front of you. The next turn was to the left, so he got the advantage there. But after that was a right turn not even leaving any straight road in between them. In a matter of seconds you had passed him. [GO, SO FUCKING DETERMINED, YEAH, YEAH GO, SPIT OUT ALL REASON, YEAH] The bike in front of you goes in for a turn to hard. The front wheel catches on the dirt causing the rest of the bike to come flying up. Quickly you turn your bike just missing the bike. The rider behind you isn't that lucky. Now your in second about three feet away from the leader. And the closest bike to you is about six feet away. [I'm flushing the trust of everyone, stabbing in the back and thinking' they can break me.] Again you pass the finish line. Now your on your last lap. And still only one driver in front of you. But now only two feet between you two. [Set my sight can't die until I'm done, MIND ENDURANCE !] Coming of the turn your now only inches away from the leader. [Fuck an inch 'cause I'm bringing' a mile, It's on now 1 2 3...] You're now on the last straight stretch and right on the leaders tail. [This fire, is growing, it's burning, deep inside of me. Focused, driven, certain, the way it's got to be] Seeing your chance, you pass the leader. Now your only feet away from the finish line. But the former leader wont give in that easily. Your both neck and neck now. [CROOKED (No Trust) LIAR (Conman) DRUNK WITH (Power) MENTOR (Taught me everything that I know) SO WRONG, WRONG, WRONG, WRONG, 1 2 3 !] The chequered flag waved signalling the winner. Slowly your bike coasted to a stop. It was a photo finish. [AND THE WINNER IS THE NUMBER 21 RIDER MEG GRANGER!]Tala, Devin, and Mike all come running over towards you from the pits. You sigh in relief as you take off your helmet and let your hair fall down around your shoulders. Happy to get the hot sticky helmet off your head. [MEG YOU DID IT!] shouted Mike as he gripped you in a huge bear hug. Pain sting your back and chest where his arms were. Your arms and legs already felt like jell-o from the turns and twists of the race. But you couldn't show Mike that he was hurting you. It would rune his moment of glory. Cause you had won this race for him. It meant noting to you. What the race was truly for you would ask him later. After a couple of minutes Mike let you out of his grip. The second Mike let you go, Devin attacked you with a bone crushing hug. [De... vin] you whispered into his ear, hoping that he would let you go. But that didn't happen. His hug was worse then Mikes. The pain was almost unbearable. Looking over Devin's shoulder you could see Tala glaring at the back of his head. {What the hell is his problem?} you thought looking at him. Tala then slowly brought his eyes up to meet yours, but quickly looked down to the ground. [Meg! Great race!] shouted Jess as she pulled you out of Devin's grip. [Now its on to the celebration!] called Mike as he herded your little group, which now included the bladers from the house, to the awaiting trophy.

Finally, after two hours, the celebration was over. For winning the race you had received two hundred dollars and a shinny gold trophy. [What did you need the two hundred dollars for?] you asked Mike lowly so no one else would hear. [Its for a payment on the shop] he said, with his head hung lowly shamed with himself. [Next time, just ask for the money. Don't make me race.] you said as you handed him the money and walked to your bike, which was parked next to Tala and Devin's. Seated on the back of his bike was Jess. [See you two re back together.] you said as you got on your own bike. [Yep] said Jess and you could just picture her huge grin under the black plexie of her helmet. Devin and Jess had been dating on and off for about five years now. Which had started in the Abby of all places. That just made you smirk at them. Everyone thought that someday they would get married. You just thought that they were going to have high lawyer bills from all the divorces they're bound to get. And if people break up that much, they really aren't the right people for each other. Or that's at least what you think. But what does it matter what you think. [Good race] you heard someone say from your right, making you come out of your own world of thoughts. Turning the only person you saw was Tala on his bike as well. {Did Tala just say that? No it couldn't have been him. But there's no one else here.} you thought looking at him. But he wasn't looking at you. After a minute of just sitting there Tala took off down the road on his bike. Shocked you sat there for a couple more minutes until you followed his lead down the road.

{Next time I'm getting a ride after a race} you thought tiredly as you walked into the house. Your arms and legs now felt as if they had more bruises then they did before. Your chest and back felt as if a wrecking ball had just run into them. And to top if off, you had a killer headache. Slowly you headed towards the steps. The idea of a hot bath sounded wonderful to you right now. But before you could even get to the first step someone had called your name. Pissed off you slowly turned to kill who ever called your name. Tyson was standing a couple of feet away from you with a cheesy grin on his face. [What do you want] you growled. Mike, Devin, and Jess were watching your conversation with Tyson from the living room. All of them had huge smirks on their face knowing that Tyson was going to piss you off, and was going to pay for it. [Well... its just... umm...] stuttered Tyson. [Seriously, what the fuck do you want] you said as you put your hands in your pockets and sighed just wanting to get this over with and Tyson to go away. [Well, I think its time for you to train. Right now. Good luck] Tyson shouted almost so fast that you couldn't hear what he had said. He then pushed you to the basement stairs. Then he pushed you down them. A burning pain ruptured in your chest as you fell on the steps. [Fuck...] you swore under your breath once you realized that your cut had opened again. Meaning that the stitches were again ripped out. Tyson was in for one hell of a beating tonight. Slowly you walked down the rest of the steps hoping to get away from the assholes that were on the floor above you. But just as you were about to get off the last step you heard shouting from the top of the steps. [Tyson you jackass! She's hurt and you throw her down the fucking steps!] shouted the first voice. Who sounded like... Tala? Why would Tala be sticking up for you? [Well... I... forgot] the second voice stumbled. You knew that was Tyson. [She's your damn sister how you could just forget!] shouted Tala. [Sorry, Tala, when did you start to care if other people are hurt or not] shouted Tyson back at Tala. The two voices bickered farther, but you just walked into the basement ready to get off your feet and away from the arguments.

[Who... who's there] came a girls voice from the corner of the room. {Damn, another asshole to deal with} you thought pissed. People and you really weren't getting along right now. [Meg] you stated simply as you walked over to the metal bench. Which was the only real place to sit down here. [How was your race] the voice called just as you had laid down on the bench. But you could tell that something was wrong. The person was crying. [Fine] you said as you looked around the room, or what you could see of the room for your position on the bench. [That's great] she chocked trying to hid the fact that she was crying. [Who are you?] you asked now closing your eye as you gave up on looking for the person. And even though you asked, you really couldn't care less who it was. [Hilary] she whispers. {Hilary? Why the fuck is Hilary here and crying} you thought now even more pissed at your brother. This must be the real reason he had thrown you down here. [So why are you down here?] you asked kindly hoping to stop her crying. But mostly hoping to shut her up. [I was practicing, but I'm never going to be as good as you or the others! I don't even know why I try!] she sobbed. {So this is why Tyson wanted me to come down here. To help Hilary train} you thought as you sighed as sat up on the bench. [Would you like me to help you train?] you questioned, even though you were telling yourself not to. But this could get you out of the basement quicker. From the back of the room you could hear feet hurrying towards you. [THANK YOU SO MUCH!] Hilary screamed as you tackled you to the ground with a bear hug. {Great... just great. Another hug.} you thought wondering what the hell you had gotten yourself into. [Lets get training] you said as you pushed her off of you. [So pick a dish and well get started] you sighed after saying that. This was going to be one long afternoon. Happily Hilary bounced over to a pink dish in the middle of the room. Slowly and less happily you followed Hilary to the dish. [Where's your blade?] you questioned not even really caring. [Right here] she said. But as she said that she threw you arms in the air and twirled around. Once she was done with her little show, she was in a pink, yellow, and orange dress. On top of her head was a pink tiara. [Righhht... and the blade is?] you said not really in the mood for some girl who was just about looks and not skills. [Oh, ya! Right here!] Hilary shouted as she pulled out a pink sceptre looking launcher. The top of it had a golden bow and fake diamonds. Under that was the holder for the blade. [yeah... Were getting better. You have the launcher where's the blade] you said trying real hard not to scream at her. [Umm, here] she said a sheepish grin on her face as she finally pulled out her blade. And to no surprise it was a pink blade. Pink and only pink. [Do you have a bit-beast?] you questioned taking the blade from her to look at the attack ring. It was a powerful attack ring. Not one that a beginner should be using. [No] you could hear her mumble the answer to your question. [Would you mind launching it for me?] you asked to see if she really could handle the attack ring. With the special design of that attack ring it need a straight and strong launch. As well as a great deal of concentration. But a lot less concentration then the hard-metal system. [Sure] she said sounding unsure as she loaded her blade on to her launcher. Slowly she brought her arms up ready to launcher her blade. And just as you had guessed, her arms weren't straight enough. They weren't even at the right angles. But if she would pull the rip cord with enough strength it should make it into the dish, might not spin long, but it should get in the dish. But she didn't have enough strength either. The blade missed the dish completely and hit the back wall instead. With the force that the blade had from being launched it ricocheted off the wall and back towards Hilary. Quickly you pushed her out of the way. But the blade still managed to hit you. Your arm stung as blood dripped down from the newly cut wound. {Great, never going to be able to wear this shirt again} you thought, as you remembered that you stomach wound still hadn't stopped bleeding. [Ok, first off. Your attack ring doesn't fit you. And second we need to work on your launch] you said as you started to take her attack ring off and change it to a simple beginner one.

Two hours later Hilary is finally ready for her next step in training. Facing someone else. [Ill be back down in a couple of minutes] you told her as you started to leave the room. Your main reason was to get her an opponent. But now that you were on the main floor you walked into the living room your priority had changed. Jess was on the couch in Devin's arms looking peaceful and content. But you didn't care. Walking over to them, you grabbed her and dragged her to your room. [WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!] she screamed in your face once you had closed the door. The only response you gave her was sliding down your door and resting on the door. Shallow breathes escaped your mouth as breathing become harder and harder. Training Hilary had taken a lot out of you. Especially after the race this morning. And to top it off, your stomach wound hasn't stopped bleeding. [In the bathroom... first aid kit] you said trying to hold off passing out until later. Without question Jess quickly ran into the bathroom and came out minutes later with the first aid kit. [What's wrong] she asked worry in her voice. You just lifted up your shirt, showing her your blood covered stomach and shirt. [Holy shit Meg. You need to see a doctor] Jess said shock in her eyes. [Later] you said just as a knock came from your door. [Meg, Jess you in there] came Devin's voice. Jess quickly picked you up as best as she could and told Devin to come in. Blood was now dripping to the floor. And it was the first thing that Devin noticed. [What happened] he asked as he rushed over to help Jess put you on the bed. [I don't know, just help me bandage her the best we can] Jess pleaded. Immense pain surged threw your wound as Jess whipped the blood away with peroxide to fight with the infection. Her and Devin then wrapped your stomach in a white bandage. After they were done wrapping you up, they asked again how you had gotten hurt this time. [When Tyson pushed me down the steps. I landed on the step. It must have ripped the stitches out again.] you said as you pushed yourself to stand up. [ILL KILL HIM!] Devin shouted as he stormed out of the room. [Shit] you mumbled under your breathe as you and Jess quickly ran, well more of a fast walk, out of your room. [YOU DAMN BASTARD!] he could hear Devin shout as you reached the bottom of the steps. Running into the living room you saw Devin beating the shit out of Tyson. [Devin!] you screamed as you ran over to them. Jess quickly followed you. You, Jess, and Mike grabbed Devin and pulled him off of Tyson. [Get off of me!] Devin bellowed as he fought with you three to get off of him. Jess quickly let go, not wanting to hurt him. Which didn't help you any. But you and Mike wouldn't let him go. This only made Devin even more angry, but it was still focused at Tyson. Forcefully Devin shook you and Mike off. Sending you both flying into a nearby wall. Everyone else in the room just watched this scene unfold. Not wanting to get in the way. Not know what side to choose, since they had no clue what had made Devin spaz out. Nothing ever made him this mad. You could now barely see straight from the amount of pain that you had pulsing threw your body, cause by hitting the wall and the opening of your wound, and the amount of blood you had lost. But you couldn't just sit there and let Devin beat the shit out of your brother. Slowly you pushed yourself off of the wall. Dizziness was now part of the pain as well as you slowly made your way over to Devin and Tyson. [No, Devin] you said weakly as you held on to his hand. [Meg, he deserves it] Devin growled his eyes still focused on Tyson. [No, he doesn't] you pleaded with him. [Meg] Devin growled dangerously still not looking at you. Just then Jess pulled you off of Devin so he couldn't hurt you as well. [NO!] you called as Devin again punched Tyson. Frantically you tried to get out of Jess's grip. Finally you did. Running up you blocked Tyson from the on coming punch. Devin didn't realizing that you were in the way until it was to late. He punched you in the face instead of Tyson. You stumbled back a couple of steps but the punch really didn't do that much damage to you. [Stop] you growled dangerously Devin who just looked at you dumbfounded. But just then you started to feel dizzy again. The blood lose finally catching up with you. Slowly as if in slow motion you could feel yourself starting to fall. But quickly someone ran up to you and caught you before you fell. Looking up the icy blue eyes of Tala were the last thing you saw before you passed out. And surprisingly they had worry in them.

[YOU PEOPLE ARE IMMATURE ASSHOLES!] Tala screamed to everyone as he held your body tightly in his arms. Devin just looked at you shocked. [Tala! We need to get her to a hospital and fast!] Devin shouted at him looking at your unconscious figure with worry. Totally forgetting about Tyson and beating him up. [Why, it was only a punch. Your not strong enough to hurt her that badly.] Tala growled furry in his eyes. [You don't understand! When Tyson pushed her down the steps she hit the steps with such force that the stitches on her stomach ripped. She's been bleeding from the wound for about three hours. She's lost a lot of blood.] Jess screamed. Everyone in the room was shocked, but now understood where Devin's anger came from. Tyson was the brother that was never there, and Devin basically thought of himself as your brother and one that knows you better and was always there. Tala glared dangerously at Tyson before he walked towards the garage. While holding you protectively in his arms he took off on his bike towards the hospital.

A couple hours later Tala returned home with you in his arms again. [The doctors said she can come home if we promise to make her get all the rest she needs] Tala explained to Devin and Jess who were sitting in the living room waiting for Tala to return. [Thanks, Tala] whispered Devin as he disappeared up the steps leaving Jess and Tala alone with an unconscious you. [You take good care of her. I believe that you and her belong together. But with you to thickheads I know that wont happen for a long time. Just be nice to her. And remember what tomorrow is] said Jess as she too went up the steps. For a minute Tala just stood there looking at your sleeping face angry about Jess's comment. But then remember the last part. {Tomorrow?} he questioned himself. {What's so special about tomorrow?...}


	15. Happy Freaking Birthday

**Chapter 15: Happy Freaking Birthday**

[Wake up sunshine] someone whispered in your ear. Tiredly you pulled your covers over your head. Hoping the person would just leave you alone. [Oh, no you don't. You're getting up. NOW!] the person stated as they tore the covers off your head. You groaned as the light pouring in your eyes. Refusing to wake up you rolled over and placed your pillow on your head. [Meg, do you have any clue what day it is?] came a second voice from your left. [Does it look like I care] you grumbled, still refusing to wake up, but giving them an answer. [Come on! Its June 15th we have to celebrate!] called the second voice, who you now recognized as Jess. [No, we really don't] you muttered. THUMP! Your vision blurred as pain shot threw your system after being pushed off the bed. [JESS! She was just in the hospital yesterday!] shouted Devin. Jess said nothing, but you knew that she felt sorry for pushing you off the bed. She was just never one to apologize. [Get dressed and met us down stairs] ordered Devin as him and Jess headed for the door. [Yes sir] you said sarcastically as you picked yourself off the floor. [Don't even think about going back to bed!] shouted Jess threw the door knowing that that's exactly what you were going to do. Mumbling a few curse words you slowly you headed towards your closet, but not without looking at your clock first. {Will they ever let me sleep in on my birthday?} you questioned yourself after seeing 4:30 as the time. After throwing on black baggy pants and a crimson top that said I didn't have my coffee this morning, DONT MESS WITH ME! in black, you wondered downstairs. Everything was quiet once you got downstairs. {At least they didn't wake everyone up} you thought with a yawn. [HAPPY BIRTHDAY!] Jess and Devin screamed at you as you walked in the living room. [Good morning to you to] you said holding your hurt ears. [Sit] Jess commanded pointing to the couch. Grumpily you walked over to the couch and sat next to Devin. She then pushed play on the DVD player. It was a tradition to watch a movie before breakfast on your birthday. Although you didn't see why you couldn't watch the movie before lunch, but no one ever listened to what _you_ wanted to do on _your_ birthday. Underworld was the movie that started to play. Which was one of your favourites. {At least they picked out a good movie} you thought as you stared at the TV screen.

An hour and thirty-three minutes later, the movie ended. You were now fully awake. [Time for breakfast!] announced Jess as she happily bounced out of the room. [Please tell me, she's not cooking] you pleaded Devin. Last year Jess tried to make you pancakes. Lets just say hockey pucks are more edible then those pancakes were. [No and yes. I'm going to help her] he announced happily as he too bounced out of the room. {Great, he's a worse cook then Jess is} you thought as you slowly walked out of the room and headed in to the kitchen. You stared at Jess and Devin who were smile at you as you entered the room. They had white aprons and chief hats on. Making them look stupid as heck in your opinion, but at least it would give you more to laugh about as you watch them make breakfast. [What would you like us to make you] Jess asked a huge grin on her face. You just looked at her thinking about what she **could** actually make without burning the house down. [Eggs and bacon is fine] you said with a sigh hoping that they couldn't ruin that. But it was Jess and Devin. They could ruin a bowl of dry cereal. This was going to be one long morning. [Holy shit is that a fire!] shouted Hilary as she came rushing into the room. [Ya] you answered as you turned another page in your book. Black smoke was making its way from the cooking pan to the hallway. Soon the smoke detectors should be going off. [And your just sitting there!] she screamed at you as she started to run towards the stove and help put out the fire. [Yep] you said your eyes never leaving your book. [Don't put water on it! You're going to ruin it!] you could hear Jess shout at Hilary. [ITS A FIRE! YOU HAVE TO PUT WATER ON IT!] shouted Hilary back at Jess. You just sighed at turned another page of your book. [Here's your birthday breakfast Meg!] shouted Devin as he set a plate in front of you. [Thanks] you muttered looking over your _breakfast_. It looked like black charcoal and dog shit. {They'll never be able to make breakfast right} you thought just staring at it. [Well aren't you going to try it?] asked Jess as she turned towards you. You just stared at her. Did she seriously think that you were going to eat that? {Apparently} you thought seeing the hopeful look in her eyes. After another long sigh you picked up your fork. Reluctantly you picked up some of the _eggs_. A look of disgust spread on your face the second that stuff touched your tongue. {Ashes from the fire taste better then these eggs!} you thought as you pushed the plate away from you. Looking around the room you saw that you were alone. {Where did they go...}

[Morning everyone!] Jess called getting the attention of everyone that was in the room. Which just happened to be everyone in the house including Gramps, Mr. D, and Hiro. It was now ten thirty, but most of the house still looked half asleep. [As you all know its Megs birthday today] started Devin but was cut off by Tyson. [What! Its Megs birthday!]. [She's your sister and you don't know her birthday] said Hilary as she shook her head ashamed for him. [So were throwing Meg a birthday party today, and you need to get her gifts. One per team is good. Mike is handing out the lists. Well get going!] Jess said shooing the people who had there lists out the door. {Bitch} {Annoying asshole} {Bitch} {Why do we need to do this} {Bitch} {I want to go back to bed!} {Bastard} were the thoughts of many people from the house as they left the house. [We didn't get one] said Bryan confused since him and the rest of his team were the only ones that didn't get a gift to get you. [Well we figured at you knew Meg well enough to get her a present without us telling you what to get her] answered Devin as Jess pushed them out the door as well. [Have fun!] called Jess slammed the door as they wandered back into the house to do god knows what. [Bitch] grumbled Tala as all three headed towards the garage.

[Do you know what to get her?] questioned Bryan to Spencer. Spencer just scratched the back of his head. For a minute he stayed like that, just thinking. [No, not at all] he finally answered. [You Tala?] questioned Spencer. You said nothing but were in deep thought. {What would Meg like} you questioned yourself. A million thoughts crossed your mind but you quickly dismissed them. Most of them were stupid anyway. [Hey Tala. Lets make a bet.] Spencer asked with a smirk, catching your attention. [Me and Spencer get Meg a gift then you get her another gift. Whoever's gift she likes better gets twenty bucks.] Bryan said. You thought that this was stupid, but every gift you thought of for her wouldn't be a gift you wanted them to know about. [Fine] you muttered. All three of you sped off down the streets each going a different way.

[Jess was right. A bet was the perfect thing to make him get her his own gift] said Spencer at a red light. [Ya. I'm just hoping that we can find something she really wants] Bryan said with a sigh before the light turned green and they went speeding off towards the mall. Slowly they walked into the mall after parking their bikes. They looked confused as they looked left then right. It was the first time they had even been in a mall. [So where are we going to start] asked Spencer overwhelmed by the amount of stores. [Lets just look around until we can find a store she would like.] Bryan said as he started to walk to the right. Spencer quickly followed him. After a half hour of walking they finally found a store that looked like it would have something in it for you. Perfect Damage was the name of the store. Walking in they saw black, red, gray, and blue everywhere. Along with everything guitar, punk, gothic, emo, and anything dark. [This is the place for Meg] said Bryan as him and Spencer walked farther into the store. For a while they just browsed until they found the perfect gift. [Will take that] said Bryan as he pointed threw the glass counter at...

Quietly you creped around the corner. Taking a quick scan of the room you found that now one was there. {Yes!} you thought as you ran across the room and towards the stairs. Jess and Devin had made you watch two more movies already and were about to make you watch a third. You had to get away from them. No way in hell were you going to watch another movie. [There you are!] you heard Jess shout as you reached the steps. Hearing this you ran even faster. The pounding of Jess's feet was heard behind you. This made you turn around to see how close she was to you. Bad idea. Jess wasn't far behind and pounced on you once you had turned around. Agonizing pain exploded across your back as it came in contact with the stairs. {Shit I'm never going to heal if stupid shit like this keeps happening!} you shouted in your head as you kneed Jess in the stomach. Instantly she let you go and rolled to the side griping her stomach in pain. This gave you enough time to run back into the living room. Only to be tackled moments later by a very mad Jess. Who now looked pissed as fuck. Not that you cared. It was her fault that you ran away and kneed her in the stomach. She punched you in the face to make up for the kneeing in the stomach you gave her. Devin was sitting on the couch watching TV. Not even paying any attention to you two at all. This was another regular on your birthday. Pissing you off, which somehow pissed Jess off, then you both fought. Just then front door then opened letting White Tiger X and the PPB All-stars back into the house. Causally they walked into the living room. They froze as soon as they saw the two of you fighting. Ray and Lee ran over to you and pulled you off of Jess since you were now punching her. Max and Michael ran to Jess and held her back so she couldn't attack you anymore. [WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!] all four of them shouted. [This is always what happens on Megs birthday. Don't worry its worse on Adams birthday] said Devin as he continued to flip threw the channels. Everyone stared at the three of you as if you were nuts. [Hey everyone!] came Mikes voice from the doorway. [Happy B-day Meg!] he called to you as he walked into the room. Only to see you and Jess being held away from each other. [They're already fighting?] Mike asked with a sigh as Devin just nodded his head. [You can rest for now. Well come and get soon though] said Mike as he pushed you up the stairs knowing that you just wanted to be left alone. You said nothing but went to your room ready to get away from people.

[Time to come down] came Mikes voice threw the door. You had been left alone for an hour now, you knew that they would be coming up to get you any minute now. You just quietly opened the door and followed him down the steps. All the lights were off. {Idiots} you thought, thinking that Jess and Devin are going to try and scare you. [SURPRISE!] shouted everyone as you walked into the living room and the lights came back on. Everyone in the house was there. Black, blue, and gray balloons were everywhere. Along with streamers the same colours. A banner was huge across the back doors. Holy Shit! Its Your Birthday! was what it said. Shock quickly took over. You haven't had a birthday party since you were six and your parents threw if for you. [Here Meg! Lets open up presents!] shouted Jess as she pushed you into a chair. You didn't abject the pushing you were still to shocked. [Here!] Jess said as she pushed a shinny blue box in your hands. To Meg, From the Majestics said the tag. After you had opened it you found two jars of incense. One was ocean breeze and the other one was sandal wood. [Thanks guys] you said smiling at them. But how could they know that you like incense. You just turned to look at Jess who gave you and innocent smile. [OK! Next one!] shouted Devin as he shoved a red box in your hand. It was from the White Tiger X team. Inside the box you found a kick ass bamboo plant. The holder was a red dragon. It looked like it was from China. [Is this from China?] you asked your eyes never leaving the dragon. [Yep. We had some friends send it to us.] Lee said proudly. [Thanks, a lot!] you said surprisingly careful as you put the plant down on the table next to you. PPB All-stars, Barthez Battalion, and BBA Revolution, except for Tyson, all went in together and got you a present. Jess handed you a gray box with a red bow. After opening it you gasped. It was a black guitar strap with black opal inlayed in it. The opal was in the shape of a dragon. [Wow thanks so much] you said barley able to say that much. [Now its our turn!] shouted Devin as he handed you two black boxes. One from him and the other one from Jess. First you opened Devin's. Disturbed and Mudvayne posters were in the box. [You didn't have any of them in your room, I was very surprised.] he said with a huge grin after you had thanked him. Next was Jess's box. She had gotten you three Cds. Opiate For The Masses The Spore, Disturbeds Ten Thousand Fists, and System Of A Downs Memorize. [Knew you like it] she said after you thanked her. [Here you go] said Mike as he handed you a very tinny crimson box. [Keys?] you asked looking at him after you had opened the box. [To your new bike.] Mike said as he handed you a picture. In the picture was a shinny black custom ninja. [Thanks!] you said loving the picture and knowing that you were going to love the bike. [Here these are from Gramps and Mr. D] said Devin as he handed you two envelops. Inside were cards and money. [Thanks] you said to them with a head nod. [This came in the mail for you. Its from Adam.] said Mike as he handed you a paper covered box. Inside were three books. City Of The Dead by Brian Keene, Last Breath by Christopher Golden and Rick Hautala part of the Body of Evidence series, and Fatal Bargain by Caroline B. Cooney part of The Vampires Promises series. You mentally thanked your brother before you were handed another gift. [Here's the last one] said Jess as she handed you a gray box. From Bryan and Spencer was written on it. {No Tala?} you thought as you ripped off the paper. Inside was a bracelet, but it wasn't just any bracelet. It was covered in silver guitar picks. [Wow, thanks guys] you said as you instantly placed the bracelet on your wrist.

[Who's ready for some party games!] called Jess as everyone headed towards the back yard. Just as you were about to follow everyone, someone grabbed your shoulder. Looking back you saw Tala standing there. [Tala?] you said looking at him, but he wouldn't look at you. [Happy Birthday] he quickly blurted as he ran out the door and threw a small black box in your hand. For a minute you just stood there stunned. First did Tala just wish you a happy birthday? Then second did he get you his own gift? Slowly you tore the black paper off the box. You fell in love with the gift as soon as you saw it. Inside was a silver Celtic ring. Quickly you slipped it on your thumb and walked out to your party.[Who wants to play Pin the Tale on the Donkey!] shouted Hilary as she set up the game. Cheers erupted from the crowd. You just sighed and slowly walked over towards Jess, Devin, and Mike refusing to play the game. [Having fun!] questioned Devin his eyes focused on the game. [Ya, its great] you said with only a small amount of cheer. [What's wrong.] Jess asked giving you a concerned look. [Nothing] you said, but the thing was that you haven't had a party since you were six. Earlier it made you happy to finally have a party. Now it was only bring painful memories back to you. {No!} you shouted at them. You weren't going to let the memories ruin another birthday. [Ha-ha! Meg look at those assholes!] shouted Mike breaking your train of thought. Slowly you turned your attention to the pin the tail on the donkey game. Tyson was person who was trying to get the tail on the donkey. Quickly Hiro and Ray spun Tyson. After letting him go, he stumbled a couple of steps looking as if he was going to fall. He then regained his balance and started to walk in the direction he thought the donkey was. Everyone was trying to hold in laughter as he went the opposite direction from the paper donkey. A loud scream was heard as Hilary got stabbed with the needle from the tail. [Dumb asses] you muttered as Devin, Jess, and Mike laughed. [Tyson!] Hilary screamed as she started to chase him around the yard. You smirked as you extended your foot once you saw Tyson coming your direction. Quickly he was sent towards the ground after tripping your floor. [Meg] he growled dangerously. You only smirked at him as Hilary pounced on him.

[Anyone want to play Twister?] asked Mariah holding up the box. Another explosion of cheers were heard. [Ok lets have Meg, and... Tala!] called Emily as she dragged both of you over to the white mat with different colour dots on it. You wanted to hit Emily but decided that one game wouldn't hurt you. [Meg left hand green] announced Tyson as he glared at you evilly. {What is he going to do} you thought as you slowly reached your left hand down to the green dot. [Tala, right foot yellow.] Tala slowly placed his right foot on the yellow dot. He looked more pissed then you did. If that was possible. [Meg, right foot blue]. The game went on like that for a while until you truly couldn't move. Tala's left hand and your right hand were on the same green dot. He was reaching over you to get to a blue dot with his other hand. Your other hand was on yellow. Both of your feet were on blue. And you had no clue what colour Tala's feet were on. You weren't paying attention and couldn't see them. [Tala, right hand yellow] was his next move. Slowly he slid his hand towards the yellow. This made the space in between you two smaller as he sort of hugged you. [Meg, left foot blue] called Tyson. You didn't move, your foot was already there. [Well Meg aren't you going to move] called Tyson. [My foots already on blue, Jackass] you snarled at Tyson. Throughout the game he had been making stupid comments and you were more then ready to hurt him. Thinking your thoughts to beat the shit out of Tyson you missed Tala's next move. But for some reason his hand ended up on top of yours. [Your wearing my ring] he whispered in your ear since his head was now right next to yours. [What did you think I was going to do with a ring] you asked with a smirk on your face. [Meg left hand green]. That was the hand that Tala was holding and he didn't realize that you were going to be moving your hand. That made him lose balance. As if in slow motion he came toppling down on top of you. You and Tala ended up in a tangled pile on the ground. [Sorry] Tala mumbled as he quickly got up and disappeared into the house. You calmly walked back to Jess and Devin. [Isn't this just the best birthday party ever!] shouted Jess as she ran into the house. In the little glimpse of Jess you saw, you could tell that she was crying. But why? [What is her problem?] you asked Devin looking at him suspiciously. [I just broke up with her] Devin sighed as he too walked into the house. You just sat down on the deck railing sipping some water. This happened to often for you to get worried about. But with nothing to keep your mind from wondering you started to replay a memory in your head. You tried to push it away, but it just wounded go.

[Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Meg. Happy birthday to you.] sang Adam, Hiro, Tyson, Mom, and Dad as they all gathered around you and a cake. [Make a wish] whispered your dad as you blew out the six burning candles. Your wish sealed as the smoke flew towards the clouds. [Here's a piece of cake for you Meg] said your mom as she smiled as gave you a piece with a big red flower on it. Your eyes lit up in delight as you reached for a fork. [Honey give her the piece with her name on it] said your dad as he too placed a piece of cake in front of you. Now you were even more excided. You thought that you were going to get two pieces of cake. [She already has a piece of cake in front of her. Maybe she can eat that piece tomorrow.] you mother said trying to keep her voice as calm as she could. Slowly your smile disappeared. {No, not again} you pleaded in your mind as you dropped your fork. [She can eat what ever piece of cake she wants dear] your father said also trying to keep his voice calm. Your brothers just sighed and ate the pieces in front of them. [But I gave her the piece first] you mother countered as she pulled away the piece of cake your dad had placed in front of you. You just sat there not daring to eat the cake. They would take that as you picking a side again. [So, she's old enough to chose what piece of cake she wants to eat] you dad said as he pulled the plate out of your mothers hands and placed it back in front of you. Sighing you slumped down in your chair. [Its just a god damn piece of cake. Let her have that piece tomorrow] your mother growled as she took the piece of cake away again. [Your such a bitch!] you father bellowed as he threw the other piece of cake at your mother. Her face lit up with anger as she reached for the other piece and threw it at your father. Both of them just stared at each other until your small voice crept up breaking their staring contest. [Umm, can I have some cake?] you asked looking at your parents with hope filled eyes. [Sure] your dad said with a fake smile on his face as he placed the rest of the cake in front of you. [Eat up] he said as he walked away. Your mother close behind him. [Happy Birthday] all your brothers said as they smiled at you and left as well. [Thanks] you mumbled looking at your cake sadly. Your wish hadn't come true. The wish for happiness for your mom and dad. A wish to stop the fighting. That didn't come until a couple of months later when they were killed. And to this day you wont let yourself think of how they were killed. It hurt to much.

Everyone had gone into the house a long time ago. Leaving you alone to your thoughts. The sun had set an hour ago leaving you in darkness. Which was just fine with you. Quietly you walked to a rock that sat by the river and took a seat. Sadly you stared into the eyes that were reflected back at you. Guilt griped your heart. For years you had thought that it was your wish that killed your parents. You had whished for anything to stop the fighting. But you hadn't met for them to be killed so they couldn't fight. Angrily you threw a rock into the river. Your image become distorted as the ripples crashed threw it. [Happy Birthday] you whispered angrily to yourself as you threw another rock into the lake. [A very happy birthday] called a voice from the shadows. [Who's there?] you growled. Quickly you scanned the area to see if you could spot a shadow or a figure. [Oh I think you know who it is] the voice said with a laugh. This made your blood run cold. They had truly found you. Fear griped your heart as you continued to look in every direction for Him. [Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you in any way] came the voice again taunting you. [What do you want] you growled still looking out at the now darkened trees. [To give you a birthday present. Be at the old warehouse tomorrow after you found out what your missing.] called the voice. A rustling was then heard. You knew that He had left. {What I'm missing?} you thought as you heard voices. [Turn it on Jess and Devin both said that if she got this way it would make her snap out of it] came Hilary's voice as Body Crumbles by Dry Cell started to play over the speakers. [Did they come back yet?] questioned Tyson as they started to walk away from the door. This made you slowly walk to the door. [No we haven't seen them for hours] said Mariah looking at the front door. [They broke up again. Give them time they'll be back] said Mike as he watched the Biker Build Off. {Shit!} you thought as your race up the steps. {Why is this happening now!}


	16. Long Ride

**Chapter 16: Long Ride**

Fear gripped your heart as you ran to your room. Your legs felt like blocks of ice under you. Blindly you ran into your room and grabbed your bike keys. Almost falling, you ran down the steps. Everyone was wondering what the hell was going on with you, but you didn't have time to explain. And you couldn't explain this to them. It would only bring more people into this, and you didn't need the stress. {Shit! Why is this happening now!} you scream in your head as you run into the garage. [What's going on Meg?] asked Tyson's worried voice as he popped his head in the door. [Nothing] you growled as you sped away down the road on your bike. Everything was dark except for your headlight. Not even the moon was shining. Quickly you took the right turn towards the city. The old warehouse was your destination. You had to reach the warehouse before tomorrow if Jess and Devin are going to survive. Suddenly you could see a light shining behind you. Threw the rear-view mirror you could tell that it was another motorcycle. This one was a Harley Night bird though. Meaning you and your black Ninja could out run him if you had to. But you thought nothing of it you kept your eyes on the road ahead of you. Just then the bike pulled up right next to you. [The boss doesn't want you there until tomorrow] the guy growled. [Does it look like I give a shit] you growled back as you sped up. He did the same. Eighty was the speed that both of you were going, and the top speed that the Harley could do with out losing control. You were now both in a race to the dock that the warehouse sits on. Playing with him, you stayed at eighty. Suddenly a honk was heard as you spotted a truck heading your way. [Shit!] you growled as the biker next to you pushed you towards the truck. Which was easy because you were by the yellow line. For a little bit you just let the biker think he was going to push you into the truck. Then you revved your engine. In a flash you were flying past the biker. Although it was to late for the biker to straiten. He went crashing into the truck. You closed your eyes to shield them from the bright light cased by the explosion. Sadly you weren't upset that the guy had died. It was you or him. And you were just fine that it happened to be him.

But just then two more bikes came to your side. [Hello little girl.] the first one called. [Looks like you want to play rough.] the second one called. [Fuck off] you snarled but stayed in the middle of them. You didn't want to reach your top speed. They were both riding race bikes too, and you didn't want to know if you could out run them. Well not just yet. Just then the two bikes come slamming against you at the same time. You were pined in the middle of them. {Great} you thought sarcastically as you tried to think of a way to get out of this. Then it hit you. Up ahead was a bridge. It wasn't a tall one, and you were in the middle and going straight for the rail of it. [Scream and well let you go] the one to your right laughed. [How bout... No] you said calmly. [Whatever your funeral] the one on your left said as they continued to push you towards the rail. This just made you smirk. {One... two... three...} you started to count in your head to five. [Five!] you called as you revved your engine and pulled away from the bikers grip. After launching from a rock you were sitting on the railing. Riding right down railing to the other side. The bikers watched you amazed and pissed that you had gotten away from their grip. They had done that trick on many people. And not one had ever gotten away. Well except for you that is. Then the one on the left flew off the edge of the cliff and into the river. He had been so busy watching you that he didn't realize how close to the edge he really was. This pissed his partner off. Quickly he sped off in search of you. You were now speeding down the main street. {Only a couple more minutes} you thought as you swerved in an out of cars. This caused a lot of honks to come your way. Normally you wouldn't do that. But this was different. Your friends lives were at risk. Then you heard it. Another bike engine. And it was close. Through the rear-view mirror you could see one of the bikes that you had just escaped from. You were now ridding down the centre yellow line. He sped up and pulled next to you. [You killed my brother, now your going to pay bitch] he growled and pushed you into the other lane. Which just happened to be the wrong lane and the traffic was coming towards you. Quickly you swerved to the shoulder barley missing the truck that was coming your way. Now you were pissed. Seeing space between a car and the truck you quickly took your chance and swerved through them. You were now back on the centre line. [Want more!] you could hear the guy call. From the distance in his voice you could tell that he was coming from behind you. After looking in the rear mirror you knew that you were right. You then saw that he was going to push you into the other lane again. This made you smirk. How stupid did he think you were. Seeing him move to push you over, you quickly dodged into the other lane. This made him go into the other lane instead. You were now riding on the shoulder of the road. That way you could see him if he came back. And he did come back. But he was facing you. To avoid crashing you jumped up on the sidewalk. Luckily not many people were on them tonight. But the guy had followed you up on the sidewalk as well. You were starting to grow tired of this chase. Seeing a bench in front of you, you decided that now was as good a time as any to end this chase. Speeding up you prepared for your little trick. Soon you were flying threw the air after being catapulted by the bench. The other biker tried to follow you, but he didn't have enough speed. You made it to the roof that you were hoping for. Him, well lets just say he had a harder landing. Quickly you sped down the fire escape to get off the building and back on track to get to the warehouse.

Slowly you pulled up to the warehouse. Which was a big broken building. It had been years since anyone has used the building. And even longer since it was used as a real warehouse. Windows were broken and boarded up. Making it imposable to see inside. Rust was clearly seen all over the building. Giving it more of an aged and unwelcome feel. Slowly you got off your bike. A loud creaking sound echoed threw the metal building as you opened the door. After fully stepping into the building you took a look around. There wasn't much to see. The bottom floor was just big and open. Once it was probably filled with boxes waiting to be shipped across the sea. Now it was only filled with darkness and dust. Metal staircases lead to the up stairs. Probably were the offices were. Taking a closer look at the top floor you could see a light coming from one of the rooms. Quietly you made your way to the staircase. Metallic screeches were heard as you climbed the steps. The stairs hadn't been used for years. You were now wondering if it was going to hold your weight. And to your surprise they did. Your breath caught in your chest as you moved down the metal platform. Knowing that if you made more noise something might happen to whoever was in that room. The thumping of your beating heart was the only sound that you could now hear. Slowly the platform was swaying back and forth from your movement. The light was coming from the room on the end. Thumps..., thump..., thump... Slowly you reached your hand out towards the doorknob. As quietly as possible you opened the door inward. The dull glow from a lamp came from the back of the room. An old darkly stained desk was in the back corner of the room. The walls were covered in a gray stone just like the rest of the warehouse. Dark stained wood covered the floor. Blood stains covered the wood. A shiver went up your back once you noticed that. {That better not be fresh blood} you thought as you continued to look around. Two gold lamps sat on either side of the desk. Dust and webs hung from the shade, but you could tell that it was recently used. Behind the desk was a large leather chair. On the desk was two pens and a piece of paper. Nothing hug from the wall giving the room more of an eerie feel then it needed. But there was no one there. This made you go numb. What could have happened to them. Cursing you walked over to the desk. Pissed you grabbed the lamp closest to you. A loud crash was heard as it made contact with the wall. Pieces of glass and metal went flying everywhere. Then out of the corner of you eye you could see that the paper on the desk had writing on it. Picking it up you could see that it was a note to you.

_Dear Wolf of Darkness,I am sorry to say that since you have been told to wait another day to come, we are not yet at the warehouse. And now that you've come we will not be coming to the warehouse. Instead we will give you directions as of where to find us. For the two bikers that you have killed, you will be punished. We may or may not take it out on your friends. Yet. So here is your first clue as of your destination. It runs, but cant walk. It sings, but cant talk. It lives, but never dies. It reflects, but never shines. Another clue will be found where the answer to this riddle lies. You must find all of them by sunrise. Or who knows what could happen to your friends. _

{Fuck!} you swear at yourself. Now your friends are in even more trouble. All because you had to come and find them as soon as possible. But who knows that same thing probably would have happened if you hadn't shown up until tomorrow. Shoving the note in your pocket you run out the door and to the steps. Again the sound of screeching metal made its way to your ears. But you didn't have time to waste. Who knows how many riddles your going to have to find or how much danger they could be in. You went to put one foot on the staircase. But a loud snapping sound caught your attention. You stood still on the first step. Which was the wrong thing to do. Just then the stairs shifted and you were throw to the right. Then it happened again, but this time the stair fell out from under you. Quickly with out thinking you grabbed into the platform. Saving you from falling, but now you were stuck. Hanging for dear life. Looking down you could see that you were ten feet from the ground. And below you was the twisted metal that was once the stairs. {Great} you thought sarcastically as you turned your attention to the platform. If you swung your feet up it would shift the platform more then your running had. And that could cause the whole thing to fall down. But you had no other choice. If you stayed there you would fall sooner or later. Slowly you started to swing your legs back and forth to gain speed. Once you were ready you swung them up to the platform. You made it. Now you pulled yourself up. A large gash was now on your arm. A sharp piece of metal had caught it when you had used your arms to throw your legs over. {Now what} you thought angrily looking around. There was no other stairs on this platform. And the other platform was on the other side of the building. And there was no way that you could ever jump to that platform. Then you spotted a piece of rope hanging from the railing. Grabbing it you tied it to the railing hopping that it would come close to the ground. It did. Now the only thing was to get down it. Slowly you lowered yourself onto the rope. Then you pushed yourself off the platform. A loud screech was heard. You knew that you didn't have long until the platform gave out. Quickly you started to work your way down the rope. But about half way down it the platform gave out. You were sent hurtling down towards the ground. The second you hit the ground you scrambled to your feet and ran to the door. Barley missing the platform that was coming down closed behind you. After breathing a sigh of relief you walked over to your bike. {Damn jackass wants to kill me before I even get near the riddle} you thought as you started your bike and drove away.

Now you had to figure out the riddle. _It runs, cut cant walk. It sings, but cant talk. It lives, but never dies. It reflects, but never shines_. {That doesn't make any sense!} you scream in your head as you put on your helmet. Quickly you take off down the road and into town. {How can something run, but not walk! Or sing and not talk? Its all contradictory shit!} you growled as you again tried to figure out what the riddle means. Slowly you come to a stop at a red light. On the other side of the street is the road up to the river. For a minute you just sit there looking at the road. {Would be great to just sit and watch the river right now} you thought bitterly. You then start to think of the riddle. {Wait the river! Rivers the answer!} you shout to yourself as you quickly take the road. The river runs but cant walk, some people says that it sings but they never say it talks, others say it lives but water cant die, and it reflects your image but doesn't it shine too? Or that's what you were hoping people thought now. Slowly you come to a stop by the railing where you fell off what seemed like years ago. Looking around you tried to spot a letter. You sighed and leaned on the railing after a couple of minutes of searching and not finding the letter. Just then your hand brushed across something under the railing. It was the note.

_Dear Wolf of Darkness,It seems that you have figured out the first riddle. I applaud you. But remember your time is short. Everything is in your hands. Don't mess up. Its not that its going to hurt you if you do. Here is the second clue. -I begin with the creation of moments -And end with the beginning of life -All in between keeps my meaning. Have fun figuring this one out little wolf. _

{Great I have no clue what this one is either} you thought bitterly as you got back on your bike. Quickly you sped off back towards the road the riddles words running threw your mind. _I begin with the creation of moments_ was the first line. For a while you pondered over the line. Frustrated you went on to the second. _And end with the beginning of life._ {How can some thing end if its just beginning!} you shout in your head as you move on to the last line. _All in between keeps my meaning_. {In between what!} This was getting you nowhere fast. Looking at your watch you growled. Looking for the last clue had wasted a half hour. And this one seemed like it would waste a lot more. {Wait! What if the answers with in the riddle itself!} you thought excitedly again thinking back to the riddle. _I begin with the creation of moments_. I begin moments. M! _And end with the beginning of life_. Beginning of life. L! All in between keeps my meaning. MALL! Quickly you did a U turn cutting off some traffic. Causing a lot of honks and curse words to be thrown your way. But right now you didn't care. You had to get to the mall and fast. One of the only times you're going to think you walked up to the huge glass door that led into the mall. On the inside you were cringing, but you had to find the next clue and fast. You had wasted an hour finding the first clue and figuring the second one out. It was now twelve and no way was the mall open. Quietly you tiptoed to the handles of the door. Pulling you found them locked. What you were expecting, but you just wanted to make sure. Now you scanned the out side of the mall. Where would He put a note. Where would anyone put a note here. Casually you walked over to the other doors. Looking to see if they had anything taped to them. {No to easy} you thought as you walked back to where you were standing before. Another thought hit you. Not that you liked it, but you decided that you should check it out any way. Slowly, reluctantly, you walked over to the trash can and look around the sides. Nothing there. So you went to check the others. Nothing there either. Now you were starting to get impatient. Taking another scan of the area you decided that you could look around the lights. Nope nothing there either. {Damn} you thought as you flopped down on the bench. Putting your head in your hands you sighed a pissed sigh. Then something caught your attention. Something was stuck under the bench. Slowly you reached your hand out and grasped a piece of paper. Looking at it you realized that it was you next clue.

_Dear Wolf of Darkness,I see that you have found the third clue. How very clever of you. My guesses was that you were never going to make it this far. But you were always one to prove me wrong. Weren't you my little wolf. But enough of my talk, I'm sure you're waiting for the next clue. I know how impatient you can get. So here is your third clue. The actions misleading, The words have no meaning, and leave it further still its hopeless, and pointless, and unlike all the rest. Enjoy your clue. Your friends are waiting, better hurry if you want to ever see them again. Well alive that is. _

_Him_

Anger rose inside of you. This guy really knew how to piss you off. How could he possibly think that he knows you! But the clue, you had heard that before. But where? _The actions misleading, The words have no meaning, and leave it further still its hopeless, and pointless, and unlike all the rest._ Those words, you've heard the same exact words some where before. It sounds like a poem more then a riddle to you. Slowly you started back to your bike. Pushing play on your MP3 player that you had wired in your helmet you started to think about the clue again. Lets Have a War by A Perfect Circle came pulsing threw the speakers. Sighing you revved your engine and sped away down the empty parking lot towards the road. Slowly you came to a stop at a red light as the songs changed. No Reason by Dry Kill Logic came on. [The actions misleading, The words have no meaning, and leave it further still its hopeless, and pointless, and unlike all the rest.] Went the words in the song. That's it! The clue wasn't a riddle it was part of a song. A Dry Kill Logic song! But how is Dry Kill Logic a clue? Or was is the song name? You started to think about Dry Kill Logics tour schedule. You knew that they were coming to town. But was it now? Yes it was! And you knew the bar! Quickly you took a right after the light had you hopped off your bike in front of the bar which was continently called No Reason. From the outside you couldn't tell that it was a bar. It was a plan white building with the words No Reason painted in a rich purple and fancy writing. Mostly people thought that it was a modern restaurant or some sort of shop. A small line of people were waiting by the black tinted glass doors. But you being friends of the owner walked right up the doors. [Hey Alex!] you called to the dirty blond. [Hey Meg! Didn't expect to see you here] he answered with a bright smile. [Thought Id come and see Dry Kill Logic] you said returning his smile, but inside feeling a panic and a need to get in. [Well then, go right on in.] he said as he opened the door to you. Loud complaints were heard from the line, but you walked right on it without any second thoughts. Inside was very different from the out side. The walls were painted a dull black with silver trim. The floors were gray. Strobe lights flashed everywhere. Large speakers were positioned in every corner, and you were just in the hallway. Quickly you walked down the hall way and entered the main room. The wall colours didn't change, but the floor was now a dark stained wood. A large wooden stage was off to the right. On stage was Dry Kill Logic. Many fans were swarmed around the stage moshing and rocking out. Other people were over at the bars drinking or talking. [I'm of the opinion, That it's all or nothing- when the chance comes Will you be there?, Never surrender/ will you give up will you give in when it all falls away?, Your life has been to do this for this, and I feel that's stronger than NOTHING, NOTHING] came the words of 200 Years threw the speakers. {How am I going to find the clue here?} you thought as your eyes scanned the area. [Hey Meg!] came a voice from behind you. Turning you saw a boy around your age. He had black hair that was spiked. His eyes were a light almost golden brown. [Dan?] you questioned him taking a better look at him. [Yep!] he said brightly as he embraced you in a hug. You returned it softly, not wanting to seem rude. Dan was your old friend and owner of No Reason. [What have you been up to lately?] he asked you as he started to pull you into the room. Taking a quick look at the clock you decided that you had enough time to talk with Dan. It was only one thirty. [Nothing really. Just bike racing, beyblade, the usual] you said as if it was nothing. [Wow! Well as you can see I have big name bands coming here now! Dry Kill Logic can you believe it!] He said excitedly. You just smiled. This had been his dream for a long time. He was always the kid that wanted to met the bands, not be in one. [Here.] he said as he handed you six credit card sized papers. [What are these] you asked him taking a closer look at them. [They're for six of your friends. To get in free and no waiting. You already have one being a great friend. Devin, Jess, and Adam have them too] he explained as he took a sip of the soda he asked for. [Thanks] you said as you pocketed the cards. [Oh! Someone wanted me to give this to you] he said as he handed you a white letter. [Thanks, and sorry but I have to go. Just wanted to stop by and say hi] you said as you grabbed the letter and walked towards the door. [Night Meg!] called Alex as he opened the door for you. [Night!] you called back as you hopped on your bike and rode down the road to a park. Quickly you got off your bike and walked over to the swings. Now you could read the note in silence.

_Dear Wolf of Darkness,I see that you have found my last clue. What a very smart little wolf we are today. I can almost see your angry face right now. For finding every clue, everyone of your friends is saved. That is until sunrise. Hurry if you want to find them. This is not a game, and you shouldn't treat it as one. The time you spend talking with Dan has now hurt you in the long run. Here is your last clue. I'm can be deadly, I'm somewhat fatal, A truly dangerous disease, Making animals rabid, Is my specialty, Slow and painful, Is the death I bring, You don't want to be bitten, By some thing like me. And do remember to hurry. _

_Him_

Pissed you looked at your watch. 2:01 flashed in red letters. {Great he was right} you thought as you went speeding down the road. Now this clue was really stumping you. I'm can be deadly, I'm somewhat fatal, A truly dangerous disease, Making animals rabid, Is my specialty, Slow and painful, Is the death I bring, You don't want to be bitten, By some thing like me. It had said _thing_ in the clue but you're suppose to be looking for a place. What place is named after a disease? Better yet, what disease makes animals rabid? HONK! Came the yell of a truck horn waking you from you thoughts. And just in time to swerve out of his way. Now paying attention to the road you continued to think about the clue. Rabid. Rabies! Rabies is the name of Mikes custom guitar shop! Quickly you turned to the right and drove down Main Street. Most of the time you would park outside Mikes shop, but this time you pulled around back. Just to make sure no one would really know you're there. Casually you walked towards the back door. You didn't have to worry about the lock, you had your own key to get in. In the window of the back door, which was also the place that people pick up their customs, there was a sigh. It said At a friends b-day party, ya so that means no pick ups tonight bitches. With a small smirk on your face and thinking about how much of a dumb ass Mike is, you walked into the shop. Turning on the light, a dull yellow glow was cast over the shop. Which was full of random guitar parts, old coffee cups, and paint cans. {Now where to look} you thought looking around the looking all around the shop you walked into the store. {Where can it be!} you thought frustrated, tired, and hungry. Seeing a chocolate glazed donut on the counter you quickly grabbed it. Munching on it you continued to walk around the store looking for anything that looked out of place. Then out of the corner of you eye you spotted a case that you had never seen before. Quickly you ran over to it. Your time was running out and fast. Carefully you opened the case. And sure enough, there was the note.

_Dear Wolf of Darkness,It seems that you have found your last clue. I am amazed that you have found out every clue. You have really grown to come this far with out giving up or abandoning anyone. Since you have already found and solved four clues I will not make you do that a fifth time. Someone is waiting outside for your arrival. Do not make them wait for they are watching and know that you have found this note. And please, don't kill this one. I'm running low on men and don't feel the need to replace men that have no need to die. I cant wait to see you again. Your friends wish you to come quickly as well. _

_Him_

Slowly you stood up crinkling the note in your hand. He must have been watching you the whole time. Planting the notes just before you would find them. Toying with you. Like he always was. Quickly you walked back to your bike. Next to your bike was your escort. Seeing him you were shocked. You couldn't believe that you were finally seeing this person again. [Move it] he called harshly. {Yep he's changed} you thought angrily. [Do you even remember me?] you asked coldly as you walked over to your bike. [Of course I do, Meg] said...


	17. Him

**Chapter 17: Him**

The boy standing in front of you had cold, emotionless, almost hollow brown eyes. His dyed black hair was wavy and went down to his ears. Something that a person wouldn't guess just looking at him for the first time. But this wasn't the first time you were looking at him. You know the guy standing in front of you. And better then most people ever will. Well at least you did. He was now wearing baggy jeans and a loose fitting black shirt. A dagger was imprinted on the front of the shirt in dark gray. [Move it] he called harshly. You stiffened hearing his voice. He was never like this towards you, towards anyone. His voice was always calm and sweet. But you pushed that out of your mind. He was now the enemy. And no matter how much you hated it, you had to basically hate him now. No, you HAD to hate him. For your sake you had to hate him. [Do you even remember me?] you asked coldly as you walked over to your bike. [Of course I do, Meg] said Jason is a fake sweet tone. It made you sick. [But I just realized how much of a bitch you really are.] he continued dropping the sweet tone as he grabbed his dagger imprinted helmet. [Oh, to bad. I've known that for years] you sneered back while putting your black helmet on as well. But his comment had really hurt you. He had once been a protector to you. You use to play with him in the snow, and swim with him in the pool. Food fights, pillow fights, snow ball fights. You had done it all with him. What had become of the boy you use to know? {I guess he died just like everyone else that ever suffered in that hell hole} you thought angrily as remembered how the Abbey had changed you. Thinking about this made a recent memory unravel into your mind. _[What?] you asked as you started to climb the other set of stairs to your room. [You've really changed, Meg. Your not the happy fun loving little girl that I once knew. Where is she?] Tyson said in a low emotion filled voice. You froze. No one had ever asked you that question. Most of the people that you talked to knew your past or knew better then to ask. But really why was he asking? [She died] you said in a low hate filled voice as you continued up the steps without even looking back at your brother_. [If you want to save you friends I advise you to move your ass now] growled Jason as he started his engine. Snapping out of your thoughts you started your engine as well. Taking one last look at you, Jason started to speed down the road. Quickly you followed him not wanting to lose sight of him.{Why is Jason working for Him?} was the major question wandering threw your mind. But others keep entering. What would be a reason for him to betray everyone. His friend, his family. The sister that he probably brought to Him, himself. What is really going on with him. What made him change so much. The road become darker as you travelled farther and farther away from the city. Only a few other cars were on the road. Quickly you checked your watch to see what time it was. 3:45. You had plenty of time to get to your friends. That is if He wants to keep them alive until dawn. Slowly you brought your eyes back up to look at the road. But you caught a pair of eyes staring back at you threw the rear-view mirror of their bike. Your breath caught as another stupid memory came flooding to your mind.

[Duck!] shouted a younger Adam as he pushed you down. A soft thud and crunch was heard as you had him fell into the huge pile of snow. [Thanks] you whispered to him as you both grabbed a hand full of snow. Slowly both of you crept around the trees. Nothing was heard except the soft crunches made by your feet. Holding your breath you looked around the tree you were using as a shield. Scanning the trees on the opposite side of the field you were looking for movement. A slight movement in the trees to the right of you vision caught your attention. Quickly you turned towards the area snowball in hand. Splat! Wet slosh came in contact with your forehead. Quickly you whipped the remnants of snowball off your face. Light laughter was heard on the other side of the field. Another brother and sister pair was over there. Both of your teams were engaged in a fierce snowball war. A tradition on the first snow. Seeing movement again you readied your snowball. Quickly a small figure darted across the tree line. Brining back your arm you launched the snowball at the figure. A loud splat echoed threw the field. Smirking you grabbed another snowball. But as you reached down someone ran behind you. [Got you!] called a boy as he gripped you around the waist. [Darn] you mumbled, but you were still smirking. [Adam we got your sister!] called Jason as he threw you over his shoulder. Slowly he walked back over to his side of the field. [Well it looks like I have yours too] called Adam as he walked into the centre of the field a girl on his back. [You can keep her. I'm fine with your hot sister] said Jason as he continued to walk. [Dude, she's four years younger then you!] called Adam as he ran to catch up with you two. [So. She's cool as hell, and hot as hell.] answered Jason as he looked back at you. The same brown eyes that were staring at you again.

A honk of a truck horn broke your concentration. With a quick swerve to the right you avoided the truck. Jason had swerved the other way. {Shit} you thought looking around for Jason. Looking all around you couldn't spot him. You couldn't even see another bike on the road. Sighing you focused your attention on the road in front of you, thinking of a way to find your friends now. [Looking for me] called a voice behind you. Turning you saw the Jason was riding behind you. But his voice wasn't cold or harsh. It was back to his normal playful tone. Was it just an act before? Or it just an act now? [No not really] you called back to him as you turned around. Striking a nerve in Jason. Quickly he sped up and was right next to you. [Maybe He was right] Jason growled before speeding down the highway making you gain speed as well. {That was interesting} you thought raising an eyebrow. Not that anyone would notice behind the shield of the helmet. Jason then started to speed up even more. Sighing you sped up to catch up with him. [We still have a long ride a head of us.] Jason growled at you as he again sped up. You did the same, but still kept your distance. No telling how much sooner until he been another thirty minutes and you were now in the middle of nowhere. [Dude are we close yet] you asked bored and not really to anyone. [Stop wining] sneered Jason as his knuckles turned white from the tight grip he had on the handle bars. [That's the first thing I've said for a half hour] you growled back at him. For the last half hour you have been trying to find out where your going so you could ditch Jason and get your friends on your own. Jason said nothing back, which you were happy about. The silence finally getting to you, you reached around your helmet and turned on the embedded MP3 player. Heaven by Opiate For The Masses blasted threw the speakers. Halfway threw the song you could hear Jason talking to you. [What are you listening to you] he asked, his voice back to the way it was before. {He has more mood swings then a PMSing girl. Some thing is major wrong with him.} you thought, but said [Opiate For The Masses]. [Who sings that?] he asked confusion clear in his voice. You smirk at his stupidity. [That is the band] you say emotionlessly, even though you were about to crack up laughing. [Oh...] he said lowly. Death Blooms started playing after Opiate For The Masses song had ended. {Dark for fear of failure an inner gloom as wide as an eye and, fermenting roiling hate, death grip in my veins unveiling rancid, petals flowering forth foul nectar the space between a blink and a tear, ...death blooms}, went the song. Just as you thought that you would never find this damn bastard a building appeared in the distance. Staring at it a chill went down your spin. A haze was cast over it. Keeping the details from view. But you could still make out the basic structure. It was a mostly square building. Dark and gray. Most likely made out of stone. But the only thing that caught your attention was the tall tower in the back. A soft glow was coming from the top window. A shadowy figure staring at you from within. Seeing this caused you to slow down and stare back at the figure. [Do you want to save your friends] growled Jason, back to the way he was before. You gave him no answer, but sped down the street passing him. He quickly followed you.

Leafless trees lined the road along with the haze. The moon disappeared behind the haze. And even though the first rays of sun should be spreading over the horizon, the dark haze was blocking that out as well. The castles tower loomed over your head now. The figure still watched you as you approached. [Slow down!] shouted Jason from behind you. You glanced in your rear-view mirror. Jason was about ten feet away from you. Since you saw no reason to slow down, you sped up. This pissed Jason off. He sped up pulling aside of you. [So Meg, do you really think that your better then me? Do you just want to rub it all in my face? And to think He really was right!] shouted Jason as he quickly swerved in front of you. This caused you to quickly slam on your brakes to avoid hitting him. [WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!] you scream at him as you tear off your helmet so you could yell at him easier. [NO WHATS YOUR PROBLEM!] shouted Jason as he did the same thing. This brought your blood to a boil. [WELL IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW, I HAVE SOMEONE AFTER ME TO KILL ME, SOMEONE AFTER ME FOR MY GIFT, MY FRIENDS ARE HOSTAGES ABOUT TO BE KILLED IF I DONT RESCUE THEM, MY BROTHERS A BACKSTABBING JACKASS, MY OTHER BROTHERS IN DANGER PARTLY BECAUSE OF ME, AND THE OTHER ONES JUST A DAMN ASSHOLE THAT THINKS TO MUCH OF HIMSELF, DEVON AND JESS BROKE UP AGAIN AND ITS UP TO ME TO FIX IT, IM STUCK IN A HOUSE FULL OF NUTS, FOUR OF WHO BRING BACK PAINFUL MEMORIES OF MY PAST AND THREE THAT LIKE TO PLAY DRESS UP THE FUCKING MEG DOLL, ONE OF MY FRIENDS TURNS OUT TO BE THE KILLER OF MY BEST FRIEND AND ALSO WANTS TO KILL ME, PAINFUL MEMORIES THAT JUST WONT LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, A FUCKING STOMACH WOUND THAT WONT HEAL, ALMOST EVERYONE THAT I KNOW AND HAPPEN TO CARE FOR IS IN A DIFFERENT COUNTRY, AN AWARD IS OUT FOR ANYONE THAT FINDS ME, SOME ASSHOLE IN JAIL IS PLANNING TO ESCAPE AND COME AFTER ME HOPEFULLY TO KILL ME, MY GOD DAMN GRANDFATHER THINKS IM A COLDHEARTED BITCH ALONG WITH MY BROTHER, WHO IS NOW PISSED AT ME FOR BEING A BETTER BLADER THEN HE IS, ECLIPSE IS HOMESICK AND WANTS TO SEE DAWN AGAIN, WHEN THE FUCK DO I GET WHAT I WANT, AND NOW YOURE HERE AND ACTING LIKE A FUCKING ASS HOLE, PART OF THE ENEMY, AND BACKSTABBING EVERYONE YOU ONCE PROTECTED! SO WOULD YOU NOW LIKE TO TELL ME YOUR PROBLEM! AND IT BETTER BE A FUCKING GOOD ONE!] you scream at him getting rid of some rage you had bottle up inside. For a minute he just stares at you dumbfounded. One of your explosions was rare to see. Most of your emotions were kept inside and no one really knows what's wrong, if anything is. This now infuriates you. [Just like I though. Your just an asshole that doesn't give a damn about others] you say as you put your helmet on and prepare to start your bike again. [Its not like you really give a damn either] he spat back. [If I don't care then why am I here] you growled back. Jason just froze. He had no answer to that. You snorted then revved your engine. [I'm sorry] you heard whispered from your right. Slowly you turn your head towards Jason confused. {What... what would he be sorry for} thought, but you said nothing. Then finally after a minute of two you said something. After sighing you said [So are you going to tell me what your sorry for or should I just ride over there to camp spooky without you]. Jason said nothing he just hung his head and looked at the ground. Letting out another sigh you again revved your engine and started to ride down the road. [Wait!] Jason called and followed you down the road. [I don't know if you happen to remember the little fact of, my friends being held captive and are going to die if I don't get there. So, no I'm not going to wait you had your chance to tell me what the fuck you were sorry for. Whatever it is, I don't give a damn. So it must not have pissed me off that badly.] you stated pissed as you sped up and passed Jason. For a while he just stayed behind you. Not daring to piss you off any more then you were. He then caught up with you. [You need to know what I'm sorry for] he shouted over the sounds of the roaring engines. [Your not going to leave me alone till you tell me are you] you said aggravated. Jason ignored you and continued to tell what he was sorry about. [I... I started to work for him because he said that he knew where my sister was.] he started out lowly. Out of the corner of your eye you looked at him. You didn't think that he cared that much about his sister to look for her, let alone make a deal with someone who knew where she was. [When I got there] he continued, [He said that first I would have to do him a favour. I told him that I would do anything to find my sister. But I had no clue what he would ask of me... He... He... asked me to... kill... a little girl. Just because she was his ex-wife's daughter] you could tell that he was now crying or trying hard not to by the unevenness in his voice. [After I came back from doing that he then showed me where my sister was. I was overjoyed, but he said that there was some things I had to know first. He told me lie after lie about her. It made me start to hate her even though I knew in my mind that it couldn't be true. I did truly know that she would never do the stuff he told me.] You could now hear sadness in his voice. [Then he started to tell lies about you, Adam, and Devin. At first I had no clue why he would be telling me this. I now know that he wanted me to bring you to him. And I'm sorry that I fell for His deception. I'm sorry that I brought Jess and Devin to him. I m sorry I did all of this. I'm sorry that I hurt you in anyway] he finished. You could hear pleading in his voice. He wanted you to tell him that it was ok. But it wasn't. Because of him, Jess and Devin are in danger. Because of him, the whole world may be in danger. The rest of the way to the castle was a quiet one. Anger filled the air around you and sadness around Jason.

Finally you were in front of the castle. A shiver went threw your spin as you looked up at the castle. Old gray stones covered the building. Weather marks were clearly seen. Rusted metal doors connected to a fence keeping intruders out. Or captives in. Statues of mythical creatures lined the top of the castle. You then forced your eyes to look at the tower. The roof was pointing towards the sky. Just below the roof was a window. A light glow flooded from the window. It was the same window that you had seen earlier. The figure had moved since the last time you had looked up at the window. But you still felt as if someone was watching you from that tower.[You ready to go in?] asked Jason as he surveyed your face which was still unemotional. [Whatever] you said grumpily, but the truth was that you still felt as if you were being watched. After taking a quick scan of the area around you, you followed Jason who was now at the gate. Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out an old rusted key. Without a word he brought the key to the lock and opened the metal doors. A loud creaking sound was heard as the doors slowly moved inward. A huge feeling of evil reached you threw the doors. {Great, just what I needed} you thought sarcastically as you slowly followed Jason toward the castle doors. Large wooden knockers were in the middle of both doors. Each one was in the shape of a growling lions head. Casually Jason reached up and grasped the right knocker. Load bangs echoed in the building from ever hit he did. Once he was done the doors slowly creaked open. Your eyes quickly darted into the house, trying to see if anyone was there. No one was. [What a great welcome] you mumbled as you followed Jason's lead into the building. Jason chuckled but said nothing to you. The furniture in the house looked to be from the eighteen hundreds. Dust was everywhere along with cobwebs. [Guessing no one cleans around here] you said looking around once more at all the dirt and grim. [No we just use the tower] Jason answered as he started to climb the stairs. Sighing you followed him. After a few minutes and a couple hundred steps you were finally on another floor. [This better be the tower] you growled as you looked around the new floor. [Nope! But the steps for the tower are right over there] Jason basically laughed as he pointed to the door at the end of the hallway. {Soon I'm going to tell him to kill them} you growled in your head as you slowly walked down the hall towards the door. Slowly he pulled the door open. Looking inside you frowned slightly. {Shit... this is going to take forever} you thought looking at the twisting endless steps in front of you.

{FINALLY!} you shouted in your head as you reached the top of the steps. Jason looked over at you with a smirking face. He was amused that your eyes showed a spark of joy. You just glared at him which caused him to stop immediately and the spark to disappear. Looking around the room you were shocked. It was very different from the eight hundreds theme downstairs. In the back corner was a glass bar surrounded by dark blue egg shaped bar chairs. Black and dark blue coloured shot glasses covered a shelf behind the bar. But there was something different about these glasses. They were sitting upside down. Then on the bottom was a metal wolf on the black ones and a dragon on the blue ones. You then continued to look around the rest of the room. In the right corner was two beanbag chairs. Next to them was a black marble fireplace. A fire was burning bright within it. On the navy coloured walls hung different pictures of wolves and dragons. Just then the beats of Wasteland by 10 Years pulsed to your ears. [Glade to see that you have made it, dear wolf] echoed a hollow sounding voice. Spinning around you tried to see where the voice had come from. You stopped when you were facing Jason. The look in his eyes had changed. Worry was clearly written in them as they stared back at you. [Be careful] he whispered as he slowly walked towards the door. You were shocked, but the unemotional look remained on your face. Once the door had closed a haunting laugh filled the air. Again you looked around hoping that this time you would find Him standing in a corner. [I guess you do truly care about your friends. And I was starting to think that I would get to kill them. What a pity.] He cooed at you. [Show yourself you bastard] you growled searching the room yet again. [My, my you are in a rush. But if you really want to see me, I will come out] He teased making your blood boil. A dark blue mist started to surround the room. Starting at the walls then slowly creeping towards you. As the mist continued to crawl towards you another haunting laugh escaped the room. You were just about to tell him to shut the fuck up when the mist totally surrounded you. It swirled around you as if it was a hurricane. A bright blue light swirled threw it as well. And just as soon as it had started, it stopped. The mist slowly disappeared along with the light. But it left you standing in front of a man. In front of him.

He has black hair that spiked up in the back. He was wearing a black Chinese outfit close to Rays. The top was black with a red outline and was cut around his shoulders. A dark gray top was underneath that one. His pants were plain black. Then draped around his arms was a white scarf much like Kais. Black fingerless gloves were on his hands. Then his eyes. They were a dark green. They seemed as if they could rip you apart with just one look. Or hold you together with just one glance. How could someone's eyes be some different? To make you feel such extremes.[My dear wolf, I'm glade you could make it to my humble home.] he laughed as he looked into your eyes. [Fuck you] you mumbled glaring at him. [Still a feisty little thing aren't you.] he cooed as he reached his hand out. You watched his every movement in suspicion ready to attack if he tried anything funny. His hand rested on your check. Slowly his thumb rubbed your chin. This completely pissed you off. Slowly you clutched your hand ready to punch him. But just before you did, you heard a thumping sound. Turning your head you tried to see what it was. Just as you were about to see what had made the sound you were pulled towards the bar. He pushed you into a bar stool and walked behind the bar. After a couple of minutes he set a black wine glass in front of you. [Drink up] he cooed as he looked intently in your eyes. You looked down towards the cup. A silver ring of diamond shaped metal wrapped around the middle of the cup. The rust of the cup was just plain black. Inside the cup was a blood red liquid. Picking up the cup you sloshed it around. It had the same consistency as blood too. [I'm not thirsty] you said as you pushed the drink as far away from you as you could. [What a shame] he said as he slowly reached for the cup. [It spoils if you don't drink it right away] he continued as he brought it to his lips and drank it. With a satisfied sigh he placed the cup on the bar. From the corners of his mouth dripped some of the liquid. [Gets better every time you have it] he stated with his eyes closed and a dreamy look on his face. {Guys a fucking psycho.} you thought as you just stared at him. After a couple of minutes and him not moving you finally lost it and growled, [I'm here now what the fuck do you want with me.]. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at you. After laughing he said, [First wouldn't you like to know who brought you here]. [Wasn't it you jackass] you growled anger finally showing in your eyes. [Yes, yes it was. But do you know my name or why I wanted you here] he stated mischief in his eyes. [I don't give a damn who you are or what you wanted. I'm here and want my friends back] you growled now losing your temper. He just smirked and made himself another drink. You were staring to lose your patients, but he was the only one that knew where Jess and Devin were. [Well I will not take you to your friend until you know my name] he smirked. [And I will not tell you my name until you ask me what my name is] he continued to sip his drink as you stared at him with pure hatred. After a minute or two you finally decided to ask him his name. At least you would get your friends back sooner then. [What is your name?] you asked threw gritted teeth. [I'm so very glade you asked that question] he stated as he finally put his drink down. [My name is Diablo, and I will be the one to unleash you.] you said as he walked out from behind the bar. {What the fuck is wrong with this guy!} you shout in your head as you followed him towards the other side of the room. He stopped in front of a black door. [Here are you friends] he said with a carefree tone that made you look at him with a cold glare. This caused him to laugh. Grasping the handle you walked into the room. It was a small black room. Your eyes grew wide at what you saw. Jess and Devin were chained to the wall. Their bodies were limp and covered in blood. But they weren't suppose to be harmed. Quickly you turned towards Diablo. [Why the fuck are they hurt!] you screamed at him as he laughed. [So you know I mean business] he said his voice for the first time becoming sinister. Looking back at your bruised and beaten friends your blood began to boil again. Without thinking you quickly threw a punch at Diablo. [Not-a-a] he said as he gripped your fist and held it in his. [Well have time for that later.] he whispered in your ear. {Shit...}


	18. Light and Dark, Dog and Wolf

**Chapter 18: Light and Dark, Dog and Wolf**

Staring into the dimly lit room you were shocked by the faces that were looking back at you. Closest to the door was sitting Devin. His back was slumped against the wall and his head was hung low. A brown mass of hair was covering his eyes. Tightly metal cuffs held his hands to the wall behind him. Blood ran down his arms. Flowing from the many cuts that he had on his arms. And from what you could see of his face, his eyes were black and blue. A loud crash of thunder echoed in the distance as you looked towards the next person. A small human pile lay next to Devin. Their head only inches away from Devin's leg. Blood pooled around the body flowing from the many cuts on her. Jess's mass of wild blond hair covered the floor in a tangled mess. The only movement coming from either of them was the slow rise and fall of their chest. It was hard to see them this way. Only two days ago you were trying to beat the crap out of Jess for torturing you on your birthday. But no matter how mad you had been at her you would never want to see her like this. She seemed so broken. So gone.A sudden cough brought your attention to the other side of the room. Your eyes widened with shock as you scanned the wall. Sitting there was more people. The first person was sitting with his knees up and his arms on his knees. On top of his arms was his head. But there was no mistaking the greyish blue mass of hair. It was Kai. But what was he doing here? There was no reason for him to be here. Its not like he was one of your friends. Right? Next to him was another person. They sat with their legs crossed and eyes closed. It looked as if they were meditating. But you can still see Rays golden orbs watching you as if his eyes were open. Resting on Rays shoulder was a tangled mass of blond hair. Max's blond hair. On the other side of Max was a sleeping person. Well the only noticeable sleeping person. Loud snores were escaping his mouth. He didn't seem to be that worried about you finding him of not. His hat that was normally on backwards was now on his face. It was your dumb ass brother, Tyson. Then, the last person was at the back of the room. Their cold blue eyes watching your every movement.

{Tala?} you thought as you stared at him. A dark black and blue mark was forming on his cheek. Each of his arms were bound to a chair as well as his legs. Blood ran down his wrist. Most likely from struggling with the ropes. Other then Jess and Devin he was the only one that was hurt. Why? Did the others just come willingly? Who the hell would come with this manic willingly? And why the fuck is Tyson sleeping![Are these all of your friends?] questioned Diablo as he walked up to you. [You bastard!] you yelled as you swung your right hand and punched him. A light flow of blood poured out of his nose. [So your not happy to see your friends?] he questioned a smirk placed on his face. [What are they doing here] you growled anger in your voice. [Are they not your friends?] he questioned humour dancing in his eyes. [You know what I mean! How did you find them!] you shouted loosing your patients. [Well the one with the hat is your brother is he not?] asked Diablo. By the look on your face he knew that you weren't going to answer so he continued. [The men sitting by your brother except for the one in the back were all out looking for you together. I told them I knew where you were. They followed me here willingly.] After a long pause you knew he wasn't going to tell you bout Tala unless you asked. [What about the one in the back?] you growled trying hard not to punch him again. [Ah, yes. The one in the back.] he started tuning he looked Tala in the eyes. Tala glared as Diablo smirked at him. [The one in the back was also looking for you. Him and two others. When my men told them that they knew where you were they become enraged. They started to attack my men. Two of them placed two of my men in the hospital. They also escaped. But one was brought back here. He probable wanted that. Isn't that right red head?] called Diablo. Tala said nothing. He just continued to glare at Diablo.

The loud pounding of the rain sounded over head. Deep rumbles of thunder clapped as the storm raged on. From inside your pocket Eclipse pulsed. He was warning you. Something bad was about to happen. {What's wrong?} you asked him. Worry was going threw your mind. Eclipse was always strong nothing ever bothered him. What would be so bad that he would be worried about it. {You have to get out of here} Eclipse said his voice firm with command. {And what about the others?} you growled at him. You had come all this way to save your friends. You weren't about to leave them now. {You have to leave them. You have to leave now!} screamed Eclipse his voice now frantic. By Eclipses actions you could tell that something was seriously wrong. You should probably leave, but you couldn't do that to your friends. {No} you said to him firmly. {They're in more danger if you stay} growled Eclipse as he continued to argue with you. Anger rose inside you. Even though he was just trying to help, he was pissing you off. {At least they wont think I'm a backstabber} you replied with a growl of your own. {Fine But don't expect me to be much of a help this time} Eclipse growled as he slowly started to fade from your mind. {I never really do} you said just as he left. Whether he heard it our not, only he knew. [Meg, dear] said Diablo as he grabbed your shoulders with his hands. You glared at him warningly. But he didn't budge. [I would like to introduce you to my other guest] Diablo continued acting completely unaware of your glare. He then turned you towards the tower door. After a minute the door slowly started to open. Inside walked three men. Two were men working for Diablo and the other was another captive. Diablo's men were holding the captives arms behind his back. Something about this guy looked familiar. Taking a closer look you realized who it was. Shocked you started to deny that it was him. But it was him. [Adam?] you called softly. After hearing your voice he slowly turned his towards you. Pain visibly shown in his eyes. On his left check was a dark bruise. Also he was having trouble standing on his own. [Now that your both here we have something to tell your friends.] stated Diablo. Just as you were about to turn and look at him you felt a sting on your cheek. Quickly you went stumbling into the doorframe. [Meg!] screamed Adam and Tala? Then before you knew what was going on, you were pushed into the room. A huge amount of pain erupted as you made contact with the cement floor. Slowly you pulled yourself into a sitting position. Bringing your right hand to your head you could feel a small amount of blood pouring down it. Just then a loud crash was heard to your left. Looking you saw that Adam had also been thrown into the room. [Meg you really came] called a weak voice from your right. Slowly you turned to see that Devin was looking at you. A small smirk was on his face even though you could tell it was very painful for him to be smirking. [Why wouldn't I] you said grumpily as you rested your back on the wall closest to you. [That fall really hurt you that much?] came a cold voice from next to you. [No] you said closing your eyes and resting your head on the wall as well. [Then why do you look to be in so much pain] came another cold voice from across the room. [Bike chases, crashes, falling off a building, punches.] you said carelessly. Slowly you opened your eyes and looked around the room. Directly in front of you was Devin. Who looked like shit. Next to you was Kai. Turning to get a better view you looked at him. He had a black eyes and scratches on his face. You were going to ask him what had happened until Adam started to move. Quickly you brought your attention back to your brother. [Meg?] he said looking at you. [Ya] you said as you once again closed your eyes and rested your head on the wall. A stinging sensation exploded on your check and your head was forced to the side. Opening one eye you looked at the person who had just punched. [What] you asked carelessly. Adam unclenched his fist and sat down next to Tala's chair. [You're a dumb ass for coming. They have both of us now] he stated as he ran his hand threw his hair. [Your not even suppose to be in this country. So this isn't my fault.] you said looking around the room again. Everyone was awake and looking at you two. Except for one person. Jess still laid on the floor looking almost dead. [What happened] you asked Devin without taking your eyes off Jess. [We fought back] replied Devin with sadness in his voice. You could tell that Devin felt responsible for what happened to Jess. [Its not your fault man] said Adam as he opened his eyes to look at Devin. Devin said nothing. He just looked at Jess with sorrow in his eyes. [Sorry to break up this great conversation, but I believe that some people in this room deserve and explanation.] said Tyson as he looked from you to Devin to Adam. Adam looked at the floor while Devin stayed looking at Jess. You just closed your eyes again.

[So they wont tell you] came a voice echoing throughout the room. [Who the hell are you !] shouted Tyson as he stood up and twirled in a circle trying to find the source of the voice. [And what do you want with us!] yelled Max as he too stood up. A deep laugh echoed through the room. [Now you did it] said Adam as he rest his head on the wall. [Did what?] questioned Ray as he too stood up. [He's not going to shut up now.] you said as you brought up your knees and rested your arms on them. [Would you like to know why you're here?] echoed Diablo's voice bouncing off the walls. [Yes] cried Tyson as he still looked for the origin of the voice. [Then let me read you a passage in a book._Before the four sacred bit beast were created the worlds power was split between two mighty beasts. One that controlled all the good in the world and one that controlled the evil. The animals chosen to represent these powers was a dog and wolf. A wolf for its mysterious ways and for being a night animal. A dog for being one of mans friends and roaming the lands during the day. Each beast had control of the Earth, but at different times. The dog would rule over day and at night the wolf would rule. This created harmony in the world. A keeper for each animal was chosen yearly. But one man wanted to rule over both. He told the villagers that protected the beasts this. They were appalled and exiled him. But this had not stopped him. One night he captured the spirit of the dog and placed it with in a necklace. In the morning he did the same with the wolf. But the power was to much to contain. The power within the necklaces started to split. This is was caused the four sacred bit beasts. Dranzer the bird of fire and Dragoon the dragon of wind was created from the powers that had once resided within the wolf. Driger the tiger of lightening and Draciel the reptile of water from the dogs power. Also in doing this the spirit of the wolf was changed into Eclipse the blackfire wolf. The dogs spirit was changed into Dawn the whitelightening dog. All of these beast play a major role in the world. there is also two more beast out there with the same amount of power. One from the wolf and one from the dog. It is said that they are the elements ice and earth. But no proof of these beasts have come yet.]_

[And that means] said Tyson who was now sitting looking bored. [Why don't you ask Adam or Meg] Diablo called back. You could just picture the smirk on his face. It made you sick. [Guys?] called Tyson now wanting an answer. But this wasn't the hard part. As long as you didn't have to tell the rest you would be fine. [We own Eclipse and Dawn] you said dully as you stood up and stretched. Everyone was staring at you and Adam with shock. Adam then turned to you. [Didn't you tell them the name of your bit beast.] he asked with an eyebrow raised. [I battled around them. If they picked up the name great, if not then no] you answered as you walked towards Adam and stood next to him. [So were here because of some bit beasts!] shouted Tyson as he walked over towards you and Adam. [Guess so] you said as you rested your back on the wall. Another stinging sensation came to your cheek as Tyson punched you. But this time your head didn't move an inch. Opening your eyes you were face to face with a pissed Tyson. [What] you ask emotionlessly. [I punch you and the only thing you say is what!] he screams at you his fist clenched ready to hit you again. [What would you like me to do] you said calmly but anger came to your eyes. [Show some emotions!] he screamed back as he threw his fist at you again. Pissed you grab his had before it even came near you face. You then clenched your fist and punched him. [Do you like that one. Its called anger] you growled as Tyson stumbled back towards the wall. Shock was clearly seen on his face. But you didn't care. He had asked for what he got now he would have to deal with it. [Ya we all know you can show anger! Why cant you show any other emotion!] Tyson shouted as he started to walk towards you again. [Why do you care!] you growled glaring at him, warning him not to mess with you right now. But he didn't stop until he was bout a foot away. [I miss the old you Meg] Tyson said in a caring tone. You almost laughed at him. [The old me. The last time you saw me was we I was six. And with your brain I doubt that you remember much.] you sneer still glaring at him. This was not something you wanted to be talking about with all these people here. But Tyson started this, so you couldn't ignore it. [I remember that you were happy! What happened to change that!] he screamed refusing to let it be. [Life happened, Tyson! Not everyone in the world has the nice little cushy life that you had! Look around and wake the fuck up!] you growled finding it harder and harder to keep your cool. [We have the same family! You had the same life as me!] he shouted but looking hurt. Your last comment must have hurt him. If he would just drop this you wouldn't have to say stuff like that. [You're even more dense then I thought you were] you growled now totally pissed. How could he even think to say something like that! [Owwww. Did I just point out the truth and made you mad] said Tyson with fake kindness in his voice. [What you said was far from true] you growled trying hard not to punch him again. [What! Far from the truth! Are lives are the exact same! You too had the cushy little live!] Tyson shouted as he swung at you again. You just grabbed his hand again. This time you slowly started to turn his hand. A pained expression appeared on his face, but you didn't let go. [DONT EVER COMPARE YOUR LIFE TO MINE! YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOURE EVEN TALKING ABOUT SO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!] you exploded at him. Everyone looked shocked except Adam. [Adam?] called Tyson asking for help. Adam opened his eyes and looked at Tyson. After a while he said, [What you deserved that]. You then sat back down resting your head on your knees again.

[Guessing Tyson doesn't know about the Abbey] Tala said lowly so no one would hear him except Adam. [Nope we never told him.] Adam said with a yawn as he turned to look at Tala. For a while they just sat there listening to Tyson's constant babble trying to get you to talk to him. [Who did you tell?] questioned Tala as he stared into space. [No one] said Adam carelessly as he closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall behind him. Just then Adams cell phone started to go off. With another yawn Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver flip phone. [Hey] he called into the phone. Tala listened to Tyson as Adam continued his call. It seemed that he was talking to a girl. [Ya love you too] said Adam as he hung up the phone. [Sorry it was my girlfriend.] said Adam with a sigh as he put his phone away. Tala just stared at Adam. Or was he looking past him? Adam looked over his shoulder. Sitting next to him was you. Was he looking at you? [SHUT IT TYSON!] you exploded when Tyson wouldn't shut up. Adam sighed and turned to Tala. [When will he ever learn. Sooner or later she's going to beat the shit out of him.] he said as he shook his head. He then realized that Tala was still tied to a chair. Just then a though popped into his head.

[Megggg, please talk to me?] Tyson whined for the thousandth time in five minutes. He was starting to get on your nerves. Finally you shouted [SHUT IT TYSON!]. Tyson looked at you shocked. But soon that was replaced by happiness as he quickly opened his mouth. You just glared at him warningly. Getting the hint he quickly shut his mouth. [Meg?] you heard Adam say from your right. Turning you could see that he had a smirk on his face. {What does he want?} you thought as you looked at him suspiciously while glaring. His smirk only widened. When you didn't say anything Adam said, [It looks like Tala here is tied to a chair]. You look past Adam and sure enough there was Tala and he was in a chair. [Score one of caption obvious] you said dully as you rested you head on the wall and looked up at the ceiling. The events of the day before running threw your mind. [Doesn't it look like he's uncomfortable?] Adam continued breaking your thoughts. [What do you want?] you growled still looking at the ceiling. [You to untie him] Adam said in a fake sweet voice and even without looking at him you could tell he was smirking. You glared at the ceiling. You knew what Adam was getting at. [Why don't you] you growled now pissed at your other brother. Adam sighed knowing that it was no use arguing with you. Not when your this pissed. You could hear movement from your left letting you know that Adam was untying Tala.

Just then the door to the cell opened. In walked two guys in black suites. Both were holding hand guns and a night stick was placed in their belts. [Wolf, Dog you are to come with us] one said as he looked at you and Adam. You just looked at them while Adam said [What happens if we say no?]. The man on the left smirked. Slowly he raised his hand with the gun. [Then well just have to shoot these people] he said as he pointed the gun at Kais head. Kai glared back at the man, but the man just smiled. You could tell he was enjoying this. Sighing you stood up and walked towards the men. Adam followed closely behind. [Wait don't go! You don't know what going to happen to you!] shouted Tyson as he stood up and started to walk towards you and Adam. [We know you wont be dead] you said as you started to follow the men out of the room. Quickly you took one last look around the room. Your gaze resting on Tala who also seemed to be looking at you. Giving him a semi smirk you walked out of the room. [Be careful Tyson] was the last thing he heard from Adam as the door slammed closed. [MEG, ADAM!] you could hear Tyson scream as you slowly started to walk down a long hallway. {Well be back} you thought as you clenched your fist. These people would not get the better of stone covered the walls of the hallway. Along with a black marble on the floor. This place definitely didn't have a welcoming feel. At most it was reminding you of the Abbey. You reduced a shutter as you thought about where you were going. It seemed like you had been walking for fifteen minutes or so, shouldn't you be close to where you're going now? To keep your mind off the amount of time this walk was taking you focused on the artwork that lined the hallway. Most of it seemed to be simple pictures. All of swords or other forms of weapons. Some of the swords had blood on them or pooled blood around them. Then at the very end of the hall was a picture of a beyblade. Your blade to be exact. But what was that doing there? And to your surprise it was covered in blood. Stopping you took a better look at the blade. Looking in the centre you saw Eclipse just the way he was on your blade. But something was wrong. His mouth was open baring his fangs. But what was worse was blood stained his teeth.

[I see you two have found my pictures] came a laugh voice from down the hall. {Pictures?} you questioned as you turned to look behind you. There you saw that Adam was also staring at a picture. But this own was of his blade Dawn. Blood also covered his blade. {What was this all about?] you thought as you finally turned towards the voice and where Adam was staring. There standing in the middle of a doorway was Him, Diablo. [What is this about?] screamed Adam as he pointed towards the picture of Dawn. [That is artwork. And some of the finest] Diablo laughed as anger spread on Adams face. [Come in we have much to talk about] said Diablo as he gestured towards the room he was standing in. Slowly you and Adam walked towards the room. After taking one step inside the doors slammed closed. {This isn't good} you thought as you side glanced the now closed doors. Inside the room looked to be a laboratory. Chrome was everywhere as well as test tubs and paper. [You must be wondering why I brought both of you here.] Diablo said as he sat down on a chrome stool. [No we really don't give a fuck] growled Adam as he clenched his fist. You couldn't blame Adam for being this mad, but he shouldn't just rush into this. You had no clue how strong this man was. Or even if he could fight at all. Everything about him was a mystery. [You have quiet the sense of humour Adam] Diablo said with a small laugh. He then slowly got up and circled the bar he was sitting at. Bringing up a glass he filled it with the same blood red liquid as before. As he drank the liquid he looked like a vampire drinking blood. [Well I will tell you why you're hear anyway. But first please have a seat] he said as he pointed to two chrome egg chair right behind you. [Id rather stand] you growled as you glared at him. [I will not explain anything until you sit] Diablo said as he continued to sip he drink. You growled in frustration, but walked over to the chair all the same. [Happy now?] you growled once you and Adam had taken a seat. [Very] Diablo cooed as he smirked. [Now I don't know if your aware with the scientist research out there] he stared as he placed he glass down and walked out from behind the bar. You and Adam said nothing. So Diablo continued. [The newest research has been in the field containing beyblades and the bit beast that belong in them.] He was now pacing the room. He looked as if he was choosing every word carefully. {What could he be hiding?}. [Some are testing the power of the beast. Some are testing the power of the blades themselves. And some are testing the bladers will to win] he said now standing still and looking at you and Adam. A weird glint was in his eyes. And you just couldn't place it, but something didn't seem right. [And your testing?] questioned Adam. You could hear the hesitation in his voice. Like you he didn't really want to know what the heck this manic was doing. [I'm so very glade you asked that] Diablo said an evil seemed to seep into his voice. In the pit of your stomach you knew that something was wrong, very wrong. That you should run away. But before you could do anything metal bands clasped your wrists and bound them to the chair. [What is this!] you yelled as you pulled at the bands hoping to break them. [They're to keep you from running away before I can tell you your fate.] Diablo laughed as he slowly walked towards you and Adam. [What do you mean fate!] screamed Adam as he too wrestled with the restraints. [Both of you are going to help me with my new experiment.] he said calmly as he continued to walk closer. [And that would be?] you growled as you gave up fighting with the restraints. The only good it was going was cutting your writs open and you didn't need that. [You're going to be combined with your beast] Diablo answered with a fit of evil laughter as he stopped right in front of you. Reaching his hand into your pocket you tried your hardest to kick him or at least hurt him. But you just couldn't reach him. Once he pulled out his hand you could see that he was holding Eclipse. [Bastard!] you yelled as you tried one last time to kick him. Sadly it didn't work. In his other hand he showed Adams white and blue blade. [Now] Diablo ordered as he turned his back on you. With his word a group of men surrounded you and Adam. Two gripping you and three gripping Adam. Forcefully they dragged you towards the back of the room. Pissed you tried as hard as you could to get out of the grasp. But nothing worked. Finally you just dropped your weight. This confused the men and they loosed their grip on you. This gave you enough time to pull free and kick one in the back of the head and the other in the back. Just then you felt a hand on the back of your neck. Easily the man lifted you off the ground cutting off your air flow. Slowly he walked towards a circular chamber. With a loud thump you landing in the chamber. Quickly you stood up and raced towards the now closing door. Just as you reached the door it closed. Pissed you pounded on the glass door. Slowly Diablo walked towards your chamber. From your right you could hear Adams agonizing screams. [What are you doing to him!] you shouted to Diablo as you hit the glass. [You'll find out soon enough] he laughed as he walked to a small chamber next to you. Inside he placed your black and red blade. After closing the chamber he flicked a switch. Sparks of blue electricity came rushing towards you. {What the fuck?} was your last thought.

A loud scream unwillingly escaped your mouth. Immense pain surged threw your body as the electricity pulsed into your system. Unwillingly you curled up into a ball. For a while that helped with the pain. But then another wave shot threw you system making you scream again. Unrolling your self you punched the glass. It seemed like the pain would never end. Black dots filled your vision. Slowly your body lost the feeling of pain and started to feel numb. It seemed to take for ever. Just then you felt as if something was being torn form your body. With one last scream you started to topple towards the ground. The last thing you remember was hearing [This is not suppose to happen! What did I do wrong!]. The darkness welcomed you with open arms.


	19. Combining Man and Beast

**Chapter 19: Combining Man and Beast **

[Wake up, Meg] called a voice that seemed to echo threw the darkness. You didn't budge. A feeling of uselessness and loneliness was pulsing threw your veins. But you had no real clue what had caused that. [Why?] you questioned your voice empty and hollow. But sadness and loneliness still filled you. Almost to an over whelming amount. But what was the true cause of this? What was happening? [You need to.] the voice urged. But you didn't reply. Bringing your knees up you rested your head on them as your arms wrapped around your legs. The look in your eyes was shattered and hollow. Surrounding you was darkness. Complete darkness. No light found its way into this place. This place that was your mind. [Meg you need to wake up!] again shouted the voice. But still no form emerged. Nothing changed. But the feeling grew worse. You were now starting to believe it. [Why?] you questioned again your voice now a whisper. Your eyes threatening to spill tears. Emotional pain gripping your heart. [They need you!] the voice countered trying franticly to get you out of you own mind. [Who?] you whispered, life suddenly sparking in your eyes. A feeling of want flashed inside you as the loneliness started to disappear. [Adam and Tyson! Kai and Tala! Ray and Max! Devin and Jess! They all need you!] the voice screamed. The air shifted and a light breeze blew on your back. [Really?] you asked in a low voice as you lifted your head. You finally felt that you were really, truly needed. Maybe even loved. [NO! No one has or ever will love you!] shouted another voice with a shrill laugh. The little spark that had appeared in your eyes disappeared as quickly as it had come. The laughter continued and refused to stop. You brought your head back to your knees and hugged your legs tighter. [No they truly do need and want you there!] shouted the first voice. The wind in the air was now violently whipping around. This made you grip your legs tighter yet again. [Why would they care for someone like you. Someone so hollow and distant] the second voice countered making your hopes of the first being right evaporate. {That's true, why would they} you thought as you lowered your eyes to the ground. {I've never been happy around them. All they know is a cold hearted bitch. But I'm not that! Am I?...} [They do care and you know they do!] the first one screamed trying to get you to listen to him. {Adam does care. He would do anything for me. Same for Jess and Devin. But what about the others. What about Tala?...} you thought thinking about the people that the voice had said before. But you didn't know what one was true. You believed what the second one was saying, but you the way the first one was saying his point made him believable. Then a third voice was added to the mix. A crying child. No words, just sobbing cries. The cries started to mix with the shrill laughs of the second one and the calls of the first. And then the fourth one came. A cold voice telling the child to shuck it up. Bringing your hands up to your ears you slowly rocked back and forth. {Shut up} you thought in a whisper as the voices grew louder. The voices soon reached your covered ears. [They need you! They truly need your help! Wake up and help them!] [When have they ever needed you? You're a joke and they know it! Do them a favour and just disappear!] [I want my mommy! Mommy! Daddy! Where are you!] [Suck it up! Mommy and daddy aren't going to be there to save you anymore! STOP BEING SUCH A BABY!] All the voices spoke at once, but you could understand everyone clearly. {Shut up} you thought calmly as you wished for the voices to disappear. But they didn't go away. {Shut up} you thought a little more firmly. But nothing changed. {Shut up!} you screamed. But the voices only grew louder. Throwing your hands down you screamed [Shut up!]. The voices all stopped at once. [Just wake up and well go away] [Look who thinks they're all that telling us to shut up. When no one wants you] [Please don't yell at me] [You want me to shut up! I don't think so!] the voices all shouted. [Fine! Ill wake up then!] you called as you cleared your mind ready to get out of your own prison. [No!] three of the four voices screamed. This made you waver. Was there really anything for you to wake up to? Would anyone really mind if you stayed here in your mind? [I would] called a voice. But it wasn't one of the four. You knew this person. He was from the outside world. A small smirk appeared on your face as you finally prepared to wake up. With the help of... Tala.

Slowly your eyes fluttered open. A bright white light flooded your vision. But it wasn't the white from a hospital. Where was it from? As you continued to look around it seemed as if you were in a round container. But why? Then a flash of memories pounded into your mind. Blue lightening surrounding you. Diablo. Adam Tala. Tala? Why him? Just then you felt something rub across your arm making you jump. Looking down you saw a black mass of fur. A wolf. Quickly you backed farther away from the wolf. A look you can only make out as hurt spread on the wolfs face. Studying the wolf you found that it wasn't a normal wolf. One its forehead was a white spot in the shape of a ying-yang symbol. But the most surprising feature of this wolf was black bat wings sticking out of its back. [Eclipse?] you questioned the wolf. [Yes] he answered with a nod. You just stared at him. [How how are you there?] you questioned him looking at him confused. [Wait really don't answer that] you said as you shook your head thinking you truly didn't what to know what happened. But you couldn't stop your mind for wandering about it. After thinking about that for a little bit a thought popped into your head. [Aren't we suppose to be combined?] you questioned him in total confusion. [Yes but I was to strong to be held in your body. But you do have my powers as well.] he said looking you in the eye. [What fun] you grumbled as you leaned your back on the glass. [I'm guessing that's what went wrong] you said as you looked around the lab to see if anyone else was there. No one was in sight. [Yes] said Eclipse as he still stared at you. [You're just full of simple answers today] you stated dully as you glared at him, hoping to make him stop staring. Quickly he looked towards the floor. [I'm just not use to you looking that way] he said lowly. [What?] you growled as you raised an eyebrow towards your wolfish friend. He just nodded his head towards a mirror on the back wall. Slowly you walked over to the back of the took over as you stared at your reflection. Your hair was now jet black with red tips that had silver tipping the red. The dull distant gray eyes you were use to were now a bright vibrant silver. A black chocker was now hanging around your neck instead of your ball chain. You were wearing baggy black pants that faded into a gray which in turn faded into crimson. A black and silver corset was your top. On your left wrist was fifteen silver bracelets matching the black ones on your right wrist. Around your waist was a belt holding two swords. Sais to be exact. One had a black and silver hilt and the other one had a black and red hilt. Pulling one out you saw that the blade itself was black except for silver flames circling around on it. After pulling out the second one you found the same thing, except the flames was now looking like a mist. Or a silver shadow. The only thing that remained the same was your shoes. But the most surprising change was your own pair of black bat wings jetting out of your back.

[Why the hell do I look like this?] you growled as you punched the glass. And much to your surprise it shattered. [You also get the powers] said Eclipse as he followed you out of the human size test tub. Right next to you was a dazed looking Adam. He too looked different. His hair had blond tips that faded into silver. His top was a light yellow see threw button up shirt. And his pants were plane white. He had a silver and gold hilted katana at his side. White angel wings sprang from his back and next to him was his bit beast Dawn. Dawn is a white dog with angel wings. And when she is in her bit beast form she has lightening circling her paws, wings, and tail. Before you could say a thing someone said something from behind you. [I told you your sister was hot man!] turning you saw Jason walking towards you. Once next to you he draped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you close to him. Something you were so use to so you didn't push him off. [Jason?] said Adam as he studied his old friend. [Yep and I'm now here to help you get you friends and get the hell out of here] he said as he gave you a tight squeeze. [You sure about that one?] you questioned looking at him suspiciously. [Positive] he said with a smile, [And once were out of here you might want to go on a date with me] he finished with a smirk. [I think not! She has a perfectly great man waiting for her] said Adam as he pushed Jason off of you. This made you stare at your brother. {And that man would be?} you thought looking at him with a raised eyebrow. [And how many times do I have to tell you that she's too young for you] Adam continued to complain to his friend. You just rolled your eyes knowing exacting how this was going to go. [How many times have I said I don't care] said Jason with a smirk. Adam opened his mouth to say something else, but you just glared at him making him shut his mouth at once. [And how many times have I been in the room during this conversation] you said as you crossed your arms and just stared at the two boys. Both of them just smirked at you as they dropped the conversation. [So what are we going to do now?] asked Adam as he looked around the room. [Get you your friends then get you out of here] said Jason. [Ok, but how do we get out of here] you asked looking around the room. You couldn't even see the door. Everything looked the same, chrome. Jason just laughed as he walked towards the left. You, Adam, Eclipse, and Dawn followed Jason as he weaved in and out of tables and shelves. Finally you were in front of what Jason said was a door. [Looks like more chrome] you said dully as you watched Jason and Adam search for something around the door. After a while a pissed Adam turned to look at you. [Are you just going to stand there and watch, or are you going to help?] he growled looking you in the eye. [If you would tell me what your looking for, sure] you said smugly giving him the same pissed stare. [Were looking for the key pad to get out of here] said Jason with out even turning around to look at you. [I've got a better idea] you said with a smirk as you looked at Eclipse. {We have your powers right?} you asked him telepathically hoping that he would still hear you. Your wolf friend turned to look at you with what you could only imagine as a smirk. {Yep all of it} he answered as he backed up from the door already knowing you well enough to get what your up to. [Guys] you said as you brought your hands up and placed them out before you. [What] they both growled as they turned to look at you. [Move] you stated calmly as your hair started to raise as if it was being blown by the wind. Both guys looked at you shocked and confused, but did as you said. Closing your eyes you prepared for the move you were about the perform. Suddenly you opened your eyes and wings. This time your eyes were glowing a bright silver. Quickly you ran up to the door your hands now down at your sides. Crossing your arms you grabbed your swords. As you neared the door you jumped up. In one quick movement you pulled out the swords. A black flame was surrounding the blade. {Black Inferno!} you called in your head as the blades met with the chrome door. Landing with one knee on the floor and your winds folded the door collapsed. {Good job} you heard Eclipse comment as you stood up and faced your brother and friend. Both of them were staring at you in shock. [What] you said as you sheathed your swords and walked out of the room. [How how did you do that!] asked Jason as he ran to catch you. You just shrugged, but Adam knew what had happened. [That was Eclipses Black Inferno right?] he asked with a smirk. You answered just with a smirk of your own. Jason just stared at both of you as if you were nuts. [What do you mean Black Inferno?] he asked a confused look on his face. [Its just Eclipses move] you said as if it were nothing. [What do you mean by Eclipses move? She's your bit beast right? So you shouldn't be able to use her power!] he said standing in front of you stopping you from moving and farther down the hall. [First of all my bit beast is a guy. And second of all, Diablo combined us and our bit beast. Don't you know anything?] you said pushing past him and walking down the hall again. [You mean he tried to make you and Eclipse one?] he asked shocked. Then he finally realized that you were walking away from him so he ran after you and Adam. [Ya and he did the same thing to me and Dawn.] Adam mumbled as he glared at the floor. Jason looked shocked. He then hung his head towards the ground. [What's wrong with you?] asked Adam as he looked at Jason who had now stopped walking. But Jason said nothing. It didn't even look like he had heard him. [I'm sorry Meg] Jason started but he wouldn't lift his gaze. Adam looked at him like he was nuts. You knew what he was going to say next, but you didn't know if you should stop him or not. Adam would kill him after he finished. [I'm sorry that I brought you to this place] he said hanging his head even lower. Adams eyes widened, but he didn't do anything. Yet. If Jason would stop there he would be ok. But that was never like Jason. [I never knew this was going to happen I I didn't think that he would hurt you as much as he had I heard you and Adams screams but I couldn't help I heard Jess's screams too I couldn't help! I just couldn't get to her!] he said. You could tell that he was now crying. But why? Was your guess true? Had he really brought his own sister to this place of nightmares? Adam got what he was saying. Anger flashed in his eyes. You looked at him pleading him silently not to do anything stupid. But that was never Adams style either. In a flash he had Jason pined to the wall by his throat. Jason made a gasping sound almost between a sound of shock and fear. [Did you bring my sister hear you bastard!] Jason didn't say anything. Not that he really could have. [You bring her hear then you ask her out! What kind of sick-o are you! And what about your own sister? Did you just hand her over too. Not even caring what the hell happened to her?] by now Adam had let him go. Jason was just sitting there until Adam started to talk about his sister. [Its not like that at all! You fucking bastard! You don't even know what the hell went on!] Jason shouted at Adam. By now you were tired of it all. Walking up to both of them you smacked them. They watched you with shocked eyes as you just walked right on down the hall muttering 'assholes'.

After a while of walking down the long hallways you heard a noise. At first you just shrugged it off, but the noise continued. [You hear that?] you whisper to the guys as you turned around to look behind you. Adam looked around while Jason listened. [They're coming] Jason said with wide eyes. Franticly they looked around for some place to hide. But you were in a hallway. Its not like there's going to be a random closet sitting around for you to hid in. So you just looked up. Lucky for you right above there was an open support beam. Looking at Eclipse you nodded towards the beam. He smirked silently telling you it was a good idea. Doing the same to Adam you silently decided that it was the best you could do. Adam grabbed Jason as everyone else just flew up. Below you walked Diablo and three other people. All of them were dressed in lab coats. {Those must be the bastards that did this to us} you thought glaring at them. [Is there a way we could fix it?] ask Diablo looking at the men. The other men looked at each other. They seemed to be looking for an answer without even talking. [We believe that all the powers and strength were transferred to kids.] stated one as the other one finished saying, [So there is no need to combine the kids and beast any farther.] Diablo stopped walking to face the two men that had spoken. Which to your luck had to be right under the beam. {Falling right now would be just my luck} you thought sarcastically listening to the on going conversation below you. [This is the wolf and dog bit beast we are talking about gentlemen. If the beast are not combined with the kids fully we will never get the true wolf of darkness or dog of light. Do you understand that! Get in there and complete the transformation! NOW!] shouted Diablo as he hit one of the men over the head with a clipboard. Just then you noticed a cracking sound. Looking around you noticed that the beam you were sitting on was cracking. {Shit} you thought, {My day never does go right.}. With a sigh you started to think of something to do. Looking over at Eclipse you nodded towards the crack. He seemed to get your drift. He then brought it to Adam and Dawns attention. Quickly before the beam gave way you and Eclipse flew in the air and hovered above the beam. Adam and Dawn jumped the sides while Jason just stayed in the middle looking at you all like your nuts. Slowly Diablo and his men walked down the hall. You felt a wave of relief wash over you. That was until the beam broke. And since Diablo was just around the corner you were sure that he heard it and was now coming towards you. Quickly you flew down and grabbed Jason before he fell. Just then you heard footsteps walking towards you again, but this time they weren't really walking they were running. To hopefully avoid them seeing you and Jason you flew back up towards Adam but whispered to him that you should get out of the hallway. Adam nodded and you all flew towards the end of the hall. [Damn old beams] you could hear someone mutter as they too walked away. With a sigh of relief you placed Jason back on the floor. Landing right next to him. [I guess its a good thing that you got those powers] said Jason with a weird grin. You just glared at him quickly removing the grin that he had. [That was close] Adam said as he landed next to you. Eclipse and Dawn were hovering in the air. [That was fun!] called Jason cause him to receive more glares from you and Adam. [Now where do we go?] asked Adam as he looked around again trying to get a feeling for where you were. [Where are we going again?] Jason asked as he scratched his head. This caused more glares and a smack upside the head. Which you were so kind to give him. [I know I know! you didn't have to take it so seriously.] he grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head in pain. Smack! [Owww! What did you do that for!] he shouted at you as you just glared. [Where the fuck to we go next] you growl as you just glared at him along with Adam. [Fine be that way] he said grumpily. This earned him more glares. [Ok, ok its down the hall and to the left] he said with a sigh. [See that wasn't that hard to say.] said Adam as he started to walk down the hall following you. [No it really was.] Jason grumbled as he to started to follow you. [OWWWW!] Jason screamed soon after that. You just smirked thanking Eclipse mentally for biting Jason in the ass. {No problem} he said back. You could just see his smirking face.

Finally you had reached it to the door where everyone was being held. Turning the knob you were surprised that it wasn't locked. But you were thankful at the same time. Slowly you walked into the room with Adam behind you. As soon as you walked into the now dark room you could hear people shuffling around you. Just as you were about to call out you felt and heard a sickening crack at the back of your skull. Your vision started to blur as you went toppling towards the ground. [Tyson! You just hit your own god damn sister!] you could hear Adam shout distantly as you continued to fall towards the ground. {That's just like that ass} you thought. [I... I didn't know it was going to be her!] Tyson shouted in protest. The bickering continued, but you lost interest. You then realized that someone was holding you. Painfully you opened your eyes and an outline of the person holding you. Before you could make out any detail you had to shut your eyes again do to pain. After about a minute you tried again. This time you could see that it was guy holding you. He seemed so familiar, but you just couldn't make out enough of his features to tell who he was. [Shut up] the guy growled. His eyes had never been on you so he didn't know that you were looking at him or even awake. [Tala?] you said weakly as you continued to look at him. Quickly his head shot down towards you. For a minute his eyes held other emotions like worry and caring before they returned to their unemotional state. [Meg your ok!] shouted Adam the same time that Tyson shouted [Dude are you ok!] [Ya I'm fine] you said as you started to sit up on Tala's lap. You then started to stand. Tala seemed reluctant to let you go. Maybe he just thought that you were going to fall. But it didn't seem like that at all. [Meg are you ok?] you could hear Jason ask from the door. Your answer was cut off by Devin yelling, [You fucking bastard! Ill kill you!] He then ran towards Jason at an alarming speed. A second later Devin dragged Jason in the room. Pushing him up against the wall he continued to beat him. Sighing you slowly started to walk towards Devin. [Do you want to kill him?] you asked softly as you neared him. [Did you not hear me correctly? I said I would kill this fucking son of a bitch!] Devin growled as Jason's eyes pleaded for your help. [Actually you said fucking bastard.] you corrected him to maybe take his mind off of Jason. It might get you a beating, but you were willing to chance it. [Does it look like of give a fuck!] he growled as he continued to beat the shit out of Jason. {Guess not} you thought as you started to think of a new way to help Jason. [What did he do that was so bad?] you questioned now truly interested as you rested your back on the wall. [He gave his own damn sister to that son of a bitch that wanted you! Then he beat her! He was the one that did that to her!] Devin screamed as he punched Jason in the nose causing a cracking sound. {That's broken} [Did you Jason?] you asked with a sigh as you are now back to being the pissy peacemaker. [No] he crocked full of pain. [Don't lie you god damn..] Devin started as he raised his fist. [Wait] you called growling knowing that Jason wasn't done talking, [Let him finish]. Devin stared at you as if you were nuts, but let him talk. [Diablo can change forms. He to has combined with a bit beast. That's he power] Jason gasped threw the choke hold Devin had on him. Disgusted Jason let him fall to the ground. [I still don't believe you] Devin mumbled as he crossed his arms. [Look at your friends if you don't believe me] Jason said pointing to you and Adam. [What] Devin growled as he turned to look at you two. His face then grew wide with shock as well as everyone in the room except Tala and Kai. [Dude where did you get the wings!] called Tyson as he ran over to touch them. But before he could reach you Eclipse was standing in his way. [Where'd you get the dog?] he called backing away. You opened your once closed eyes. [Its not a dog its a wolf] you growled along with Eclipse. [They tried to combine us with our bit beast] Adam said as Dawn walked up to his side. [And that's yours?] asked Ray as he studied Dawn. [Yep. The dog of lightning.] he answered petting Dawn on the head. You just rolled your eyes and walked over to Tala and sat down. Eclipse followed you. Looking at Tala he started to sniff him. {Friend of yours?} asked Eclipse as he rested his head on Tala's lap. {Kind of} you said as Tala started to rub Eclipses ears. He didn't even seem to know what he was doing. You were just about to ask Tala what he was doing when a voice cut you off. [I see you found your friends Wolf, Dog]. Eclipse and Dawn turned towards the door and growled. You and Adam just narrowed your eyes into a glare. [Don't you want to come out and play?] called the voice taunting you. [Fuck off] you growled as you started to stand up. [Now, now I've come to invite you] the voice laughed. [Invite us to what] Adam growled as he started to walk towards the door. [Invite you to come and play!]


	20. Play Time

**Chapter 20: Play Time**

[I see you found your friends, Wolf, Dog.] came a voice from the hall. Eclipse and Dawn quickly turned towards the door and growled at the voice. You and Adam just narrowed your eyes into a glare staring out into the hall. [Don't you want to come out and play?] called the voice taunting you. This made you mad. What the hell was this persons problem? [Fuck off] you growled as you started to stand up. [Now, now I've come to invite you] the voice laughed. [Invite us to what] Adam growled as he started to walk towards the door. [Invite you to come and play!] called the voice as it laughed. It sounded almost like a childes voice. You and Adam looked at each other in suspicion. Nothing in this place could ever be harmless. {Adam?} you think as you try to telepathically talk to him. {Meg? That you?} Adams voice echoed in your mind. {No shit. Do you know what the hell we should do?} you questioned him as you started to walk closer to the door. The laughter hadn't stopped and Tyson was now yelling at it to shut up. Which wasn't working very well. {Tell them to stay here and go see what's happening.} he answered with a sigh. {Why not} you said with a metal shrug. [Stay here. Well be back] you said as you started to walk out of the room. But before you could leave someone caught your arm. Turning you saw that it was Tyson. You just looked at him till he said, [Be careful. I know it doesn't seem like it but I do care for you.]. You just looked at him for a while. What were you suppose to say to that? Trying to think of an answer you looked behind Tyson. Sitting there was Tala and Kai. Both of them were looking at you with worry in their eyes. Why? {What the fuck is going on with these people!} you shouted in your head. [Lets get going] called Adam snapping you out of your thoughts. In the end you decided not to say any thing at all and just walk out the door.

[What was that about?] asked Adam with a raised eyebrow. You just looked towards the floor. [I don't know] you said lowly still trying to find that out for yourself. But your conversation was cut short by the voice from before. [So I see you do want to play! That's great!] [COME OUT!] called Adam as he slowly spun in a circle to see all the angles. [Ha-ha, I see you are an impatient one] the voice called followed by more giggles. [Come out we don't have all day to waste talking to an air head.] you called with a sigh. [If you wish] the voice called with a huff clearly hurt by your comment. Just then a girl jumped down in front of you and Adam. The only thing you could do was stare at her. {Did the same thing happen to her?} you wondered as you continued to look at her. [Yes, I was also combined with my bit beast] the girl said with a wide smirk on her face. By the looks of it her bit beast was a dragon. Her feet were dragon claws and scales travelled from her foot to her knee. Under the scales was a green material to protect her leg. On her arms from her hands to elbows was the same thing. More scales came down from her shoulders and stopped just inches away the other scales. A scaled looking head band covered her green hair. A long dragons tail whipped around behind her. The only thing not covered in scales was the metal breast plate covering her. At her side was a katana. Red and green strips covered the sheathe.

[Where is your bit beast?] asked Adam as he looked around her. The girl just laughed. [I am my bit beast] she said harshly dropping the child act. [What do you mean?] asked Adam as confusion took over. But you knew what she was talking about. Since you had listened to Diablo you knew exactly what had happened. {Most people must combine fully with their bit beasts its just that we have the most powerful bit beast.} you thought. [You're right bitch] the girl said as she turned to you. You just glared not knowing how she had heard your thoughts. [What you're smart enough to figure out the beast part but not that. One dense bitch if you ask me] she sneered as she walked towards you. [You're telepathic?] you half questioned as you reached for your swords. [No shit] she growled as she too reached for her sword.

[Stop this bullshit!] called another voice from somewhere. You and Adam looked up just in time to see the blurred image of someone jump down. As they straightened out, you could tell that she too had been combined with her bit beast. And by the looks of it her bit beast was a cat. She had pointed navy ears on the top of her head and navy strips covering her body. A purple scarf hung loosely around her neck holding a green and tan pendent. In her hand was a different looking sword. The sword was huge and had two different blades. The centre of the blade looked as if it had a working eye of its own. But the weirdest thing about her was her eyes. The left one was golden and the right one was blue. {How many people did this freak experiment on?} you thought looking at them with a glare. Both creatures returned your glare. This made Adam glare at them. Which sadly started a glare war. {This is getting pathetic} you thought as you rolled your eyes and crossed your arms. [What is something wrong?] screamed the dragon girl. [No is there suppose to be?] you questioned calmly. This pissed them off.

Then just as the cat combined girl was about to say something the sound of clapped echoed throughout the hall. [Very well done.] said the voice that you instantly recognized as Diablo. [It seems that you have found your friends by yourself and that you have found my other experiments.] he continued as he rounded the corner. {So I guess that these are he's last experiments} you thought as you again started to glare. Diablo then turned towards his experiments. [What are you to doing away from the others?] he questioned them with a stern face. [They're back in the cages you left them in] said the cat one and the dragon one added [All twenty of them]. This made you stare at him in shock. How could he do that to all those people? What had even caused him to do any of this? And who were these people that he's using? [Bastard!] Adam yelled as he started to run towards Diablo with his arm raised ready to punch. Mentally you shook your head at your brothers stupidity. Then just as he was a foot away from Diablo the dragon girl had grabbed his hand. [Na-a-a, you cant hit him. He's the one that made you what you are] she said with a sad smirk. {What does she mean? And what's she so sad about} you thought as Eclipse and Dawn showed up.

[Can these things talk?] asked Tyson as he started to poke Eclipse in the wing. [Tyson, I don't think that's such a good idea] said Ray as he watched Tyson annoy the hell out of Eclipse. [Ya, its Megs bit beast and think about her temper] Max added as he took a step away from Tyson. [Its only her bit beast, not her. What's it going to do] Tyson said as he continued to poke Eclipse. Eclipse then turned baring his teeth and growled at Tyson. Quickly Tyson jumped back in fear. [Told you] Max said his him and Ray just shook their heads. [Guess you're right] Tyson gulped as he back as far away from Eclipse as he could. [Baby] muttered Tala as he closed his eyes and leaned his head on the wall. [What did you say, Tala!] Tyson shouted as he stood up and started to walk towards Tala. [That you're a baby] said Tala calmly without even giving Tyson a side glance. [And why is that!] screamed Tyson as he grabbed Tala's collar and tried to pull him off the floor. Which really didn't work that well. [Because its a wolf and let alone Megs wolf. Did you think it was going to be a happy little puppy and lick your hand?] growled Tala as he glared at Tyson warning him to let him go. [Wolves can be friendly too!] shouted Tyson refusing to let Tala go. Tala said nothing. He just glared at Tyson warning him to back off. [And when did you become the expert on my sister! I'm the only one around here that should know anything about her!] Tyson screamed. But Tala had, had enough. Quickly Tala brought his arm back and punched Tyson making him stumble backward. Ray quickly came over to him and steadied him to he wouldn't fall over. [Everyone in this room knows more about your sister then you do! Haven't you noticed that she's different then the happy little girl that you remember? She's had a ruff childhood, and everyone here, everyone in the fucking world but you knows it! Its not a secret that she hides! Its just something you don't want to see! Even Hiro knows the truth bout your own grandmother! I doubt that you even know what country your grandmother lives in!] shouted Tala as he held his fist clenched. {That's more then he says in a month} thought Eclipse as he looked at Tyson ready to pounce on him. {Wow it seems that he cares for her} thought Dawn as she stared at Tala. [I do know my sister! And I do know where my grandmother lives! She lives in the United States!] Tyson shouted as he walked over to Tala looking ready to punch. Everyone in the room just stared at him like he was nuts. Devin looked as if he was about to join Tala in beating the shit out of Tyson. After all Devin is basically your brother. [See you don't even know where your Grandmother lives] growled Tala as he walked back over to the wall that he was sitting on. [What do you mean I don't know! You're the one that doesn't know! How would you even know! You don know anything about our family!] Tyson shouted, but Tala just closed his eyes and rest his head on the wall again. [Tyson shut up] growled Kai as he opened his once closed eyes and glared at him. [Now what do you have to say Kai! You're always the one who knows the most, is the smartest. Why don't you enlighten us about my own damn family!] Tyson yelled as he started to walk over towards Kai who was sitting a couple of feet away from Tala. But before Tyson got to far Ray grabbed him. [You truly are dense. Everyone in this room knows for a fact that your grandmother doesn't live in the United States. And that in fact she is dead.] Kai stated in a calm unemotional voice as he stared at Tyson. [No no she's not!] shouted Tyson as he tried to get out of Ray grip. [You should try talking to your sister sometime] said Kai as he too closed his eyes and shut out Tyson's screaming voice. [Sorry to interrupted this happy little conversation, but were going to go] said Eclipse as he started to walk towards Dawn. [Dude you can talk!] shouted Tyson as he stared at him. Everyone in the room looked at him as if he were. [Yes we can talk you asshole!] growled Eclipse as him and Dawn started to walk towards the door in hopes to leave this freak show behind. {I also know that your telepathic} came a voice making Eclipse turn around. {Who is that} thought Eclipse, but he knew that the person wasn't going to hear that. Dawn had also turned around as if someone was talking to her. {Are we talking to the same person} he thought looking at her, but then scanned the room looking for the possible person who he was talking to. Tala and Kai still had their eyes closed not caring. Tyson wasn't smart enough to figure that out. Ray and Max were still trying to hold Tyson back. And Devin already knows all about that and wouldn't talk to them. Then poor Jess is still knocked out. {Ya I am, so} Eclipse called back to the mysterious person as he gave up the search of who it could be. {Just take good care of Meg.} the voice said before it faded away. {That was weird} thought Eclipse. He once again looked around the room and tried to remember all their voices. The mysterious person sounded most like... Tala? But Dawn was having an even weirder conversation. {Keep Meg save} the voice answered to her question what. This took Dawn back. Meg wasn't her master so why would she help her out unless Adam had said to? Its not that she didn't care about Meg, its just that she's not her responsibility. {Meg is not my master, and she can take care of herself. There is no need for me to help her in anyway} Dawn answered the voice after a long debate in her mind. {Would you rather let her die then help her! Just keep her save is all I'm asking!} the voice shouted back. This took Dawn back even more. Who ever this is must care for Meg a lot to be shouting about it. {Who are you?} she questioned as she looked around at the faces. But before the person answered they faded out of her mine. {That was... weird} Dawn thought as her and Eclipse walked out of the room and by your side.

[What took you so long] you asked looking down at the wolf and dog standing next to you. [Things] Eclipse answered as he watched Adam and Diablo yell back and forth with you. Well Diablo wasn't yelling but Adam was doing enough yelling for the both of them [What happened] asked Dawn as she stared at her master. [Nothing much] you said as he watched Adam try to throw another punch. This time Diablo himself stopped the punch. [I see you and the wolf back there are ready for the challenge] said Diablo as he smirked at you. You just glared at him pissed that he would even think about smirking at you. [What challenge?] questioned Adam who too looked pissed that he smirked at you. [A challenge to see if you too are truly stronger then any of the other human combined bit beasts here] he said a smirk still planted on his face. Before you could question he farther he held up his hand to quite you. [Follow me] he said as he started to walk down the hall.

[What took you so long] you asked looking down at the wolf and dog standing next to you. [Things] Eclipse answered as he watched Adam and Diablo yell back and forth with you. Well Diablo wasn't yelling but Adam was doing enough yelling for the both of them [What happened] asked Dawn as she stared at her master. [Nothing much] you said as he watched Adam try to throw another punch. This time Diablo himself stopped the punch. [I see you and the wolf back there are ready for the challenge] said Diablo as he smirked at you. You just glared at him pissed that he would even think about smirking at you. [What challenge?] questioned Adam who too looked pissed that he smirked at you. [A challenge to see if you too are truly stronger then any of the other human combined bit beasts here] he said a smirk still planted on his face. Before you could question he farther he held up his hand to quite you. [Follow me] he said as he started to walk down the hall.

{What do you think this bastards up to?} Eclipse growled in your head. You shifted your eyes to look a your wolf. His lips were pulled back in to a snarl baring his teeth. {And you think that I would know, why} you asked unemotionally as you turned your gaze back to the hallway in front of you. {Cause you happened to be the smartest one here} said Adam as he turned to smirk at you. {So true} you said without even turning to look at him. {Ok, that was mean} he replied sounding hurt. This made you smirk. {Why you were the one to say it?} you asked. All of you were now stopped in front of an old worn oak door. Diablo pressed a button on the side of the door. The sound of air pressure being lowered filled the air. Quickly the door slid back revealing a metal door. The metal door also slid back to reveal and elevator. Holding his hands to let you step inside first, Diablo then stepped out of the way. {That's knew} you thought as you stepped into the small metal room along with Adam, Eclipse, and Dawn. Once you four were in the door snapped closed. Adam quickly turned around and pounded on the door. [Diablo you bastard let us out!] he screamed as he continued to pound the metal. [Tsk, tsk. What is with you and the names. It hurt peoples feelings you know] echoed Diablo voice through the small area. [Let us out] you growled as you slowly reached for your swords. [Now there will be no need for violence in here. This will take you to your challenge.] called Diablo before his voice disappeared. [Jackass!] you growled as you punched the wall creating a dent mark the size of your fist. [Guess we have to play along with his dumb ass challenge] Adam said as he walked up next to you. [Guess so] you grumbled as the elevator started to move.

Once the door of the elevator started to slid open, you could see a bright light coming for the other side. Slowly you and Adam walked out to find that you were in a stadium. But it wasn't a beyblade arena it was a fighting arena that was placed in the middle. [What is this for?] shouted Adam as he gripped his katana. [This is your challenge] came Diablo's voice, but you couldn't see him. Quickly you scanned the whole room to see if you missed him at first. [No little wolf you wont find me in that room.] came his voice. You just growled. You were tired of others hearing your thoughts. Just then the two girls that you saw before walked into view. [Your challenge will be to defeat my creations] Diablo started, [The one that is mixed with a dragon is Shadow, that other one is Raven. Meg and Raven will fight as Adam and Shadow fight. The rules are simple, who ever dies first wins and can leave. My control will be gone.] as he said that both Shadow and Ravens eyes widened. {What does he mean by my control} you thought as you started at them. [Both groups will be fighting at the same time. But you are not allowed to help one another.] Diablo continued, [Use any tricks you want. Began, now]. With that Diablo's voice disappeared along with his presence.

Looking back at the girls you saw that Raven had her blade resting on her shoulder. Her eyes were closed and it seemed like she hadn't heard a word that Diablo said. Next to you, you heard a loud clash of metal. Taking a quick look over at your brother, you found him and Shadow already in a fierce katana battle. Seeing this you took out your swords. [Thank you so much for your confidence in me, but you have been so wrong. So wrong. I have tried so hard to find your god in me, for so long. So, so long.] went Heaven from Opiate For The Masses that was now blasting around the room. Suddenly a quick movement flashed on your left. Quickly you turn to see Raven running towards you, blade raised. Almost without thinking you bend backwards after sidestepping. A gust of wing flew over you as the blade whipped by just inches away. Gripping your own swords tighter you just stared at the cat combined girl. [You wont be as lucky this time] she sneered as she again brought her sword up ready to strike. This made you smirk. [Luck has nothing to do with it] you growled gripping your swords harder. So hard your knuckles were turning white. Giving you one last glare she again charged at you. Following her every movement with your eyes you prepared an attack. Once Raven was four feet away she swung her huge blade. Just what you were hoping for. When the blade was a foot away, you swung your right sword. A loud metallic clash was heard as the two swords hit. But the blades didn't stay together for very long. Your attach had throw Ravens off balance making her loose her own balance. Then bringing your left sword up, you slashed your opponent in the right shoulder. Not what you were really aiming for, but at least you hurt her, before she could hurt you. Quickly she jumped back. Making a five foot gap between you two. Bringing up her left hand, Raven grasped her wound. The wet shimmer of blood dripped threw her fingers. But for some reason she looked, happy? {That's just wrong} you thought as you stared at her. Your normal unemotional face resting on your a while you and Raven just stand there. Both of you in an unmistakable staring contest. That was until a loud thump was heard next to you. Looking over you saw that someone had fallen on the ground. Adam just happened to be that someone. He was lying on his back, sword against the wall six feet away. Shadows blade however was pointed at Adams neck. Fear, concern, and helplessness rushed threw your veins. But you also had a sense that you had to help your brother. Even if you got hurt trying. [Adam!] you called as you started to run towards your fallen brother. [I don't think so] growled a voice from be hind you. Turning your head you could see Raven standing behind you, sword raised. {Shit} you mental swore as you tried to think of a way out of this fine mess. Just as you were about to give up all hope, the sound of flapping filled the air. {What the hell?} you thought as you shifted your eyes to the left. A small smirk appeared on your lips as you realized that the flapping was really wings. And those wings just happen to be connected to a couple of bit beast. [Black Inferno!] [White lightening!] screamed the very familiar voices of a black wolf and white dog. A black ball of flames encircled Raven. Making her sword fall harmlessly to the ground. Shadow was then engulfed in massive ball of white lightening. Eclipse and Dawn landed next to you. Adam soon joined you three rubbing his neck. A small line from the blade ran down his neck. [Thanks] Adam mumbled sounding pissed. But you barley noticed that he was even talking. Your eyes were focused on the now standing Raven. Slowly she started to straighten herself out. Burse marks were clearly seen all over her body. Next to her Shadow seemed to be doing the same thing. [Two can play at that] sneered Shadow as she and Raven raised their hands. {This isn't looking very good} you thought grumpily sheathing your swords. You're having a feeling that they aren't going to be needed anymore. [Snow storm] shouted Raven while Shadow shouted, [Tsunami Dance]. A white swirling blast came hurtling towards you from Ravens palm. Out of instinct you wrapped your wings around you. A strong force slammed into you, cause you to slid backwards a little. But for the most part it was barley noticeable. After the blast had passed, you opened your wings again. Looking around you saw that Adam was also unharmed. He probably did the same thing that you did. As you turned your attention towards the two bit beast girls you found looks of shock and anger planted on their faces. [Was that suppose to hurt?] you questioned in an unemotional voice. This just seemed to piss them off farther. Quickly Raven again charged towards you. This time her fists were raised. Just as she was about to hit you, you grabbed her fist, mid-swing. The anger look on her face turned to one of shock. Balling your left fist up you focused all your energy into it. Soon a black mist was swirling around your hand. [Hells End!] you called as you punched her square in the jaw. As soon as your fist met with her face, a shock wave was sent pulsing towards her. Wide shocked eyes were the last thing you saw before Raven fell to the ground. Next to you, you could hear Adams attack, Judgment Day being called for. As you turned your attention towards your brothers fight, you could see Shadow being thrown into the back wall by a blast of light.

[Ready?] you say to Adam as you start to head towards the door. But the answer you got from his was, [Meg! Watch out!]. Spinning around you could see Ravens blade heading straight towards you. But you were frozen. You didn't know what to do. Just then you felt a strong force pushing you to the ground. Seconds after coming in contact with the ground you could hear the clash of the sword falling behind you. Turning you see that it was Adam that had pushed you out of the way. Quickly you too got back on your feet. Standing on the other side of the room was Shadow and Raven. Both staring at you with hatred in their eyes. [Have any idea of what to do know?] Adam whispered as he glared back at the other two. [Join forces?] you questioned also glaring at them. [Sounds good to me] he said with a smirk. You and Adam then stood side by side, with your shoulders touching. Closing your eyes you brought up your right hand. Adam closed his eyes and brought his left hand up. A masses of black mist and fire was surrounding your hand. White lightening was surrounding Adams. Slowly your breath fell in sync with your brothers. After you both felt ready you eyes and wings shot open. [Evil be gone] you started, [Good be gone] Adam stated, [TAKE THEIR SOULS AWAY!] you both shouted. A blast of shadows and black fire shot from your palm. Light and white lightening from Adams. Mid way through the air both attaches swirled together forming the one major attack simply called Judgment. Loud screams were heard as the attack hit Raven and Shadow.

After the light faded you could see two bodies lying on the floor. But they weren't the people you were expecting. They were normal humans. Next to them lay their beyblades. [That was different] said Adam as he looked at you. You just shrugged and turned towards the door. That was until a huge pain engulfed you. Bending over you grabbed your stomach. It felt as if something was being torn from you. Like your flesh was being torn off, then the muscles underneath was being pealed away. Just when you thought the pain would never end, it did. After taking a steadying breath you slowly started to stand up. Looking down you saw that you were in your regular close. The only thing that had stayed was the Sais. {Why them?} you thought looking at them. Then a shinning piece of metal caught your attention. It was your blade. Quickly you bent down to pick it up. You then looked over towards your brother. He was also back to himself. Just then you felt a pair of strong arms wrap around you. This made you stiffen. You never liked people this close to you, especially if you didn't know who it was. The person then turned you around to face them. Once they stopped spinning you, you were face to face with... Tala? [I'm glade your ok] he whispered into your ear. This shocked you. {What's wrong with him?} you thought, and you were just about to tell him that too. That was until his lips came crashing down on yours. You could feel your eyes grow wide as he continued to kiss you. Slowly you reached down. Grasping what you were looking for you counted to three. {Three!} you thought as you brought your blade up and slammed it through Tala's chest. A look of shock and pain quickly spread on his face. In one quick movement you rid your blade of blood, and sheathed it. [Bye] you said coldly as you walk out of the room. Leaving Tala behind. Blood pooling beneath him. Death inevitable.


	21. Fight For Life

**Chapter 21: Fight For Life**

[Why?] gasped Tala as you reached the door. Turning back you see Tala's pain filled eyes staring intently at you wanting an answer. His hand out stretched in your direction. Blood dripping slowly from his fingers down his arm. Adam was just standing in the middle of the room not moving a muscle. Shock and confusion clearly written in his eyes. But he wasn't going to get in the way. Turning back to Tala you see his eyes were still focused on your every movement. The cold icy blue of his eyes had melted and was now painfully asking for your help. Keeping your eyes locked with his, you slowly started to walk towards him. Slowly you bent down only inches from his face. [Why?] Tala repeated, his voice now cracking with pain. Leaning towards his ear, you whispered [Cause you're not Tala]. You then brought your fist down on his check leaving a black and blue mark. You then stood up glaring at the fake Tala. [So smart] the person gasped as you turned your back on him. Once you reached the door, the pain filled voice reached your ears again. [How how did you know?] the voice gasped. Turning your head back you stated, [Why would Tala ever act like that?]. Diablo's pain filled eyes were staring back at you. Slowly he opened his mouth and took a gasping breath. It was becoming harder for him to breath. He then stared into your eyes. All pain seemed to disappear from his voice as it was filled with seriousness. [Because he cares for you don't let that slip away] he gasped breathing becoming even harder for him. Slowly his eyes started to close. His breath shortened. Until he took his one last breath.

[That... was just plain weird] said Adam as he walked over to the doorway as well. You said nothing. Just walked out the door and into the hall. What Diablo had done and said had really pissed you off. But maybe stabbing him was overreacting. But the guy kissed you for god sake! And he wanted you to think that it was Tala of all people! But why was the fact of him pretending to be Tala pissing you off? What was it that really made you mad? All of this things were flying around in your head as you stood in the hall. Adam was just staring at you. He look worried. After taking a deep breath you decided you should pick a hallway to take. Looking to the left, you decide that, that's as good a way as any to go. [So... what was that all about?] Adam asked as he joined you walking down the hall. [What was what about] you said unemotionally. Adam just looked at you with a smirk. Turning towards him you glared telling him to say it or drop it. He sighed, but decided to tell you what he was talking about. [The whole 'Tala wouldn't act like that' talk back there] he said his smirk now growing wider. You just stared at him for a while trying to figure out why he would be smirking about that. In the end you figure out nothing and decide just to answer the question. [Tala's cold and heartless. You know that as well as anyone] you growled now glaring at your brothers continually widening smirk. Adams smirk lessened a little bit, but refused to go away. By now the door where the others were held was in view. [You know, you don't want to believe that though] he said lowly. Ignoring him, you reached for the handle. But before you opened the door Adam said, [Well at least they know part of our secret]. Shifting only your eyes you looked at your brother. Disbelief in your mind. Wasn't he the one that got pissed when you were going to tell Hiro? And that wasn't even half as many people that know now. [That's not going to be a good thing] you said back coldly. Adam and you stayed quiet for a while. You were a little pissed at him for not caring that some psycho told them that, but freaks when you were going to. Ok scratch that you were PISSED. [They're going to figure it out sooner or later] Adam mumbled refusing to look at you knowing very well that you were pissed. The smirk disappeared from his face. [I prefer the later] you grumbled as you and Adam walked in.

[Ready to go] Adam half asked half announced as he walked over to Jess and picked her up. Devin looked as if he was going to say something to Adam, but Adam stopped him by saying, [You're hurt too]. For awhile Devin just stared at Adam. Until finally he stepped out of Adams way so he could carry Jess. Looking defeated Devin just followed Adam out the door. [Ready as well ever be] was Tyson's response to Adams question not that anyone was paying him any attention. Everyone soon then piled out the door. You, Tala, and Kai were the last ones out of the room. [Glade to see you didn't get yourself killed] Kai said harshly as he hurried past you and Tala. It took a while for you to even understand what Kai had said let alone what it means coming from him. {How can something nice, sound so mean?} you thought as you stared at his retreating form with a raised eyebrow. [Me too] said Tala who did the same thing as Kai. {What the hell is wrong with everyone?} you thought as you slowly followed everyone else towards the door thinking about everyone's weird behaviour.

[How are we getting home?] asked Max once everyone had reached the front door. Looking around the drive way there was four bikes and a car. [The car for you guys] said Devin as he pointed towards a blue Honda Mazda that was sitting right in front of them. [Ok two problems with that idea, one not everyone's going to fit and two we have no key.] Tyson stated holding up two fingers for each problem. Adam stayed with Tyson and the others to explain that you, him, Devin holding Jess, and whoever would be riding the bikes back. As he explained you walked over to the car. Reaching into your pants you pulled out a jumbo paper clip. [What's she doing?] asked Ray seeing you unroll the clip. [You'll see] said Adam as everyone just stared at you. Once most of the curves were gone from the clip you stuck it into the key hole and started to pick it. After a minute the lock sprung and you could get in the car. You then reached into your pocket and pulled out a pair of pliers and a mini flashlight. [What don't you keep in your pants?] questioned Tyson with a laugh. Turning around you hit him in the head with a rock that you picked up. [Owww...] Tyson grumbled as he rubbed his head where the rock had come in contact with it. [We ride bikes, its good to have stuff like that around] said Devin as he watched every move you were making. Ready to yell at you for any wrong move that you would make. You then opened the car door. Lying on the drivers side floor with your legs on the set, you started to mess around with the mass of different colour wires under the steering wheel. Soon the roar of the engine was heard. Looking around you could see that everyone except Devin and Adam was starting at you amazed. Tyson opened his mouth to say some dumb ass comment. You just glared at him and growled, [Don't]. Quickly he shut his mouth and nodded. [Well meet you home] said Adam as you, him, Devin and Jess walked over to the four bikes. Well maybe not Jess she still was still knocked out. You were starting to get pretty worried about her. She was never out this long. Quickly the car backed out of the driveway. Ray behind the steering wheel. But they had left someone behind. Tala. Carelessly, he walked over to the fourth bike and pulled out his key. {Guessing that's his bike} you thought as it started up. After all the bikes were started, everyone took off down the road. But no one was heading home just yet.

The giant glowing H hung over your head as you walked into the hospital. Adam, Tala, and Devin with Jess in his arms followed close behind. The bright white walls stinging your eyes at first. Making your eyes adjust to the amount of light in this place. [Well take Jess to the nurse] said Adam as him and Devin started to walk towards the many desk. [Well be in the waiting room] you told them as you and Tala started to walk down the hall farther towards the waiting room sign. Inside the waiting room was very blue. The walls were a light blue with a floral something or other going around the top. Then there was dark blue and wooden chairs spread throughout the room. As you looked are the room you could only see one other person. And to your surprise you recognized them. [Jason?] you questioned as you took a step towards him. [Meg!] he shouted happily as he stood and gave you a hug. He also looked surprised to see you. Out of the corner of your eye you could see Tala was glaring at Jason. {What's wrong with Tala? Was Diablo actually right?} you questioned yourself looking at him. Once Tala realized that you were looking, he quickly turned away. [Who's that] asked Jason as he took a step away from you, but placed his arm around your shoulders. He was now glaring at Tala who was still glaring at him. You opened your mouth to answer, but before you could someone behind you did. [That's Tala] the person growled as they threw Jason's arm off of your shoulders and pushed you toward Tala. Who surprisingly caught you. Looking up at him, you could see that he was still glaring at Jason. {I think that place messed with everyone's head.} you thought looking around the room and everyone in it. Which now included Devin and your brother. [Tala eh, so what's so special about you?] Jason growled at Tala, now glaring even more. Tala said nothing he just gripped your shoulders tighter. Something you didn't realize he was doing until he tightened his grip. [The fact that he knows Meg better then you] growled Adam to Jason's question. This made you stare at your brother in confusion along with Tala who still hadn't let you go. Just as Jason was going to say something a Doctor walked in. [Are you the friends and family of Jess Areata?] he questioned while flipping pages on the clip board he had in front of him. [Yes] said Jason as he spun around to talk to the doctor. [Would you please follow me?] he asked as he walked out of the room. Without hesitation everyone quickly followed him quickly down the hall.

A maze of wooden doors lined the hallways as you followed the doctor. Finally the doctor stopped at the only dark stained wooden door. A golden name plate was drilled into the wood. Turning the handle and pulling the door open the doctor motioned for everyone to enter the room. Quickly everyone darted into the room with you and Tala last. Looking around the room you saw that it was very simply decorated. Diplomas and family pictures lined the light yellow walls. In the centre of the room was a light oak desk. More family photos scattered the top along with some paperwork. In front of the desk were three royal blue chairs. All of them looking wore and faded. Behind the desk was a black leather chair. That too looked worn. Behind the chair was a windowing showing a breathtaking view of the park. [Would you please have a seat] the doctor said has he motioned to the three blue chairs. Quickly Adam, Devin, and Jason had taken a seat in the chairs. You and Tala stood behind the chairs wanted to hear the doctor without being rude. [To start things off, my name is Doctor Richard, and I am the doctor that will be seeing to the care of Miss Areata. Who in here is related to her?] the doctor questioned looking around at all of you one by one. Jason slowly rose his hand. The reality of what was happening finally setting in to everyone. [You are her brother?] the doctor half stated. A head nod from Jason was the only response the doctor received. [You may go see her then. Her room is right across the hall. Knock before you enter though, the nurses may still be in there.] the doctor said soothingly to Jason. Jason slowly rose nodded and walked out the door. It looked as if he was in a trance. You slowly sat down in Jason's seat after the doctor had waved his hand telling you to sit. [Now I have to tell you some news about Jess's condition] the doctor began as he rubbed his eyes. It looked as if he didn't know how to explain what he had to say. But it shouldn't be that bad. Right? [It seems that Jess has had some major trauma. Would any of you know how that had happened?] the doctor asked looking at all of you in the face one at a time. His eyes stopped on you. But you truly didn't know what had happened to her. She was hurt and passed out before you had even got there. [She was beat] Devin said lowly refusing to look at anyone. The doctors eyes shot over to him. [Do you know by who?] he asked looking at him suspiciously. [It was a man that had kidnapped us. Along with the other three here.] Devin whispered as if trying not to remember even as he told the doctor. The doctor then turned his attention to everyone else in the room. Looking over everyone's wounds looking as if he hadn't noticed them before. And in truth he probably didn't. His eyes widened as he said [You all need to see a doctor]. [Not until you tell us what's up with Jess] Devin growled as he glared at the doctor. Devin had to be the most upset person in the room. Even though everyone was upset he probably felt as if it was his fault that Jess is hurt. The doctor sighed knowing that he would have to tell you the truth about Jess before anyone even considered seeing a doctor. [She has massive trauma to her head. It's a wonder that she's even still alive. The bones around her eyes are fractured and a couple of her teeth are chipped. Right now she's in a coma. As of right now there is no telling how long she will be in this state. The only thing we can tell is that she shouldn't be waking up anytime soon. But of course that is not certain. As soon as she's stable we will be doing surgery to correct the bones around her eyes. That should help her vision once she wakes up. We should know in a month or two if she's ever going to wake up again.] the doctor said gravely. Hearing that your heart sunk. Jess might not survive is what he was basically getting at. What are you going to do with out Jess? She's your best friend. Your thoughts were interrupted by the doctor saying [We will ready rooms for nurses to look at you. For your friends sake you should at least get looked at]. You just stared at him with empty eyes. The doctor then picked up the phone and dialled some numbers. But you lost track of his voice. You were lost in your thoughts. How could this have happened to Jess? It should be you in there almost dead. It was you that they wanted. [Miss Granger? The nurse is ready to see you] came the voice of the doctor again breaking your thoughts. Nodding slowly you stood up and walked towards the nurse that was standing at the doorway.

After thirty minutes the infection was fully out of your body. Sitting on the bed the nurse was now wrapping your arm in a white bandage to keep another infection from getting into it. Slowly you tried to stand up. But dizziness quickly consumed you. Before you even started to fall, Tala had grabbed onto your shoulders to steady you. [You may now see Jess. Her brother and other friend have already spent time with her. Now you may as long as you only see her one at a time.] the doctor said as he walked out of the room. [So who's going to see her next?] you asked looking at Adam knowing that Tala probably wouldn't want to see her. [You can. I want to talk to Tala anyway] said Adam as the three of you walked out of the room. You with Tala's help. Then stopping at the door next to yours. [This Jess's room?] you asked as you looked at the grain of the wood on the door. [Ya] Adam said lowly as he opened the door for you. [I think I can walk now] you said to Tala as you walked towards the room. A little clip came to your ears as the door closed.

Looking around the room you could see the normal white room that's found in a hospital. In the middle of the room was Jess's bed. Life monitoring machines were placed next to her bed. Connected to her by long tubes. Slowly you walked towards the bed. Low steady beeping filled the room. The face staring back at you was much paler then it normally was. Black and blue marks covered Jess's eyes. Standing next to her bed you wished you were anywhere but here. That this wasn't really happening. That it was truly you in the bed instead of her. But in reality it wasn't. [I'm sorry Jess] you said lowly now turning your gaze to the window. [If only I had gotten there sooner... then you'd be fine... I sorry... you shouldn't even be the one that's in this mess... you're right you're always the one that gets the short end of the stick.] you said lowly a tear slowly running down your check. Quickly you wiped it away and looked back down at Jess. [That's why you need to get better. To kick my ass that this happened to you and not me. Or I'm going to kick your ass. And don't think I wont] you said in heart breaking voice. You then spent the rest of your time in Jess's room remember good times you had with her. You and her racing bikes down a highway. Cops chasing you. Rock shows in the front row. Getting a tattoo together that Adam and Devin still didn't know about. You smiled remember what she got. It was a dog collar attacked to a broken leash right on her hip. To her it meant that she was wild and free. To you it meant she always belonged to someone. But then she turned to the tattoo that you got. So what does yours mean. she had asked. You just looked at it in the mirror since it was on your back. The image looking back at you was a sword surrounded by flames. Your only answer to her that it was for you to know and her never to figure out. Slowly a smile crept its way on your face as you thought of other memories. After a couple more minutes you started to walk towards the door. [Later Jess] you said hoping to hear a catch you round in response. But of course you didn't.

Just as you had walked out the door and to the waiting room you cell went off. [Ya?] you said into the phone tiredly. [What no Low?] came the voice on the other end. [No] you said dully as flopped into the chair next to Tala. [Ok then. Where are you anyway? Weren't you suppose to be home three hours ago?] the person asked worry in their voice. [Who is this again?] you asked closing your eyes and leaning your head against the wall. [Don't you know the voice of your own brother?] the person shouted on the other end. Now you recognized the voice. How could you mistake Tyson's whining voice for anyone else. [Guess I don't] you said carelessly as you opened your eyes again and just stared at the light blue ceiling. [Well you and the others need to come home and soon. Where are you?] Tyson asked. [Were at the hospital] you said as if it was a normal place to be. [What? WHY! WHOS HURT? ARE YOU OK? IS ADAM OK?] Tyson shouted making you pull the phone away from your ear. [Yes me and Adam are fine. Its Jess who's hurt.] you stated standing up and walking towards the window. [Ok well can you or Adam and Tala come home? We need to talk to you.] asked Tyson. Looking back at your brother you saw him talking to Devin trying to get him to talk. [Ya me and Tala will be there soon] you said as you hung up without even saying goodbye. [What was that about?] asked Adam as he looked at you. [Mr. D needs to talk to me and Tala] you said as you started to head for the door. [Well you cant ride in your condition.] said Jason from the other side of the room. Turning you could see him standing and walking over towards you. [Ill be fine. I've ridden in a lot worse condition then this] you said as you looked him in the eye. He just kept walking towards you. Until he was right in front of you. Taking your right hand in his he said [Squeeze your hand]. You looked at him weirdly but did as he asked. It hurt like hell to grip with your hand, but you couldn't show him that. [How are you going to use the brake?] he asked looking you in the eyes. Pulling your hand away you said [Ill do just fine]. You then started to walk towards the door again. Just this time you were stopped by someone holding on to your shoulder. Turning you saw that it was Adam holding you back this time. Glaring at him you stopped. [You're going to be riding with Tala] he said sternly. You just stared at him. First you were surprised that your brother even trusted anyone with your life other then him or Devin. Then second you were pissed at him for not believing you. [Before you say a thing, I just don't want anything to happen to you too. You and Jess being in the same hospital at the same time, I don't think any of us could handle that.] he said finally letting go of your shoulder. [Whatever] you grumbled as you headed towards the door. Tala following closely behind.

[You know your brother really does care for you] said Tala once you had gotten outside. For a minute all you could do was stare at him. {Did he just talk to me? And it wasn't about beybladeing or something I pissed him off about? What is going on today?} you thought, but grumbled [Ya a little to much]. Without a response Tala got on his dark blue bike. You were about to get on the back when Tala stopped you and pushed himself into the back position. [I'm driving?] you asked as you took a seat in the drivers seat. [No. Your arms to hurt for you to hold on the entire time.] he answered as he wrapped his arms around you to reach the handles. He then turned the key and started the bike. [What am I going to hold on to?] you asked as you slid on your helmet as well as Tala. [You wont have to worry about that] he answered as he wrapped his free hand around your waist. You both then started off down the road. Going to see what it was that Mr. D has to tell you.


	22. Mr Ds News

**Chapter 22: Mr. Ds News**

[Meg, Meg are you awake?] came a soft voice to your left. You felt like screaming at them for even asking that dumb ass question. But you couldn't answer the voice. For some reason you couldn't even open your mouth. Your head was pounding making it impossible for you to open your eyes and see who was talking. But you truly just wanted them to go away and leave you and your pounding head alone. So you stopped trying to figure out who it was after a second attempt. {What the hells going on?} you questioned yourself *remembering that you didn't have a clue what had happened to you. The only thing you know is it wasn't good* trying hard to think back to what would have caused this. Suddenly you felt a cool hand on your forehead. The coolness of the persons hand sent a chill down your spin and worsened the headache. [She's burning up] the voice came again but this time it seemed more distant. [Do you think she's going to be ok] came another voice as sound slowly started to fade away from you. A deep darkness surrounded you as you slipped back into the deep sleep you were in moments ago.

A couple of hours later you once again found yourself conscious. Although your head felt a lot better it still had a dull pounding sensation pulsing through it. Taking a deep breath you attempted opened your eyes. The pain grew as light flooded into your eyes. Quickly you closed them. Then again you slowly opened your eyes. The pain was still there but you forced yourself to deal with it. Staring up you were looking at a gray ceiling. Your gray ceiling in your room. But how did you even get home? A quick flash of you riding with Tala sparking in your mind. {But I don't remember getting home} you thought as tried to sit up. A roaring pain shot through your arm once you put pressure on it. Out of shock you ended up falling back down on your bed. And lucky for you, you landed right on your arm. The one that happens to be throbbing in pain. Quickly you jumped off your arm and laid on the other side. For a while you just laid there think of what could have possibly happened. After a couple of minutes you heard a voice next to you. [Feeling any better?] the person asked. [Better then what] you snapped snuggling up to your blankets for warmth giving up on your question and welcoming the pull of sleep. [Better then when you came home.] the person replied calmly sounding truly interested. [First off I don't even know when I got home, and second I don't remember how the hell I was feeling when I got here] you answered grabbing your remote and switching on Forgotten by Spineshank in an attempt to block out the person. Not that anyone living in the house would leave you alone when you truly wanted to be alone. [I have wondered why this always happens, Everything just falls away, Soon you'll be the one who is forgotten, It's so close but it's so far away.] sang Jonny Santos of Spineshank. Hearing the voice you relaxed and once again started to fall into sleep. [You've only been home for an hour or two. But you truly don't remember what happened?] he asked snapping you back to reality. You could hear the hesitation in his voice. But why would he hesitate? [No]

The suns warmth filled light was shining down on you as you sat on the deck. The bright golden rays reflecting in the slowly running river that you were staring at. A confliction of sadness and worry fighting with in you. Among many questions. All concerning one girl that you sadly couldn't get off your mind right now. What's wrong with you? You were never this week before. You've always been able to block out these emotions. Why start to have them now of all times? Especially if you have no clue if she even thought of you as a friend. A loud slam snapped you out of your thoughts. Quickly you checked to see if your face was still unemotional even though you had so many fighting emotions fighting within you, you couldn't let others know that. At least not yet.

You had stopped your bike at a red light. Quickly the other direction of cars started to cross the intersection. It had only been about five minutes since you had left the hospital. And it would be another twenty or so till you would make it back to the house. Meg was safely resting in your arms with her helmeted head rested on your shoulder. The warmth of her body vibrating on to you. But there was a nagging feeling kept telling you to talk to her. Ask her anything. But you didn't. What would she think of you? Quickly the light turned green breaking your thoughts. Bringing your feet back up you started down the road. As you pulled out into the intersection something caught your eye. You saw that a truck going the other direction wasn't going to stop. It was heading straight towards you. Getting a better grip on Meg you swerved around the truck. Barely missing the metallic green hood. Once you were out of the trucks way you realized that Meg was limp in your arms. Stopping on the side of the road you started to shake her. [Meg] you called sternly. But she hadn't responded. Pulling off her helmet you saw that her face was flushed. Something was wrong. [Meg] you called again as you placed your hand on her forehead. She was burning up. {It must be from the infection} you thought as you placed her helmet back on her head. Quickly you took off towards the house holding on to Meg as tight as you could. You needed to get her to rest and soon.

The house was dead silent as you walked in the front door. The only noise was a couple of voices that came fluttering from the living rooms. Slowly you walked towards the stairs, Meg in your arms bridal style. Just then someone left the boys living room and walk into the hallway. [Hey Tala] you heard the annoying voice that you instantly recognized as Tyson's call. {Shit} you swore in your head knowing that Tyson is going to think the wrong thing and over react. [Who's that...?] Tyson started staring at Meg in your arms. But he quickly recognized his only sister. [WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!] Tyson screamed as he ran towards you at a faster then normal pace. [Is she ok? What happened? Is this why she was at the hospital? Did you guys crash?] Tyson asked all in one breath. His eyes staying focused on you. But you had no clue what to tell him. Of course you knew what was happening with Meg. But did you want Tyson to know that you care enough to know? You don't even want Adam to know that you care about her enough to hold onto her. Or her for that matter. But that's only because you don't know how deep your feelings for her are yet. [Well are you going to tell me what happened yet?] asked Tyson now feeling Megs head which is still burning up. Hiro was now standing behind him also both of them staring at their sick sister. [Call your brother he's the one that knows] you growled glaring at him. With that you pushed Meg into Hiro's arms and walked out the back door.

An hour later Hiro walked out onto the deck. Slowly he walked up and took the seat next to you. But you didn't even give him a side glance. [You can go see Meg now if you want. She's not doing that well though. It doesn't look at shell be up for awhile. Maybe even a couple of days] Hiro stated as he looked at the pond with you. [So] you said coldly glaring at the pond. But inside your mind was overflowing with worry. [Just telling you. Now I would like it if you just tell me what happened to her. I called Adam and he said she was fine when she left the hospital. So now its your turn to tell me when exactly that changed.] he answered looking at you. Breaking your stare at the pond you looked back at Hiro. He didn't look mad or upset. It just looked like he wanted to know the truth. Mentally you prepared yourself for what you were about to tell him. [She lost her grip so I pulled over to the side. Then she passed out and I brought her here. Nothing much to tell] you grumbled returning your gaze to the water. A sound next to you told you that Hiro was standing now. [Thanks Tala.] Hiro said as he started to walk away. Then just as he was about to go inside he turned and said, [Oh ya Adam mentioned that you had placed Meg in your lap on the ride home. Thanks for looking after my little sister and bringing her home safely]. And then he was gone. Leaving you to your thoughts. Which as the moment were tormented over many different questions you had floating around.

[What happened?] Jason growled again as he threatened to punch you. [She pasted out] you simply stated as you stood up and walked towards the door. [Don't give me that bullshit] Jason growled as he grabbed you around the collar. [Tell me what the hell you did to her!] he shouted in your face as shoved you into the wall. You were only about an inch away from Jason's glaring face. But you refused to answer his questions. Instead you glared at him. [Get off of him] stated Adam as he walked over to the both of you. [Not until he tells me what the fuck happened to Meg!] Jason shouted pushing you into the wall harder. This made you glare at him even more. What was this guys problem! You know more about Meg then he ever will! Just then you heard a loud thump and you were released from the wall. Looking over you saw that Jason was lying on the floor holding his check. Adam was standing over him with his fist raised. [Leave him alone] Adam growled at Jason. You watched them for a minute. You then just walked back into the house.

The hot water pulsing over your body was making your arm sting. But for some reason the pain felt good. Holding your arm up you examined the damage that had been done to it. A long thin red line was travelling up and down your arm starting at just before your elbow to just below your shoulder. The veins nearest to the cut were puffy and noticeable. Although that should go away since the infection was now out of your system. But you didn't remember it being that bad the last time you had looked at it. Sighing you placed your arm back at your side. Your head was still throbbing making it harder then normal to stand straight. Slowly you turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Your black surfer shorts dripping. Back in the US, you would never know who would walk into the bathroom on you so it become a habit for you to take a shower with shorts and a bikini top on. Whipping the mist from the mirror you took a look at your pale yet flushed face. _[You most likely have had a fever from fighting this infection since about an hour after you got the cut. Your body just hasn't realized yet that the infection is gone. Give it some time and it should go away, and you'll be just fine. But get plenty rest and take care of yourself. And don't worry it might take a day or two for the fever to fully disappear.]_ The doctors words vibrated in your mind. Hiro had called him once you had woken up with the same fever.

After taking a deep breath you walked out of the bathroom with only the towel around your waist along with the shorts and bikini top. [Wow you look good for just passing out] you heard someone whistle from your bed. But you just kept walking towards your closet. You would know that voice anywhere. [What no hello?] Jason called as you walked into your closet. [What do you want] you growled as you turned on the light, closed the door, and started to look for something to wear. [To see if your ok. Is that so wrong] he spat at you. You pushed a couple of pants away until you found a black pair with chains everywhere. [Yes, when your sisters in the hospital it is] you spat back now on a search for a top. Opening a drawer you pulled out a red Godsmack one. Not really caring you threw that on. [But she's also not going to wake up for a while, and I thought that I would see how you're doing] he growled at you. Suddenly a huge wave a dizziness washed over you. Quickly you grabbed on to a shelf to steady yourself. But that seemed to have no affect on the dizziness. Closing your eyes you tried to ride yourself of a spinning world. [Are you even listening to me Meg?] growled Jason from the other side of the closed closet door. But you didn't even bother to answer him. He would leave sooner if you didn't talk to him. [Fine if you don't want to talk to me, I don't want to talk to you] Jason huffed as he slammed the door. Sighing you walked out of your closet. Heading straight for your bed you flopped on it barring your head in the pillows. {How did my life get so fucked up!} you shouted in your head as you flipped over and stared at your gray ceiling. A loud slam caught your attention as you started up at the greyness above you. It sounded as if the deck door was slammed. But you quickly forgot all about the door and your thoughts drifted. Your mind stopped on everything that was going wrong in your life. Boris and his crap, the whole mess with Diablo, Jess being in the hospital, Tala and Jason fighting for some unknown reason or at least it was that way to you, and your nagging almost spilled secret. The negativity and weight of your problems bore at you while you lay there looking at your ceiling. Finally you couldn't take your own thoughts anymore. Flipping over you grabbed your CD player which was on the table next to your bed. Placing the head phones on your ears you stood up and pressed play. As you headed towards the door Stone Sour started to pulse through speakers covering your ears._[Got to run, got to maim, got to make it through another maze,STAY AWAY!Please... Wring the blood from my hands,Don't pretend that you understand meI don't even want you looking at meMotherfucker, GET INSIDE!] went_ the song Get Inside by Stone Sour. Slowly you started to walk down the hall towards the staircase. Dizziness was still lingering in your head. But you pushed that out of your mind and just focused on making it to the stairs. Taking a deep breath you mentally prepared yourself to confront your brother. Which ever one that may be. You were just hoping against all hope that it wasn't going to be Adam. You didn't know if he was going to be mad, sad, or happy. And you just weren't ready to deal with his emotional hug or punch once he finds out you're fine. But its not like you were hurt severely or anything. Right? This arm thing should go away in a day or two. Right? Adam, Jason, Devin, and Mike wouldn't be able to deal with you and Jess being in the same hospital. {Hey where is Mike?} you thought thinking of a cretin blue Mohawk that you haven't seen for a couple of days. Wasn't he worried about you at all? Or Jess? Or is he at the hospital right now? Is Devin? Adam?

Suddenly you heard two voice breaking you from your thoughts and smothering your music. Quickly you turned your volume down to hear the voices better. [What do you want?] the first voice growled. The voice sounded so familiar. But you just couldn't place it. By now you had stopped walking to listen better. [I want you to tell me what happened.] a second voice snarled back. This voice also sounded like someone you knew. Although you couldn't place this one either. [And why would you want to know, Hiwatari?] the first voice snapped. Anger was showing in his voice clearly now. {Hiwatari... that must mean who ever that is, he's talking to Kai.} you thought as you strained your ears making sure you wouldn't miss a thing. [Cause I do Valkov] Kai growled. {Tala? What the hell could those two be talking about? They barley talk when they have to battle together.} you thought as now looked for the room that they were talking in. After a quick scan of the hall you found that only one door was open. Slowly you started towards the door. [And what makes you think that Ill tell you what happened to her?] Tala snarled. You could tell that they were both pissed by now. But who were they talking about? Could it be you? Tala is the only one that truly knows what happened to you. [Because Ill beat the shit out of you if you don't] Kai threatened. Finally you were close enough to the door to read the name on it. Tala Valkov was written in black letters across the white door. {I forgot that Tala's room was right next to mine}. [You couldn't beat me up if you had Bryan and Spencer backing you] Tala spat back at Kai. [Sure about that] Kai seethed. You could just picture their glaring faces and clenched hands. You didn't hear a reply from Tala. The only thing that you heard was the sound of fists connecting. {Why the hell do people always have to fight} you grumbled as you walked into the doorway.

Looking into the room you saw that it was a blue and black theme. Almost an ice theme. {This is Tala's room} you thought looking around and remembering his ice bit-beast. You then looked at the two fighting boys. Both of them were standing in the middle of the room about a foot away from each other in a fighting stance. Every now and then they would throw a punch. You just stood there for a while staring at them. Just then Kai snapped and attacked Tala full force. Tala was surprised by the sudden attack and took the hit right in the nose. A sickening crack was heard as Tala's head swung back. Sensing that this wasn't going to stop anytime soon you rushed into the room. Quickly you stepped in between them and put a hand on each of them. [What the fuck do you think you two are doing?] you snapped at them. Both of them just looked at you. Kai was glaring at you first. But he then shifted his gaze to the floor. Tala was just glaring at the window. Slowly you brought your hands back down to your sides figuring that they wouldn't attack each other with you right there.

After a few silent moments Kai left the room without so much as a second glance. Turning you looked back at Tala who still had his head turned away from you. And you had a pretty good guess why. [Look at me] you demanded him in a firm cold voice. He said nothing. He didn't even move. This ticked you off. You were trying to help him, and he didn't even want to talk to you. Quietly you walked over to his other side and quickly grabbed his head so he couldn't turn away. Looking at his face you found exactly what you thought you would. A long thick stream of blood was pouring down his face. Kais blow must have snapped something in his nose. [Sit down] you commanded pointing to his bed. Tala glared at you for a moment. But after a moment he did what you had said. And you surprisingly didn't have to say another word to him about it. Quickly you walked into his bathroom. Grabbing a black hand towel from a wall rack on the right you soaked it in water. The whole time thinking of how snappy Tala's going to be during this. Walking back into the room you saw that Tala was still sitting there. Which you had to admit surprised you. You had truly thought that he would run off somewhere. Which you had good reason to think considering his you took a seat next to him on the bed, you could see him stiffen. You sat cross legged looking at him. But he wouldn't even give you a side glance. Sighing you reached your hand out and turned his face towards you. There was no other way that you were going to see his wound enough to clean it. But his gaze stayed on the floor. That didn't bother you though. You really didn't expect him to look at you. Not when he was weak and hurt. At least now you could clean up his face. Taking the wet cloth you gently wiped the blood from his face. It felt weird to be cleaning Tala's wounds. You had clean, bandaged, and splinted many of Devin Jess and Adams wounds before. So why is this wound so different? Just then you accidentally touched Tala's nose with the cloth. Quickly his hand shot up and grabbed your wrist. His eyes immediately snapped over to your face. But they weren't mad. And they weren't emotionless. It was just that you couldn't tell what emotion they held. For a while you both stayed like that staring into each others eyes. You trying to figure out what he was thinking by looking at his eyes. And him... well you had no clue what he was trying to do or figure out. Then suddenly Tala stood up his gaze still locked with yours. Then without a second glance he walked out of the room leaving you completely confused.

A moment after he had disappeared from sight you exhaled and also walked out of the room. Slowly you headed towards the stairs again, CD player amazingly still in hand and playing. But over the course of what happened the song had changed. [Wish Id died instead of lived,A zombie hides my face,Shell forgotten with its memories,Diaries left with cryptic entries] now went Bother by Stone Sour one of your favourites from the CD. [Meg!] someone screamed from the bottom of the stairs. Slowly you shifted your gaze to the person. It was Mike. {Well he had to show up sooner or later. And boy does he always pick the greatest times to just randomly show up?} you thought sarcastically, thinking that some alone time would be great right now. Especially with your recent Tala and Kai run in. Mike quickly ran up the steps to meet you two at a time. Once he was a foot away he scooped you up into a big bear hug. You could hear a few cracks come from your back and neck. [Yep really missed you too] you gasped into his chest which you were currently pushed up against. The smell of wet paint drifted into your nose. Telling you that Mike probably came right from the shop. But who would have called him to tell him that you were back? [Don't you ever scare me like that again!] he grumbled holding you tighter. {Ya the whole gasping thing didn't mean the grab me any tighter!} you thought angrily but asked, [And this time I worried you about?...]. Mike hearing that quickly released you and took a step back from you. [Do you seriously have to ask that?] he asked glaring at you. You just stared at him unemotionally. [Well I could have done many things to piss you off this time] you said carelessly. [Ok then Ill tell you what you did] he stated still glaring at you. You had a bad feeling that you weren't going to like this. Mainly because you could tell that it was going to take a long time for him to explain it. [IT MIGHT HAVE TO DO WITH THE FACT OF YOU RUNNING OFF LIKE A RETARD TO SAVE EVERYONE WTIHOUT EVEN TELLING ANOTHER PERSON WHERE YOU WERE GOING OR WHAT YOU WERE DOING. WHICH ONLY GOT YOU INTO SERIOUS AND DANGERIOUS TROUBLE. THEN WHEN YOU GO TO THE HOSPITAL TO HELP Jess, EVERYONE FINDS OUT THAT YOU JUST HAPPEN TO BE HURT TOO. AND YOU BEING THE STUCK UP LONER THAT YOU ARE, DIDNT TELL ANYONE! HOW CAN YOU BE THAT DAMN STUPID! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING THROUGH THAT THICK ASS SKULL OF YOURS! AND WHAT ABOUT CALLING ME WHILE ALL THIS IS GOING ON? DID YOU JUST FORGET THAT Mike JUST MIGHT CARE TO KNOW WHEN SOMETHING HAPPENS TO YOU OR ADAM OR JESS OR DEVIN? YOU PEOPLE HAVE MEMORY SPANS THE SIZE OF A FUCKING GOLDFISH!] He screams while grabbing the collar of your shirt and pulling you off the ground. All that while, as he's screaming your just staring at him not truly caring about what he's saying. You know he's just complaining about one thing or another. [Are you done?] you ask as you push Mikes hand from your shirt and land on the ground once again. [Ya I think I am] he said with a sigh knowing very well that he wasn't going to get any where with your stubbornness. [Good] you growl as you start to walk down the stairs. Mike quickly followed after you. [Where are you going?] he asked as he fell into step with you. [Down there] you said as you turned the corner and continued down the other flight of steps. [There, where?] he questioned giving you a puzzled look. [Somewhere] you said without even turning your head towards him. [Wow like I didn't already know that one] he sneered while crossing his arms. You glanced to the side at him with a glare. {When will people ever leave me alone?} you scream in your head but your thoughts take a sudden turn. {What were Tala and Kai fighting about. They never got along before, but they just didn't talk to one another.} After walking off the last step you headed towards the kitchen. [Where are you going now?] called Mike as he raced to catch up with you since he had been going in the direction of the garage. Glancing back at him you just shrugged. Which had done exactly what you had wanted. Pissed him off. You just smirked seeing the cold glare on his face.

Just then you heard someone screaming your naming. Turning the only thing you saw was a fist before it collided with your face. A bust of pain shot through your check. Shocked you stumbled back before regaining your composer. Looking over you glared at the person who had punched you. Which just happened to be your brother, Adam. [I told you not to be a dumb ass!] he growled at you still gripping his hand into a fist. Hearing this you worsen your glare. [Sorry it just slipped my mind] you spat at him venom dripping from your words. Just as Adam was going to say something else something stopped him. [Meg, Tala I need to see you two in my office.] came a voice echoing throughout the house. [You have a speaker system in this house?] Mike asked amazing looking around the house. [Guess so] said Hiro who had surfaced from the living room. You and Adam were still in a glaring contest and it didn't look like either of you would back off anytime soon. Hiro noticed this. [What happened this time] he asked Mike while staring at your staring contest. [Nothing new] Mike said with a sigh while shaking his head at your little contest. [Come on Meg Ill take you to see him] Hiro offered as he headed towards the front door. You didn't answer him, but you did follow him.

Hiro led you across the back yard towards the river. With it being afternoon the water was shining reflecting the bright rays of the sun. Hiro then walked over a bride placed over the river and under a tree. You had never noticed this bridge before and had no clue where you were going. After a couple of minutes walking down a regular dirt trail you spotted a house in the distance. [That's Mr. Ds house] Hiro explained. You just nodded like you got it, but truly you didn't care in the first place.[Come in] Mr. D called after you had knocked on the door, and Hiro had left. Turning the brass knob you walked into a small office room. Beybladeing trophies and pictures where all over. Along with a picture of each team. Even yours. Sitting behind a giant oak desk was Mr. D. Then sitting in front of the wooden desk was Tala. Slowly you walked into the room and took a seat next to Tala. [I have called you in here to tell you...] started Mr. D.


	23. Plane Flight The End of Six Months

**Chapter 23: Plane Flight- The End of Six Months**

[I have called both of you here to inform you that as of a week ago you have spent six months here.] stated Mr. D. You and Tala just sat there staring at him. He brought you in here just to tell you that you had spent six months in this shitty house? So what? [And your point would be?] you finally asked breaking the silence with a glare. [My, my you don't remember do you?] Mr. D asked with a teasing smile spread wide on his face. You and Tala just glared at him warning him to spill it or get severely hurt, it was his choice. He chose to spill. [At the end of six months you are able to go back to your home countries] Mr. D said the smile fading from his lips as he finally realized that you truly had no clue what he was talking about. {Home...?} you thought. {What is my home anymore.} [You will have three months to practice and rest with your teams before the world Championships are held again. But this year a huge change will be made to them. It has been a great pleasure to have you two in this house along with the other bladers that accompanied you. I will miss you over the three months but I wish you the best of luck training... ] Mr. D continued to talk but you were now tuning him out. Which wasn't that hard to do. Too many other thoughts were flying through your mind out the moment to listen to some old fat fart. Especially if that old fat fart is Mr. D.

[Hey Meg! Tala!] shouted Hilary as you walking in the back door. Everyone in the room turned their attention to you two. But you just kept walking. Although Tala give her a response to your surprise. Even though it was just a hn it was a response that fit Tala. [We were wondering if you two would like to join us for a last supper together type thing?] Hilary asked as you just brushed past her. You didn't even give her a response. You didn't feel like talking to these idiots. Even if it was the last day you were going to see they for three months. Her eyes grew wide as she just stared at your retreating figure. Tyson then saw that sadness that was building up in her eyes and decided to bug you enough to get you to have dinner with them. Not a very smart idea. [Well?] Tyson's annoying and angry voice called after you as you reached the steps. [No] you said emotionlessly as you disappeared from everyone's view.

[What's her problem?] growled Tyson as he glared towards the steps. Turning his head he saw that Hilary still looked upset. Which pissed him off ever more. But of course he was mad at you and no one else. He then took off his hat and messed up his hair so it almost looked as if he was a girl. [Hey look I'm Meg.] he said his voice higher as he mocked you all in an attempt to cheer Hilary up. Or at least get her to laugh. [And I'm too damn cool to talk to any of you. Hey are you staring at me? What's your problem man! I'm going to punch you!] Tyson said as he pretended to throw a weak punch towards a golden floor lamp. Which he intentionally missed completely and stumbled a little before he straightened himself back out. Everyone in the room was just staring at him like he was nuts. Some where laughing though, thinking this was quite funny. Although he was receiving quite a few glares as well. [You want to play rough do you!] he shouted at is as he smacked the shade right off. A few bursts of laughter broke out. But where quickly silenced by the many glares they were receiving. [There had enough?] he growled. And just as he was about to continue his little play as voice cut him off. [SHUT UP YOU ASS! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT YOUR OWN SISTER, WHO HAPPENS TO HAVE A LOT ON HER MIND RIGHT NOW! SO MOCK HER WHEN YOU FINALLY FIND OUT A CLUE ABOUT HER! UNTIL THEN GET A LIFE AND LEAVE OTHER PEOPLE THE HELL ALONE!] Devin screamed as he shot out of his seat on one of the couches. Then he too walked out of the living room leaving even more stunned people behind. A moment later the front door was heard slamming. [What's his issue?] Tyson asked laughing at Devin's out burst. [What is he PMSing?] Tyson picked as he continued cracking up. But no one else seemed to find the humour in it. After a minute of laughing by himself, Tyson turned to everyone and asked [So you really think he had a reason to freak out?]. [Its the fact that he happens to know more and care more about your own sister then you do.] growled Adam disgusted as he too walked out of the room. But he walked up the steps to see what's truly going on with you. Everyone then started to leave the room. As they were passing the teams were giving Tyson anger glares or shaking their heads at in shame at him. [Hell never know] said Brain as he walked by to Spencer who add [Not when he truly doesn't care]. Tyson stayed in the living room for a while longer with his head bent towards the floor. {What did I do wrong Meg?} he thought as a tear slid down his face in realization of what he truly didn't know. And that just happened to be what everyone has been telling him all along. His sister.

{Where do I belong?} you questioned sadly as you stared at your slate coloured ceiling. {I never truly had a home... Well not since here in Japan. But I was six then. And this isn't my home anymore. I would never fit in. Or even want too.} Rolling over on your side you gripped your pillow and curled your legs up towards your chest. Your stormy gray eyes were now staring out the window. A slight wind was blowing the trees making the leaves dance in the breeze. {Ill be leaving everyone here behind.} you thought sadly as you continued to follow the sway of the branches with your eyes. {Not that I really care about those freaks!} you shout at yourself mad that you even thought about missing this people. Even if a part of you was sure that you were going to miss everyone here. Even the pink freak Mariah. And the way to happy Hilary. Well maybe not those two. But you were going to miss the rest. {But what about Bryan and Spencer} another voice countered in your mind after you kept denying the fact of missing anyone. But you didn't say anything to that response. Not wanted to admit that you truly didn't want to leave them. Not after you had just found them again. You just watched the leaves go back and forth. Back and forth. {And Tala} the voice added after your paused answer. {Tala...} you thought, again turning on your back. The gray ceiling again meeting your eyes. A flood of memories come to your mind with the simply mention of his name. _Slowly you turned your head to get a better look. The person who had been beating you up was being held up to the wall. A look of pain and desperation spread on his face. Someone's arm was at his throat slowly choking him. That person just happened to be Tala. [Do you like the feel of pain?] asked Tala calmly but dangerously. [No no!] shouted the guy as Tala refused to let him go. [Good, now never touch her again] he warned as he dropped the guy to the floor. Quickly he sprang to his feet. He took one quick look at you then ran towards the door. Tala then walked over to you. Slowly he bent down and carefully picked you up. He said nothing but walked out of the room which was now stained with your blood from all the beatings you had endured Boris disappeared from your sight, you broke down silently crying. But you weren't crying from the pain that the beating had caused, you were crying from emotional pain. Emotional pain that had been built up over the years, and was still being built up. To much has happened in your life. To much is happening in your life. Suddenly you could see a hand stretched out towards you. Slowly you took that hand and they helped you to your feet. The person brought you towards them into a comforting hug. [Its alright Meg] the person whispered into your ear as they held you tighter. [Thanks Tala] you mumbled into his white, blue, and orange jacket. You then passed out in his arms from pain and lack of were now shivering all over out of cold and pain. Your ankle had gotten worse. Mostly it was because you kept trying to walk on it. But you never made it that far. The farthest you had gone was only to the path which lead back to the house. From the many falls of your failed attempts to make it home you have cuts and bruises on your arms and face. You were just about to give up hope of getting home when you heard something other then rain farther down the path. It sounded like running. And it was coming your way. You fixed your gaze to the last twist in the path that you could see. Just then you could see someone coming towards you. Once they had gotten closer you could tell that it was Tala? {What is Tala doing down here?} you questioned yourself. At that moment Tala spotted you and ran faster. [What are you doing out here?] Tala hissed at you as he started to take off his jacket. [I sprained my ankle] you answered him coolly while you looked at him with questioning look. {What's he doing?} you thought seeing him take of his jacket. He then wrapped it around your shoulders. [Can your walk?] he questioned avoided your gaze. [No] you said lowly also avoiding his gaze mostly out of embarrassment. He then picked you up bridal style. You gave him another questioning look, but said nothing. You were stuck in Tala's arms for forty-five minutes until you would reach the house. [Tyson! You just hit your own god damn sister!] you could hear Adam shout distantly as you continued to fall towards the ground. {That's just like that ass} you thought. [I I didn't know it was going to be her!] Tyson shouted in protest. The bickering continued, but you lost interest. You then realized that someone was holding you. Painfully you opened your eyes and an outline of the person holding you came into view. Before you could make out any detail you had to shut your eyes again do to pain. After about a minute you tried again. This time you could see that it was guy holding you. He seemed so familiar, but you just couldn't make out enough of his features to tell who he was. [Shut up] the guy growled. His eyes had never been on you so he didn't know that you were looking at him or even awake. [Tala?] you said weakly as you continued to look at him. Quickly his head shot down towards you. For a minute his eyes held other emotions like worry and caring before they returned to their unemotional state. [You know your brother really does care for you] said Tala once you had gotten outside. For a minute all you could do was stare at him. {Did he just talk to me? And it wasn't about beybladeing or something I pissed him off about? What is going on today?} you thought, but grumbled [Ya a little to much]. Without a response Tala got on his dark blue bike. You were about to get on the back when Tala stopped you and pushed himself into the back position. [I'm driving?] you asked as you took a seat in the drivers seat. [No. Your arms to hurt for you to hold on the entire time.] he answered as he wrapped his arms around you to reach the handles. He then turned the key and started the bike. [What am I going to hold on to?] you asked as you slid on your helmet as well as Tala. [You wont have to worry about that] he answered as he wrapped his free hand around your waist. You both then started off down the road. _{Tala..} you thought just picturing all the times that he had helped you out over the years. {Without you I would be dead. More then one times.}. Once again you turned over to face the window. The breeze had become more violent and was now whipping the leaves around freeing some from the tree. {Sometimes I just wish you would have let me die} you sighed as you thought of all the pain that just being in this house had brought. How many people that your life had touched, even for a second that had been hurt. How your grandfather must be ashamed to have you as a granddaughter. How your brothers must hate dealing with you. Or at least two of them. All of the teams you've annoying. Bothered Tala. {Wait! Why cant I stop thinking about him!} Just then him kissing you popped into your head. {That wasn't even him! Why cant I just drop it.} you shouted smashing your head into your pillow wanting to scream so bad. But you just couldn't. For if anyone heard that, they would know that you're weak. Or at least that your going through some trouble right now. {Because I wanted it to be Tala so badly that I killed the man that did it.} you answered yourself as you rolled over again to look at the ceiling. {Not that he wasn't an ass anyway and deserved to die. But it was the fact that he kissed looking like Tala that pissed me off the most. Not even the fact that he kissed me. What is wrong with me!}

Just then the sound of your door opening broke your thoughts. Turning your head ever so slightly to the right you saw that was Adam. After watching him close the door behind him, meaning that he wanted to talk to you, you returned your gaze to the ceiling. [So I guess were going home tomorrow] he said in as cherry mood as he could do. Which had come a long way from the Abbey days, but it still wasn't anywhere near Hilary's or Mariah's cheery voices. [Guess so] you whisper never moving your eyes to meet his awaiting gaze. [Don't you want to leave this hell hole with its shit load of people] he questioned coldly as you could feel the bed dipping down near your feet. Letting you know that he had taken a seat and would most likely hit you for any wrong answer you had to say. So you decided not to answer him. Its not that you wanted to stay here with the happy as hell freaks that roam this house. But you also didn't want to leave the cold jerks that also shared the same roof. And you hated to admitted, but you didn't want to leave Hiro, Tyson, and Gramps. In the Abbey you had blamed them for a lot of the shit that had went on. Until you learned who's fault it truly was. And that had helped you through a lot of stuff there. So you never truly wanted to see them again. You didn't hate, HATE, them. But you didn't consider them family anymore. You just didn't think of them. So when Gramps had called you asked if you wanted to stay, you were hesitant. That was until he blackmailed you. But now you were just starting to accept them as family again. Did you really want to lose that? Did you really want to start feeling again? It was easier when you just felt dead inside.[We don't truly have a home] you finally said your eyes never leaving the ceiling. You could feel Adams eyes on you as he sighed. [Where ever you, me, Devin, and Jess are is home.] he answered sounding annoyed. Which you couldn't blame him for. But you didn't feel as if you belonged. Anywhere. [And Mike is even coming back with us. Isn't that great?] he continued. But you were now tuning him out. {How could I forget about Devin and Jess. If I don't leave I wouldn't get to be with them. The people that have been there through the abbey days. That have seen the good and the bad. That even know what my smile looks like. But then so does Tala...} [Earth to Meg] Adam said as he waved his hand in front of your face. [What] you snapped forgetting about him even being in the room. [You need to start packing. Our plane leaves tomorrow at noon] he replied coldly headed towards the door. But he stopped right at the door to say, [Bryan, Spencer, Tala, and Kai will be leaving at eleven for Russia, so if you want to say goodbye you have to do it tonight, or get your ass out of bed earlier tomorrow.]. He slammed the door behind him. Letting out a sigh you pushed yourself off the bed. {Will he ever stop getting pissed at me for zoning out on him?} you questioned as you headed towards your closet. Flipping on the light, a orange tint fell over the basically black closet. Reaching up on the top self above the random hanging shirts and pants you found your suitcase. As you started to pull your randomly placed clothes out of the black hole called your closet your mind started to wonder again. But this time your mind landed on Adam and how much he had changed. From when you first arrived at your grandmothers house till the thing with Diablo he had always been a cold and heartless person. Or that's at least how it seemed. You knew that he cared for you, like you had cared for him. But he never showed you, and in return you never showed him. But now his emotional lock down was cracked. Which is more then you could say for yourself. You could feel your emotions getting the better of you. You for the first time had started to feel love. But you still didn't know how you were going to express that feeling. And you now only had a day left to figure out how to do just that. Boy are you screwed.

Beep,... beep,... Beep-beep-beep BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! A loud crash was heard as you through your beeping alarm clock at the wall. Right before you had shattered it, the numbers had read 9:00. Lazily you crawled out of bed muttering more then a few colourful words. After a quick yawn you grabbed the clothes you had set out the night before and headed into the bathroom. Slowly you climbed into the shower. With your eyes closed you lazily reached your hand out and turned the closest knob. A spray of ice cold water showed down on you. Quickly you jumped out of the stream of water. Wrapping a towel around you, you notice a note taped on the wall. _Have a nice ice bath? Now get your ass in gear if you want to say good bye to people, Adam_. {Ass} you muttered in your head as you started to dry off. After throwing on black baggy pants, a gray top with a black skull and guitar cross bones, and all your chains you walked back into your up your bag, you gave your room one last scan. _Were keeping the rooms exactly as you left them. This will be your homes again after the World Championships. I wish you all good luck_ Mr. Ds words vibrated through your head. After a deep sigh you closed and locked your door. Walking down the steps the house seemed unusually quiet. {Where is everyone?} you thought as you turned the corner to the kitchen rooms. But you didn't see anyone. Not even Tyson or Daichi. {Wow that's strange} you thought as you grabbed a black coffee cup from the cupboard. Steam rose from the cup as you poured the steaming black coffee into the cup. After mixing in creamer and sugar you headed out towards the deck. The morning sun was just above the tree lines casting a bright golden glow to the river below. The sweet music of birds was floating through the air. And all you could think about was that you weren't going to see this sight for another three months. No, more. The sweet sense-awakening taste filled your mouth as you took a sip of your coffee. Just then a cough from the other side of the deck caught your attention. Looking over you saw that Hiro was leaning on the railing staring out at the river as well. {Guess this is as good a time as any to say good bye to him} you sighed as you started to walk over towards your brother.[Great morning huh?] asked Hiro after you stopped next to him. Your gaze was still fixed on the rushing water as you answered. [Ya, to bad it'll be the last for a while] you said lowly taking another sip. Hiro tilted his head slightly to see your face. Not that it had changed from its unemotional state. [What do you see when you wake up the United States?] he questioned fully turning to you, but then deciding better of it and look back at the water. [A harbour with the sun reflecting in it. Fisher men on the water catching the early fish. And birds flying over head] you said sadly once again taking a sip. Hiro looked at you strangely for answering in such detail. Shaking off the though he formed another question in his mind. [Sounds great. What state?] he questioned again. Slowly you shifted your gaze to his face. No one here yet had even thought to ask what part of the country you lived it, let alone the state. You were starting to think that people thought of the country as an island that you didn't need to say if you lived in the north or south, east or west. But even then normal people ask. [Maine] you answered simply setting your cup down on the railing and watching a leave flow down the river. [Maine, sounds like a great state. I would like to visit it one day. Maybe after the World Championships and you get that break Mr. Dickinson is sure to give you] he said with a bright smile. This made you turn to look at him. He was really willing to travel to another content just to visit you? [Sounds like fun] you said with a slight smirk on your face. [MEG GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR WE HAVE TO GO!] came Adams voice breaking the silence in the air. [Looks like I've got to go] you said as you place your coffee cup on the railing. Reaching into your pocket you pulled out a black pen. Grabbing Hiro's hand you wrote down your e-mail address and aim name. [Tell Tyson and Gramps I said bye] you say as you started to walk towards the door. [Wait Meg!] Hiro called making you turn around. Rushing over to you he said a quick [Bye] and then griped you tightly in a hug. This shocked you to much to hug back. Not that you would have anyway. [Later] you said after he break the embrace. [SEE YOU IN THREE MONTHS!] he called as you closed the door.

[Ready?] Adam asked as you walked over towards the front door. He had his gray suitcase in his right hand and your black duffle bag on the floor next to him. [Ya] you said finally looking forward to seeing Maine again. It wasn't your home, but it was were your friends and part of your family was. And it sure as hell beat the Abbey any day. [Good, Devin's waiting in the car] he said as he opened the door and threw your bag at you. Which you easily caught and followed him out the door. In the driveway sitting behind the wheal of a dark blue Chevy was Devin looking depressed. Which was a major switch since it was normally Adams job to be the depressed one. And to your surprise Mike was sitting next to him. [What are you doing?] you questioned him as you took a seat in the back behind Mike after throwing your bag in the trunk. [I'm going to be your fourth blader] he answered turning around to give you a huge grin. [What about Jess?] you asked but eminently knew that you shouldn't have opened your mouth for you saw Devin get worse. [She has to stay here] Devin mumbled. You could feel your eyes show a spark of shock before you returned them back to their normal state. In your mind you had thought that this was going to happen. You just didn't want to believe it. [She should be better by the time we come back here for the World Championships] Mike added as he started to play with the radio. [What country are we going to first?] Adam questioned as he slid into the seat next to you and slammed the door. [Japan] Mike said as he continued to flip the stations. [Try 91.3] you said as you closed your eyes and rested your head on the back of the head rest. Mike did as you suggested. [Thanks!] he said as the station played something that he could tolerate. You just grumbled and reached into your pocket and pulled out your CD player. The words of Adema filled your ears drowning out the rest of the conversation as the car started to move. Heading towards the terminal. Heading home. Whatever that truly means. [I'm always going to be one life behind,That's why I'm all alone,What's it going to take to make you see,That we are falling apart,I wonder can we throw away the past,So we can stop the screaming match,I'm not going to break down anymore,I've found my way to the door,I can see through both of us,Its an issue over trust,Its killing me,Its killing me,To watch you leave,Me][Meg. Meg! Meegggg! DUDE WERE HERE!] shouted Mike as the car stopped. [I know dumb ass, I've been looking out the window] you growled as you opened the car door. [Ooo] Mike said dumbly as he headed towards the back of the car to get his bag just like you had.

Thirty minutes later you were finally done with the baggage check. [FINALLY!] Mike shouted as he ran out of the line and grabbed his shoes that they made everyone take off and his bag at the end of the conveyer belt. [That was so long and boring] Mike continued as he slipped his shoes on and through his backpack on his back. [Do you ever stop complaining?] you growled as you glared at him. [Ya... I'm just not that great with flying] he said his smile fading being replaced by an unemotional stare towards the ground. [Whatever. Lets get some food] you said as you headed towards the in-terminal cafes that they have in the centre near the steps. [Well see you later] called Adam as him and Devin walked off in the other direction. Probably to get rid of Mike. {Great they left me alone with the complaining freak} you thought as Mike stared at all the different food places. [Lets go in this one!] Mike shouted as he pointed to one that said Au Du Pain in purple above the small yellow café. [Sure] you said dryly as you all headed towards the small café. [Hey looks who's sitting over there?] Mike shouted happily as soon as you got in the small building. [Who] you grumbled slightly annoyed with Mikes behaviour that you were now blaming on a fear of flying. [ITS THE BLITZKERIG BOYS!] he shouted as he grabbed your arm and pulled you towards their table. Hearing this your eyes shot in the direction that he was pulling you in. And sure enough Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Kai were sitting at a small round purple table. None of them talking and all of them drinking some sort of coffee. [Hey guys!] Mike says as he pulled two chair up to their table, pushing you in one and taking one for himself. All their eyes turned to you two. Bryan and Spencer smirked at you in a greeting, but Tala and Kai were to shocked to see you there that they didn't do a thing. Mike opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by the waitress asking if you would like anything. [A chi latte] you stated unemotionally while Mike happily asked for a caramel latte. After your coffees came a strange silence filled the air. Everyone wanted to say something, but no one would. [So where are you two going?] asked Bryan finally breaking the silence. [America] Mike said sadly as he stirred his coffee again and again. You just sat there staring at your coffee. You didn't want to be doing this. You didn't want to be saying good bye to these guys. It had been years since you had last seen them. Did you really want to lose them again? [Are you four going back to Moscow?] asked Mike. You silently thanked him for asking a question. [Ya we live in an apartment there] Bryan answered as he took a sip of his drink. Just as you were about to ask them a question a voice cut you off. [Flight 856 to Russia is now boarding. Will all passengers please make your way to gate 18] came a ladies voice over the announcements. [That's our flight] said Spencer sadly as him and Bryan threw a couple of bills on the table to pay for the teams drinks. Also a little extra to pay for yours and Mikes as well. [Later guys] you say sadly as you watch all four boys walk away. [See you in three months] called Bryan as Spencer waves. But Kai and Tala wouldn't even look back. This made your heart break. You never did get a chance to tell Tala how you feel. Just as their figures disappeared another announcement echoed through the terminal. [Flight 589 to the United States is now boarding. Will all passengers please proceed to gate 14]. You and Mike slowly got up from the table and walked out of the little cafe. [We will get to see them in three months] Mike said trying to cheer you up. [And the time will fly. It always does. And then will be right back here. Getting off that plane and...] but you were getting tired of his babbling. [Ill be back] you said lowly as walked away from him and got lost in a sea of unfamiliar faces.

Mike just stared at your figure until you were gone from sight. With a sigh he turned around and started to go towards gate 14. {Adams going to be pissed that Meg isn't with me} he thought as he spotted him and Devin looking around for them. [Where's Meg?] asked Adam once Mike had reached three feet away. {Damn it...} [She said shed be back] he said lowly hoping against all hope that Adam wouldn't explode. Adam just grabbed his ticket and walked towards the flight attendant. [So you're not mad...?] carefully questioned Mike as he too found his ticket and followed Adam and Devin to the plane entrance. Mike stayed silent and the ticket collector took their tickets and they started to walk down the long gray hallway to the plane. [She didn't get to say goodbye to Tala did she?] Adam finally said breaking the silence that hung in the air. [No...] answered Mike with a confused look on his face. [Tala has never not said goodbye to Meg and she has never not said goodbye to him. I doubt they start now] Adam finished as they found their seats on the plane. [The only thing is, is she going to make the flight on time] said Devin as he stared out the window. Mike and Adam turned to look at him in shock. This is the first thing he's said voluntarily since Jess was announced to be in a coma.

You had found your way to your gate. But instead of going to the gate you were standing at the window right next to it. Two large airplanes sat their boarding. One was heading to the US and the other to Russia. Leaves that had fallen off of the near by trees swirled around the planes. {Bye Tala} you thought as you stared at the metal plane to the right. The one heading to Russia. {Guess Ill have to wait and tell you next time we meet} you thought as a sigh escaped your lips. Then just as you were about to turn around you felt someone slip their arms around your waist. [Didn't think Id leave without saying goodbye did you?] asked an emotionless voice in your ear. You were stunned. You knew the voice but this surly couldn't be the same person. The person then moved their arms from your waist to your shoulder and spun you around to look them in the eyes. And it was him. It was Tala. [Tala..?] you asked confused just staring into his eyes. His eyes were now holding an emotion you understood. And it was sadness. But what was he sad about. [Tala...] you started again but you were cut off by Tala gently placing his lips on yours. This completely shocked you. But you soon recovered and kissed him back. It was a gentle yet passionate kiss full of hidden emotion. After a minute Tala broke the kiss. [Goodbye] he whispered in your ear with your eyes still closed. Opening your eyes you found that you were alone. {Bye Tala} you thought again but this time you had a small smile on your face. For you knew that you didn't have to tell Tala anything. He already knew. And in three months you would see him again.**The End**


End file.
